Bssc Volume 2: The Legends of the Land of Fire!
by UltimateHero10
Summary: As our heroes continue their journey, they soon arrive in a world ruled by the ninja laws. While they continue to track the pirates and discover their plans, they learn how to master chakra opening a whole new variety of powers and abilities. Can they, with the aid of a certain knuckle-headed ninja stop the pirates from following through with their plot? Wait and see! BELIEVE IT!
1. Prelude to a hero's story!

The screen zooms in on the stage in station square where the tribute to shadow was held. Sitting on the stage waiting was ultimatehero watching scenes from the previous adventure.

"Ah, hello there. Or welcome back for those who've read the previous story. He began as he rose from the chair. I am ultimatehero. And welcome to volume 2 of the bssc! Before we begin, for those of you who may be reading this volume before the first, I shall be showing you what has happened previously. But first, some of you are asking what comic, movie, or video game that the character Sabrina is from.

Sabrina pratt, a.k.a. nymph is an original character or (Oc) created by one of my trusted co-writers, princessbinas. Go to my reviews list on click on her name. And now, let us begin. He finished as he pressed play on the remote.

**Prelude:** What's happened so far…

_Previously, the story began in Bellwood when it was suddenly under attack by a mysterious assailant who was so far only known by her code name, agent d. She was sent to the little ton to stir up some trouble by robbing the stores and bombing the after each theft. Her true motive was to draw out the town's alien shape shifter, Benjamin Kirby Tennyson. Known as ben10 to most other forms of life. Transformed as the pyronite, whom he had named heatblast, he had sought to bring the law into his own hands and planned on defeating her just like every other enemy he's had to deal with. However, she managed to escape. Seeing as he couldn't do anything more from this point, ben had went to school. Summer vacation was only a mere few days away and he could hardly contain his excitement. But he had little time to rest as a prototype android was sent to the school to capture him and ring him to their leader. When it seemed like he reduced the thing to nothing more than a pile of scrap metal, he was electrocuted by the one arm that remained intact. The android was completely taken care of as the human/ghost hybrid, Danny phantom appeared in the school. The ghost had nothing much to say except that he would speak to ben later. When ben arrived home, he was confronted by two of the ones who managed to escape the capture of the amazoness pirates. The first being the ghost boy who was now in his human form, and dexter. The two had told ben everything they knew about the pirates as well as their motive for attacking Bellwood. For some reason that has yet to be discovered, he was on a black list of people that were supposed to be captured and brought to the captain no matter what the cost._

_Then, as they were explaining the situation, they attacked a third time at ben's own home. They first abducted his parents as well as his grandfather and cousin. This time, ben was confronted by supposedly, three of the top fighters under the captain's employ. Demona, mina, and sonya. At first, it seemed as though they had the upper hand as they managed to get information on where to find their hq. However, it was at the moment they proceeded to leave when they were ambushed by thorn. Who was actually rose in disguise and would later be working as a mole to get any crucial information to them as she was able. Before they were successfully captured, the last two of the one's who managed to escape, Jake long and Johnny test, had intervened and fled the scene with the other three. They were brought to the secret plumber base that was located within mount rushmore. There, they all traded stories of how they ended up in Bellwood and how they found out about ben before the pirates could grab him first. Seeing as the five had a common enemy between them, they decided to join forces, find their hq, rescue all the captives as possible, and beat the snot of the twisted soul who conjured up this plan. When their hideout was discovered, dexter had lured them into a trap using demona's sword as the bait. The pursuit team entered as demona quickly rushed for her sword. However, at that moment, they fell right into dexter's trap. Danny had appeared before them and aimed to send them back to their hq using the dimension door technique he acquired with the ghost scythe of space. Only thorn had remained behind as she saw the trick coming. She revealed herself to the five stating that she was not their enemy. She also had her fair share of news to tell. First off, she says that the three they encountered earlier are normally stronger than what they appeared to be. Meaning that the search and capture mission also served as a probing attack to scale their current fighting abilities. Second was that most of their family members that have been captured have already been turned to their side, such as jazz, and later Danielle and Hayley. She left them with a flash drive which had the information of their latest plan. _

_The pirates were after ancient relics called the chaos emeralds. Seven gems with unimaginable power which is said to either bring about a miracle, or ultimate chaos depending on the one who manages to gather all seven. Should they be allowed to gather these relics, their chances of taking them down could grow even slimmer than they already are. So, the five decide to stop them in station square using dexter's different dimension door which was still in its experimental stages. Upon arriving in sation square, it seemed like fortune smiled upon them as they already located the first of the seven chaos emeralds. However, things go from good to bad real fast as they are confronted by an older and much stronger Hayley long and Danielle fenton. Fighting broke out in the town and the girls seemed to have the upper hand. But the tide quickly changed as they arrived at the city's coastline where ben was waiting as heatblast. When they were close enough, ben used his own version of a solar flare to temporarily blind the two. Under the cover of this flash, jake had snuck up from behind and retrieved the emerald that was stolen from them. Unfortunately for ben however, that little stunt had drained the omnitrix of its power causing him to revert back to his human state. What's worse, the move he originally planned to last for at least 10 minute wore off faster than he expected. Jake wasn't strong enough to take on both his sister and a ghost girl by himself. Just as it seemed the tables had turned in their favor, a resident of that world had appeared. The blue blur known as sonic the hedgehog. With the pirates only interested in finding the seven emeralds, they had yet to gather information on anyone of that world who might pose as a threat. Unprepared for his incredible speed and agility, danny and Hayley were forced to retreat for the time being. After retrieving danny who was incapacitated somewhere back, the heroes got acquainted with sonic and told him of their tale. To their surprise, without any provocation, the hedgehog decided to help out the five in their quest for the seven emeralds. Also, he admitted he needed a bit of help himself as someone was going around town committing crimes and murders. The problem being was that the people were mistaking this hedgehog for sonic. Later on, they had met up with miles "tails" prower. A young two-tailed fox who was an excellent mechanic and sonic's best friend for as long as he could remember. Shortly after meeting, tails states, that he noticed some commotion going on high up in the red mountain. The ships were later discovered to belong to the amazoness pirates. It was also known that they were drilling into the mountain in search of a chaos emerald that was later confirmed to be there. The group had then advanced towards the region base destroying their defenses and successfully making their way inside. When they were inside, they soon came to a crossroads. The group had dived into teams to search for anything worth taking before destroying the base. In a genetic experimentation laboratory, they found yet another who was unfortunate enough to be caught. A young man named chiro who showed signs of having monkey-based powers and abilities. Meanwhile, jake and tails had listened in on one of the conversations of the pirates while making sure to keep their presence hidden. The plans they had for him crossed the border of humane by a mile. While they regrouped and told of what they found, an explosion came from the main audience room located behind a large red door. The explosion came from the battle sonic was having with one of the pirates' prototype battle mechs. This mech, whose codename was BUSTER, had matched sonic's speed and overpowered him in strength. This was because that the mech had not only a chaos emerald, but also a power ring backing up its power and overall performance. Just before sonic was on his last legs, the heroes, along with their newest addition chiro had entered and confronted the robot while dexter had held off the hedge fox Lilith. A hybrid of a hedgehog and a fox. After careful planning, the robot was incinerated by jake and johnny and utterly finished after a spin dash straight through it's torso. Yet even with the downfall of the monsterous mech, their problems were only beginning. Atop the wreckage appeared sonic's look alike who had been framing him. Shadow. A black hedgehog who claimed to be the ultimate life form. After retrieving the emerald from the wreckage, he disappeared just as quickly as he appeared. They had little time to comprehend what had just happened as they were now face with half a dozen of pirates lead by Hayley. None of which were happy about the current condition of their base. In a last ditch attempt, ben had used the chaos control that the black hedgehog used to teleport out of the base. With the emerald gone, our heroes return to the city to plan their next move. _

_The next day, the group discovers that Sonic's arch-nemesis, doctor Ivo eggman robotnik had planned to seize control of the earth after demonstrating the power of his latest weapon, the Eclipse cannon. A laser that was capable of splitting the moon in half with only the power of three chaos emeralds backing it up. With all seven, he could destroy the earth unless the president gave into his demands. It seemed the they now had a new mission. First off, before they made any attempts at getting to the ark, they needed to take care of any contingency plans that eggman may have throughout the city. Thanks, to dexter's spy bots, he had learned quite a bit. First, there was a robot manufacturing machine located in the aquatic mines below the city. _

_Second, he found a device that was left behind in the B block of the city after shadow' s late night fight with thorn and Lilith. _

_And third, he had learned that there was a transportation of packages going up to the ice cap of the mountain. The group had once again divided to investigate each of the three occurrences. During the time spent in the ice cap, they had found two chaos emeralds placed within a machine. While jake and chiro worked to get the gems out of the impenetrable glass, danny had heard unusual moans coming from somewhere deeper within the cave. Upon investigating, he finds that the source of these moans is a twelve-year old girl named Sabrina pratt. At a young age, she was forced to take part in genetic experiments. The upside is that after she miraculously survived, she was now able to control magic at will. Over the course of time, she grew more adept and became a force to be reckoned with. According to her backstory, she was abducted and brought to the region base in the red mountain before the boys had. When they tried putting her through the rehabilitation procedure, each and every machine had short circuited and blew up. She was immune to the pirates' mind control. Which showed that she proved to be more than a nuisance. Wanting to get payback herself, she agreed to join the team bringing their total number up to seven. _

_Meanwhile, the group consisting of sonic, ben and tails found a flash drive rose had dropped during the skirmish in town the night before. The flash drive contained coordinates to eggman's secret base hidden somewhere in the Egyptian desert. With everything else completed, they set their sights for Egypt. Once there, they split up to find the key to the door leading to the space shuttle that would take them to the space colony ARK. While knuckes and Sabrina went searching, she noticed thorn and Hayley walking down another hallway. She separated from the echidna and followed the two pirates while making sure she wasn't seen or heard. Just as they were testing out the abilities of the dark emerald, an artificial chaos emerald made to be twice as strong as the original, she had made herself known and attempted to stop them. However, the power of the gem had set off and brought forth a monstrous ghost. The two had fled the upcoming battle and decided to observe from a distance. They later discovered that the ghost's weakness was pure sunlight. After it was reduced to the size of the mouse, danny had contained the ghost using the fenton thermos. After the battle, they found the key that was needed to open the door. But as they opened the path, eggman was already waiting anticipating their interference. He set to crush them using his stone servant, the Egg Golem. It took some doing, but they managed to fell the giant statue and make it to the shuttle. It seemed like it was all smooth sailing from there. However, before they reached the ARK, sonic had mistakenly opened the cargo hatch releasing the pieces of the master emerald knuckles had collected. Angered by this, knuckles quickly takes the helm and sends the shuttle spiraling to the ark causing a crash landing. After they arrived, knuckles and chiro went off to find the missing pieces while the others were left to deal with the eclipse cannon. The first step was to shut off the generator sending power to the ark. When it's disabled, sonic was meant to insert a fake chaos emerald into the cannon's main power source._

_Meanwhile, after just obtaining almost half of the master emerald, dee destruction had appeared once again with another shard of the master emerald in her possession. She used this as bait to lure the two to a suitable battle ground. Once there, she used the power of the dark emerald herself to enhance her abilities completely overpowering the two. Just as ben and his team finished their side of the work, they heard numerous explosions coming from outside. They rush onto the scene to find chiro and knuckles beaten within an inch of their lives with dee dee looking like she hardly broke a sweat. _

_Stating that it was his responsibility, dexter had decided he would face his sister. At first, the battle looked like it was going to turn out the same as it did with knuckles and chiro. But dexter only pretended to act like he was helpless only to assess her powers and the current flow of the battle. In a surprising turn of events, dexter had used his alchemy on himself to temporarily increase his own power and speed. This matched dee dee's power blow for decisive blow and had granted dexter the upper hand. During the final stage of the conflict, she had discovered that dexter was now half metal. This brought up a flashback of her promising herself that she would stop her little brother whenever it seemed like he was about to cross the border of man and machine. With dexter's sister back to her original self, the group heads back inside the ARK to finish the job they started. However, things weren't going so well on their end. Just before they were about to sabotage the eclipse cannon, eggman had Sabrina at gunpoint forcing our heroes into a tough position. Eggman agreed that he would let her go in exchange for the chaos emerald that they removed from the cannon. Sonic had sought to trick eggman by giving him the fake that tails had created. But it was a trap! The minute sonic was about to make the exchange, the diabolical roboticist had trapped him in a space tube and sent him hurdling towards the earth. Seconds after leaving the ark, the capsule had exploded leading everyone to believe that sonic the hedgehog was no more. Seeking to carry out his last wishes, they planned to stop the cannon themselves by any means possible. Yet, it wasn't going to be that easy as they were once again confronted by Hayley who used the manipulation of chakra to stall them until the cannon was ready to fire._

_Meanwhile, just as knuckles had defeated the bat girl, rogue and retrieved the last pieces he needed to complete the master emerald, sonic had appeared using the fake emerald to initiate the chaos control. Sonic had rushed to the cannon to stop it before it was ready. On the way, he once again confronted his look-alike, shadow. The two had fought with all they had to see who was the original and who was the fabrication. In the end, sonic had won and made it to the cannon just before it fired. Instead of firing, it imploded rendering it useless. The others soon learn that sonic was still alive and went to the observation deck to take care of eggman in case he had any back up plans should the eclipse cannon thing backfire. When they arrived, the ARK suddenly started to quake. Looking outside, they found that the space colony was now approaching the earth at a dangerous velocity. When this occurred, a pre-recorded message of eggman's grandfather, Professor Gerald Robotnik had played and was broadcasted through the entire world. This was meant as his vengeance for the people who had took everything from him. At this moment, eggman requested a temporary truce with the heroes so that they could work together and stop the ark. After many trials, they finally made it to the ark's core where the prototype of the ultimate life form was waiting. The biolizard. Just as they were about to engage the creature, shadow had stepped in and stated that he would take care of it while they stopped the emeralds' flow of power to the core. They succeeded in their mission. Yet, the biolizard was determined to keep the ark on its collision course as it used chaos control to merge with it and become the final hazard. With almost no options left, sonic and shadow absorbed the power of the seven emeralds to initiate their super transformations. In the end, they managed to return the ark to its original position in space, but the final stunt took away the last of shadow's power causing him to fall to the earth. He's assumed dead. After a well earned victory feast, the heroes travel back to mount Rushmore where dexter reveals the completion of his interstellar space craft, the Omni-star. The heroes venture into the space/time vortex ready for what lies ahead.._


	2. Chapter 1:Meeting the knuckle-head ninja

And now that we've got that out of the way, it's time to go. Said ultimatehero as he had preformed a hand sign. In a puff of smoke, his clothes changed. He was now wearing a dark green gi with a fishnet undershirt. He wore wooden sandals. His brown hair grew several inches longer and was now spikier than it was before with a forehead protector tied to his head. Suddenly, the green leaf door behind him began to open as a bright light shone from it. Now let's get started with….

**The Boy's Super Summer Club: Volume 2: The Legends of the Land of Fire!**

**Chapter 1: Meet the knucklehead ninja of the hidden leaf!**

The story begins with our heroes zooming through warp space. It would be a while before they reached their current destination as the warp engine Dexter installed was still in its proto-type stages. During this time, the heroes onboard had took this time to get some r & r. Seeing as how they won't be getting much of it later on.

Dexter was in his room working on several new inventions, Johnny, Jake and ben were in the common area either playing video games or watching TV, and chiro and Jake were sparring in the training room. Yet the seventh addition, Sabrina, was nowhere to be found.

In the training room, chiro was dodging fireball attacks Jake shot down from above.

"Come on, man! Jake shouted as he continued to fire. Quit running away and fight back!"

"If you say so! Said chiro as he stopped running and faced the dragon. After gathering energy from the power primate. When another fireball came hurdling towards him, he had deflected the blast with his right hand and sent it back towards Jake. Whoa! Said Jake as he avoided the fire ball. But as he was focused on dodging, he failed to noticed that chiro had lunged into the air seconds after he sent the fire ball back. With a forceful lightning punch, he had sent Jake crashing into the metal floor of the training facility rising a dust cloud. When the dust cleared, Jake was back in his human form.

"So, how was that sensei?' Chiro asked smugly as he helped Jake up on his feet.

"Dang man, where did that come from?' Jake asked surprised. Chiro was about to answer but he was quickly interrupted by a shouting noise coming from somewhere else on the ship.

"What was that?" Asked chiro.

"It sort of sounded like Dexter." Jake answered. The two temporarily cut their training session short and went to investigate the cause of the shout. When they got to the hallway that led to the bridge, they found an angry Dexter looking about feverishly. Strangely enough, he seemed to be covered in honey and feathers. The two tried to contain themselves from laughing at this sight.

"Dude, what happened to you?" Asked Jake. You look like someone tried to turn you into foghorn leghorn!"

"I am aware of that. Said dexter angrily as he unstuck a few feathers from his now honey drenched lab coat. What I'm trying to find out now is who had the audacity to pull that little stunt while I was working on my inventions?"

"Hey, don't look at us? Said Jake defensively. We just came out of the training room.

"Then who may I ask did this? Dexter asked annoyed. Maybe the others know something about this little-. Dexter was cut off as he suddenly heard a burst of laughter from out of nowhere.

Where's that laughter coming from? Show yourself this instant! Dexter demanded. Sabrina had appeared out of thin air holding her stomach as she continued to laugh at the prank she just pulled.

"So it was you!" Shouted dexter as he pointed at the fairy hybrid.

"Yeah, it was me. So what?" She asked talking back. What are you gonna do about it four eyes?"

"Why you little….i ought to….Dexter began angrily.

"Come on! I'm right here!" Sabrina said as she began patting her backside in front of dexter.

"Alright you little brat! You asked for it! He mumbled as he charged alchemic energy into his hands. But before he could attempt to get his revenge on Sabrina for her prank, johnny, ben and danny had ran into the room.

"Yo guys, we're reaching the exit of the….what the?" Said danny suddenly noticing the honey and feathered dexter.

"Don't ask." He said as they all headed for the bridge. What danny was trying to say was that they were reaching the exit of the warp tunnel.

"So, what world are we stopping to first, longhorn?" Asked ben jokingly.

'Stop calling me that. Said dexter as he typed in commands. According to the latest data we've received from rose, the pirates' current target location is in a world completely inhabited by ninja. They're looking for proficient materials to craft more dark emeralds. And after what we've seen what effects it can have for those who uses them, I'd think we can all agree that it could be huge trouble if they mass produce them amongst all of their members. Upon landing, we should try our best to blend into the environment. No need to raise suspicion amongst the locals.

"Hey wait a minute, this is a world unfamiliar with this kind of technology right? How do we hide a space ship in a world full of ninja?

"Johnny's got a point. Said jake. With over a bazillion of those dudes everywhere in the shadows, there's no way this won't go unnoticed."

"Which is why I prepared this. Computer, activate camouflage mode. Dexter commanded.

"Affirmative." Computer replied as it looked like the ship had turned invisible. The omni-star had slowly entered the planet's atmosphere. However, even though it was safe from sight, the sound of the ship's whirring engines did not go unnoticed by the passer byes.

"Now, we'll need to dawn the proper attire of this world to fit the part so….Suddenly, dexter was cut off by a blaring siren.

"Great, what is it now?" He asked as he opened a video screen. The screen showed Sabrina opening the exit door.

"What in blazes? Sabrina! What the heck do you think your doing? Dexter asked shooting up from his chair.

"I'll meet you guys below. I'm gonna check things out!" She said as she prepared to exit the ship while still in midair.

"Don't you dare! He warned her. But she didn't listen.

"GERONIMO! She shouted as she leaped out of the ship and began her descent to the world below.

-Meanwhile, in the hidden leaf village-

The scene changes to a post-modern village that is surrounded by trees. Hence, giving it the name, village hidden in the leaves. Even though there wasn't much hustle and bustle, the village was fairly large seeming more like a small town than a village. And the far end of the village was a stone monument that had four faces etched into the side of the mountain.

On top of a rooftop apartment stood a man holding a basket of fresh vegetables. He had spikey white hair and wore a headband with a metal guard that had the symbol of the leaf engraved in it. The headband had covered the ninja's left eye. He wore a blue mask that covered his face up to his nose and the same color shirt and pants. He wore opened toed shoes and had a kunai holster tied to his left leg. Over his shirt was a protective flak jacket that had pockets containing items such as scrolls.

"Okay naruto. Time to for you to see the good side of vegetables. The shinobi chuckled as he had preformed several hand signs. "TRANSFORM" He said as the basket of vegetables suddenly transformed into a basket of barbecued pork covered in red bean soup. The shinobi than jumped from the roof in front of the apartment door and knocked. The person who answered the door was a twelve year old boy. He had spikey blond hair and blue eyes. On his cheeks were whisker like markings. He wore a plain white t-shirt with spiral markings on the front and shoulders which hasn't been washed in a month. The smell caused the masked shinobi to cover his nose. The boy was also wearing blue boxer shorts.

"Naruto….when was the last time you had washed that shirt of yours?" He asked the boy who was known as naruto uzumaki.

Eh…whatever. The boy replied groggily when he suddenly noticed the bowl of pork. Hey! Is that bbq'd pork with red bean soup?! Kakashi sensei, you're the best! Naruto said happily as he snatched away the bowl from kakashi.

While naruto began to consume the pork at his table, kakashi had grew a sneaky smirk under his mask. When he consumed the first bite, he grew wide eyed as the jutsu vanished and had turned back into the vegetables. He had quickly spat it out repulsed at the taste.

KAKASHI SENSEI, WHAT KIND OF SICK JOKE WAS THAT?! Naruto yelled as his eyes turned red and slit.

"Your seriously upset? The shinobi asked. Calm down, naruto." The boy had calmed down, but still had a sour look on his face.

Remember what I told you? You can't live off of pork, ramen and red bean soup forever. Once in a while, you have to try something different.

"Meh, I still hate vegetables." Naruto mumbled. This is worse than the 1000 years of death you pulled. Kakashi just shook his head.

"I did teach you that you should never let your enemy sneak up on you."

"Then explain why your were reading an icha icha book the entire time. Naruto replied. This caused kakashi to blush heavily enough that it was visible.

"You know what, I'm not even gonna ask. He said retracting his previous question. At least people didn't beat you to a pulp for it. Naruto said reminiscing about the several beatings he received for sneaking into the girls' locker room using his sexy jutsu.

Several minutes later, naruto was dressed and went out for a walk about town thinking of how to get back at kakashi for the current stunt he had pulled. He was now wearing an orange tracksuit with blue on the upper shoulders area as well as around the waist, a white swirl with a tassel on the left side with a red swirl on the back with a large white collar, orange pants, blue opened toed shoes and a forehead protector that was similar to kakashi's.

"Kakahsi's gonna pay for that veggie trick! Bleh! Can't believe I almost ate broccoli! Naruto said annoyed. But he stopped when he suddenly noticed Sabrina falling into the near by forest from above.

"GERONIMO!" The girl shouted. By the looks of it, she seemed to be enjoying her fall.

"Is that girl crazy?! Even I'm not stupid enough to fall like that! He said as he rushed jumped from rooftop to rooftop till he reached the forest where she was expected to land. When naruto got there, he saw the girl quickly tilt herself upright and use a large gust of wind to cushion the fall. This surprised naruto since people who could do stunts like that usually would have to preform hand signs. The girl had slowly reached the ground. As she had made touch down on the surface, she pumped her fist in the air and yelled

NAILED IT!" It was then that she had noticed naruto to the side. Oh , sorry if I almost squashed you. I wasn't really paying attention.

"It's cool. You didn't naruto replied. Meanwhile, unbeknownst to the two, another boy was hiding behind a nearby tree. He had onyx eyes and black hair that was spikey in the back and had chin-length bangs. He wore the same blue forehead protector as well as a blue short sleeved shirt with a high collar and a red and white crest on the back. He also wore white arm warmers, white short pants with white bands tied around his legs and blue opened toed shoes. The boy was caught off guard by the girl's overall appearance. But what really bothered him was that he noticed she had a personality similar to naruto's. The boy's name was sauske uchiha.

"Another naruto….great, just what we need. Sasuke thought.

"So, who are you anyway? Naruto asked.

"Oh me? My names Sabrina. She said happily.

"That's a weird name. Both naruto and sasuke thought.

"Hey, where am I anyway?" Sabrina asked looking around.

"Oh, that's easy! Your in the village hidden in the leaves!" Naruto laughed.

"Is it an inside joke? Cause a place with that kind of name makes me think it's literally hidden in the leaves." Said Sabrina.

She takes things literally? Great. She's WORSE than naruto. Sasuke thought. Only one other person is possible of that feat.

"You took the name literally didn't you? Naruto asked dumb found.

"It's how my mind works. It's my autism butting itself in. Sabrina answered. I don't always take things literally.

"What's autism? Is it like a second person inside you? Naruto asked.

"Naruto, you idiot. Did you even listen to those mental health classes or did you just snooze through them? Sasuke thought face palming with an anger mark floating over his fore head. It's a disability!"

"Autism isn't anything like that at all. Though it can sure feel like it. Combo that with my ADHD. Sabrina said getting sassy.

'Now I know we're doomed. She's 1000 times worse than naruto! Sasuke thought banging his head on the tree.

Sabrina explained the best of her disabilities and how they made her the main target for bullying. That of course led to how bad the bullying was. He brought up that he himself had his share. Sasuke was shocked to hear that she was isolated and was always left in the dark trying to get out which lead to melt downs that became magnified by the ADHD.

"Well, this one certainly is different. She's far from normal. Abnormal is more like it. Sasuke thought.

"Well, I'm done talking so….TAG, YOUR IT! Sabrina said as she poked naruto's shoulder and zoomed off. "Your supposed to tag me back! It's a game!

"Naruto didn't completely understand, but he gave a smile and zoomed off as well determined to catch the little speedster. Sasuke let out a mushroom sigh of disapproval.

"Sabrina, might as well call you unpredictable number two. Wait a minute, how is she flying? Is she using wind chakra?" Sasuke thought. No. This isn't chakra. This is something completely different. I better make sure this girl is on the level. Sasuke finished as he jumped from branch to branch following the two.

'Meanwhile in a large cave somewhere deeper in the forest, the omni-star was docked while it was still in camouflage mode. The boys were now in ninja attire.

Ben was now wearing a short green jacket with plain white shirt under a fishnet shirt. He wore black white pants with a kunai holster strapped to his right leg and a long reed headband.

Danny was dressed in a black karate gi with a undershirt and a black belt with long grey pants.

Jake was now wearing an open shorter version of his original red jacket. This one however had the kaji symbol for fire on the left shoulder. With parachute blue pants and opened toed ninja shoes.

Johnny was now wearing a white karate gi with a black belt and wore long green pants. Minus the extra pockets.

Chiro was wearing an orange shirt and white arm bands with red shorts,

Dexter was wearing a civilian style version of his original lab coat. He wore grey long pants and black open toed shoes. His purple gloves were replaced with fingerless blues with a metal front.

"All right. Looks like nobody's around. Said jake examining the area with the eye of the dragon. What's first?"

"First, we should probably look for a town of some sort. Said dexter. If the pirates are already on this world, and I'm certain they are, then we'll be in trouble if they discover our ship. And we won't be able to avoid that if we stay right next to it. Dexter then took out a miniature map. For most of the way ahead was forest. He continued to scroll until he spotted the hidden leaf village on the map.

"Aha! There's a village just to the south of here. We'll set up shop there until we discover the pirates' hideout on this world.

"Hey, shouldn't we try looking for Sabrina first? Asked danny. Knowing her, she may be stirring up trouble somewhere.

"She'll turn up. Said dexter folding his arms. Besides, from what we've heard, she can handle herself without getting captured. Then again, since they've already examined her power and abilities once, i doubt it will be as easy for her as it was last time.

"Uh, I don't think we have to worry about finding Sabrina. Because there she goes right now. Said johnny noticing Sabrina zooming through the woods with naruto chasing her.

'Well that was fast. Said danny. Who's that chasing her?

"Don't know. But we're about to find out. Said jake as he flew off after naruto and Sabrina. Ben had activated the omnitrix and turned into Xlr8 and gave chase as well. Danny had transformed into his ghost form and johnny had used his morphing powers to turn himself into a roadrunner.

"Guess we have no choice." Said dexter as he took out two portable hover boards out of his pocket. He got on the first and chiro boarded the second. Seconds after boarding, the two had raced off after the others. As Sabrina and naruto had continued to race through the forest in a heated game of tag, two amazoness pirates were watching from the shadows. The first was maya amaru. The second was second-in-command. She was an eleven year old Chinese American girl with long black hair with a lock of it red from root to end. She wore a black long sleeved shirt with a purple juniper flower symbol on the front and long blue jeans with brown shoes.

"Well what do we have here?" Maya asked as she continued to watch their game. Both the nine tails' jinchuriki and the bug girl in one place. Must be my lucky day. June, you know what to do. She said turning to her subordinate. The girl she referred to only nodded her head as she had chased after the two with amazing agility. Meanwhile, naruto was nearly close to tagging her as he was finally catching up to her.

"Ha! Gotcha now! Said naruto as he was only a few inches away from victory. But to naruto's shock, she had put in an extra burst of speed quickly increasing the distance between the two.

"Sorry, but you gotta be faster than that to catch me! She said looking back. But as she did, she saw naruto gain a grin as he disappeared in a cloud of white smoke. Huh?" She asked in surprise.

"CAUGHT YA! Naruto shouted from above. Sabrina wasn't fast enough to avoid naruto's midair assult and ended up pinned down on a tree branch.

"Tag! Your it! Naruto said triumphantly.

"Hey, no fair! No teleportation allowed! Sabrina complained as she got up.

"Teleportation? Naruto asked confused. That wasn't teleportation. You just simply fell victim to my shadow clone jutsu!

"Shadow clone? Sabrina asked. You mean, you made a copy of yourself when I wasn't looking?

"That's right! Now, it's your turn to try and catch me! Said naruto as he began to race off. Sabrina had quickly raced off after naruto to once again return the it position to him. Yet the fun had stopped abruptly as she had suddenly spotted the girl named june leaping out of the shadows and lunged at naruto taking him by surprise. Before she could deliver the first punch, Sabrina had forced her back with a light orb attack knocking her against the tree.

"What the-? Who are you?" Naruto demanded.

"Ugh…don't know Why I should tell you. Where your going, names will be the last thing you'll need to worry about. June said as she had picked herself up shaking off sabrina's attack. I am the second in command of the captain's second top squad. Juniper Lee. And my mission….she began as she had equipped an dark-violet colored arm piece with the amazoness pirates' logo on a button. After pressing the button, the single arm piece formed into armor that covered the upper half of her body. …is to capture the jinchuriki of the nine tailed fox! Naruto Uzumaki! She stated as she got into a battle stance. Naruto was shocked to hear that this girl knew his secret.

"Wha…? Jin…chiruki? Asked Sabrina confused. She had little time to think as she lunged after naruto as she had pulled out a small light blue spear with small runes carved into the sides. Naruto had countered by taking out a kunai knife and intercepted her attack.

"I don't know who you are or how you know about the nine-tails, but there's no way I'm letting you have it! Naruto shouted as he proceeded to kick her to force her back. But all he did was hit the metal of the armor.

"Sorry, but cheap shot attacks like that won't work! June said as she had kneed naruto in the gut and delivered a left hook causing him to fall off the tree branch the two were standing on. Before naruto had time to react, she had chased after naruto and kicked him in the back forcing him to the ground causing a small crater to appear.

"Try not to resist, and I promise it'll be over soon. She said as she charged purple magical energy into the spear. But the spear was knocked away by Sabrina's light magic while slightly singing June's hand.

"You leave him alone! Sabrina threatened.

"Sabrina pratt. The captain also requests that you be brought back. I'll take care of you first. Then i'll take care of the nine tails! She said as she prepared to fight Sabrina. Meanwhile, sasuke was still hidden within the trees observing the situation.

"What is going on here? He thought. Why is she after the nine tails'? Is….is she with the akatsuki?" No. She's not wearing the cloak. She can't be. If things keep going down hill, I might have to jump in.

"Back with the fight, sabrina was trying her best to avoid june's attacks by staying airborne. Yet the agility and speed she possessed was enough to keep on her tail. She deflected Sabrina's blasts with her arm guards causing them to rebound into the trees.

"What's happening? Why aren't my attacks working? She thought as she continuously tried to at least slow down june.

"The captain has researched your powers and has designed special armor that protects us from the worst of your attacks! June explained. When she was close enough, she had leaped off a tree branch and charged at Sabrina while preforming a hand sign. As her hands glowed bright red, she stabbed Sabrina in the left arm making her lose control of her flight.

"What….what did you do?" She asked as she had landed on the ground on her feet.

"A special technique I learned. By striking the pressure points in your body, I can disrupt the flow of energy. Or in this case your magic. No matter how strong you think you are, you won't be able to win this fight by your lonesome.

"Well it's a good thing she's got back up! Shouted danny from afar. As june turned to find the source of the voice, she was met with an ecto-energy ball courtesy of danny. This had knocked june away from the weakened half fairy sending her to a skidding halt. Danny had landed beside Sabrina.

"Sabrina, you okay? Danny asked.

"I'll live. But that girl….she messed with my magic somehow. I'll need to take a breather while I recharge.

"Not to worry. We'll handle this. Said Xlr8 as he zoomed onto the scene followed by the others.

"These guys are coming out of nowhere. Thought sasuke. June soon found that she was heavily outnumbered. Taking on a large group would be too much of a hassle by herself. Suddenly, maya had appeared on the scene in front of them.

"Hello everyone. She said casually.

"What? You want to take part in the beatdown as well? Asked johnny.

"No thanks. If I deal with you brutes, I'm worried I might chip a nail. She said showing off her red nail polish. Besides, we've got other plans. June, we're pulling back to base.

"Right. She said as the two of them had quickly fled the scene. With the enemy gone for the moment, dexter turns to Sabrina with a fixed gaze of anger.

"Well, I hope your proud of yourself, miss pratt. Dexter said sternly as he folded his arms. Look at the situation you got in after rushing off by yourself. What do you have to say for yourself?"

"Look, I'm sorry I ran off. But it's just so boring waiting. Said Sabrina.

"Well, boring or not, if your going to be traveling with us, we need to operate as a team! Or otherwise, we risk getting captured by the enemy or worse! Dexter said sternly.

"Now, if only my team could operate like that." Said a voice from out of nowhere. Everyone had looked around for the source of the voice. In a puff of smoke, kakashi had appeared.

"Well, nice to meet all of you. He said casually.

"Who are you? Asked Sabrina.

"Kakashi sensei? What are you doing here? Naruto asked as he entered rubbing his head. He then noticed the others with Sabrina. Hey! What did you do to her? Naruto asked assuming the worst of them.

"Calm down. We're her friends. Said chiro.

"Really? I guess it's okay then. Said naruto grinning. But, who are you guys anyway? Did you come from a different village?"

"Uh….yeah. We're from far away. Real far away. Began danny.

'And what about those other ninja that you fought just now? Kakakshi asked.

"Other ninja? Oh right! Said ben. Those ninja have been….causing trouble in our village and we were sent to take care of 'em. He said quickly thinking up a lie on the fly.

"Hmm, is that so?" He asked.

"Yes, it is. And it's a long travel back to our village, so we need a place to stay until tomorrow."

"Hey, why don't you come back to the hidden leaf village? You can stay there. Naruto suggested.

"Good idea naruto. Said kakashi. In the meanwhile, they can share any information on the kunoichi that have been kidnapping villagers.

"Huh? Kunoichi? Ben asked.

"He means female ninja. Said jake. And what do you mean by kunoichi attacking your village?"

"You'll know once we get back." Said kakashi. Let's go. He said as he and naruto jumped through the trees.

"What the? How are they doing that? Asked ben in surprise. Naruto and kakashi had turned back noticing that they weren't following them.

"Hey! What's the hold up?! Let's go already! Said naruto calling back to them.

"Uh…we can't. Said johnny. We don't know how.

"Huh? What do ya mean you don't know how? Naruto asked.

"We're still beginner ninja in training. We haven't learned to do what you're doing yet. Said ben. Just lead the way. We'll follow.

"How? He asked.

"We got it covered. Said dexter as he took out about two more hover boards for ben and johnny.

"What are those?" Naruto asked.

"Special devices made in our village. Helps us get around faster when we can't move in the trees. Answered chiro.

"Oh, cool. Said naruto amazed by the futuristic devices. Well then come on. The village is just up ahead. He said before he and kakashi had proceeded forward through the trees. Sabrina and danny had took flight while the others had traveled by hover board.

"Yo dexter, how long do you think we can keep this up? Jake asked.

"I don't know. Let's just keep it under our hats until the time is right. Dexter said.

_And so, after a brief encounter with maya and her newest subordinate, the heroes keep the truth about them under their hats. But for how long can they keep this secret? Next time, while they are getting settled in the village, they learn that the pirates may be planning to strike from the inside! _

_Next time:_

_Mission #1: Find the spy concealed in the hidden leaf!_


	3. Chapter 2: Mission1

_Previously, our heroes had arrived in the ninja world and sought to conceal the truth about their mission, abilities and enemies. However, the plan quickly de-railed as Sabrina was too eager to set out and went on ahead. Upon making her touchdown, she had met one of the locals. The knucklehead ninja of the hidden leaf known as naruto uzumaki. After getting to know one another, a game of tag began and naruto had quickly gave chase. During their game, they were being observed by maya amaru and juniper lee. Two of the pirates who were originally assigned to capture the host of the nine-tails. Sabrina had took on june, but was blindsided by her energy disruption technique. If it wasn't for the immediate intrusion of danny and the others, Sabrina and naruto would have been captured. _

_Now our heroes travel to the village hidden in the leaves to be interrogated on their affiliation with the pirates who they claim to be rouge ninja from their village._

Chapter 2: Mission # 1, find the spy concealed within the hidden leaf!

The screen zooms in on the final valley. The border that separates the land of fire and the land of sound. The valley was a scar left in the earth after a massive battle. There were two stone statues of men from their respective lands preforming the seal of confrontation. Between the two statues was a waterfall. Hidden behind the waterfall was the regional base for the amazoness pirates. The base seemed to have been hastily built as there were still parts that still needed work. The automatic doors had slid open as maya and june had returned.

Why did we retreat? We could have had taken them on. asked june .

Now now, you heard the leader. We need to subdue the target without causing up to much of a commotion. If we were to start fighting in the middle of that forest, the local officials would be swarming the place. We need to operate this mission with as minimal casualties as possible, said maya as she sat down in one of the chairs.

"Besides, it be too boing to catch them now, where's the fun in that? She asked giving a wicked smile.

I swear you and your sadistic attitude is going to get us killed. Said juniper as she folded her arms and sat down in a chair.

Well maybe you anyway, but there's no way I'll die. Not in the cards honey. Said maya becoming confident of herself.

You sure? Those "heroes" managed to take down one of our prototypes with their rag –tag team. Said june.

Your point? Asked maya obviously not caring.

My point is that it should have took an army to stop just one. If we get to carefree were either going to end up dead, or worse face a horrific punishment from the leader.

I repeat myself, ain't no way I'm going to fail. Honestly I'm more worried about you. She said giving june the stink eye.

And what's that suppose to mean? Asked juniper becoming irritated.

Oh nothing. Just that you can't do a thing without your magic spells. Without them, I'd kill you myself if we weren't on the same team. She said still smiling.

You calling me out bitch? Asked june as she slammed her hands on the table as she rose up from her seat. Anytime, anywhere miss perkey she said as she got up as well.

"Bickering again? This won't look good on your performance record." Said a voice emerging from the shadows of a hallway.

Oh great who invited you? Said maya now annoyed about the person who just walked in the room.

Oh what, your not happy to see me? I'm hurt really I am. I thought we were friends. The girl had began to fake sob. June and maya were obviously aware that she was faking.

The girl that was fake crying before them bared a frightening yet striking resemblance to the heroes' Sabrina pratt. She had the same hair style as Sabrina, but with her hair color being black as darkness itself, you could hardly see any hair lines. Blood red eyes with a white iris to it and pupils that seems like it could pierce through one's soul. Her outfit consisted of a black petaled leotard , black petale slippers, and black petal skirt, black pearl earrings, purple eye shadow (basically a gothic look), black finger-less gloves. She has large black, demonic, bat wings that have holes in them.

Dark nymph, why the hell are you here? Asked maya viciously annoyed.

What do you mean what I'm doing here? We're all a team isn't we? She asked sarcastically.

Cut the innocent act already, we know your track record, so don't even try that shit with us. Said june giving her the dirty look.

Easy girls, I'm not here to cause trouble, well, not for you anyway. I was sent here because the leader knew you guys would need backup.

Hey, we can take down those so called heroes on our own. Why if maya here didn't tell us to retreat we would..

You would end up captured. Interrupted the dark youth.

What? What are you…June asked stuttering

Get out of battle mode and listen for a sec will ya? asked dark nymph .

Fact 1: sure you may know the heroes powers, but does that really mean you can beat them? People have ways of exploiting their techniques in different ways, so there is no doubt they would find a way to 1 up you sooner or later. No matter how mighty you may think you are. She said as she had looked at maya.

What gives you the right to..?

Fact 2! She said as she held up two fingers. We're in a foreign world right? And with them being goody goody heroes, of course there going to attempt to get on the locals good side. You'd soon be going up against an army, and if you did somehow, by some unimaginable luck that you survive, you'd be on the edge of death before you could complete your mission.

And you know what our queen does with soldiers that have outlived their purpose. Both maya and june had stayed silent as they knew too well what would happen if they "disappointed" their leader.

I'm not saying you guys aren't good soldiers oh heavens no. She said jokingly.

But I'm only saying that failures are as disposable as yesterday's trash. She said bluntly.

If your done with the lecture, did you actually find anything useful? Asked june.

Well the villagers are starting to suspect the missing locals. We know they will be suspecting there new visitors to be connected to it somehow, but I think it'd be best that we take shifts when we go out hunting. If we keep changing faces they won't be able to get a clear identification unless were captured.

Fine, but don't think this means we still trust you. Said maya. Your subordinates hardly trust you so I wouldn't worry. Said dark nymph with a smirk.

Anyway… what do you think our heroes are doing right now? Asked june.

If I'm guessing right, they should already be meeting the locals now.

Meanwhile near the hidden leaf village…

When they reached the gates of the village, they were amazed at the large wall and what was suppose to be inside. This…is your village?! Asked a shocked and surprised ben.

This seems rather…big to be a village, more like a town really. Said dexter analyzing the area.

I haven't seen anything this big ever since the 50ft gnome I saw on my birthday said Sabrina .

This of course confused everybody.

Anyway… would you mind showing us around? Maybe someone that'll help us perhaps? Asked chiro politely.

We're unfamiliar to this village so it'd be a lot of help if we had a tour guide.

Oh sure. I'd be glad to give you the grand tour of the leaf village. Courtesy of the soon to be next hokage! Said naruto as he gave a thumbs up.

I'm not entirely sure that's a good idea. Don't you still get lost yourself naruto? Asked sauske.

Uh….. of course not, I just take a wrong turn once or twice, naruto said as he rubbed the back of his head nervously.

(sigh, same old naruto) Sauske said to himself.

Both of us we'll show you around the village. Once you get familiar with the town I'm out of here. Said sauske as he began to walk ahead.

Trust me you'll love this place, just wait until you try the ramen here, it's the best! Said naruto as he began to catch up to sauske.

Before that we'll need to take this to the hokage. Kakashi said as he held up a scroll containing recent information. Can't be too careful with all the abductions going on said kakahsi.

Abductions? Asked danny.

Oh right, you don't know. Recently the residence of the leaf village have been mysteriously disappearing. Yesterday afternoon a local shopkeep had dissapered while searching for herbs.

We don't know anything about it except that we suspect the criminals to be different from regular ninja, not quite sure there ninja at all.

Johnny had got beside Jake so no one could hear him. You think it could be the pirates again? Whispered johnny.

Don't know. But if it's anything like that incident in station square, then it's most likely the work of them. We better find a way to resolve the situation fast.

Hmm? What are you two whispering about back there? Asked kakashi

Huh? Oh nothing Jake was just telling me a funny joke. Said johnny worried that Kakashi may have over heard him.

Ok then. Kakashi said as he turned back around.

Whew, close one. said johnny relieved.

After a few destinations, they had come to the ninja academy.

Where are we now? Asked ben

This is the ninja academy for ninja's in training. Said Sauske. Students here gather to study the ninja arts and become genin.

Yeah, and if you graduate you get this cool headband. Said naruto as he shifted his headband slightly.

Awesome where do I sign up?! Said johnny already excited. it's not that easy to become a ninja, you'd have to learn the basic fundementals, and this would also mean taking various tests to gauge your performance and test if your ready explained kakashi.

In other words it's like a school for ninja. You don't attend, you don't get to be one.

School?! Aww mannn! What kind of ninja goes to school? Asked johnny.

You really aren't from around here are you? Asked sauske.

Please excuse our friend, he doesn't bode well with school. Would you please explain more, like are there ranks to ninja? Asked dexter.

Well at least some of you have manners. Very well, began sauske.

The first and lowest rank ninja are genin, that's me and naruto right now.

Lowest rank? Man you guys must suck. Said Sabrina quickly angering sauske.

That's because that's how all ninja start out until we get higher ranked missions. And it'd be best you not make carless assumptions like that. That kind of attitude is exactly what gets you killed in the ninja world.

Yeah yeah, continue explaining. Said Sabrina not paying attention.

Anyway…. Genin..also considered junior ninja. But were also the ones that show the most difference in power.

When they become genin, ninja start to do their bit for their village's economy – Being sent on missions that the village gets paid for. They are typically sent either on D-rank missions, which are almost entirely risk-free jobs of manual labor, or, rarely, on C-rank missions, which are a cut above that and begin to verge on real "ninja" work that have a very low possibility of risk to the ninja involved.

Genin are put in four-man cells or squad, consisting of three genin and a jōnin-sensei, in order to learn teamwork and experience true ninja life under the supervision and protection of an elite shinobi. The make-up of these teams is based on the individual skills of the genin, so that there will be a balance between the teams. For instance, Naruto here, who passed with the lowest grades, was put in a team with me and another, who passed with the highest grades and highest written exam scores, respectively. Due to the fact that genin are the lowest level ninja, they are normally assigned D-rank or C-rank missions so as to gain experience before taking on harder missions or being promoted to the rank of chūnin, by successfully completing the Chūnin Exams, a set of difficult tasks made to test the skills of genin to see whether or not they are fit to become chūnin.

Wow, even the junior ninja have their hands full. You'd think they'd have it easier. Said ben.

Believe me, it get's harder from there. Now explaining the next class, chunin.

Let me guess, those who pass the chunin exams become chunin right? Asked dexter.

You catch on quick. Said sauske. Chūnin have reached a level of maturity and ability that primarily consists of leadership skills and tactical prowess. Genin who do not have the skills to become chūnin are weeded out in the chūnin exams. Some ninja serve as team leaders in charge of small teams who need to make decisions and utilize the skills of the shinobi under their command to the maximum effect. Chūnin are typically sent on C-rank or B-rank missions.

To become a chūnin, a genin participates in a large examination, known as the "Chūnin Exams". In our village, our exams have three stages.

You following so far,? He asked.

Yeah, chunin exams are where genin fight to the death right? Asked Sabrina.

Sauske had started to become irritated again but decided to brush it off. That's chunin… anyway next on the list is jonin, these are usually high ranked ninja, such as him, he's an elite jonin said sauske as he looked at kakashi.

You're a jonin? You must be really strong then, said johnny.

Oh I don't know about strong, but I'm good enough to get by said kakashi.

Anyway, jonin like kakashi have a more dangerous roll.

Jonin are high experience shinobi with great individual skill who serve as military captains .

They are often sent on A-rank missions, and experienced jōnin may even be sent on S-rank missions (which are considered to be the greatest difficulty). It is not unusual for jōnin to go on missions alone. Jōnin are generally able to use at least two types of elemental chakra,[1] some genjutsu, and above average taijutsu skills.

It is as of yet unknown what one has to undergo to become one. It is mentioned that jōnin are appointed. When a ninja becomes a jōnin, they may be assigned a three-man genin team to supervise. One part of their duties is to help instruct and train these genin to become competent ninja. In Konohagakure, it is up to the jōnin to decide whether a candidate Hokage would be given the position permanently. They also have a special rank known as Jōnin Commander. Shinobi who have jōnin-level skills only in a specialised area are classified as Tokubetsu Jōnin.

Man, I wonder how many ranks there are left? Said ben.

There's only one rank left, and it's the highest one.. a hokage is….

But before sauske continued naruto had interrupted. Hey sauske, let me handle this one ok? I'm going to be hokage one day so I think I should explain what it is.

Suit yourself idiot.. said sauske.'

Ok, Hokage. There basically the strongest in their village. When an old geezer hokage becomes too old or incapacitated to fill the role someone else is recommended for the role of next hokage.

The hokage is the village chief that sees over and protects the village. And that's gonna be me! Naruto uzamaki the next hokage.

, I see, well thanks for the lesson. Said dexter.

I do have one question though, if you really are from a different village, then how come you don't know your basic history.

Except for the guy with the glasses here I can tell you that we all don' t really agree with school too often.

Hmm, anyway, we still have a couple more stops before….

But sauske was cut off when he heard someone call his name really loud from a distance.

SAAAAAUUUUUUUSSSSSSKKKKEEEEE! Said the annoyging voice.

Aw man… not now.. said sauske.

Who's that? Asked chiro.

Sakura….look I'll have to catch you guys later, I gotta go. Said sauske as he had raced off.

What's up with him? Asked ben.

Oh it's just sakura again, she has a little crush on sauske ever since the team was formed. This of course angered naruto. I don't see what she sees in sauske. Said kakashi.

The girl that they mentioned had raced onto the academy grounds. She had long bright pink hair, large green eyes and fair skin. She wore a red qipoa dress with white circular designs, tight dark green shorts and the leaf headband which was serving as a hairband accentuating her forehead.

Awww, sauske where'd you go? Asked sakura completely oblivious to the others standing behind her.

Guess this sauske has his own fan club huh, said danny.

After pointlessly looking in one direction for a few seconds, she finally noticed the others behind her. Huh, oh hi kakashi, naruto and… huh, who are you guys?

These are beginner ninja from a faraway village. Apparently they came to the leaf for training.

Really? In that case you should try the training grounds, it's a great place for training and… but she had stopped short when she had looked at danny.

Sakura, you ok? Asked naruto. Uhhh yeah… said sakura a bit dazed.

Sakura, wasn't there something you were doing just a moment ago? Asked kakashi.

Oh oh yeah, sauske? Where are you? She had dashed off, pursuing sauske again.

Whadya think that was about? Asked ben.

Don't know.. said danny.

Anyway… I should probably set up a meeting with the hokage, I'll be back soon said kakashi as he had headed for the hokage's manor.

Hey boss your back already asked the voice of a small kid coming out of the ninja academy.

How many people do you know? Asked chiro. Well 'm popular around these parts so don't be too surprised if you see a fan club or two, said naruto confidently.

Boss it really is you, who are the new guys? Asked the boy.

oh hey konahamaru , these are the new ninja in training, they don't know much of anything except they have some kind of advanced ninja tool.

Ninja tool? Asked ben.

You know those weird things you guys were flying on before we got here? Said naruto.

I think he means the hoverboards, said danny below his breath.

Oh right yeah it's a new kind of ninja tool we got to test. Said ben

Speaking of training, were suppose to train today boss, you did'nt forget did you? Konahamaru asked

Of course not, if fact we were heading for the training field right now. Said naruto.

Didn't that pink haired girl say something about a training field? Asked chiro.

oh you must mean the boss's love intrest sakura haruno. Konahamaru said as he got a big grin on his face.

Wha-what…. She's not a love intrest, she's just a friend I happen to be fond of, naruto said as he blushed slightly . so where is the training field anyway? Asked jake. Don't worry, just follow us so ya don't get lost. Said naruto as he began to dash off. Just watch boss, I'm gonna surpass you this time. Said the young youth as he quickly followed. While everyone else went off, chiro had stopped and saw dexter looking in a different direction. Everything ok dexter? Asked chiro?

Huh? Oh yes, go on ahead I'm right behind you. Ased chiro had went to catch up to the others, dexter could clearly see someone watching him from the shadows of an alley.

It probably be safe if I added a little precaution. Said dexter as he slipped what seemed to be a little bug down his right arm then sent it flying. He then went to catch up with the others as his little device had followed the one that was spying on him and his friends. It of course being well hidden.

(Training field..)

There was a huge lake with a flat out surface with flat grass with three separate logs that looked like they were close to being worn out. There was a huge tree above the logs that seemed like it was cut by multiple weapons.

The heroes were sitting under the shady tree as they waited for naruto and konahamaru to begin.

This is going to be so awesome! Two ninja dukeing it out against each other! said ben anxiously.

I wonder what kind of moves they'll use, this is going to be so cool! Said ben .

Ok, are you ready konohamaru? Asked naruto. You bet, I'll pass with flying colors just you wait!

Ok, in that case we'll be reviewing yesterday's lesson. So don't slack off got it? Naruto asked trying to imitate kakashi sensei.

Alright a review! I'll follow your orders without a doubt! Said konahamaru excitedly.

If he's getting jumpy over just a review, this must be an interesting lesson, said dexter as he adjusted his glasses .

Ok you ready?! On 3. Said naruto as he made a Ram hand sign. 1

2 said konahamuro as he made the same hand sign as naruto.

3 said naruto as they both charged up chakra.

Here it comes! said johnny as he was on the edge of his seat.

SEXY JUTSU! both of them said before a large poof of smoke appeared. Uh, what did he say? Asked ben, when the smoke cleared… on the two sides did not look like naruto and konohamaru.

Where naruto was had been replaced with a blond haired woman with blue eyes who had two long pigtails who had the same face markings as naruto.., but was completely naked with only the smoke covering her body.

On the side where konohamaru was a girl with long brown hair and also naked with only the smoke covering her body. Ben and danny and jake sufferd a dual nosebleed, johnny's face had turned completely red as his flame like hair seemed to be moving like an actual flame. Dexter's face had grew white as his glasses rocketed off his face, and Sabrina.. had began laughing her but off.

Oh my cheese strings!… they they turned into giiiiirrlsss! Haha! Laughed Sabrina not being able to control herself.

Seconds later, they had vanished the two women had turned back into naruto and konahamaru.

So boss what do ya think? Asked konahamaru.

Hmm, it still missing someghing, your jutsu isin't perfected yet but it is coming along, good work said naruto as he gave a thumbs up. Then out of nowhere a man with brown hair with a ponytail in the back with a scar across his nose wearing the same outfit as kakashi had walloped naruto and konahamaru upside the head. OW! Both naruto and konahamru yelled holding their heads in pain.

How many times have I told you not to use that stupid jutsu?! Yelled the man.

Ow, iruka sensei, I was just reviewing lessons with konohamaru..

Fool! Those aren't the kind of things that you should be reviewing! You should be doing more useful training like how to throw a kunai without nearly chopping someone's head off? Lectured the man now just noticing everyone else.

Oh you must be the new ninja we heard about. Please excuse what you just saw, naruto tends to do that often whenever he get's into trouble.

All of them had shared a distraught look on their faces.

He transforms…into a girl…? What kind of ninja power is that….? Asked johnny.

Apparently his ninja power.. said ben.

And he does that more then once…. Perfect….said jake sarcasticly.

Anyway let me introduce myself, my name is iruka umino. I was naruto's teacher back in the ninja academy.

I figured I'd find you guys here when naruto pulled off that jutsu again.

Yeah… that jutsu kind of took us by surprise. Said jake.

Heh, that's nothing, you haven't even seen my harem jutsu yet. Said naruto with a grin.

Harem….jutsu? asked johnny with a blank stare. I don't even wanna know said danny.

Anyway, on to more pressing matters, the hokage wishes to see the lot of you. The hokage? The chief of the village, what does he want with us? Asked ben.

All you need to know is that he requests your presence, and I suggest you don't go against the wishes of the hokage, or it could be bad news for all of you. Said iruka as he turned to naruto and konahamaru.

I trust you two will take them to the manor? Asked iruka.

Of course we will, we'll see ya there. Said naruto. With that, iruka had left the scene. Just as Sabrina had calmed down, the boys had recovered from their respective reactions to the jutsu.

"Dude, why would you ever have to turn yourself into a girl?! Asked ben.

Well for starters it's a great way to get free stuff from people, and I use it to trip up some lower level bandits.

I'm starting to wonder if it was such a good idea trusting this guy. Said dexter as a sweat drop appeared.

Meanwhile, in another part of the village, far east from the ichiraku ramen shop, was a smith shop for ninja tools. There were tools from your regular kunai knives to your dangerous demon wind shuriken.

There were two people working there. And old man who was 42 and a youth who was 12 years old.

Hey hatu, we need some more wood, mind going in the back and getting some?

Sure thing grandpa! Said the hatu as he went to the back of the workshop to retrieve some wood.

The little kid had started picking up medium size logs from a rusted container.

Oh man I can't wait! Our ninja tools are going to be the best in the world. Everyone's gonna be so jealous when… huh? The youth had stopped talking when he saw a mysterious figure dressed in a red robe wearing a hat with floral like printing that covered the strangers face.

Hey who are you? You can't be here, only workers are allowed back here! Said the youth.

But the mysterious figure didn't listen as he/she began to move towards the young boy.

w-what are you doing? You better stay back, I'm warning you, said the little kid as he pulled a handful of shuriken from his pocket. But this did not phase the stranger. The figure had just continued moving towards the little kid as he/she began to reach out to the boy with one hand.

y-you asked for it! Yelled the boy as he threw all his shuriken at the mysterious stranger. But right before the shuriken could make contact to the figure, they all disappeared at once.

The boy was too shocked to even move wondering why his attack did'nt work.

While his grandpa was still in his workshop working on more ninja tools, he had heard his son's voice scream from outback.

GRAAANNNDDDPAAAAAAA! Shouted the boy.

Hatu? What happened? Asked the elder before he had went to the back to only see his son unconscious and in the arms of the mysterious figure he had encounterd just moments ago.

Huh? Hatu, let go of my grandson! Said the elder quickly getting the attention of the person who just attacked his son.

Sorry, but were going to need your kid here, it's for science purposes.. said the figure in a feminine like voice.

Huh, that voice… are you a kunoichi? What are you going to do with my grandson?! Asked the old man again .

I told you before, science purposes. You might get him back, but that all depends if he tells us what we want to know. If not then… I suggest you start looking for a new grandson. Said the mysterious kunoichi with an evil smirk.

This had shocked the elder. Y-you, if you touch one hair on his head so help me! Said the elder as he was about to pull a kunai knife.

I suggest you reconsider doing that. Sthe masked female tools from bugs like you won't work against us. If you still want to live I suggest you stay put.

That's all the mysterious figure had said before she vanished with the man's grandson.

Hatuuuu! Bring back my grandson! Screamed the elder as he could only watch as his grandson was taken away.

-Later outside the hokage's mansion, the heroes stood outside waiting for entrance into the hokage's mansion.

Well, I suppose the chief of the village should get the biggest building, said Dexter.

What are those giant stone faces up there? Asked ben. Is it this villages mount rushmore? He asked jokingly.

What's a mount rushmore? Asked naruto confused.

Uh…. Never mind. ben said recalling his previous joke. Anyway what do you guys call them?

They're the hokage great stone faces. All the hokage's from the past get there face up there. The Monument has the faces of the First, Second, Third, and the Fourth Hokages.

And I hope to get my get my face up there someday, said naruto.

Hokage huh…,? Said ben as he had began to stare at the stone faces.

Anyway, just head inside and just keep going until you reach the end of the hallway, that's where you'll find the hokage. Said naruto.

Huh? Your not coming with us? Asked johnny.

Nah, I actually have something to do, I'll catch up with you guys later said naruto as he dashed off.

Oh well, let's get moving, huh? Said danny as he noticed Sabrina leaving too. Sabrina? Where are you going now? Asked jake.

You guys go on ahead. I want to check out these stone faces a little more. I'll catch up to you later! Said Sabrina as she flew off.

What do you think she means by that? Asked chiro.

Whatever it is, I feel it's going to have a negative effect on our mission here. But let's worry about that later. We shouldn't keep the hokage waiting. Dexter said as they proceeded to walk inside.

Well, I suppose, let's get moving. Said jake as he took one last look at the direction Sabrina went and followed the others inside. The interior of the manor had multiple portraits, most of them of famous ninja, others with pantings of areas that could be visited through the leaf village.

As they walked through they could feel eyes on them as they noticed multiple ninja walking around. Obviously jonin level ninja. They decided to make as less commotion as possible as they continued to walk down the hallway.

As they continued, another two ninja were walking out of the hokage's room. The first one was a kunoichi that had brown hair that looked like two bean buns on the top of her head, she had brown eyes with light skin wearing a pink sleevles outfit that hugged her body with blue pants with a holster on the left side of her leg, usually ones that are used to carry kunai knives and shuriken.

The other one was a ninja with light skin as well, but blank white eyes with no pupils. He wore a vest that had his collar reaching up to his neck. His arms were bandaged all the way up to his hands and he was wearing purple short pants with blue ninja shoes.

Neji, how do you think that were going to find out who's been making the abductions? We can't really go beating anyone up just to find out they did'nt do anything. Asked the girl.

I know that tenten. But we need expand our area of search. Remember that it's only a theory that kunoichi have been doing the abductions. That's why we need to interogate both male and female. We have no clue where the enemy could be hiding.

As they continued down the hall, neji had stopped and looked at the group of people that were just walking towards the hokage's room. Neji had shot a glare at dexter, dexter had returned the glare as he continued to walk.

Who were those guys? Asked tenten.

Suspects. Said neji bluntly.

Jake had slid the door open as they saw the large room they had walked into. At the end of the room was an old man wearing a hat with the symbol of fire on the top of it.

He seemed to be well over 60 with his obvious wrinkles that could be seen. He had wore a longe robe with the same color as his hat.

Are you the hokage? Asked jake.

Yes , I am the hokage of this village. Please come in.

The rest of the heroes had walked into the room with johnny closing the door behind him.

My name is Hiruzen Sarutobi. And what are your names?

I'm ben Tennyson. Ben said casually.

Danniel Fenton, sir. Danny said as he bowed.

Johnny test. Said Johnny.

A pleasure to meet you hokage. I am Dexter.

Jacob Long, sir. Said jake as he bowed.

"Long? Sarutobi asked in intrest. Where have I heard that name before?" He asked himself trying to remember. Ah, never mind that for now.

I suppose your wondering why I called you here today. Said the hokage as he had rested his chin on his hands,

I have a feeling it's not to be welcomed personally. Said dexter.

Please forgive the urgent summons, but you must understand that due to the current incident in the village, we must find anyone who can give any information about this threat.

The villagers have been missing right? Kakashi told us something about someone kidnapping the villagers. Said jake.

That is answered. It's progressing slowly, but more and more of the leaf villages population is beginning to dissaper. Now, don't you find it rather odd that villagers had started disappearing when you six had entered the village?

The heroes had shared indecisive looks as they could understand why they would be of suspicion.

That doesn't really prove anything though does it? Asked dexter. Your villagers could have very well been abducted sooner and you are just now learning about this. Furthermore as far as I know there are no clues directing us to be the culprits.

Hmm… You make a good point young man. Said the hokage as he began smoking a pipe. Well from what I heard from our resources, the culprits use strange technology. And from what I heard from kakashi hatakae, you were just using a strange new type of ninja tool that none of the other villages know about.

This caused dexter to stutter a bit thinking it was probably a bad idea showing his high tech to the loclas of this world.

Tell me, you say you four are from a distant village, just what is the name of your village anyway? The hokage asked with a smug on his face. All of them were at a lost for words as they did'nt think to make up a story on the spot. Luckily making up story's was a certain flame headed boy's specialty.

We are the survivors from the village hidden in the light. Said johnny. This had surpised the hokage and the others at the same time.

This had surprised both the hokage and the rest of the heroes .

Wait, the village hidden in the light? That village was said to be extinct due to a massive attack causing the village to fall into the earth, your saying your survivors from the village said to be lost? Asked the hokage now interested in what they had to say.

Johnny had motined his head forward giving the signial for someone else to add on to the story.

Uh yes that's right, began dexter. You see, our village leader was afraid that our village wouldn't be safe from war forever. No matter, how well it was hidden, he thought that the village would soon enough be discovered. And with most of the ninja out in the lands carrying out his wishes, he was short handed and needed more capable ninja out in the field. Me and my friends are special cases.

Chiro here has created his own style of taijutsu that could rival anyone elses. The monkey style which utilizes both hands and feet to over power the foe with relentless attacks.

Johnny, ben and jake here have mastered a variety of powerful transformation jutsus. Some of which appear to be too real at times. And I have utilized a special earth style. But I'm afraid that's all im going to share about that. The village leader sought to take us under his wing and train us to be official ninja of the village. However, upon the day we were set to begin our training, the kunoichi rebelled and attacked the villagers. And even went as far as to attack the leader. The fight was grueling, but he eventually drove them off.

However, this was only a distraction. By the time the attack ended, we found that the village was sinking into the ground. Which each paasing minute, the village was being consumed by the earth underneath. We attempted to get to the leader, but he was already near dead due to one of the rouge's using our village's technology. We offered to help him escape, but he told us to leave and carry on the traditions of the hidden light. We tried to protest, but he had pushed us out of the building with the last of his chakra.

There was no time left. We had to flee. All we could do was watch as the other villagers sunk into the ground before our very eyes. As for our families, the rogue ninja had abducted them before the inevitable fall of our home. For what reason, we don't know.

Hmm, I see. I'm sorry for your loss. said the hokage in a mournful tone.

We can definitely say that we're not the ones abducting your villagers. Were innocent pleaded! chiro.

Hmm, if you are so certain that you are innocent, then find out who the culprit is. If you do I will relieve all suspicion.

Heh, don't worry, we'll take those creeps down in a blink of an eye. Said ben with a thumbs up.

The hokage only chuckled.

Huh, is something funny? Asked ben confused.

No no, it's just that you remind me of a certain knucklehead with the same attitude. Said the hokage.

Ben knew that he must have been talking about naruto uzumaki.

Speaking of knuckleheads, where do you think he went off too? Asked danny.

Just then a man with black circular glasses with pale skin wearing a blue shirt and pants with a holster on the right side of his pants leg and basic ninja shoes wearing a bandana.

G-grand hokage! The man said with sweat running down his face.

Ebisu calm down, what is it? asked the hokage.

It..its naruto uzamaki! He's defacing the great stone faces again! Said ebisu while flailing about.

Again? (sigh) naruto…Said sarutobi.

It's not just him either, a young girl is helping him as well! Added ebisu.

This had caught the boy's attention having a good guess who it was.

Oh dear, please don't let it be who I think it is, said dexter pinching the middle of his face.

Come on, we should probably go check it out, excuse me, can you lead us up to the stone faces?

Hmm? What business do you have their? Asked ebisu suspicious of the new ninja.

We feel that an aquantince of ours has a hand in this, so I suppose we share some of the blame. Said chiro bluntly.

Hmm…very well, follow me. Meanwhile outside, the hokage stone faces were being completely redecorated(again). The first face had a clown make up painted on. The second face had swirls on both side of the cheeks and had buck teeth painted at on one of the mouths. When the third face had polkla dots on it. The last face had long eye lashes painted on the eyelyids, with the nose painted blue and lipstick on the mouth.

What the …. Asked jake as he stared at the jacked up faces.

Hey look over there! Said johnny as he pointed to two figures buzzing around the fourth face.

Hahaha, how's that for ya? not so high and legendary now huh? Said naruto jokingly.

"Naruto! Ebisu growled. How dare you deface the great hokage's yet again! And what is this? Ebisu said as he tilted his glasses and spotted Sabrina flying nearby. You've corrupted yet another child into your pranks?!

"Sabrina?! What in blazes are you doing?! Shouted dexter.

"What does it look like I'm doing? She asked. Giving this mountain a much needed touch up. Honestly, I think it looks better this way.

"I hear that! Naruto agreed with a wide grin.

"I assume that….child is with you? Ebisu asked dexter with an anger mark floating above his head.

'Unfortunately…..said dexter as he face palmed. She's been like this ever since we met her.

"Well, I'm afraid your "friend" must pay for the crime she and naruto have….Huh?! Ebisu asked as he did a double take. They're gone! He then zoomed off in search of the two perpatraitors.

"Just perfect….Said dexter with a sigh.

"Well, seeing as we don't know the location of the pir….i mean rouge ninja, why not tour the village a bit? Said chiro.

"I suppose. Said dexter. But never let your guard down! Even for a second. Now that they know that we're here, there's no telling when the rogue ninja are going to strike again. Dexter then turned the hokage. Forgive our friend sir. I'll make sure she cleans up her makeover. That is, as soon as I can find her.

"Thank you. To be honest, naruto has pulled this stunt for a while now. Ever since he graduated from the ninja academy.

Later, we find the two painters of the great stone faces in another part of the village. Most of the buildings surrounding them were bars where men and women alike would have their fill on food and sake.

"Haha! Looks like we lost them! Said naruto looking around for any ninja who might still be chasing the two. Nice work on the old man's face by the way!

"Heh, would you expect anything less from a prankster like me? She asked smugly scratching her nose. By the way, I have to ask you something.

"Huh? What is it? Naruto asked.

"Back in the forest, that girl said her mission was to capture the jinchuriki of the nine-tailed fox. What did she mean by that. She asked. After hearing the words "Nine-tailed fox", naruto's expression changed. His eyes were covered by the shadow of his hair. What? Did I cross a line? She asked worried.

"The nine-tails. It's….not something I like to talk about. Said naruto in a mournful tone.

"Why? What happened? She asked. Naruto took a deep breath before explaining.

"12 years ago….around the time I was born….the village was attacked. He began as he flashed back to the full-moonlit night of the nine-tails' attack on the hidden leaf. Two of the kyuubi's tails sweep across the moon before the screen zooms out showing the nine tailed fox. Or kurama. I don't know where he came from, or why he attacked, but the nine tails had attacked the village destroying everything in it's path. The kyuubi, it's other name, is a demon fox with nine powerful tails and an insane amount of chakra. A lot of people died that day. Some had families. Every able ninja in the village did their best to stop the demon fox. Even old man hokage was given a run for his money with this beast.

By this time around, the old man had appointed someone as the one who would carry on the traditions of the village as the fourth hokage. During the fox's attack, the fourth had faced the beast head on. In the end, he had died protecting the village. But right before his death, he used the last of his power to seal the nine-tails into a new born baby.

Sabrina only stood their speechless. Which doesn't happen very often. She only remained silent as naruto continued.

The word 'jinchuriki' means the power of human sacrifice. A jinchuriki is a vessel that holds a demon of immeasurable power. The boy who had been cursed with the nine tails went on to lead a lonely life. Everywhere he turned, he got nothing but dirty looks from the villagers. The people only saw this boy as the reincarnation of the nine-tails. He was mistreated and even bullied for this. With no friends, the boy was slowly drowning in a sea of his own depression and sadness.

"And….that boy is you. Isn't it? She asked with a worried look.

Yeah. Naruto replied while nodding his head. I only learned the truth about it two weeks ago. Turns out the old man hokage had told everyone to keep their traps shut about the fox. But, they did it anyway. Been hard trying to make friends. Sabrina was saddened to hear naruto's story. She tried to imagine the pain and loneliness he had went through being ridiculed and ostracized of being the nine tail's vessel. But sabrina's expression quickly changed as she had grew a smile on her face. She had stood up and said..

Hey! I could careless If you were part troll or something! Look at me. I was the weird one before I became a lab rat by force! I would remove the seeds from tomatoes before even using them and I still clash the colors of my clothes most of the time. Like I said before to several others, never ever judge a book by it's cover. Learn it's true values before making a choice. Those that judge before getting to know you, their just a bunch of filth that you need to shrug off.", Sabrina said, "And if you feel the need to, get a crate, stand on it, and shout how you feel out like so.

As an example, Sabrina had summoned a wooden crate with her magic.

Hey everyone! I HATE HOW IGNORANT SOME PEOPLE ARE! I'M GONNA WIPE THOSE SMILES OFF THEIR FACES IF THEY DARE TO BE IGNORANT TOWARDS ME AND MY FRIENDS!", Sabrina screamed so loud that a strong breeze formed at her mouth and blew anything that was light weight away.

"GET OUT OF HERE YOU INSECT!", someone slurred.

"I'M NOT A BUG! GET YOUR FACTS STRAIGHT!", Sabrina screamed once more flailing around as she got red in the face and her wings stiffened in a huffy way.

Soon people were throwing tomatoes at Sabrina, knocking her off the crate.

"YOUR JUST AS BAD AS NARUTO!", another person slurred.

Both Naruto and Sabrina groaned at the statement. Sabrina shook her fist in the air. Sudddenly, sabrina's personality changed as her eyes glowed white.

Do that again….and I'll show you just what I'm capable of! She said to the crowd shooting a massive death glare that affected the entire crowd.

The crowd gulped as they began to ran in fear.

"Cowards….Sabrina muttered.

"Yikes! She's as scary as sakura! Naruto thought to himself. Note to self, never get on a girl's bad side…

"Uh Sabrina, you realize all those people were drunk right? Naruto asked. After realizing this, Sabrina went wide eyed and shuffled about sheepishly.

"Ooopsie…my bad. She said scratching the back of her head. Soon, the two of them started laughing. But sabrina's laughter cut short as she suddenly felt like a bolt of lightning struck her.

"Huh? What's wrong?" Naruto asked.

"She's…..she's here. She said in a monotone voice.

"What?' Naruto asked not hearing her.

"It can't be…how did she get out?" She asked herself.

"Sabrina, what is it? Naruto asked again.

"Naruto, I gotta go check on something. Sabrina said before taking off towards the woods.

"Hey! Wait up! Said naruto as he quickly gave chase as fast as he could.

Meanwhile in a forest clearing, the stranger with the floral mask had appeared with two boys from the village floating in dark orbs. Seconds after she stepped into the light, maya and Hayley had appeared before her.

"Nice work. In and out of the village in under an hour. Said maya impressed.

"Heh heh, I live to please. Dark nymph said with a devilish smile hidden behind her mask.

"Whatever. Let's get these two back to hq and fast. Said Hayley as they were about to head back to the base via portal. But the portal was destroyed after it made contact with one of sabrina's light attacks.

"What the hell? Hayley asked surprised.

"Hmm..I was wondering when she'd show up. Dark nymph said as she had quickly jumped out of the way of a much stronger light attack. The explosion had slightly singed her disguise . When the smoke cleared, Sabrina had landed with a serious glare aimed at dark nymph.

'Well, well, well, if it isn't the goody goody bug girl? She asked as she discarded the useless disguise revealing herself.

"No way! What are you doing here?!" She asked in disbelief.

"Well, it was getting lonely in the nightmare realm. You know, the realm of eternal nightmare you personally shoved me into?! She asked with slight rage but hid it with a fake smile. Then I thought, why not see one of my closest friends after so long? As the conversation continued, naruto had arrived while looking down from a tree branch.

"What the-? Who's that? Naruto asked observing the situation. Hayley quickly spotted naruto and shot the branch he was on with a fireball. Yaah! He screamed as he jumped away from the attack.

"Who is this? Dark nymph asked.

"None of your beeswax! She spat. And why do you care?

"I don't. It's just that I thought I sensed a mildly dark presence from him a few seconds ago. Dark nymph replied. Guess it was nothing.

"No matter. With both of them here, thecaptain is sure to pay me handsomely for my beautiful achievement. Said maya as she flipped her hair.

"I'm sorry what?! Says who?! Asked an annoyed Hayley.

"Says me. Said maya. Obviously.

"And what makes you think you can take them?! You freak out whenever you break one of your precious nails! And don't even get me started on your hair! Argued Hayley.

"Girls, girls, if all your going to do is wring each other's throat all day, then I'll subdue both of them by myself. Said dark nymph confidently as she had stepped forward in front of naruto and Sabrina.

"What?" They asked in unison.

"Don't worry. I'll make sure all the credit goes to you two. It's not like I need it anyway. Said dark nymph.

Now, I think it's time you and I get reacquainted, Sabrina. Dark nymph began as she had charged dark energy into her hands.

"Naruto, leave this one to me. Take care of the others. She said as her eyes glowed white and began charging her light magic. Naruto was about to argue, but he couldn't find the words as he watched the two girls stare each other down.

End of chapter 2.

The screen shifts to Sabrina and dark nymph engaged in an Ariel battle exchanging dark and light attacks.

How? How did you get out of the nightmare realm?! She asked as she continued to defend against dark nymph's attacks.

The kind captain was gracious enough to allow me a chance to wreak havoc once again.

Why are you helping the pirates? I know better than anyone that you always look out for yourself. Said Sabrina as she had changed her attack to bending fire.

Oh don't worry. I haven't given up on my goal. This is just a means to an end. She replied as she had summoned two 4ft shadow minions.

The screen shifts to dexter and tenten and the training field.

I don't believe interigation is your job. Now kindly move aside, my friends are in need of assistance. Dexter demanded.

Yeah right, I'm on to you, you guys are the obvious reason for why our village is like this, and if I take you out, I'm sure the others will come running. Tenten said as she had took out a kunai knife.

You certainly are a troublesome one aren't you? Very well I will indulge you for a while. Said dexter as he got ready to preform a transmutation.

The screen then shifts back to the rest of the heroes rushing to sabrina's aid. Jake are you sure? Asked ben,,

I'm positive. Jake replied. Who's ever up there is almost identical to Sabrina, and it seems like there having a brawl that might take this place down.

Two Sabrinas? oh man what else can happen?' Johnny asked.

Next time, a Unhappy reunion! The Sisters of light and darkness clash!


	4. The sisters of Light and Darkness Clash!

_Previously on the bssc, our heroes had arrived in the hidden leaf village escorted by naruto, sasuke and kakashi. After a tour around the village, they were brought to the current hokage, Third Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen, to be interrogated about the constant abductions of the hidden leaf village's peope._

_The heroes convince them that they, as well as the pirates originated from the village hidden in the light. A hidden village that was destroyed by an immensely powerful earth style justu cast by one of many rouge kunoichi from their village. It turns out that the abductors were also kunoichi. While they managed to keep their secret safe, their chances of a good first impression were shot as Sabrina had aided naruto in his uptenth time defacing the great hokage stone faces. The two made their escape outrunning the ninja who were sent to apprehend them. After Sabrina and naruto got to know each other better, Sabrina had felt a familiar presence. One that she hoped not to feel again. She had raced off for the forest to find the source of the presence. Yet she hoped that it wasn't who she thought it was._

_Sabrina and naruto had arrived in the forest confronted by maya, Hayley, and a child who might as well by the spawn of evil itself. Dark Nymph. The evil clone of Sabrina pratt and exact opposite in every way. Opposite to sabrina's light powers, dark nymph relies the powers of darkness. She had been banished some time ago, but now, thanks to the help of the captain, she's back. And out for revenge. The sisters of light and darkness clash today on the bssc!_

UltimateHero: Okay, everyone ready to start this thing?

Naruto: Ready to roll, BELIVE IT! Naruto said pumping his fist.

UltimateHero: Sabrina? I hope you're ready for the fight with dark nymph today.

Sabrina: Just let me at her! Just because she was in the nightmare realm all this time doesn't mean I let myself get sloppy. It's time to take it up a notch and break it down! Hey, where are you anyway?

UltimateHero: I'm in another room sealed off from any unwanted intruders.

Danny: Intruders? What's that supposed to mean?

UltimateHero: It's very simple. You see danny, I'm the writer of these fics correct?

Danny: Yeah….

UltimateHero: And that basically means I control everything that happens in this fic right?

Danny: Yeah, so?

Ultimatehero: So, that basically means I'm sort of a god here. Meaning unlimited power.

Ben: Your point?

UltimateHero: Well, there may be some characters that may stray from the story. If they were to find their way in to this special place uninvited, then they may try to take my power. Which is why I've sealed myself in thiss special room. And even if they do manage to break through, I'm not exactly a pushover. But hey, what's the chance of that ever happening?

Jake: Dude, kinda tempting fate asking that kind of question.

UltimateHero: Anyway, enough stalling. Let's get on with the show!

_**Chapter 3: An Unhappy Reunion! The sisters of Light and Darkness Clash!**_

While waiting for the pirates to make their move, the heroes had split up into separate parts of the village. Dexter had gave the team universal translators so that they could easily read Japanese writing. Jake didn't have much use for it because he had practiced speaking Japanese more fluently thanks to lessons with his grandpa. Dexter had been in the local library stacking up on knowledge of the ninja world. There was so much he didn't know. Meaning there was that much there to learn. Dexter began his literary journey by first researching chakra. Dexter remembered that sauske had talked several times about jutsu and chakra. Yet, he couldn't follow any of it. So, the first thing he began his research on was chakra and jutsu. After checking out enough reading material, he had returned to the training field and began taking notes. After a few minutes, there was a nine-page stack based on chakra. And soo, he would start on his research on jutsu. However, his studying was interrupted as his attention was drawn to an explosion that went off in the distance.

Hm? What was that? He asked himself. Dexter took a few steps closer to get a better look at the reoccurring explosions. Activating the zoom function on his glasses, the only thing he could make out was that there were two different colored explosions. One light, and one dark. Wait, that energy looks familiar. Computer, activate camera on probe#7

"Affirmative. Stand by. Dexter's computer replied. Seconds later, dexter was viewing what one of his probes viewing somewhere in the forest. He had viewed Sabrina and dark nymph fighting each other in the forest using their respective attacks which always exploded on collision.

What in blazes?! Dexter asked in shock as he saw the Sabrina look alike. Yet dexter had little time to question her identity as he saw naruto confronting maya and Hayley in the background. Aha! So they've finally shown themselves. Dexter had cut the video feed he was getting from the probe and activated the communicator. He was patiently waiting for the others to pick up. At this time, johnny was at a video arcade while ben was trying the highly recommended ichiraku ramen naruto suggested. The two had answered almost simultaneously.

Dexter, what is it? Kind of busy here. Said johnny as he continuously tried to avoid getting killed in the game.

"Get to the forest, now! Dexter shouted. The pirates have appeared! Naruto and Sabrina are fighting them right now. Hold on, let me get the others on the line. Seconds later, jake, danny and chiro had joined the conference call. Guys, the pirates have appeared in the forest! And sabrina and naruto are fighting them by themselves!

"What?! Who are they fighting? Jake asked.

One of them is a face I haven't seen before. The second one is Hayley, and I could swear if she wasn't her opposite, this one could be sabrina's twin.

"Wait what? Ben asked,

"Sabrina is fighting a doppleganger that looks just like her. Only, she's the exact opposite. Said dexter. Their attacks are bringing down the entire forest! And what's worse, it seems that Sabrina is on the losing side of this conflict.

"Then why are we still twiddling out thumbs? Let's go! Said ben as he was the first to cut the communication. Soon, the line was cut, and everyone started to race for the forest.

"Oh, I don't know what that little prankster's got herself into, but I'll be a gorilla's father before I let anything happen to my team. Dexter said as he raced off towards the battle site. As dexter had raced through town, he had ran past a cabbage cart or two earning complaints from the merchants.

(Sabrina…just hold on. I'm not going to let the same thing that happened to my sister happen to you.) Dexter thought as he had a flashback.

*Flashback Jutsu!*

To prove she had the brains to pilot the omni-star, Sabrina had taken a few IQ tests that dexter had given her. As she stopped at one question, she stopped and asked herself..

"Hmm, is this a trick question or just poorly thought out?" About ten minutes later, she finished and gave it to dexter to grade. Hmm, interesting. Your score is….122? Is this another one of your pranks? Dexter asked suspicious.

"Trust me, you'd know one of my pranks if you did. And this isn't one of them. Sabrina replied.

You know, you remind me of my sister. Only difference is, you're a bit worse..Dexter chuckled.

"Hey! I heard that! DeeDee said off screen.

*Flashback Jutsu over*

Just as dexter had entered the forest, he was confronted by the bun haired kunoichi known as tenten.

Hey! She shouted from a tree branch. Where do you think your going?

"Just out into the forest to gather some research material. Dexter replied. And I'd like to get to it as soon as possible. So if you don't mind…he said as he began to run. But he stopped in his tracks as tenten had jumped from the tree branch and had landed in front of him.

"Why the big hurry? This research your doing, what exactly is it about? Tenten asked.

"That's none of your concern. Dexter replied getting irritated. Now I'll ask you again to move out of my way.

"Alright, enough games. Tenten said with a serious expression as she took out a scroll. Who our what are you guys? And what business do you have in the leaf?

"I don't believe interrogation is your job. Now again, kindly move aside. My friends are in need of assistance. Dexter demanded.

Yeah right, I'm on to you! You guys are obviously responsible for the abducted villagers. And if I take you out, your 'friends' are sure to come running! Dexter had let out a sigh knowing that he wouldn't be able to proceed without having to resort to force.

"You certainly are a troublesome one aren't you? Very well. If this it what It takes, I shall indulge you for a while. He finished as he prepared to perform a transmutation. Tenten had preformed a hand sign and tossed a few kunai knives at dexter. He had quickly clapped his hands together and morphed his right hand into a shield to block the knives.

Your going to have to do better than that! Said dexter as he had transmuted the ground sending a wave of stone spikes at the kunoichi. She had dodged the spikes preventing herself getting impaled and landed far away from dexter.

Fine then. How's this? She asked as she laid out two scrolls and began to rapidly form hand signs. I was hoping to save this technique for the chunin exams, but what the heck? It'll be worth it.

I don't think so! Dexter shouted as he transmuted a large fist out of the spikes he made earlier. Yet the fist had missed its target as tenten had jumped into the air. The scrolls she had laid out had begun to spin around her. Now! Ninja Art: Rising twin dragons! She shouted as she summoned thousands of various ninja tools and threw them at the boy genius.

Einstein's ghost…Dexter said stunned. As the tools had impacted, a cloud of dust had risen. Tenten had landed on the ground thinking it was over.

"Sorry, but there's no way I'm going to let you or your pals abduct anyone else from my village. She said as she approached the smoke cloud assuming dexter had been heavily damaged by the assult. But to her surprise, she was suddenly trapped in a stone cage that formed from the ground underneath her.

Hey! What's going on here?! Tenten asked surprised. As the smoke cleared, it revealed a small dome like structure with a small see-through hole.

"Sorry, but since you won't listen to reason, why don't you stay put for now? Dexter asked as he pulled out his hoverboard and headed deeper into the forest path.

Meanwhile, the others had went on ahead and were closing in on the source of the destruction on their hoverboards.

"You sure dexter was right jake? Asked ben.

"Positive. Jake replied. Whoever's up there is almost identical to Sabrina. And it seems like they're having a brawl that could bring this place down.

"Two sabrinas? Aw man, what else could happen?

-Battle music-

Strong and strike! (Naruto OST)

The battle between Sabrina and her darker half had raged on in the skies. Dark nymph had unleashed a flurry of dark blasts keeping Sabrina on the defensive. She had summoned her space/time shield to block all of the dark blasts. But dark nymph was far from done as she had took a deep breath before blowing a stream of black fire at Sabrina. When the fire made contact with her shield, it exploded. The shockwave of the explosion sent Sabrina flying towards the ground. When she saw she was only meters away from the ground, she had whipped up a small air cushion to break the fall. However, she missed it by a few inches and had ended up making a hole in the ground.

"DARN IT! Sabrina screamed as she climbed out of the hole. But just as she was getting out, dark nymph had landed beside her.

"All this time, and your still developing your powers? Dark nymph asked. Your no stronger than when you pushed me into the nightmare realm! With that, she drew both her index fingers together and swiped them through the air creating a bolt of black lightning. Sabrina grew wide eyed and attempted to escape, but dark nymph had quickly struck her fingers forward sending twin lightning bolts at her badly electrocuting her. She had screamed in agony as she had fell back into the fairy shaped hole she had made earlier. Before she became too paralyzed to move, she had guided the black electricity out of her body and changed it to white and shot it into the sky. Many of the villagers had saw the lightning from afar. Not only the villagers, but a couple of ninja who were nearby.

"What the? What was that? Asked a female chunin.

"It came from the forest. I'm going to check it out. Said the male jonin as he headed for the forest where the fight was going on.

Dark nymph had jumped in front of the hole and fired a dark blast into it making it bigger. Yet Sabrina blocked it with another well time shield.

"Sabrina! Naruto shouted as he watched her get pummeled. Hold on! Naruto said as he proceeded to help her, but he was cut off as he had dodged a fireball from Hayley.

Naruto had slid a few inches back before he had stopped. He had looked at the two enemy's with a angered expression on his face.

Uh uh uh, said the young dragon hybrid as she waved her index finger left to right.

There just having a friendly reunion, why should we interrupt?

Besides, it seems like they're going to take awhile. Might just end up taking half of the village with them. Said maya as she looked back up to Sabrina and dark nymph fighting each other.

If you even go near my friends I'll kill you! Said naruto as he had drew a kunai knife.

(sigh) you really are a knucleheaded ninja. We were really hoping we'd get this done withouht shedding any uneccesary blood, but you put us in an akward position she said as she jumped out of the tree and landed on the ground.

Maya had landed right beside haley. Let's make this quick, the sooner we can finish you off, the sooner we can leave this backwater village. Maya said as she drew a rapier from the back of her outfit.

I couldn't agree more..said haley as she had grew dragon wings.

You think I'm just gonna roll over like some dog? Think again! Naruto said as he had made a hand sighn.

Shadow clone jutsu! He said as he had summoned 20 shadow clones. 10 for haley, the other 10 for maya.

Alright boys! Let's get em! He had said as the clones had charged at the two pirates.

Oh right he's the kid who can make copies of himself. said maya

Let's even out the odds shall we? Haley asked as she morphed her left hand into a dragon claw. The clones had attempted to make contact with one of their punches, but haley had already cut through three of them with just one hand.

The other group of clones had tried hitting maya, but she had quickly destroyed 5 of them with her rapier in a blink of an eye. If this is all you can do then this isin't going to last very long. She had said slashing another two clones. As haley was distracted fighting the clones in front of her,

She did not see the clone behind her and was caught by her arms. Hey guys I got her! Said the naruto replica. Great hold her there! Said the real naruto as he had started rushing towards her.

Hey what the hell are you doing? Haley asked still struggling to get free.

Naruto had drew a weapon that looked like a shuriken out of his pocket. Heh, haven't you tried that already? What the? She was surprised when she saw that it wasn't just a shuriken, it looked like a giant weapon that looked like a windmill.

What the hell?! What is that thing?! She asked struggling more franticly.

Get a taste of this! Go Demon wind shuriken! He said as he threw the giant –sized shuriken at her.

Sorry, but I'm not becoming mincemeat today! Haley said as she had suddenly grew a tail and rapped it around the clone that was subduing her by the leg. She had threw the clone to the side and quickly flew up avoiding the shuriken.

Ha you missed! She had said as she was airborne. Look again! He had said as he pointed to the shuriken she saw earlier that was nearly inches away from hitting her.

It had already gotten to close for her to make any sudden movements, and it'd take to long to charge a fireball to stop that thing. Luckily before the ninja tool got any close, maya had jumped and deflected the weapon with her rapier sending the windmill shuriken into a tree.

Cutting a little close there aren't ya haley? She asked as haley had sighed with relief.

Shut up, that was a close one, but he won't get us twi… but before she could finish the ninja was gone again.

Crap where did he go?! Haley asked as she began to scan the area looking for him.

How should I know? I thought you were watching him! As she continued searching, naruto had poped out of the tree behind maya and had got a clean shot in sending her across the field straight into a tree.

Ha! Gotcha! Said naruto triumphantly. Though while he was raveling in his own glory he didn't notice the fireball approaching him. The attack had made direct contact, though it only synged naruto a little as part of his orange shirt was burned.

Agh, should have seen that coming. Said naruto as he held the burn mark on his chest.

It seems this kid might actually give us more trouble then we thought. Said haley slowly descending back down to the ground. I think we need to up to ante or we might be in trouble. She said having a more serious look on her face.

I agree, let's finish this up quick.

Crap, here they come again. Naruto said getting ready to summon more shadow clones.

Shadow clone juts-GAAAAAAAHHHCCCKKK… before naruto could finish the chant haley had already delieverd a heavy blow to the ninja. she had quickly knocked delieverd another blow sending him flying.

As he began to fall he had saw maya about to strike. He had performed the same hand sign again.

Sh-shadow clone jutsu.. he said before he was cut by maya's sharp rapier and sent plummeting into the ground. Before his body made impact on the ground, haley had appeared right under him and struck his back slightly damaging one of his bones.

AAAAAGGCCCKKKKK naruto groaned in pain. Haley had tossed him on to the ground, as the ninja still struggled to move.

Oh come on, don't tell me that your done already, it was just starting to get fun. Naruto only chuckled as he had looked at the two pirates. Huh? What's so funny? Haley asked as maya quickly took notice of the source of the boy's cockiness.

Haley, beside your foot! Maya had shouted as haley looked down.

Huh, why? She had asked as she had looked down. Oh crap! She had said when she saw a kunai knife with a burning piece of paper attached to it. In just a few seconds there was a giant explosion .

There was a large range of smoke that covered the area. When the smoke had cleared maya and haley were still standing, but they had sustained a good amount of damage.

Dam…crafty bastard…. Said haley trying to shake off what jus happened.

So it seems like the so called knucklehead is smarter then we realized. Said maya.

Maybe so, but it'd doesn't look like he can go on much longer. haley said as she noticed naruto was almost on his last legs too. It was unfortunate that naruto was in a worse shape then they were.

Dam, not even that stopped them, who are these guys? Naruto asked as he was holding his left arm as his whole body looked like it was about to reach it's linit.

Well we didn't expect you to last this long, I'm sure this will make a very good report once we get you back to base.

I…already told you….i'm not going down….he said trying to catch his breath.

I'm afraid you don't have a choice, it would have been easier if you would have come quietly, but now we have to do this the hard way. Haley said as she and maya had began to walk towards him.

Agh….i can still fight…s-shadow …clone….jutsu…but before any appeared he was ounched in the gut once again then kicked across the ground into a tree. But he had just got up again.

Why are you still fighting, you know your not going to get past us. So I'd suggest you stop this resistance now while you still have some blood left.

Besides, your outmatched anyway. What's the point of getting back up if your just going to go down again.

The point? Naruto asked as he had forced himself up on his feet.

The point is….that I stay alive…to protect those close to me.

Bastards like ypu, that think you can just come and take anything you want, don't deserve to live.

As long as I can still fight, I'll never give up. I'll always protect my friends. And I will become hokage.

That is my nindo my ninja way! He had declared.

Your ninja way? I swear all you ninja are is stubborn. You have no power left to defeat us so I don't see what your getting so high and mighty about.

No power….are you sure about that? He asked with a grin on his face and blood covering about half of it.

Then all of a sudden the ground had broke apart and had revealed two naruto clones coming out of the ground and upper cutting the two pirates and launching them across the field. They managed to regain their balance, but were surprised to see naruto still standing..

What eh hell?! He still has enough power to fight back? Haley had asked as she got back on her feet.

But I thought he couldn't create any shadow clones? Maya had asked.

Oh please I never said that said naruto grinning with his two other clones. Then where are the rest of them? She had asked as she soon noticed they were surrounded by 2thousand naruto clones.

What the, he can create this many clones? asked hakey. You didn't really think I was saying shadow clone jutsu for nothing did ya. I cleverly placed my clones out of sight so you couldn't see them.

You little brat, said haley. Look who's callin who a brat. Ok guys, let's finish this! All the clones had rushed the two at once. Na-ru-to 2k! the clones had said in unison as they knocked the two into the air.

While they were airborne 2 thousand clones had barraged the two with a relentless series of attacks.

Uzumaki barrage! Naruto said as he and another clone had kicked them to the ground causing a huge crater. When the smoke cleared, haley and maya were both hevealy wounded from the impact. Huff….hufff…huff.. heh, how…do ya like that huff…huff…. naruto had fell to the ground hard exhausted from the battle.. man, I… can't even…. Get up.. probably shouldn't have used so much chakara in one shot. Ah well now to figure out how I'm going to help Sabrina. Naruto thought he had won after the last attack. But, his eyes grew wide in horror as he saw that Hayley and maya were still standing.

No…way..Said naruto under his breath. Hayley had a twisted look of rage on her face as she did not enjoy naruto's little stunt.

"You…little…bastard! She yelled as a purple aura of anger surrounded her body. Now you're really going to pay! She said as she had launched a humongous fireball attempting to fry naruto. It looked like he would be dead right there considering that he wasn't able to move after using so much chakra. But just as naruto was about to become a fried ninja, a stray fireball from out of nowhere had shot down and intercepted hayley's resulting in a huge explosion. When the smoke cleared, ben, danny, jake, johnny, dexter and chiro had stood in front of him protecting him from any further harm.

"Jake, move out of the way! Me and that ninja brat have business to attend to. Hayley demanded

"No can do sis. Said jake. You want to get to naruto, your gonna have to get through us.

"Ugh…..what are you guys doin' here? Naruto asked as he struggled to get up.

"What does it look like? Savin' your butt. Said johnny smugly.

"Yeah. And besides, the pirates are our business. Said ben. And now that you've drained their strength, it's going to be much easier to take 'em down. We'll handle things from here. Go and help Sabrina.

Right. Said naruto as he raced off to Sabrina's side.

Crap….that little brat did too much damage. Can't deal with this right now. Said Hayley as she tossed down a smoke bomb. Under the cover of the smoke, Hayley and maya had escaped.

"Hey! Get back here! Shouted ben as he rushed for the cloud of smoke assuming they were still there. But the smoke had already cleared and the two were gone.

Tch..cowards. Ben muttered. Looks like naruto took all the fun.

"Well then, let's go help Sabrina and naruto. It seemed like he was pretty worn out after his fight with Hayley and that other pirate. With that, the six had headed off in the same direction naruto did. Meanwhile, the fight between Sabrina and dark nymph had raged on. They had burned down most of the trees in the conflict making it look like a forest of giant twigs.

(Naruto OST)

-Heavy Violence-

I see your as slow as you were before. Dark nymph said with a sadistic smirk.

I AM NOT A RETARD! Sabrina shouted as she placed her hands next to each other. In between her hands, a ball of light had formed. The ball of light expanded rapidly like a dying star. She then began to compress the ball of light.

What are you planning now, insect? Dark nymph growled. The ball of light grew smaller and smaller until it finally imploded. The sound of the blast was so strong that It could be heard all the way in the hidden sound village. The attack badly singed dark nymph's costume and had dealt considerable damage. However, this attack depleted Sabrina of her last reserves of magic and caused her to pass out. Two balls of light had appeared around her feet and traveled upwards reverting her back to her human state.

Dark nymph had got up staggering as she began to laugh like a maniac sadist. Who could have possibly foreseen this? The day of your defeat would be because of you in the first place? Dark nymph had began to charge a dark magic into her hand ready to finish off Sabrina. Now, I will finally be rid of you and I shall rule everything! Sayonara, Sabrina pratt!

Not if I can help it! Shouted naruto from a tree branch as he tossed a kunai knife at her causing her to vanish the dark orb.

You? Don't make me laugh! What could a small fry like you do? If your so eager to die, then you can join your little friend here! Dark nymph said holding the unconscious Sabrina by her neck. At this sight of his friend heavily injured, naruto had clenched his fists in anger.

Sabrina! What did you do to her?! Naruto asked in rage.

What I've wanted to do ever since I first saw her. Dark Nymph replied. Do not interfear unless you wish to die along side her.

"Why….why you. Naruto growled as an aura of red chakra had appeared.

"Hmm? What is this? She asked interested by naruto's chakra. This energy…..

Shadow Clone jutsu! He shouted as he summoned over a hundred clones. The clones had charged at dark nymph getting her attention while the real naruto was able to grab Sabrina and carry her to a safe spot away from dark nymph. Soon, after another explosion of her dark energy, all the naruto clones had disappeared.

I know she wanted me to stay out of this, but she's in no condition to fight right now. Naruto had continued on through the forest as he had soon met up with the other heroes.

"Naruto! Shouted chiro as they met up with him on their way to the scene. Hey were suddenly shocked to see an unconscious Sabrina in his arms.

"Sabrina! What happened? Ben asked.

"That darker version of Sabrina. She did this. Sabrina tried to fight her, but she was too strong. Said naruto as he remembered the face of the person who almost killed Sabrina. She'll pay for this. Naruto growled. Suddenly, Some surreal multi-color glows formed around Sabrina's injuries and started to heal them and remove the extra electricity through small static shocks that Naruto yelped at as he carried her. Sabrina moaned and twitched as she produced the small amounts of static.

"Whoa. What as that about? Asked chiro.

'Self-regeneration. Said dexter. Interesting. Let's get her back to the village. If she tries to fight again while in this state, she may end up in even worse condition.

Back at the battlefield, dark nymph had just finished destroying naruto's clones. But as she looked around, she saw that she was the only one there. Well Sabrina, I guess our final confrontation will have to wait. Unbeknownst to dark nymph, the two villagers she had captured earlier were watching the whole thing. As dark nymph disappeared in a dark tornado, the two villagers could only watch in horror. Soon, they ran back to the village as fast as they could.

Meanwhile, the heroes had made it back to the hidden leaf village with Sabrina in tow. Naruto had ran ahead as he saw iruka near by.

"Iruka-Sensei! Sabrina is hurt!", Naruto said and handed Sabrina to Iruka.

"How did this happen?",, Iruka asked.

"We were in town when she got this weird feeling and took off. When I caught up to her, I saw this weird look alike that was wearing a black version of her clothes, before she ended up like this wingless form. Sabrina called her Dark Nymph and the two were arguing. Sabrina told me to take care of Dark nymph's comrades while she took on Dark Nymph herself. After I was done with Dark Nymph's comrades, I heard this very loud explosion and I found Sabrina like this!", Naruto said panting in between words from speaking to fast.

"Relax Naruto. Let's take this to the Hokage and see what action needs to be done. And from the looks of it, this Dark Nymph character looks like she will be a very dangerous enemy and needs to be listed in the Bingo Book before anyone else shares the same fate.", Iruka said and they took Sabrina to the hospital.

"Man, who could have been strong enough to damage her like that? Asked chiro.

"Dark Nymph apparently. Said dexter. I think some training is in order. If the pirates have an evil Sabrina with powers that can outmatch hers, then this mission just got a lot more difficult. And I think it may be useful to learn about chakra control.

"And how do we do that? Asked ben.

"I think I may be able to help with that. Said kakashi from a rooftop.

"Kakashi? How long have you been up there?" Asked chiro.

"Long enough. He replied. I was going to come tell you that the hokage wanted to speak with you, but i wanted to wait until you were done talking.

"So, you understand our situation? Asked dexter.

"Mostly. Said kakashi. And I'll be willing to help you out on one condition.

"And that condition would be? Asked johnny.

"Oh, nothing much. Kakashi said with a fake smile. Just that you reveal the truth about yourselves. He said which shook the boys a bit, but didn't make it noticeable.

"What are you talking about? Asked chiro. We already told you that-

"There's no need to continue with that story. We already know that you're not from the village hidden in the light. Said kakashi. At first, you didn't even know the village hidden in the light existed did you?

"Of course we-. Dexter began.

The land of light was not destroyed by a kunoichi. Stated kakashi. It was destroyed by an platoon of earth style users. All of them male. This had made the heroes grow silent.

Also, the technology you use. There is nothing in the records that states that the hidden light used those boards of yours. Also, that watch that you're wearing. Said kakashi as he pointed to ben's omnitrix. I assume it's the source of your so called, transformation jutsu?

"How….how did you? Jake asked.

"We've known for some time now. The hokage figured it out as well. Kakashi continued. You didn't think you could hide it from us forever did you?

"Honestly, no. Dexter said admitingly. I suppose you would have found out one way or another. So, what now? Are you going to turn us in?

"Now why would we do that? You've already completed the mission you completed for the hokage. Kakashi said with a smile.

"Mission? What do you mean? Asked johnny.

"We'll discuss that later. Right now, I think you should go check on your friend in the hospital. Replied kakashi.

-Konoha Hospital-

They arrived in room 7B with Sabrina in bed and in a deep sleep. She was snoring giving them the impression that she was fine.

Oh, it's you guys. Said naruto noticing them walk in.

"How's she doing? Asked chiro.

"She's okay. Except she's been muttering some weird things in her sleep. Naruto replied. Also, the medical ninja did some tests, and saw that she had a different energy running through her system. It's not chakra. But it's something similar to it. The medic ninja got pretty frantic about it.

"Well, at least she's okay. She looked pretty banged up after that fight with dark nymph. Said danny. So kakashi….danny began. But he suddenly stopped mid-sentence. In fact, everything stopped. Every living thing. The flow of the wind, Time itself had stopped. The only thing unaffected was ben.

What the-? He asked as he looked around. What's goin on? Danny? He asked as he waved his hand in front of his face.

They can't hear you. Said a man in a dark green cloak. The man's face was covered by his hood.

"Who are you? Are you with the pirates?! Ben asked ready to activate the omnitrix.

"I assure you, I have nothing to do with them. The man replied. In fact, I came to ensure their disposed of for good.

"So, you're on our side? Ben asked.

"More than you know,ben. The man replied which surprised ben.

How do you know my name? Ben asked.

"I can't tell you everything. For several reasons. The man replied. But I can tell you this. Tell me Tennyson, do you know of the will of fire?

"The will of fire? Ben asked confused.

The will of fire is passed down from generation to generation in konoha. This is what gives Konohagakure shinobi the strength to continue fighting against all odds, building willpower and strength of character. The said to be key to peace. No matter what, you must not give in to your doubts. The robed man explained. Now, I must take my leave. Time should return to normal shortly. As the robed man had put two fingers together and put them to his head, he stopped and said…..

Oh and by the way…you'll be gaining a new ally soon enough. Becoming quite the ladies man aren't you? He chuckled.

"Wait, what? Ben asked. But at that moment, the robed man disappeared in an instant and time began to flow again.

…what did the hokage want to see us about? Asked danny continuing his question.

"You'll know when we get there. Said kakashi. Let's go. As they begin to walk out, ben remained standing in deep thought. What was that about? Ben asked.

"Ben? You okay? Asked naruto.

"Oh, yeah. Just zoned out for a minute. Said ben scratching the back of his head. I'll see ya. He said as he had left for the hokage mansion.

Meanwhile at the region base within the final valley….

Dark nymph and maya were contacting captain Amazonia.

'So, the heroes interjected again did they? Amazonia asked.

"Afraid so. And they had help. Said maya.

"The one you talked about. Naruto Uzumaki had used that bothersome shadow clone jutsu. Said Hayley. We managed to beat him badly enough that he couldn't move. We were about to-

"Wait, what did you just say? Captain Amazonia asked.

"What? I said we were about to- Hayley began.

"No, before that. About the beating him the captain,

"Uh, we managed to beat him badly enough that he couldn't move? Hayley asked.

"You fools! She shouted. Do you have any idea what would have happened?! Captain amzonia asked in rage.

"Why are you so hung up about this brat? Asked Hayley.

"That brat is the jinchuriki of the nine-tailed fox! Didn't june tell you earlier? Amazonia shouted.

"Yeah. But all the kid did was spam shadow clone jutsu on us. We could have taken him had my annoying brother and his friends jump in. Hayley continued,

"The nine-tails chakra leaks out whenever the kid is at a point of near death! If those heroes hadn't intervene when they did, you would have most likely been killed!

"….Your….you're kidding! Said Hayley in disbelief.

"I assure you I am not. Amazonia replied. In a way, they actually saved your life! Hayley only growled in disgust at this fact.

By the way, where is juniper anyway?

"She went to her room to begin physical training again. Answered dark nymph. She's been in there for a while now.

"Hayley, go get her. Commanded Amazonia. I need to brief her on the next mission.

Why do I have to do it? Hayley complained.

Because you almost got your life killed and got it saved by the enemy In one day! She retorted. Now go! Before I see to your death myself!

"Fine! Whatever. Hayley said as she stormed off to june's cabin. Yo june! Captain wants to see ya! Hayley said as she banged her fist on june's door. After a few seconds of silence, she tried again. Hey! You hear me?! Stop pumping weights and get out here. Hayley began to grow more irritated as she still received no answer. That's it! She said as she stormed into the room. The room had several magical tools and books as well as music and training equipment.

June? June! Hayley called. I swear if you don't get to the common area right now I'll she began when suddenly she saw a note on june's bed. What's this? Hayley asked as she had picked up and unfolded the paper. When she read the note, she grew wide-eyed, clenched her fist crumpling the paper and ran back to the common area.

"Hayley? Where's June? Asked maya.

That little brat double-crossed us! Hayley shouted. She took a scouter jet and left. And just look at the little love note she left behind! Hayley said as she unfolded the note and began to read.

_Dear pirates,_

_Thanks for your gracious hospitality. But, I should propably let you know that your rehabilitation chamber has no effect on magical guardians. A.k.a., te xuan ze's like yours truly. I've taken important information from your data banks that I'm sure the heroes would just love to have. Be seein' ya!_

_Sincerely, juniper lee-_

That backstabbing bitch! Captain Amazonia shouted as she fired a pink energy blast at a nearby worker shooting her in the back. She'll regret the day she ever crossed me! That's it! I'm upgrading the chambers! I will not take this sitting down! If you see juniper's face again, kill her on sight! I repeat, KILL HER ON SIGHT! She shouted as she cut the com link.

'Well, someone's steamed. Said Hayley with a smirk.

**End of chapter 3**

The screen cuts to the heroes with a now fully recovered Sabrina in the hokage's room. Sitting on his desk were seven hidden leaf headbands.

"Since, you don't really belong to a village, why not join ours? Sarutobi asked. We have reason to suspect that this village is soon to be under attack by one of my former students. We will need all the help we can get. As well as to take care of other-worlders who seek control of the nine tails' chakra. So, as of this moment, you all are ninja of the hidden leaf village."

Screen shifts to the heroes in a special forest.

"These trees are all imbued with chakra. This is where we shall find your chakra element.

Screen shifts to danny, ben and naruto facing the ninja from the hidden sand.

You know, those who try tto belittle people are nothing more than cowards. Said danny. So what exactly does that make you? He asked kankuro.

_Next time, New ninja of the hidden leaf! The training for the chunin exams begins!_


	5. New ninja of the hidden leaf!

_Previously on the bssc, Sabrina had come face to face to face with a blast from her past, dark nymph. She was caught while she was carrying two abducted villagers in dark orbs. The half-fairy had told naruto to take care of Hayley and maya while she were to deal with dark nymph. As their fight began, the heroes were already on their way after receiving the news from dexter. Speaking of whom, he was the first to race for the battle sight. But he was intercepted by the ninja tool kunoichi known as tenten. The ninja kept dexter on his toes with her barrage of tools, but in the end, the boy genius had managed to defend against her attack and continue onto the forest. _

_Meanwhile, Sabrina had used all of her strength to fight her evil counterpart and had passed out. But before dark nymph had a chance to finish her off, naruto had intervened and distracted her with his shadow clone jutsu and escaped. While carrying her back to the village, she showed signs of self-regeneration. Yet, they still took her to the hospital so that she could regain her magic in peace. But, during this time, ben was encountered by a man in a dark green cloak with his face covered by his hood. _

_He did not reveal his identity, but instead told ben of the will of fire and told him to never give into his doubts. He soon left leaving ben with more questions than answers. The heroes now head for the hokage's mansion to discuss an important matter. Meanwhile, juniper lee had defected from the side of the pirates' revealing that she never was under the influence of the rehabilitation procedure. In her note, she stated that she had lifted some important files from the region base before she left. This sent captain Amazonia into a fit of rage and made her give the order to kill juniper lee on sight should they see her face again. _

UltimateHero: Alright, let's get this show on the road!

Ben: Hold it! Wait a minute!

Danny: Ben, what is it? We've gotta get going!

Ben: If you're the writer, then you know who that cloaked guy was right?

UltimateHero: Oh yeah. I know who he is.

Ben: Who is he? And what did he mean when he said I was becoming a ladies man?

UltimateHero: I'm not telling!

Ben: Come on!

UltimateHero: Sorry ben, but I'm not doing spoilers. At least not this early in the series! I'm afraid you'll have to find out by yourself. Now, without further ado, let's begin Chapter 4!

_**Chapter 4: The new ninja of the hidden leaf! The training for the chunin exams begins! **_

The screen zooms in on Sabrina who is in the hospital bed with bandages around her head. It intrigued the medic ninja that there was hardly anything wrong with her. They concluded that after a few hours of rest, she should be right as rain. Yet even though she looked like she as fine physically, she was dealing with mental issues. She tossed and turned in her bed as her heart rate began to increase. As if she was having a nightmare. In sabrina's mind, she had appeared in a place completely void of any human life. She was standing in what seemed to be a desolate city ravaged with destruction. There were multiple black spider webs everywhere. Trapped in those spider webs were innocent people. Purple energy was draining from them as if they're very life essence was being drained. They could only moan in desperation as they barely had the energy to call for help.

Sabrina had sought to help out the people by using her light magic to destroy the black webs. But as she had got them down, the man she had cut down had pointed behind her. As she looked, she saw a horde of hideous creatures completely black as if made from the darkness itself. The shadow creatures had gathered around her on the ground and the air completely blocking off any means of escape. Standing above all of the dark creatures on top of a building was dark nymph staring down her goody-goody counterpart with those same evil red eyes. With a wave of her hand, dark nymph commanded the creatures to attack. Sabrina had avoided any claw or bite that the dark creatures tried to inflict on her as she had charged for dark nymph. But just as she got close to fire a beam of white magic, she was restricted by a shadow creature that resembled the fusion of an octopus and an ox. She tried to fight, but she could feel her power slowly draining away from her. Soon, she didn't even have enough strength to maintain her fairy form and reverted back to human. With each passing second, she could feel her life force slipping away.

As she looked up with soulless eyes, she could see the blurry image of a giant shadow creature opening it's gaping maw ready to devour her. As the monster charged and consumed her, she had woke up clutching her chest breathing heavily after the terror she just experienced. As she wiped the sweat from her brow, she was relieved to find out that what she had just experienced was only a dream. But it still felt as if it was real.

(What happened? Last time I was able to clean her clock all by myself! How'd she get all that power?) Sabrina asked herself in thought. Just as Sabrina was still in thought, she had heard snoring. She looked to her right to see naruto sleeping in a chair next to her bed.

(Naruto? Has he been here this entire time?) She thought. Feeling much better, she had unhooked herself from the heart rate machine and shoved naruto trying to wake him up.

Naruto….naruto, wake up. She said. But the only response she got was mutters from the still sleeping naruto.

Mmmn…five more min...zzzzzz. Naruto snored.

"Okay. That didn't work. Said Sabrina holding her hands to her sides. Sabrina had got close to naruto's hear and shouted…..

HEY NARUTO, RISE AND SHINE! She shouted at the top of her lungs.

AAAAAAH! Naruto shouted in shock as he had fell out of his chair. Gah, you don't have to yell. Naruto said picking his ears.

"Sorry, but you were louder than a beaver working on a concrete dam that would've ended up flooding the desert. Said Sabrina which left naruto confused. Were you here the entire time I was sleeping?

"Well…yeah. You looked pretty bad after that fight with dark nymph. You ok? He asked.

"Oh please, I may look small, but I'm tougher than you think! It'll take a lot more than an imposter to knock me down! Sabrina replied confidently.

"Ha ha, guess you're right about that. Naruto laughed with a smile.

"Hey, what happened to the others? Sabrina asked.

"They headed for the hokage's mansion just a while ago. Naruto answered.

"Is that so? Then let's go! She said as she had appeared in her civilian clothes in a flash of magic while she still had the bandages around her forehead area.

"Huh? Right now? Naruto asked confused.

"Yeah. Hurry up, slowpoke! She shouted as she flew out the window.

"Oh, no you don't! You're not leaving me in the dust this time! Naruto said as he jumped out the window as he had followed Sabrina.

Meanwhile, the boys had followed kakashi to the hokage's mansion. But they had stopped as they suddenly saw sasuke and sakura standing outside waiting for them.

"Sasuke and sakura? What are you guys doing here? Asked chiro.

"Kakashi sensei told us to meet here. Answered sakura. He said it was important, but that's all he really told us. By the way, have you seen naruto?

"He's back at the hospital watching over Sabrina. Said dexter. She looked pretty bad after her recent fight.

What happened? Asked Sasuke.

"She fought an evil clone of herself. Answered ben. She tried to fight her, but she ended up on the losing side of the battle. Naruto had to distract her with his shadow clones so that she could escape.

"Is that what that commotion was in the forest? Asked sakura. Earlier today, I saw lightning shooting upwards in the forest.

"Yeah. That was Sabrina alright. Said ben.

"We can talk about that later. Aren't we supposed to be seeing the hokage? Asked sasuke.

"Oh, your right sasuke! Said sakura with a smile as she followed sasuke into the mansion.

"Yeesh. Can somebody say sheep? Asked ben.

Later, everyone was in the hokage's room. On his desk were about seven headbands of their village which got them curious.

"Hello there. Began sarutobi. How is your friend doing?

"She should be fine after a couple of hours. Said dexter.

"Try a couple of minutes. Said Sabrina as she had appeared in the window with naruto.

"What the-? Sabrina, what are you doing out of bed? Asked danny. The doctor said you needed your rest.

"Remember what I said about not being able to wait around? She asked. I just need a few minutes of sleep and I'm ready to go again! She said pumping her fist into the air.

(Great. It's like a female version of naruto….) Sakura thought in her mind.

'So, what did you want to see us about, hokage? Asked chiro. Sarutobi took a few puffs from his pipe before he had spoke.

"Well, first of all, as kakashi may have already told you, we know that you have no affiliation with the village hidden in the light. He began. Neither have those so called kunoichi that have been abducting the villagers. We found out after a ninja had brought back reports of a strange flying machine docked somewhere in the forest. We had our best intelligence try to operate it, but they ended up spinning out of control and crashing the ship.

"Must have come across one of the pirates' scouter ships. Said danny as he folded his arms.

"Scouter ships? Asked srutobi.

"It's a long story. Said dexter.

It had took almost a half hour before dexter and the others told the entire story. This left everyone who heard expressions of shock.

"And that's about it. Dexter finished. Sorry for the deception, but we thought that if we kept our true motives hidden, then we could avoid getting any innocents involved. The room was quiet for a moment. The heroes expected that they would have received a scolding from the hokage. But they were surprised when they heard the old village leader let out a chuckle. The chuckle soon turned into a laughter.

"Sorry, but I think we may have missed the joke. Said dexter.

"Well, I think that settles it. Sarutobi said proudly.

"Settles what? Asked chiro.

"You see, a ninja must learn to see through deception as well as use it as their own weapon. And you young children have proven to be capable of doing both. Not only that, but you've also managed to discover the culprits who have been abducting the hidden leaf villagers. The rate of abductions have decreased drastically. Sarutobi began. Since you don't really belong to a village, why not join ours?

"Hokage, are you asking what I think you're asking them? Asked sakura. Sarutobi had replied with a nod.

You see, we have reason to believe that this village is soon to be under attack by one of my former students. And with these space pirates abducting our villagers, then it's best that we get any information we can. And so far, you're the only ones with any useful information. So, as of this moment, Ben, danny, jake, chiro, johnny, dexter and Sabrina, you are all ninja of the hidden leaf village! Sarutobi declared.

-Insert Music-

Naruto's main theme ( Naruto OST 1)

"No way! Are you serious?! Asked an excited johnny.

"I am. Sarutobi answered.

"Haha! Awesome! Shouted johnny. And I thought we had to go through that broring ninja academy to become ninja.

"These headbands are a symbol of your loyalty to the hidden leaf. Wear them with pride." Sarutobi finished.

(Great, more beginners. I'll never be able to surpass my brother if losers like these keep popping up.) Sasuke thought to himself.

The heroes had took the headbands and tied them around their foreheads.

Sweeeeet! Said johnny as he tied his headband on tight. But Sabrina hadn't put on hers yet.

Sabrina examined the headband out of curiosity.

"They are meant to wear not to look at!", Sakura said getting impatient.

"I'm just thinking of what should I do... I GOT IT!", Sabrina said.

Sabrina made her hand glow multi color with surreal flashes. Soon a bucket of dye appeared next to her.

"Just the color I wanted...", Sabrina said and thrust the headband into the dye.

Everyone looked in shock at what she was doing. She was dying the headband. Sabrina pulled it out and took in a very deep breath. She then let a vortex of wind out of her mouth, instantly drying it of. The Headband was now a bright shade of neon pink.

"What? Pink is one of my favorite colors and is considered on top of the list.", Sabrina said moving her bangs up so she could put the headband underneath.

"You're willing to become more noticeable than Naruto?! You are wearing straight 'please kill me' pink!", Sasuke said in disbelief.

"Yeah, yeah. All I heard was blah blah blah.", Sabrina said in a monotone that was rivaling Sasuke's, "Your not getting any rises from me. Go do yourself a favor and get a life and stop comparing him. He isn't someone that would do something to hurt anyone purpose who doesn't deserve it."

Sakura fumed at Sabrina hearing her mouth off to sasuke.

"HOW DARE YOU TALK TO MY SASUKE LIKE THAT YOU IDIOT!", Sakura yelled.

Sakura punched Sabrina a long distance away. Sabrina let out a ear splitting shriek that sounded like a bomb dropping. Sasuke and Sakura were forced to cover their ears. Sabrina stopped screaming when she hit a wooden fence.

"JERK!", Sabrina growled and caught on fire with white fire, which remained on her not singeing her one bit, and stormed away with a few small flickering embers being left in her wake.

Sabrina started muttering somethings about payback under her breath as she passed Kakashi.

"Sakura, did you light her on fire?", Kakashi asked confused.

"No kakashi sensei. I can't use fire type chakra. At least not yet. Said sakura.

"From what I sensed, that energy was created from something different than chakra. Said Kakashi. And it seems to manifest itself whenever she gets angry. For example, becoming angry after sakura slugged her. Seems like a familiar case.

'That loser girl deserved it! She's worse than naruto. Sakura fumed putting her hands to her shoulders.

"Did….did she really just do that? Ben asked outraged. What the hell was that for?!

"Calm yourself, ben. She's not our enemy here. Said dexter expecting ben to charge at sakura to get payback for punching Sabrina through the wall.

"After doing that, I seriously doubt it. Said ben as he grew an instant dislike for the pink-haired kunoichi.

"I'll go check on her. Said nartuo as he had left to find her.

"Well, now that you're officially ninja, it's time you start learning the basics of ninja. Said kakashi. Meet at the training field in an hour. He said just before leaving in a puff of white smoke.

"Well, I guess we'll see ya there. Said chiro to sasuke.

Hmph, whatever. He said as he left.

"Hey! Sasuke! Wait for me! Sakura said as she had left following the raven-haired ninja.

"That sakura girl has got issues. Said ben as he watched her leave.

Meanwhile, in the shopping district of the village, june had been touring the village after leaving the regional a.p. base in the final valley. Originally, she was going to go to the heroes and give them the information she had lifted from the pirates during her time undercover. But apparently, she had no idea where in the hidden leaf the heroes were, so she was stuck wandering the village in search for them.

"Okay, now where are they? The records said that they were in this village. June said as she had continued to search.

Unknown to June, because she wasn't paying attention, there was several contraptions hidden with an invisibly spell. June tripped on a trip wire and made the contraption become visible and start working.

"Aw man! Gross!" June said disgusted.

Soon, a cannon came to June's face, startling her. And dough was shot out of the cannon, covering June in it. Soon a pair of green frog print boxers and a hat that said 'Dummy' popped out. June got up and tossed the objects away.

"Ew! What kind of joke is this?", June asked.

Laughter was heard and she looked towards the roof. There she saw Naruto and Sabrina laughing away.

"You fell for it! CLASSIC!", Sabrina said between breaths.

"You should see the look on your face!", Naruto said laughing as the two high fived.

"Hey! You're the nine-tails' kid aren't you? Asked june.

"So what if i-? Huh? Naruto stopped mid-sentence as he suddenly remembered her.

"Hey! Your with the pirates! Shouted naruto. Well don't think you can capture me without a fight! Shadow clone jutsu! Naruto shouted as he summoned two shadow clones.

Same goes for me! Said Sabrina as she jumped off of the building with naruto and his clones to face june completely surrounding her.

"Hold on! I don't want to fight! I'm on your side! She pleaded.

"Nice try! You can't fool us! Naruto said not believing her. Get her, boys! He commanded ad his shadow clones had charged at june ready to beat her to a pulp.

"Fine, guess we're going to do this the hard way then! June said as she had dodged the double kunai strike from the clones and lunged her elbows back knocking out both of his clones in an instant.

"Two's not enough for ya huh? Well let's try five! Naruto said as he proceeded to summon more shadow clones.

'Would you just hold it! I'm not here to fight you! Shouted june. I Just escaped from the pirates' base with some important information. And I'm pretty sure they'll want me dead before I have the chance to deliver it.

"How do we know that you're telling the truth? Naruto asked still not trusting her.

"Am I trying to capture right now? Asked june. Also, I would have had someone backing me up when I came into the village. But the pirates kind of want my head on a pike right now.

"Yikes. Said naruto disgusted by the thought of the gruesome image.

"I'm like your friend here. She said as she had motioned to Sabrina. They weren't able to control me with their rehabilitation machines.

"How did you resist? Sabrina asked

"I can't really explain that. I was told to keep my business a secret. Said june. But know that I'm really on your side.

"What do you think Sabrina? Naruto asked,

"Let's bring her to the others. If she's legit, then she'll resist the first chance she gets to try and capture them. Sabrina decided.

"All right. They must be at the training grounds. Said naruto. Follow us. He said as he began to leap across the buildings while Sabrina followed airborne. But they both suddenly realized that she may not be able to get around like they could. When they stopped and prepared to go back, they were surprised to see that june was following them by jumping from rooftop to roof top keeping up the entire time.

"What? Why did you stop? Asked june.

"Uh, just wanted to make sure you could keep up. Said naruto grinning. The three had continued to the training ground which were used by many beginning ninja teams. The heroes minus Sabrina and naruto had arrived with kakashi as well as the members of squad 7.

'Now, before we begin your training, we need to examine how strong you are now. These pirates wouldn't be after you unless you were carrying something valuable. So, whatever powers your holding back, now would be a good time to show them. The others had looked at each other and nodded. Jake was the first to go. He had walked in front of squad seven and had took a deep breath.

"Okay, you remember what dexter told you before about or transformation jutsus looking almost too real? He asked.

"Yes, why do you ask? Kakashi replied.

'Well, it's not really a jutsu. DRAGON UP! Jake shouted as he was consumed in a veil of blue flames. Seconds later, he had took to the skies in his dragon form. The sudden transformation left team seven dumbfounded.

"He's a…dragon?! Asked sakura shocked.

"Yep. It's in his bloodline. Said dexter. Originally, the powers were supposed to be transferred to his mother, but they skipped her generation. And now, jake has taken on the responsibility of the American dragon.

"American? Asked sasuke and sakura confused.

"It's basically the land we come from. Said johnny.

Next up was danny.

Alright, I'M GOING GHOST! Danny shouted as two white rings of energy appeared and went opposite directions changing danny into his ghost form. His black hair turned white and his blue eyes turned green. This transformation was not as drastic as jake's, yet it was still impressive. But trying to seem unimpressed, sasuke had said

"Going ghost….? What was that about? Asked sasuke.

"Well, you see I'm actually….danny began before naruto and Sabrina had arrived with june following close behind them.

"Hey guys, you'll never guess who we ran into in town. Naruto said as june had walked in front of the heroes and ninja. This however caused the heroes to jump in shock.

"Naruto! That's an amazoness pirate! What's she doing here?! Ben asked only seconds away from activating the omnitrix.

"I think you mean former amazoness pirate. Said june . I defected from them just recently.

"And what proof do you have of your defection? Asked dexter. As a respone, june had tossed a small flash drive to the boy genius.

"That flash drive right there contains blueprints and data on the pirates' rehabilitation chamber program. June said which had easily startled dexter.

'What? Surely you jest! Dexter said in disbelief.

"Nope. That there is a special data chip made by thorn herself. Said june with a smile.

"This….this is incredible! With this, I can devise a way to easily reverse the effects of the pirates mind control! Dexter said getting excitedly.

"Hold on, Einstein. That kind of information doesn't come cheap. Said june with a serious look on her face.

"Should've known….Said johnny. I used to strike these kinds of deals with my sisters all the time.

"Right…..I imagine you'll be wanting payment to start a new life here in the village? Asked dexter. I'm not sure if I have the money to…

'Hold on a minute! June stopped him as she held out both her hands. Who said I wanted money?

"Then, what do you want? Asked ben.

"Obviously, I can't take on the pirates by myself. Considering what I just pulled off. So, I thought it would only be fair if you'd let me join you in your fight. She said which took them aback. Suddenly, ben had flashed back to what the cloaked man said before.

"_By the way, you'll soon be getting a new ally. Becoming quite the ladies' man aren't ya? He chuckled._

(I'm guessing this is what the dude had meant.) Ben thought.

"Well, I suppose it would be fair. Said dexter rubbing his chin. But that'll mean you'll have to go through the same training regimen as we do.

"I don't see any problem with that. She said. By the way, what kind of training were you guys about to do anyway? She asked looking around the training field.

"Well, before we had this surprise drop in, we were just going over what they could do on their own before we began their training. Kakashi answered. Naruto then eyed danny. Hey, who's this guy? Naruto asked.

"Naruto, it's me, danny. Said danny as he quickly transformed back into his human form.

"How did you do that? Naruto asked.

"Long story short, I was caught in an accident in my parent's basement laboratory, and now I'm half-ghost. Danny replied. The last word of danny's sentence had made naruto stutter.

"Did you say…g-g-g-g-g-g-gh-ghosts? He asked shaking.

"Oh please. There's no such things as ghosts. Said sakura in disbelief.

"Is that so? Then what do you call this? Danny asked as he had turned intanngable and overshadowed sasuke causing him to stagger back a bit.

"Hey! What's he doing to sasuke? Sakura asked worryingly.

It was only a few seconds before sasuke's eyes changed from black to glowing green just like danny's.

"Sasuke? Are you alright? Say something. Sakura pleaded tugging his arms. But the possessed sasuke had just turned to sakura with a smile and spoke in danny's voice.

"Actually, I'd much rather sing." He said as he jumped away from sakura to get some room.

"Did he just say…sing? Asked kakashi. Soon, the possessed sasuke had preforming silly dance moves and a chorus of kazoos could be heard playing in the background.

"Hello my, baby, hello my honey, hello my ragtime gal.

"Send me a kiss by wire, baby my heart's on fire.

"If you refuse me, honey, you lose me and you'll be left alone.

Oh baby telephone, and tell me I'm your ooooown. He finished sliding on his knees. At that moment, danny had phased out of sasuke allowing him to regain control of his body. At that moment, everyone's eyes were as wide as dinner plates. In a matter of seconds, everyone except for sakura was holding their sides bursting out in laughter after watching the performance.

"Ah….ah man, I can't breath! Jake said rolling on the ground laughing.

"What did you just make me do?! Sasuke asked angrily as he got up shooting a glare at the ghost boy.

"Sorry man. But you seriously needed to lighten up. Said danny still laughing.

"If you think you're going to get away with that, you're dead wrong!

"Make that half dead wrong. Danny chuckled. Then danny's attention was drawn to a fuming sakura who had a firey red aura of anger surrounding her.

"How dare you…..she began.

"Oh man! This is bad! Said naruto shaking in his ninja shoes. When sakura gets like this, there's no talking to her! Naruto said as he got a safe distance away. Sakura had lunged her fist back and prepared to punch danny through a tree trunk.

Danny had flinched causing him to temporarily forget that he could simply phase through the attack. But as he waited for the impact, nothing had happened. Danny had opened his right eye to see that she was restrained by jake's tail.

"H-hey! Let go! Shouted sakura.

"Girl, do you really think we're gonna let you punch two of our friends in the same day? I don't think so! Said jake as he used the strength in his tail to toss sakura to the ground.

"Ha! Serves you right! Cheered ben.

"Sorry, but you've gotta control that temper of yours. Sid jake folding his arms. By the way dude, couldn't you have just avoided her attack by turning invisible.

…Oh yeah, I guess I kinda got so scared I forgot, don't know why though.. danny said as he began to rub the back of his head.

As I said , sakura has that effect on most people, unfortunately it's me most of the time naruto said folding his arms.

(Ahem) now that that little event is over…I think it's time we begin training Said kakashi

The first lesson is chakara control. If your going to be able to keep up with naruto and the others, you'll have to learn how to control chakra and manipulate it.

I want one of you to climb up this tree by only using your feet. This had already made johnny frustrated. "What? how are we suppose to climb a tree with our feet? That's impossible."

"Not entirely, sauske if you would? Whatever, you guys better pay attention though cause I'm only doing this once. Sauske had closed his eyes and made a hand sign. He had started gaining chakara and then had sent them to his feet. After he did that he had put one foot up on the tree and started walking upwards as if he was walking down the street.

This had surprised most of them, except for those who already knew how to do it.

"See? Simple enough right?"

HEY! Can you moonwalk on trees too? Asked Sabrina.

Well I could, but I won't. Sasuke replied.

Your no fun, fine then I guess I'll have to do it myself then. Said Sabrina as she had began to draw chakara to her feet. Ok, now watch how a pro does it! She said as she put her left foot on the tree, but as soon as she did, she was blasted back and had fallen on her backside. Everyone was conserned while sakura only laughed.

Hahaha, serves you right for picking on sauske. This only made Sabrina furious. Sakura had continued to laugh until she saw how naruto was looking at her. It was the kind of face that just screams SHUT THE F*** UP! It only took a few seconds for her to realize the signal and she had silenced herself. Sabrina are you ok? What happened? Asked ben

I don't know, that tree's defective or something, I'm sure I got it this time! She had tried walking up another tree, but this time not only was she blasted back, but she ended up causing the tree to collapse. Everyone had stood in shock to see why this was.

What in the world? Why can't I even walk up a stupid tree? She asked in anger.

Maybe it's because your chakra's so low the training is rejecting you sakura said with a smile.

Wouldn't be the first time. Naruto had the same problem. Though I don't really remember him taking down a tree in the process. Said sauske as he folded his arms.

"Maybe your chakra control is off balance?"

Actually you both are incorrect, said dexter as he was adjusting his glasses.

From the time we spent with Sabrina, despite her questionable behavior, she is very skilled at using basic techniques, and manipulating them to her advantage. Of course this means she has a very high amount of power stored. But unbalance of chakra isn't the case.

Dexter had then moved beside the toppled tree. You see with so much energy she has stored already, it's hard for her to take in natural energy such as chakra. This overflow of energies is causing chakra to repel against her, which is why the tree was demolished and why she ended up falling on her butt.

So what you're saying is she's dealing with a case of energy overflow? Asked jake as he folded his arms.

That is correct. Unless she can find some way to make a balance between her power and chakra, her training is going to be that much more difficult.

Pfftttt…No problem, I faced bigger problems then overflow. I'll have this thing beat in no time. She said already back on her feet.

Glad to see you're not willing to give up yet. Now, I do believe it is my turn said dexter as he walked up to the second tree. Naruto, may I see one of your kunai knives please? Huh oh sure.. said naruto as he lended dexter one of his ninja tools.

(NOTE: I'D LIKE TO POINT OUT THAT THEY HAVE NOT BEEN OUTFITED WITH THERE OWN TOOLS YET. THANK YOU)

Dexter had looked up to the tree and examined it for a short moment. You going to stare at it all day or are you gonna do something, sauske asked getting impatient.

Yes yes I'm going to start, just doing some last minute calculations. Dexter said as he clenched the kunai knife as he began to charge up chakra to his feet. By the time he was done he had looked up at the tree again.

Ok, here goes nothing. Dexter said as he rushed head first at the tree and immediantly started to run up it. They were all surprised to see dexter getting so far up for his first time. Then again he is a boy genius so they probably shouldn't be surprised.

(Just a few more inches..)

Dexter had continued to run up the tree as he got to the 3rd branch. He had then used the kunai knife borrowed from naruto to cut a mark on the tree. At this time he had jumped off the tree and landed on his feet. Dexter's friends weren't surprised, but naruto had his mouth wide open, sauske and sakura only looked in disbelief, and kakashi had just stared at the mark dexter had left behind.

W-woah, dexter how did you get that far up already?! That was like 100meters!

154 meters to be precise. Although I was really hoping to make it to 200, guess I still need a little work. Said dexter adjusting his glasses.

well well well, it seems like we have another young prodigy among us, it seems like he might give you a run for your money sauske. Siad kakashi impressed.

Hmph, I doubt it.. sauske only turned his head at the comment.

Well I have been known to get high grades in schools that I used to attend, so naturally I would figure this thing out much sooner then later.

And yet ya still let your butt get pranked by, who was it again? Oh yeah me, said Sabrina with a cocky smile. This had made Dexter frustrated as a vein was shown on his head.

Don't push said trying to keep himself under control. aaannnnnywayyy, so who's next? She asked ignoring dexter.

Oh ME ME! I'm Going next! Johnny had said excitedly.

"I'm Gonna make it straight to the top before any of ya's ." said johnny as he began to charge chakra in his feet. Ok LET"S GO! Said johnny as he began to rush up the tree.

But he only got as far as 10 meters before he slipped and fell on his head. This had made some of his friends laugh at his expense.

Agh, what the heck, I thought I totally had that. Said johnny as he got back up and prepared to try again. Little piece of information you might find...kakashi began before he saw johnny attempting… and failing again. Useful…kakashi finished.

Agh, what the heck, why can't I get that high? Johnny asked getting frustrated.

Maybe it's because your too excitable that your not able to focus for very long? Asked sauske sarcasticly.

"Oh come on, what does focus have to do with chakra?" Sauske had slapped his forehead at this. Johnny, focus is one of the many basic's of chakara, you can't just charge in expecting it to work, otherwise you won't even be able to pull off a jutsu.

Focus shmocus, I can take this thing easily watch! Said johnny as he chared up chakara again and began to run up the tree. But he only got a worse result then last time by a few meters. He…doesn't listen very well does he? Sauske asked.

Afraid not, that's been a habbit for him ever since he came from his home. Said ben.

Johnny, try to take things slow this time, if you keep trying to push things to fast your only going to get repelled kakashi explained.

Aw man, I hate taking things slow, it's so boring. Johnny had detested the thought of actually doing hard work to get somewhere, but it was the only way he was going to learn how to master chakra control so he didn't have much of a choice.

"-sigh- fine I'll focus or whatever johnny said using air quotes after saying focus. This time he actually began to take his time and charge chakra slowly. Instead of running he began walking towards the tree slowly as to not to make the same mistake of tripping over himself again. As johnny began to walk up the tree he actually began to move farther up the tree then before without losing control.

You got it johnny! Now just stay focused and don't lose control.

I know that! Johnny had called back. He had continued to walk and had saw him getting close to dexter's mark. H-hey, this is pretty easy, I can stay focused and still be me at the same time. I don't see what was so hard about…then again.. johnny had lost his focus and fell towards the ground, though he managed to land on his feet this time preventing anymore head injury. Well, ya lost focus again, said jake, but you got pretty far then the other times.

Ha! Told you I could do it! Bragged johnny.

Yeah… and it only took you 3-4 try's to do it Sabrina had mocked.

( a few hours later…After the rest of them had learned the basics of using chakra, they had begun the second phase of training which is using chakra in battle.)

Ok, now that you've learned how to control chakra, it's time you learned how to use it in battle. So for this exercise you will be sparring with each other to test out your abilities. But fist we'll be testing what type of chakra you possess.

Wait, did you say what type of chakra? You mean there are others? Asked danny

I thought there was only one type of chakra. Said chiro

No, there are other types of chakra and different ways you can use them. For example ninjutsu, genjutsu, and dojutsu all use chakra. However taijutsu does not require chakra manipulation. What's taijutsu? Asked chiro.

It's basically the use of a kind of jutsu, only using physical abilities , explained dexter.

Taijutsu only uses chakra's life force energy.

Chakra is the resulting form of energy when two other forms of energy are mixed together. The two energies are referred to as "physical energy" and "spiritual energy". Physical energy is collected from the body's cells and can be increased through training, stimulants, and exercise. Spiritual energy is derived from the mind's consciousness (i.e. the soul) and can be increased through studying, meditation, and experience. Having these two energies become more powerful will in-turn make the created chakra more powerful. Therefore, practicing a technique repeatedly will build-up experience, building up one's spiritual energy, and thus allowing more chakra to be created. As a result, the ninja is able to do that same technique with more power. This same cycle applies for physical energy, except this time, instead of doing things like meditation, the ninja could, say, do push-ups or just about any physical activity could build chaka. Even throwing a fist makes you build chakra.

"So, we could build chakra just by regular sparring? Asked jake.

"Yes. But there is much more to chakra than that. Said kakahsi.

Moving onto genjutsu.

Genjutsu (幻術; Literally meaning "Illusionary Techniques") are techniques that are employed in the same fashion as ninjutsu, requiring chakra and hand seals. However, the primary difference between the two is that the effects of genjutsu are illusory; instead of attacking the victim's body, like taijutsu or ninjutsu, genjutsu techniques manipulate the flow of chakra in the victim's brain, thus causing a disruption in their senses.

Justu that affects the victim's brain. Very interesting. Said dexter. I think I may like this one.

This is frequently used to create false images or to cause pain from trauma because the body is led to believe it is in pain even though it's under an illusion. However, there are plenty of other uses depending on the situation. They are not used as often as ninjutsu because they don't physically harm the opponent. Genjutsu can also be used to manipulate others, similar to brainwashing by feeding the victim illusive suggestions. Such as making them kill on the caster's order. Genjutsu is created when a ninja controls the chakra flow of the opponent's cerebral nervous system, thereby affecting their five senses. Only those with special mastery over the justu or high intelligence can successfully use genjutsu in battle or counter it.

"Yet again, interesting. Said dexter as he grew a smirk.

Those under the influence of genjutsu will either appear to be unconscious or continue to move around under the pretence of the genjutsu. The latter is very effective in battle as a genjutsu user can make themselves appear to be somewhere else and attack the victim from behind or change the environment to make the victim see a flat plain where there is a steep cliff.

Genjutsu attacks usually require a lot of skill, and, if performed incorrectly, will not work as intended.

Usually, chakra is invisible to the naked eye. But those who have mastered control over their chakra can exert as much as they possibly can show the chakra that their channeling. Chakra can only be shown visible whenever preforming a specific technique that requires a large amount of chakra and complete chakra control.

"Cool! So are ya gonna teach us some of those techniques? Asked ben.

"Afraid I don't have the time right now. Said kakashi. You see, before you came along, I was training the others for the upcoming chunin exams.

"What? The chunin exams this year? Asked danny.

"Yep! And I'm gonna pass with flying colors! Naruto stated confidently.

"Please, a loser like you wouldn't even survive the first round. Said sasuke causing naruto to shoot a glare at him.

"What was that? Naruto growled.

"Ugh! Naruto! Leave sasuke alone! Sakura fumed.

"Hmph! Naruto said as he had turned away from sasuke while folding his arms.

"A lot of tension between this team isn't there? Asked june.

"You have no idea. Said kakashi as a sweat drop appeared beside his head. Now, time to find out what type of chakra you have. Kakashi said as he had lead them to a different part of the forest.

"Why did you bring us here? Asked ben. Kakashi had responded by taking out several slips of paper.

"Paper? What does that have to do with anything? Asked june.

"These slips of paper are special. Kakashi replied as he had stuck one piece of paper to a nearby tree with a kunai knife. Every tree in this forest feeds off of chakra. He continued as he reappeared upside down on a branch. These slips of paper are made from these trees. By using these slips of paper, you can determine what type of elemental chakra you have.

"Elemental chakra? Asked ben.

"Every genin level ninja have one chakra element. This will allow them to use jutsus of that element. Once you surge your chakra through this paper, it will give the results as follows:

If you chakra element is water, The paper will turn soggy.

If your chakra element is fire, the paper will burst into flames.

If your chakra element is earth, the paper will crumble to pieces.

If your chakra element is wind, then it will split in half.

And if your chakra element is lightning, then it will crumple up.

"Cool! I call first! Said johnny as he rushed ahead of the group. Kakashi had handed johnny one of the pieces of paper.

"Now, channel your chakra through the paper. Focus, and you'll know what kind of element you are. Said kakashi. Johnny had a strained look on his face as he tried to focus his chakra through the paper. Soon, after a few anticipation filled seconds, the paper johnny was holding had burst into flames and quickly turned to ash.

"Woah!, awesome!" Said johnny amazed.

"Looks like you're a fire type." Said kakashi.

"I call next!" Shouted ben. Several minutes later, everyone had discovered their respective elements.

Ben had wind, june had earth, chiro and dexter had lightning, danny had water and jake had fire.

"So kakashi, what kind of jutsu can I use with my wind chakra?" Asked ben.

"And my fire? Asked johnny.

"Actually, I think that's enough for today. Said kakashi which earned disappointed groans from the heroes.

"What? Oh come on." Johnny complained.

"Sorry. But it's getting late. And we should really discuss where you'll be staying. Said kakashi.

'Don't worry. We've got it covered. Said ben.

"Yeah, we'll see ya tomorrow. Said Sabrina as she had prepared to leave.

"Hold on a minute Sabrina. Dexter said stopping Sabrina in mid-flight.

"Huh? What is it? She asked.

"Why don't you stay in the village for the duration of this mission?

"What? Why me? She asked.

"Well, for one we've got to be at the ship tonight so we can make sure nobody discovers it. Especially any pirates who may be sneaking about. Dexter explained. Second, I don't feel like being awakened by another one of your pranks!

"Oh come on! Your still mad about that? She asked.

"Quite. Dexter replied stoically.

"But, where am I even going to stay? She asked.

"Hey, you can stay with me! Said naruto. I got my own place! Naruto offered.

"Really? She asked.

"Yeah. Nobody else really stays there but me. Naruto replied.

Well, now that that's settled, I'll see you all tomorrow. Said kakashi as he had disappeared.

"Later naruto. Said jake as he and the others began to leave with the exception of Sabrina.

'See ya tomorrow, sakura! Naruto waved. Sakura only replied with a huff. When she saw sasuke was about to leave, she immediately caught up to him.

"Hey sasuke, why don't we walk home together? She asked.

"I'd rather not. Said sasuke coldly as he walked ahead. Yet despite his refusal, sakura had continued to follow sasuke.

"What does she see in that guy? Asked Sabrina.

"Exactly what I've been asking ever since the guy came to the village. Said naruto.

"So, where exactly do you live naruto?" Asked Sabrina.

"Oh yeah, follow me. Said naruto as he had raced back towards the village. Later on, the two had been walking to through the hidden leaf on their way back to naruto's place. Sabrina had transformed into her human state so that she could conserve energy for the training tomorrow. But as they continued to walk, they noticed that they were being followed. When they turned around, they noticed a big box that was made to be a fake rock.

(Fake rocks? What's up with that?) Naruto thought in his head as one of his eyes twitched.

"Psst, hey Sabrina. Follow my lead. Said naruto as he and Sabrina had begun to walk away with the box still following. Soon, the walk broke into a run. Eventually, they had continued this process several times until, the box had stopped.

"That's the worst disguise of all time! There's no such thing as square rocks! It's completely obvious!" Naruto shouted.

"Slick boss! You saw through my disguise again! Spoke someone from underneath the fake rock. Just what I'd expect from my greatest rival! Suddenly, the box began to glow with light. Seconds after, in an explosion of smoke, the box was destroyed. Soon, they could hear the sound of coughing. When the smoke had lifted, it revealed to be konohamaru with two other kids. The one to the left of konohamaru had short brown hair and dark eyes and wore a simple blue shirt which zipped up the middle, a pair of brown pants, sandals and a pair of goggles exactly like konohamaru's and the girl.

The girl has orange hair tied up, with red elastics, into two very large pigtails. She also has red oval markings on her cheeks. She wore a red tank top over a pink t-shirt layered at the bottom along with grey pants and the traditional ninja shoes.

"I think we used a little too much gunpowder you guys. Said konohamaru in between coughs.

"Hey, it's konohamaru. But, who are the others? Asked Sabrina. Upon hearing the question, the three introduced themselves in a flashy entrance.

"I'm moegi, the sassy kunoichi of preschool! Check me out. Said the girl.

"I love algebra! Call me udon! Said the kid wearing the glasses. Konohamaru came up last.

"And i'm the number one ninja in the village. Konohamaru! He shouted. The three then stood together in a pose. And when we're together…..

"WE'RE THE KONOHAMARU NINJA SQUAD!" They shouted in unison.

"Yeah, I knew it was you knohamaru. Naruto said as he held his hands behind his head. He then noticed the goggles the three were wearing.

"Hey, what are those things? Those goggles your wearing on your head?" Naruto asked.

"Heh, heh, you used to wear goggles, remember? So we're copying you. Konohamaru answered.

"Wow, not even hokage yet and you've already got supporters. Said Sabrina. Naruto only replied with a groan.

"Hey, come on boss! Said konohamaru. Quit being like that! You should be more excited!"

"So, did you want something?" Naruto asked.

"He's just trying to be cool." Said konohamaru putting an arm around udon.

"You know what we want! Said moegi as she stepped in front of the naruto. Are you busy now?" The girl asked. Naruto waited for a moment before he replied.

"I have to train! Believe it! He said.

"What? But you promised you would play ninja with us today! Come on! Said konohamaru.

"Oh, heh heh, did I say that? Naruto asked nervously as he scratched the back of his head.

(Ugh…if I say yes, these kids will keep bugging me all day and I won't get any training done.) Naruto thought.

"Hey, what about this girl here? Moegi asked. Aren't you playing ninja with her?

"Check again. Sabrina said as she had pointed to her headband. I'm a genin. I'm training too!

"Ugh, now you're playing ninja? That is just so twisted. Sakura said as she staggered in. From her current appearance, it looked like she had been crushed with a large boulder. Emotionally speaking.

"Ah, hey sakura." Naruto greeted.

(My ninja skills are worse than his? That is so unbelievable.) Sakura thought.

(Ah, she's staring right at me. I think I'm turning red!) Naruto thought as he had began blushing so hard that it was visible. Naruto than began to laugh nervously.

"Hey boss, who's that girl anyway?" Asked konohamaru. (The way she's staring at him, it's like her eyes are daggers.) He thought. Suddenly, a light bulb appeared on his head.

"I get it! You're a smooth operator, boss." He said as he patted naruto on the back.

"Uhh….? Naruto stammered.

"Come on. I know that she's your….konohamaru began as he rose his pinkie finger.

….girlfriend."

"Huh?" Sakura asked.

"Oh, you could tell she's really crazy about me huh? Asked naruto.

"IDIOT! She shouted as she had punched naruto straight in the jaw sending him straight into the wall. Blood could be seen dripping from naruto's mouth. This sight had shocked Sabrina. She only stood there as moegi and udon rushed to naruto's side.

"WHAT KIND OF GIRLFRIEND ARE YOU?! Konohamaru shouted.

"I think she cracked him. Said a worried moegi.

"Oh no. We gotta check his pulse! Said udon.

"YOU'RE A WITCH! AND YOU'RE UGLY TOO! Shouted konohamaru in anger. But sakura then had a stare of death as she had cracked her knuckles. In her mind, her inner self was covered in a veil of fire as her hair started to rise.

Konohamaru's expression soon changed as she had begun to approach him. But before the worst had come, sakura's path of destruction was brought to an abrupt halt by a space/time shield. Sakura looked in surprise as she saw the little fairy hybrid block her attack.

"Hey! Get outta the way! Sakura shouted.

"What the heck are you doing?! Sabrina asked in anger. He's your teammate! Your supposed to watch his back, not break it in half!

"What does it matter to you?" Sakura asked still in anger mode.

"It matters because I can't stand to see people being bullied. And it's even worse when when they don't do anything about it. Do you know how much pain you put someone in after one of your little temper tantrums?

Sakura only responded with silence.

" Well, maybe it's time you found out! Sabrina said as she had charged light magic out of anger. But instead of confronting her, she had just calmed down.

"Forget it. She said as she walked away in a huff.

"Wow, that was scary. Thanks uh…konohamaru began as he didn't know who Sabrina was yet.

"Sabrina pratt. She introduced with a smile. And don't sweat it. If there's one thing I can't stand in this world, it's bullies.

"Bully's hardly the perfect word for that girl. Said konohamaru. Heck, I don't even think she's human! Did you see how wide her forehead is? At hearing that, sakura, who was already a good distance away, turned her head as machine sounds could be heard.

"Oh man, you shouldn't have said that konohamaru…..Said naruto as he was shaking to his core. It was only a matter of seconds before sakura came back charging like a mad bull. Even though Sabrina had stood her ground, the others had cut into a run. Afraid by what she might do to him if she caught him, konohamaru had increased his speed and began to outrun everyone else. But he was stopped as something had blocked his way causing him to fall back.

The person he bumped into was one of three people had entered the village. These three were visitors from sungakure, the village hidden in the sand.

The first one was a young boy and the shortest of the group. He seemed to be about as tall as naruto. He had short spiky red hair. He had no blue eyes but no distinctive pupils and tunuki-like black eye rings. He had the kanji symbol for love etched on the left side of his forehead.

He wore black full body suit with t-shirt-like sleeves, ¾-length legs, and an open neck. With this, he wore a white cloth over his right shoulder and the left side of his hips. He wore a black forehead protector around the band which looked similar to the hidden leaf, yet instead of a leaf, the symbol engraved on the front was resembled an hourglass.

The second was an older boy who wore a black, baggy, full body suit with a red and yellow circle on the front. He also wore a black hood which covered his head completely, and had cat-like ears and his forehead protector on his forehead. He was also wearing purple face paint and carried something on his back completely wrapped in white bandages except for the top which showed brown hair.

The third was a young girl who had blond hair which was gathered into four pony tails, fair skin and green eyes. Her outfit consisted of a single light purple-coloured, off-the-shoulders garment that extended to halfway down her thighs, with a scarlet sash tied around her waist. In addition to incorporating fishnet worn over her shoulders and legs, specifically on her right calf and her left thigh, she also wore her black forehead protector around her neck.

"Do you need something?" Asked the boy with the face paint.

Meanwhile, in a building in another part of the village, several jonin and chunin were resting while others were sitting at a table. Kakashi was seen handing information to iruka.

"Alright, thanks for the report kakashi sensei. Iruka said as he viewed the paper. How's naruto doing? Is he getting along well with the other students?

"Well uh, little by little." Kakashi answered as he had looked away.

"It's been so busy around here. I haven't seen him since he got back from the mission to the land of waves. I'm a little worried about him."

"You know, sasuke is also in our group. Said kakashi. Naruto sees him as his rival which puts a constant strain on the group. But it also pushes naruto to excel. So he's making excellent progress. Someday, his skills may become so strong, they may even match the person he respects most in the world. You.

"You don't say. Said iruka smiling.

Meanwhile back with naruto and the others, the sand ninja wearing black was strangling konohamaru by his neck.

"Konohamaru! Shouted naruto.

"So, does this hurt punk? He asked as he tightened his gripped.

"Put him down kankuro." Said the blond. Or you know you'll pay for it later.

"Hey, I'm sorry. The whole thing was my fault. Sakura apologized. (Who are they? What are they?") Sakura thought.

"You better take your hands off him right now! Shouted naruto. The ninja eyed naruto's leaf headband as he had grew a grin.

"Hey, we got a few minutes. Let's mess with these punks huh? The boy named kanjuro asked as he had tightened his grip on konohamaru's neck.

"Hey! Let go of me you big jerk! Konohamaru shouted as he tried kicking him.

"Your feisty. But not for long. He grinned as he continued to strangle him. Naruto couldn't sit back any longer and charged at him.

"Put…him…DOOOWN! Naruto shouted ruishing headfirst at the sand ninja. But the sand ninja only smirked as he had moved his fingers and made naruto slip sending him falling flat on his back.

"What was that? Naruto asked surprised.

"You're a leaf genin too? Kankuro asked. Looks like your village is full of wimps.

(They're outsiders from somewhere, But what are they doing here?) Sakura asked herself in her mind.

"Hey..cut it out…it hurts. Konohamaru said as she had continued to attempt to break free.

"Alright, that's it! Naruto shouted as he sprang up. Put him down right now or I'll tear you limb from limb! Before he could do anything else, sakura had put naruto into a headlock.

"You idiot! Making threats isn't going to help naruto. Sakura shouted. And you! Don't even think about trying anything! She said motioning towards Sabrina.

"You've gotta be kidding!" Sabrina protested.

"You're annoying. All of you. Said kankuro as he brought up his free hand and sought to finish off konohamaru. I don't like runts or any scrawny weaklings. So when a runt like this starts shooting off his mouth, I just wanna break them in half. He said coldly which had shocked them. He actually intended to kill konohamaru right then and there!

"Fine, I'm not involved in any of this okay? Said the blond sand ninja.

(What is this guy's problem? This is getting ugly!) Sakura thought. First I'll deal with this little squirt then I'll deal with the other one. He said as he lunged his fist back preparing to punch him.

"Noooo! Naruto shouted as he had began to charge. But before the attack had connected, a cold wind had blew through the area causing everyone to stop.

"Hey, did you just feel that? The blond asked.

"Yeah, that errie wind. Kankuro replied. What was-? Kankuro was cut off in mid sentence as something had grabbed onto his wrist. W-what the hell?! Kankuro asked surprised. He couldn't see anything, but he knew something had stopped him from punching konohamaru. Instead, he was punched right in the left jaw sending him for a loop forcing him to release konohamaru. Kankuro had landed on his feet and tried to find the person who had socked him.

"Alright, where are you? Show yourself! He shouted.

"Looking for me?" Asked danny as he had tuned visible in his ninja costume. His sudden appearance had shocked everyone.

"Woah, where did that guy come from? Asked moegi.

"Danny? What are you doing here? Asked Sabrina.

"I was doing a bit of patrol for our enemies out of sight. Danny replied. Didn't think I find someone harassing my friends. He said as he had turned to the sand ninja.

"Great, another runt to tick me off. Said kankuro as he reached for the object on his back.

"I'm not exactly a runt. Said danny. And I'll warn you right now, if you try anything to harm these guys, you'll have to deal with me. He said as his eyes had begun to glow a fierce green.

"You're the kind of punks I hate the most. All talk and nothing to show for it. He said as he unraveled some of the bandages revealing a wodden skull with brown hair and three eyes with sharp teeth.

"What?! Your going to use the crow for this? The blond asked in shock.

_**End of chapter 4**_

The screen shifts to the heroes on a bridge meeting with kakashi.

"Wait, are you serious? Asked chiro in disbelief.

"I'm serious. I think a good way to showcase your strengths is in the chunin exms. Kakashi replied.

"Great, More competition. Like I needed something else to slow me down. Said sasuke with huff.

"Don't count us out just yet sasuke. You haven't seen what we can do. Said ben confidently.

"Yeah! Believe it sasuke! This time, your goin' down for sure! Said naruto.

"Naruto! Sakura shouted in anger.'

"AAAH! LATER! Naruto said as he fled the scene.

**Next time on the BSSC, CHAPTER 5: FIND YOUR S TRENGTH!**

**MASTER YOUR OWN JUTSU!**


	6. Find your inner strength!

Hello everyone and welcome to the next chapter of the bssc. Last time, our heroes had been deemed honorary ninja of the hidden leaf. In order to prepare for the next fight with dark nymph, they agreed to learn about the basics from leader of squad 7, Kakashi Hatake. Meanwhile, june, who had just recently left the company of the pirates had been traveling the village in search of our heroes in order to team up and have a better chance of taking them down. They had begun there training with kakashi sensei learning chakra control and just how chakra can be manipulated after the heroes had revealed their true powers.

The power danny used was very interesting as the footage of what he did could probably go for a million hits easy on youtube.

As they continued their training, some of the heroes grew an instant dislike for sakura. It wasn't her infatuation with sauske that ticked them off though. It was the constant abuse that she would carelessly show others whenever someone made her mad. But soon enough they were ready to move on to their next part of training. Meanwhile, naruto had lead Sabrina to his apartment since the others didn't feel like being woken up by another one of her pranks. But on the way, the encountered the Konohamaru Ninja squad which consisted of konohamaru, moegi and udon. All of which who were loyal followers to naruto.

Upon angering sakura yet again, the group had broken into a high-speed dash. But while konohamaru was running faster than all of them, he failed to notice the person that was in his path. Konohamaru had just bumped into one of the three sand ninja that arrived in the village to participate in the upcoming chunin exams. Without any provocation, the sand ninja in black known as kankuro had begun strangling him by his scarf. Before he could do any real harm to him however, he was intercepted by danny. Angered by the constant "runts", kankuro had sought to deal with them using the item he carried on his back which the blond replied to as "the crow". The story continues with….

**Chapter 5: Find your strength! Master your own jutsu!**

Danny had stared down the sand ninja with his glowing green eyes. There was a moment of extreme tension. Either side ready to attack. Yet even though kankuro was wearing a look of intensity, he as well as his sister couldn't help but wonder about the ninja that had suddenly appeared out of thin air.

(Where did this guy come from anyway? There's no way he could have appeared without making a sound.) Thought Temari.

"So, are you going first? Or should i? Danny asked kankuro.

"Heh." Kankuro replied as he looked like he was about to make the first move. But he was suddenly stopped as the red haired sand ninja had said…

"Kankuro….that's enough. He spoke in a low voice. The two had suddenly froze after hearing the red-heads' voice. Looking up, they saw the ninja standing upside down on a tree branch looking down at the others.

"How'd he get up there?! Asked danny in surprise.

Oh hey gara we were just….

You're stopping. We don't need to trouble ourselves with picking fights with the scraps.

Gara had turned to look at who gara and temari were picking a fight with.

He seemed to have an look of intrest at naruto and Sabrina. You, the one with the blond hair. What is your name?

who me? I'm… Sabrina began before gara cut her off.

I wasn't talking to you goldilocks. I meant the boy. Said gara pointing to naruto.

Who you calling goldilocks?! Sabrina asked angered but gara just ignored her.

My name? It's naruto uzumaki! And I'm going to be hokage one day, believe it!

(This runt actually things he has what it takes to earn the title of kage… what a joke) gara thought to himself.

Please, you actually think you can become hokage? That's ridiculous. There's no point in having a dream if you don't have what it takes to back it up. Said temari.

Temari.. just be quiet. Gara said as he gave a blank stare to tamari.

What? but gara…. Tamari had stopped speaking when gara gave her that certain look.

She had fell silent after receiving the message.

We're leaving.. said gara as he turned to the other direction. Hey! Aren't you gonna give us your name, or are ya gonna run away like a coward! Yelled Sabrina.

Sabrina… I don't think began naruto.

I see no reason to give my name to someone who doesn't show restraint or control. Said the red-haired ninja.

WHAT?! This only made Sabrina more angry.

If really want to know, prove yourself at the chunin exams. I will accept no less. We're leaving now.. the three mysterious ninja had disappeared. Who were those guys? Asked danny.

Don't know, but they were definitely weren't from the village. I know I never saw them around before, so where did they come from. Naruto replied.

Meanwhile, the bearer of the watch training by his lonesome in the training field. You could tell that he was training cause there were multiple kunai knives on the ground and on the tree stumps, and there were multiple cut marks on the trees as a result of him trying to reach higher level with controlling his chakra to run and walk up tree, and to run on water.

Ben was sitting near the lake exhausted with a couple of bruises and cut marks among his person.

Huff.. Huff.. huff.. whew, I knew ninja in the comic books had it hard, but I didn't think they had to go through stuff like this every day. Most of the rookies probably quit after the first few try's. But I'm no rookie, I'm gonna be one of the greatest that ever lived.

Ben had got up and brushed himself off. And I'm talking to myself. I better get back to work before I go crazy. he he. As ben got ready to walk on water again, out of a bush a couple of shuriken had came out. Ben had seen the incoming attack and deflected them quickly with his kunai knife.

An assassin huh? Come out an identify yourself! Ben said as he drew three more kunai knives. Whoa, calm down it's only me, said June as she came out of the bushes.

June, what are you doing here? I thought you were back at the hotel with the others. Ben said as he put back his knives.

I was, but I got bored and decided to come see how you were doing. And from the looks of it, you seem like you've been busy. Said june as she examined the battle field.

Yeah… I had a lot of time on my hands. I'm not gonna have the watch for ever so there's no harm to get a little training in.

Well there is if you keep training alone like this. Wouldn't the process go faster if you had someone to train with? Asked June.

Maybe, but I've been making progress on my own. I managed to stand on water for a good 11minutes before I flopped this time.

Hmm, is that so? Mind if I train with you then? She asked.

Yeah…. I'm not sure that's a good idea.. ben said with a skeptical look.

Huh? Why not? You don't think I can take you? June asked

No it's not that. Believe me, I think you can kick my but twelve times over the way I am now. Said ben.

Then, what's the reason? Asked june.

Let's just say I still don't completely trust you defected from the pirates. Ben said folding his arms.

What? but I gave you that information disk! June said defensively

And we're grateful for that believe me. But tell me this. You were able to resist their mind control, but were you able to resist the rest of the enhancements? June had stood silence for a short minute a bit surprised ben knew about this.

H-how do you know about..She stuttered

Interesting really. When we infiltrated the base on red mountain, we saw rehabilitation chambers there. Dexter was smart enough to figure out what they could do. And we found out not only does it brainwash the mind, but it's supposed to give superhuman attributes to the recipients. So if I were to fight you right now, there is a small chance I might get killed in the process.

"Oh….i guess that's true." She said sheepishly. Then June had begun looking around until she saw a tree that was undamaged by ben's training. Okay then, how about this? We see who can make it the furthest up the tree using chakra control. The contest is over when either of us reaches our limit.

"Alright. You're on!" Said ben as he and June had stood in front of the tree. OK, the first one to reach the very top whens, and no funny business.. understand asked June

What, you'd think I would cheat, come on, I'm a hero. And hero's almost never cheat. Said ben. I'll take that as a yes then. Ok on three then.. 1,2… as she counted down both June and ben had got ready to dash in front of each other. 3! June said as she dashed ahead first before ben was ready. HEY! I thought you said no funny business. Shouted ben.

WHY YOU LITTLE...AAAGH! Fumed ben as his chakra had started to how itself as he had dashed upward on the tree quickly catching up to june. Both of them had ran for about a good 2 straight miles before tree branches had started showing up creating blockades.

Each of them had evaded one to avoid getting hit, but while they were running upwards, june had threw a kunai knife slicing one of the tree branches. The branch had fell down towards ben almost knocking him off the tree. Crap! Before the branch had hit him,. He managed to jump off the tree then off the branch, but not mastering chakra fully at the time, it took a while before he could move again. Dang it if I don't concentrate I'm gonna fall. Before ben had landed back on the tree, he had focused his chakra again so he could stick to the tree. He managed to do it just before he landed, but he was stuck on that one place on the tree for about a good 5 minutes. Seya at the top slowpoke! June had yelled as she only continued farther up the large tree. Dam, how am I suppose to catch up to her now. Wait, wasn't I studying that taijutsu stuff kakashi mentioned?

Ben had checked his ankles and forgot he was still wearing weights on his arms and legs.

I forgot these things were there. But these were only the beginner weights so it probably didn't do much. Ben had removed the weights and watched them fall to the ground.

Now..to catch up with Ms. Juniper. As soon as ben began to move again he started running much faster then he was before. W-what the… where'd all the speed come from? Doesn't matter, time to teach her a lesson. Been had continued to run up the tree trying to catch up to June. Meanwhile while ben was trying to catch up to june, she was standing on a tree branch looking for any sign of him . oh man, I hope I didn't knock him over the edge already, i know he couldn't have given up already.. huh? When june had looked down she saw a spark of what seemed to be blue chakra. When she inspected closer she saw that it was ben catching up to her.

Well, guess he's still ready for more. Better get a move on then. She said as she jumped back on the tree and started running again. But she was surprised when ben was right beside her in a couple of seconds. What the…how did you? June asked

What do you think all the training was for? Oh, and I appreciate the little present you sent me… I really enjoy inconvenient obstacles. Ben said sarcasticly.

Oh come on, can't ya take a joke? june asked sheepishly.

Don't know, can you? Ben asked as he had tossed a paper bomb at june.

Yikes! She managed to jump out of the way before the bomb had exploded. But this had put her behind as ben had taken the lead. Oh come on no fair! It's not any fun if you cheat back! June complained as she had continued up the tree.

But before she could catch up, ben had already reached the top of the tree.

OH YEAH, I WON! Ben shouted to the heavens. June had jumped to the top of the tree a few minutes later.

See, wasn't that better then training alone? June asked with a smile.

Heh heh, yeah it was. He he he.. whew… ben had become exhausted and rested on the leaves. Man, I must have used up…. A lot of chakra just now. That taijutsu's some powerful stuff.

Well, we should probably get back down. Said june. I'll meet you back do.. woah! June had tripped over one of the stray branches and ended up landing on top of the young exhausted hero. Oops, sorry, I didn't mean to… but june stopped when she had gazed into ben's eyes.

Uh…june are you ok? Ben asked. But she didn't answer as june had started leaning in closer. Your eyes.. was all she said as it seemed like she was lost in a trance.

June, you're getting a little too close, JUNE! Ben yelled snapping her out of her trance.

Huh? What? oh sorry, june said as she immediately got up. She was blushing a little as she knew she was giving into her needs.

Are you ok june? I don't think that was a wrestling move. Ben said jokingly.

Um, uh, funny. Hey why don't you go on ahead of me, I gotta take care of something. June said trying to hide her embarrassment..

Yeah, sure.. I think I'm going to meet up with the others. Said ben as he started to hop down the tree. As he left june was clutching her chest.

w-what happened? I know I was able to resist the mind control, but did it still have an effect on me? Was it those primal urges they were talking about earlier? Or do I really have feelings for… but june had just shook her head in disagreement.

No that can't be… I must just be imagining things. Said june trying to fool herself. Still..those eyes. . why did It feel like I didn't want to look away? June asked herself as she stood atop the large tree alone.

Ben was at the gates of the training field getting ready to leave. Ben, wait up will ya? June called out. Huh, I thought you had something to take care of? Asked ben.

Uh..i'll take care of it, but I need to ask you a favor. Said june.

Huh? A favor? What is it? Asked ben.

The screen transitions to the village where Sabrina and Naruto were enjoying a lunch of ramen noodles at ichiraku.

-Naruto's Daily life-(Naruto OST)

More please! They both shouted holding out their bowls.

"Well, it's been a while since I've seen someone who could put away so much ramen in one sitting." Said ichi with a smile as he handed out the next serving of ramen.

"Okay, here's another one. Sabrina had said in between slurps of her noodles. I nearly died laughing because of how funny this joke was. While they continued to eat, danny had acquired several ninja tools as well as minerals for dexter's alchemy research. Upon passing ichiraku, he had heard Naruto and Sabrina.

"Okay, so there were three guys driving in a truck named Shut Up, Manners, and Poop.",

Sabrina said.

Naruto and Sabrina snickered at the last name that was mentioned.

"Shut Up was driving. Poop fell out of the trunk. Manners went to go help him.

Shut Up kept driving and got pulled over by a cop. The cop asked what was his

name and Shut Up said 'Shut Up'. The cop asked the question once more and Shut

Up said 'Shut up'. The cop asked 'Where are your manners'. Shut Up said 'Over

there picking up Poop'.", Sabrina said.

Both Sabrina and Naruto had held their sides from laughter after hearing the punchline of the joke.

"That was the best joke I ever heard!", Naruto said through his laughter.

"An old friend taught it to me!", Sabrina said still laughing.

"Well, what do we have here? Danny asked as he had popped his head in under the cloths of the entrance.

A couple of regular lovebirds." Danny snickered, That comment had caused naruto and Sabrina to blush a bit.

"WE'RE NOT LOVEBIRDS!" They both shouted in unison which didn't really help the case.

"Oh man, does that bring back memories. Danny said chuckling. Anyway, hurry up and pay the man for the food. Kakashi says he wants to meet us for the next phase of our training.

"Alright! Naruto said before taking one last drink of the soup that was left over from the ramen as did Sabrina. They had both placed the chopsticks on top of their bowls before leaving.

"Thanks for the grub, old man!" Naruto said before he, Sabrina and danny had left.

"Anytime naruto!. Ichi shouted before they were out of earshot.

Later on, we see the heroes with team 7 on a bridge all waiting for kakashi. So far, 10 minutes have passed and the air is thick with silence. Naruto's glare had switched between everyone. But it was soon stuck on the raven haired uchia as he had returned the glare. Naruto had only turned away in a huff.

(Ugh…what's with these two? They've been like this ever since we got back from the land of waves…) Sakura thought.

"Hey sakura, what's with naruto and sasuke?" Chiro asked.

"Well….she began until she was cut off by kakashi who had just appeared on an arch overhead.

"Hello everyone. Kakashi said with a smile. Sorry I'm late, but I'm afraid I got lost on the path of life.

"LIAR!" Both naruto and Sabrina had shouted.

"So, what did you need to tell us?" Asked chiro.

'Whatever it is, it better be worth interrupting my research. Said dexter.

"Oh I think it will be more than worth it. Said kakashi. You remember what sasuke told you about the chunin exams, right?

"Yeah, so what?" Asked jake.

"Well, the pirates who had gotten here before you have been studying the activities of the village. We managed to capture a few of their stealth forces and have gotten useful information on their plans. Our best guess is that they plan on infiltrating the exams by posing as ninja from another village. And after the reports we received on dark nymph, the hokage had wasted no time increasing security measures.

"So, the pirates are playing copycat with our old plan, huh? Asked ben.

"That's right. And with you sticking around, there's a good chance that they may try to attack while everybody's distracted. So, we plan to catch them during the exams. However, the rules forbid any of us higher-up shinobi until the situation sees fit. And since they're after you in the first place….Kakashi continued. Suddenly, the heroes knew what he was getting at.

"No….way. Said johnny in astonished disbelief. You cannot be serious.

"Actually I am. Said Kakashi. You've proven yourselves to be quite capable of yourselves in the field. So, I registered all of you for the chunin exams. Kakashi finished.

"You mean the exam every genin goes through to become a chunin?! Asked jake. Are you sure about that? We're not exactly 100% aware of all things ninja yet.

"That's true. But from what I've seen, you possess abilities that would catch even the most experience ninja of guard. For example, you ghostly friend there was able to jump that sand ninja without making as much as a sound.

"Wait a minute, you saw that? Asked danny surprised. You were there the entire time?!

"In a manner of speaking, yes. Kakashi replied casually.

'Then why didn't you step in?! You could have easily taken down that punk without breaking a sweat.

"I could have, but then I wouldn't see how it would turn out. He replied. Besides, it looked like you had everything under control. As they continued to discuss about the exams, sasuke was more than a little miffed hearing that the new seven that arrived had also been entered in the exams.

(Great….just what I need. More competition. At this rate, I'll never be able to surpass….him.) Sasuke thought. But he suddenly snapped back to reality as sakura was calling for him. Sasuke..? Sasuke? She asked.

"Huh? What is it? He asked.

"You look like you have something on your mind. " She said.

"It's nothing. He replied trying to remain cool. Just a little worried the competition may not be up to snuff this year.

"Man, guy sure is confident. Said ben. Bet he'd lose that in a flash should he go down in the finals."

"You can say that again. Said naruto as he clenched his fists. And I'm going to be the one to have that pleasure!

"Now hold on a minute, just how are you so sure you're going to make it to the finals?! Asked ben. How do you know I'm not going to make It to the top?

"Yeah, or me. Added johnny.

"The same goes for me. Added june.

"You're all delusional! Shouted sakura. It should be obvious that sasuke is going to claim the prize.

"Man, you know what?! If we weren't on the same team, I'd enjoy taking you down.

"Actually, there's a little fun fact about that." Stated kakashi.

"Fun fact?" Ben asked.

"In the chunin exams, the first two stages count on you and your team's survival. But upon the third round of the exams, it's basically a free for all. For the duration of that phase, all teams are dissolved. You'll need to defeat, or even kill anybody you're set up against. Weather it be a visitor from another village, or a member of your own squad.

"Is that so? Ben asked as he looked at sakura growing a devilish grin.

"Hey wait, so that means that the ninja that showed up in the village earlier was….

"That's right. Participants in this year's exams. Kakashi replied. Ninja from all over the great countries have gathered here to participate in the exams. We have three weeks to train before the exams begin. So, why don't we get started?" He asked as he had got up.

Meanwhile, on the path outside the village, maya and dark nymph were walking on the path to the gates of the hidden leaf village. Yet they were now wearing different attire.

Maya was a grey open sleeveless vest which had showed the fishnet shirt she was wearing underneath while wearing a red sash around the waist. She wore black stockings and the same color ninja shoes. She had wielded two ninjaken swords which were strapped to her back in a dual sword sheath.

Dark nymph was wearing a similar outfit. Except that she wielded no swords and that her outfit was pitch black. She wore long black fingerless gloves. To avoid being noticed by the leaf's authorities, she had changed her physical appearance. Instead of golden brown, she now looked like a natural blond. Instead of the devilish, soul piercing red, they were now soulful, innocent blue.

"So, the captain is sending us right into the lion's den is she? Asked maya as they came up to the village gates. Assigning a mission like this to a valuable treasure like me is suicide!

If you'd rather not, I'd be more than happy to go solo on this mission. The disguised dark nymph had said with a smile.

"And let you take all the credit? As if. She replied snobbishly.

"Well then, I suggest you stop with your complaining and get with it." She replied. The two had soon came up to the village gates. Waiting at the gates were two tobuketsu level leaf jonin. The first had got up upon seeing the two pirates approach the gates.

"Halt! Who goes there? State your business!" Demanded the second jonin. Maya had responded by taking out slips of paper. These are our entry passes. Me and our comrade are here to participate in this year's chunin exams.

"Hmm…seems legit. Said the first jonin. Okay, go on through.

"Thank you. She replied as she and dark nymph had entered the village.

"Well, that went smoothly. Said maya. Now, all that's left is to find those on the captain's blacklist. But where to look? She asked.

"I'll lead the way. Dark nymph said as she began to glow an errie purple. When the glow had disappeared, she opened her eyes. This way. She said as she walked off into the village.

"Wait, what was that just now?" Maya asked.

"A little ability I picked up shortly after my creation. Dark nymph replied. As the two pirates began searching for our heroes while avoiding any detection, the ones in question were training once again. Kakashi had provided them with several scrolls which contained D-rank elemental jutsus.

June was practicing in a mountain terrain to get better acquainted with her new earth chakra. June had already monstrous strength to move boulders on her own. Added to the enhancements she had received courtesy of the pirates. Now she was channeling that strength into forming new jutsu. Being the current te xuan ze, june was able to manipulate her chakra at an incredible pace. In a matter of hours, she was able to preform her first jutsu.

**Earth Style:Earth Pillar Prison**

Jutsu Rank: D

This jutsu had required no hand seals and a considerable amount of chakra. This jutsu allowed the user to create a large amount of rock pillars from under the ground. Preforming the jutsu correctly had took about 1 to 2 hours for the magical guardian. She was drenched in sweat and was laid on her back resting against one of the rock pillars she was able to create. After a minute of rest, a shadow had appeared overhead providing temporary shade.

'Well, seems like you're training is coming along well. Said kakashi as he had stood on the tip of the rock pillar.

"Yeah. It was a hassle, but I think I finally got it. June said in between breaths.

"I have to say, I've never seen someone progress this fast. The only other one I've seen use a jutsu like this at their age is sasuke. Good work. But you'll need more than this if you're going to survive the chunin exams. Said kakashi as he had tossed down a scroll. She had managed to catch it before it had dropped to the ground.

"What's this? Another jutsu?" She asked.

"That's right. It' a slightly higher level, but after seeing what you can do, I think you may be able to handle it. Meet back in town once you're done here. Kakashi said as he had took off.

Near the riverbank in the village, danny was practicing on how to control his water-type chakra. He managed to get a small plop of water to rise, but he lost control seconds after. Danny had held his head down exhausted. He had been at this for almost two hours now.

"What am I doing wrong?! Danny asked himself as he feverishly looked over the scroll. The first step, nature transformation. I get it, but I can't seem to hold It long enough.

"Trouble?" Kakashi asked as he had appeared before him.

"I'm afraid so. I'm trying to follow these instructions to the letter, but I can't seem to get the hang of it. Said danny as he had scratched the back of his head.

"What jutsu are you trying to learn anyway?" Asked kakashi. Danny had handed the scroll he was studying to kakashi.

"Hmmm…I see. Said kakashi as he looked it over. The jutsu your trying to learn is the water style: water fang bullet. This ttype of jutsu requires you to shoot chakra from your mouth.

"Really? I thought that picture meant breathing while controlling the water." Said danny as he chuckeled nervously.

"Is that right?" He asked. You're lucky you have those ghost powers of yours. It may take a while before you master any lethal water jutsus.

"When you learn to control this jutsu, you won't need any water to perform this jutsu. I'll be back in a little while. I'm going to check on the others. Kakashi said as he had left to check on the progress of the others.

-High up in the mountains-

Now, where is that kid in the lab coat. Kakashi asked as he had looked out to the distance searching for dexter. He had soon saw a bolt of lightning emerge from the top of the mountain.

For several hours on end, dexter had been training in the mountain where his lightning chakra would be most effective. Dexter had thought back to his short time in the forest with his sister. Back then, dexter thought his sister's ramblings about being one with nature was just her usual dose of nonsense. However, when he put this method to use, he found that he was able to easily control it with ease. Dexter hadn't learn any lightning style jutsu yet. Instead, he was preforming a move that was highly requested by kakashi.

For this jutsu, dexter had removed his right glove revealing his metal arm. Then he had held his metal arm down and began concentrating his chakra. After a few seconds, little blue sparks of electricity had formed around the metal fingers. In the center of his palm, a large amount of chakra was forming in his hand. Soon, the chakra had pulsed with electric-like chakra. If you listen closely, you can hear the sound of birds chirping. Dexter than had looked straight at the rock as his vision became tunnel-like focusing on the boulder.

"Alright! Let's try this again! Dexter said as he had dashed off with an incredible amount of speed.

CHIDORI! He shouted as he drove his chakra infused hand into the boulder. The result of the attack had pierced a hole into the boulder. After dexter examined it with the zoom function in his glasses, he saw that this time he had made a seven layer hole In the boulder using the lightning type attack.

"Hmm. It's better than the first try, but it still needs some work. Said dexter as he put on his glove.

"I take it the training is going well? Asked kakashi.

"Indeed. However, it's disappointing to know that a move like that con only be used twice a day. Said dexter. Since that jutsu is done for the day, I think I'll move on to a different one.

'You really shouldn't be pushing yourself like that. Using the chidori twice in one day takes a major toll on your chakra alone. Siad kakashi. Use it in excess like that, and you won't even be able to move. Let alone participate in the chunin exams.

"I am well aware of my limits. Dexter replied. I've been measuring my chakra level ever since I began my training. From what I can gather, I'd say I can squeeze out another 20 percent before I reach my daily limit.

Hmm, well then. If you're sure you got things handled, I'll leave you to continue. I'll be back later. Kakashi said as he had left dexter to continue training.

"Okay. Let's see what jutsu I can preform with 20 percent. Siad dexter as he had looked over the scroll.

-Forest clearing-

As kakashi had jumped through the trees of the forest, he had stopped when he heard the sounds of kunai knives clashing.

"What's going on here? Kkashi asked as he had viewed the scene from the shadows. Upon closer inspection, he had saw jake, johnny and chiro sparring with each other. By the looks of things, it seemed like they were really going at it. They either tried to scorch the other with fireballs or incapacitate the others with kunai knives. Chiro was hopping from tree to tree while avoiding attacks from the dragon hybrid and the hyperactive 11-year old. Jake had managed to hit chiro with a kunai knife, but was shocked to find out that it was only a shadow clone.

'Crud! Not good! Said jake seeing the fake chiro vanish. Suddenly, jake was struck from above by a chakra enhanced kick courtesy of chiro. Before jake had crashed, he had summoned his dragon wings and had displaced enough air to stop the fall. Chiro and johnny had joined jake on the ground soon after.

"Man. I'm beat! Said johnny as he had plopped onto the ground.

"Same here. Said chiro. How long have we been training? I've lost track. Johnny had checked his watch. It now said 5:57. And they had been training since 2:00.

"We've been training for three hours! Said a surprised johnny. Weird. I've never spent that much time on work since school.

"All in favor off taking a break, say aye." Said chiro as he raised his hand.

"Aye." Both jake and johnny said in unison.

"Motion carried." Said chiro as he got up. Let's head into town and get some lunch,

Before they had left for the village, kakashi had made himself known.

"Training together I see. Said kakashi as he had appeared in the light.

"Kakashi sensei!" Said chiro.

"Smart decision. Training with others will prepare you for the enemies you'll face during the exams. Considering you'll most likely have to fight each other during the exams.

"Yeah, Thought of it myself. Siad jake.

"Hey wait a minute, I was the one who-. Chiro began but was cut off.

"Anyway, we were just about to head into town for some grub." Said jake.

"Alright then. I'll see you all bright and early in the morning." Said kakashi as he had left for the village.

'Okay, what are we havin' for dinner? Asked jake.

Barbacue….barbacue….barbacue! Johnny had chanted.

'Alright then. Barbacue it is! Said jake as he, johnny and chiro headed into town.

It was getting late as ben was walking in town. He had a nervous look on his face as he was heading for his current destination.

(I….i can't believe she just came out and asked that.) Ben thought.

*Ninja Art: Flashback Jutsu!*

Ben was at the gates to the training field where june had asked him for a favor.

"Uh…sure june, What is it? Ben asked.

"Remember what you said earlier about resisting the pirates' enhancements?" She asked as she held her arms behind her back.

"Well, I thought about it and….look, can you go into town with me later tonight? She asked.

"Sure. But why? Do you think some of the pirates may be sneaking around? Ben asked as he had looked left to right ninja style.

"No….i mean to ichiraku. Not for any hero stuff. Just to have a couple bowls of ramen. She continued.

(Wait a minute….is she asking what I think she's asking. Unless I've got girls all wrong, and I'm pretty sure I don't, inviting a boy for a meal during the night usually equals up to….

Ben:O-O

Ben was a bit shocked when he had did the math in his head. Everything added up to a four-letter word. In the pitch-black background, the words had slammed down cracking the ground.

D-A-T-E.

"Well ben? June asked. Ben had suddenly slipped out of his self-induced trance.

"Oh…sure. No problem. He said as he scratched the back of his head while grinning nervously.

"It's nothing like a date. I'm just trying to make sure all my…urges are in order. She said.

*Flashback over*

"She says it's not a date, but why do I get the feeling that it's going to turn out differently. Ben had soon reached ichiraku and sat down at the table.

"Ah, hello there. What can I get for ya? Asked teuchi.

"I'll take some pork ramen please". Said ben.

"Alright then. Ayame, pork ramen please! He called to his daughter.

Right. She replied as she brought the ramen to boil in to pot.

So, you by yourself tonight?" He asked.

"No, I'm actually waiting on a girl. Ben replied.

"Oh, so it's a date? He asked causing ben to blush.

"NO! It's nothing like that. Just a little meal between friends is all. Ben stammered.

"Hehe, whatever you say, kiddo. Teuchi replied with a smile. Soon, another person had stepped into the restaurant. Somehow, ben could tell it wasn't june. A cold chilling air was emanating from this person.

"Well, fancy meeting you here. Said an all too familiar feminine voice. As ben turned around and realized who it was, his eyes grew as wide as dinner plates.

"No…..you?! Ben asked in shock.

**End of chapter 5**

(A/n):Well, that's it for this chapter. Sorry for the delay. But with one week of school left, I'll be able to be posting more frequently.

Next time….

The screen transitions to the heroes standing in the building of the second phase of the chunin exams facing off with a kid who looked like an animated verison of bruce lee. He had bushy brows, bandages tied around his arms and wore a green jumpsuit.

"The black beast of the hidden leaf, ROCK LEE! The kid said as he got into a battle stance.

The kid had suddenly got heart in his eyes as he looked at sakura becoming instantly loves truck.

"Please, dear sakura, do me the honor…of being my girlfriend! He said as he had winked at her. This caused sakura to be repulsed while earning weirded out looks from the others. All of course except for Sabrina who had bursted out in laughter.

"Hahaha! Consider this as the universes way of saying…You suck!" She said.

"Well, it's safe to say that this year is going to be a lot more interesting. Said kakashi.

Next time, Chapter 6! The chunin exams begin! Enter the devil of the hidden leaf, Rock Lee!


	7. Chapter 6: The chunin exams begin

Hello again my loyal readers. And welcome to the next chapter of the bssc! I had a burst of inspiration due to the end of school approaching. Hold on to your hats, because the chunin exams are about to begin!

Previously on the bssc, kakashi had called the heroes to inform them that they have been registered for the chunin exams being held this year. In order to prepare, kakashi had begun training them to use elemental chakra. The first two to succeed was june, who first mastered the earth pillar jutsu, and dexter, who had been taught the chidori. A less powerful version of kakashi's lightning blade. Using nature transformation was a difficult first step in learning how to create elemental chakra.

To better increase their chances of prevailing against their opponents, jake, chiro and johnny had trained together in the forest. Ben had competed against june in a race to the top of a tree to test their chakra control.

As the days pass, the wait for the beginning of the chunin exams are now withered down to three days. Upon these final days of preparation, the heroes finally master each of their own elemental jutsu. Now, they prepare to test their progress in combat. But unbeknownst to them, two spies have entered the village. Dark nymph and maya. Or should I say three? Nuff' said. Let the story continue with….

_**Chapter 6: The chunin exams begin! Enter the devil of the hidden leaf, Rock Lee!**_

"Well, fancy meeting you here. Said an all too familiar feminine voice. As ben turned around and realized who it was, his eyes grew as wide as dinner plates.

"No…..you?! Ben asked in shock. The person standing behind ben was none other than Danielle fenton. Or dani for short. Last time ben had saw her, they had a little private moment in the Space colony ARK. A memory ben was not too fond of. A few noticeable changes were that she was now wearing her hair down and was wearing a white open jacket over a black short sleeved top that showed her mid-section and short brown cargo pants. But the part that really caught ben's attention was the headband tied around her neck.

"You! You're that girl from station square! Danny's cousin!" Shouted ben pointing his finger at her.

"Hmm, nice to see you haven't forgotten me, hero. Dani giggled. The ghost girl said as she took a seat right next to him. Which of course made him uncomfortable and caused him to inch away to the next seat.

"Look, whatever funny business you have planned, I don't have time to deal with it right now! I'm training for the chunin exams! Ben stated.

"Well, I guess that makes two of us." She said as she took the seat near ben again.

"What?! You're in the chunin exams too?! Ben asked astonished. How did you-?

"Less you forget, I'm still with the pirates. I've got my connections." Dani continued. Soon, teuchi had set down the bowl of pork ramen he had ordered.

"Here ya go. Enjoy." Said teuchi as he had sat down the bowl. And what can I get for you miss?" He asked turning to dani.

"Oh, nothing yet. I'm still looking over the menu. Said dani

"Well, hurry up. I'm planning on closing up in a couple of hours. Said teuchi as he went back to the stove. Ben had sought to eat fast so that he could spend as little time as possible with her. Ben had parted his chopsticks and brought the noodles up to eat. But while he was busy eating, he didn't notice a second pair of chopsticks grab onto the noodles that he was. When ben was finishing the said row of noodles, he grew wide eyed seeing that dani was slurping the same pair as he was. Knowing that it would have inadvertently led to a kiss, he had cut the strand of noodles parting them while still allowing him to eat.

"Ugh! Just what kind of game are you trying to play here huh? Ben asked getting up. But at that moment, june had arrived.

"Danielle?! June asked shocked.

"Hey june, how's it hangin? She asked with a mouthful of ben's ramen.

'What are you doing here? Did the captain send you to kill me?" June asked getting ready for a fight.

"Oh please. I'm not scheduled to do that until the exams. She said as she took another group of noodles from ben's bowl.

"HEY! QUIT STEALING MY FOOD! Ben shouted in anger.

"So, if you're not here going to take my head, what are you here to do? Asked june.

"What does it look like? She asked as she had wrapped her arm around ben's. I'm enjoying a meal with my boyfriend. She said which had shocked ben and june.

"BOYFRIEND?!" Ben shouted. No way! He said as he pulled his arm away.

'Hoho, so you do have a girlfriend. Chuckled teuchi.

"Get real! She's not my girlfriend! Ben argued.

"Oh come on ben. Stop being so fussy and eat." Dani said as she had held some noodles close to his mouth.

'I don't need to be spoon fed! I can eat fine by myself. Said ben as he had swiped away the chopsticks."

"Actually, it's kind of chopstick fed in this case. She said as she continued to try to feed him.

"Uh be, can I talk to you for a minute?" June asked grabbing his arm. Outside?

"Hold on a minute. Said ben as he had pulled out money from his pocket. Here's the money for the food! See ya! Said ben as he left.

'So, juniper wants a competition does she? Asked dani with a smirk. Alright then, game on!

Later outside, june had stopped as they were now a good distance away from ichiraku.

"Alright, what was that about?" June asked.

'I don't know. It was some girl I met back in a previous world. Ben explained. I don't know what her deal is.

"Well, whatever the case, I don't think she'll be much of a threat to the plan." Said june.

"Huh, says you. The way she was actin' was creepin' me out. Besides, i ain't getting' tied down with no girl just yet. I plan to live my days of freedom to the fullest if you don't mind. Said ben with his chin up.

"Well, it's getting pretty late. Why don't we turn in for now? Asked june.

"I hear that!" Said ben in agreement as they both headed back towards the ship.

-That night at naruto's place-

Sabrina was in Naruto's apartment taking a shower, in a one piece bathing suit. She was Miss Modesty and did NOT want anyone seeing her naked. When she showers, she showers ALONE. Naruto had begun to stir as he had a tune coming from the shower.

"Huh….what is that? Naruto asked himself rising from his bed.

"So wake up the members of my nation!

It's your time to be!

There's no chance unless you take one!

And it's time to see!

The brighter side of every situation!

Somethings are meant to be!

So give me your best and leave the rest to me!"

Sabrina sang in the shower as naruto listened through the door.

"I didn't know she could sing.", Naruto said and put his ear on the door.

As she sang, Naruto was caught in the song's lyric's. It's like there was some sort of message hidden the song.

"What does it even mean?!", Naruto asked wanting to know.

"I have no idea... It's just a song I like that comes from where I'm from."

Sabrina was standing there completely dressed with her face blank of expression. Naruto was startled to find her just standing right there.

"How?!", Naruto asked looking behind her.

"I get dressed fast okay?", Sabrina said in a monotone and shrugged her shoulders,

"No biggie."

'I am never going to understand her...', Naruto thought.

-The next morning-

The heroes had arrived at the training field bright and early to begin their training session. Everyone was a bit tired since kakashi had requested them to be up so early in the morning.

"Aaaaaah, why do we have to be up so early?" Johnny complained.

"He did this with us on our first day with him. Said naruto. He made us skip breakfeast as a part of our training. We almost didn't make it.

"It's a good thing we ate breakfast this morning. Said ben. Man, when is today's training gonna start? Asked ben. Suddenly, in a puff of smoke, kakashi had appeared with an orange book in his hand.

"Well, good morning everyone." The jonin said casually.

"What's so good about it? Danny asked giving a tired stare.

"Why'd you have to get us up so early, huh? Asked jake letting out a yawn. I could be catchin some z's right about now.

"A ninja must be ready for action at any given time. Even if it's at the break of dawn." Replied kakashi.

"Yeah right. Said johnny as he was still halfway asleep.

"Hey, what is that you're reading?" Asked dexter as he noticed kakashi's book.

"Oh, it's uh….a ninja manual. Said kakashi lying.

"Then why does it have a picture of a dude chasing a girl with hearts in the air?" Asked chiro.

"Um, it's a special manual for dealing with….kunoichi? Kakashi sweated.

"It's always like this. He's always reading those books whenever we're training." Said an irate sakura.

While kakshi wasn't looking, jake whispered…

'Eye of the dragon…" His eyes had turned bright red as his vision was enhanced. Upon further inspection, jake could read the Japanese title which had read…"Make-Out tatics vol.2.

"Make-Out tactics?" Jake asked in slight confusion.

"Make-Out tactics?!" Everybody asked in unison,

'What kind of ninja manual is that?" Ben asked cocking an eyebrow.

"Well…why don't we begin with today's training shall we?" Asked kakashi as he had swiftly closed the book.

Minutes later, everyone was up and raring to go. First off, they had once again showcased their powers. This time, ben was first up.

"Alright ben, let's review the "jutsu" you'll be preforming in the exams. Said kakashi.

"Right. Said ben as he had took out a couple of smoke bombs out of his ninja tool pack. Transformation Jutsu! He said as he had thrown down the bombs creating a small smoke cloud, within the cover of the cloud, ben had activated the omnitrix and transformed into fourarms. As the smoke cleared, ben had reappeared in his tetra man form.

"A form that emphasizes in strength. Said kakashi. Plus, with your two extra arms, you might be able to gather chakra twice as fast.

"Ha-ha! Four arms of fun! Said ben as he flexed his muscles.

"Hmph, it's going to take a lot more than just brute strength to get through the exams." Said sakura in a huff.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. He replied as he had walked over to a nearby boulder.

"Okay ben, show us what you've learned with your wind chakra." Said kakashi. He had nodded his head as he had grabbed the rock with all four of his arms and had tossed it into the air. Seconds after, he had performed a hand sign allowing his wind chakra to surface. He had channeled the energy into his four hands until they became swirling masses of energy. With the chakra gathered, four arms had leaped into the air just as the rock was making its descent back to the ground. When he got close enough to the falling piece of earth, he lunged back his arms and shouted…

**Wind Style; Cyclone Punch!**

He had punched the rock with all four fists resulting in it being reduced to rubble in a vortex of wind. He had landed back on the ground with a smug look on his face.

"Ha! Beat that! He shouted.

"Oh please, so you can break boulders with your chakra. Anyone can do that." Said sakura.

"Well then why don't you?" Four arms asked

"Well…I…Sakura stammered knowing that she had not yet even learned a single useful jutsu.

"Alright. They'll be plenty of time to see what sakura has learned. Said kakashi quickly ending the dispute. Jake, you're up next. Jake had stood up and walked into the middle of the training field. After preforming several hand signs, jake had brought his fire type chakra to the surface. He made a small ring in his hand with his right thumb and finger before exhaling a stream of fire. But before the stream of fire hit anything, jake had continued to change its shape until the fire chakra took the form of a large ring.

**Fire Style: Racing Fire**

He said before launching the ring of fire at the rock leaving a huge hole in it as well as leaving several scorch marks.

"Impressive. It could still use a little bit of work, but other than that, nice work. Said kakashi. Alright. Chiro, you're up next.

"Okay. He said as he had took his place in front of everyone. He hyad preformed the same hand sign for gathering chakra as usual. Like ben, he was directing his chakra to his fists. Once he had gathered enough power, he had slammed his fists into the ground causing a large chunk of the earth to rise in the form of a wall.

**Earth Style: Great stone wall**

After the wall was risen, several stone spikes had shot out striking a nearby tree. The spikes that were stuck in the tree had took the shape of the hidden leaf village's symbol.

"Very nice." Said kakashi. Okay. June, you're next. Kakashi said turning to the Chinese-American girl.

June had performed the same action as chiro when he was using his earth jutsu. But the result was different. After properly channeling her earth chakra, in mere seconds, a small bamboo thicket of stone pillars were formed. Everyone had to get out of the way to avoid getting impaled by her jutsu.

**Earth Style: Earth Pillar prison Jutsu**

"Well, seems like you've gotten the hang of this jutsu. Said kakashi standing on one of the rock pillars. But please, try to be a bit more careful with the environment you use that in. We only have the one training field.

"Right…sorry." June said sheepishly. Next on the list was danny. A light blue aura surrounded him as he began charging his water chakra. After inhaling deeply, danny had spat out small jet streams of water at the ground. Even though they were small, they had enough power to create small craters in the earth.

**Water Style: Water Fang Bullet**

This jutsu was increased when danny was in his ghost form. But that's a surprise he'll be saving for later on.

"So, finally got control of your water chakra have you? Asked kakashi. Okay four-eyes, you're up. He said turning to dexter.

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't call me that. Said dexter stoically. It's such a stereo-typical nickname. As dexter walked onto the field, he stopped or a moment.

"Um, kakashi? I'm afraid that I'm going to need a volunteer to demonstrate this properly. Said dexter turning back.

"Well, Okay. Who did you have in mind?" Kakashi asked.

"Ms. Lee, if you would be so kind?" Dexter asked turning to june.

"What are you planning?" She asked slightly suspicious.

"Do not worry. I'm not going to hurt you. This is only a demonstration." Dexter assured.

"Hmm. You hurt me? I think you may have that backwards." June replied.

"We shall see about that. If you and everyone else please follow me to the lake?" Dexter asked as he had pointed out to the lake behind the training field. When everyone was ready, dexter had begun performing the hand signs to manipulate his chakra and initiate the jutsu.

"Allow me to show you the fruits of my training!" Dexter said as he had completed the jutsu by forming the chidori in his right hand. June was a bit "shocked " to say the least.

"_**Chidori: 1,OOO Birds!**_

Dexter shouted as he had dashed off headed straight for june seeming like he intended to run her through with the electric attack. But as june prepared to counter the attack, dexter had stopped only inches away from the target. The lightining chakra in his hand had dispersed and he had backed away.

"Hmm, made you flinch." Said dexter with a smirk.

"Ha, ha, very funny. She said with fake laughter.

"Now then, johnny, your next." Said kakashi as johnny approached the center of the field.

"Alright! Said johnny as he began performing the necessary hand signs. The jutsu he had performed was strangely similar to jake's racing fire jutsu. But instead of the jutsu starting out as a stream of fire, it started with a ring of fire. The end result was johnny leaving a circle-shaped scorch mark in the ground.

**Fire Style: Jet Flare**

"Haha! How was that?" Johnny asked.

"It was good. Hopefully you'll be able to use the jutsu more effectively on your opponents.' Said kakashi. Well, I think that's every one of you. Now, I think it's time for a little group training.

"Hey wait! You didn't call on me yet!" Complained Sabrina.

"Oh sorry. But we're not really sure how to examine your chaka. Seeing as you can't completely use it yet. But I think that there's another way that you can show us what your capable of.

Seconds later, everyone was standing in front of a large cliff. While Sabrina stood at the peak of the cliff, everyone else was waiting down below.

"Alright, show us what you got." Said kakashi as he had folded his arms. Sabrina had took a few steps back before breaking into a run and jumping off the top of the cliff. She had made a nosedive for the ground and was approaching the bottom fast. Before she made touchdown, she had spread out her wings and had glided along the ground.

In a matter of seconds, she had ascended into the air and started to fly around in rapid circles. Soon, she was going so fast that she eventually broke the sound barrier.

"And there goes the sound barrier." Said dexter as he had continued to watch.

"After about two minutes, she had landed back on the ground, but was a bit disoriented due to flying in circles at such high speeds. Danny had caught her before she fell onto her backside.

"Well, it seems that your speed will be a likely advantage. But what about you're offense and defense?" Kakashi asked. The next phase of training will be a sparring match.

They went back to the main spot of the training field which had the three logs Implanted in the ground. They had gathered around the center to wait who'd they be sparring with first.

Meanwhile, maya and dark nymph were observing their training a few meters away.

"So, that's where that insect ran off to. Said dark nymph in a calm tone while she had glared daggers at june. The person in question was going toe to toe with chiro. With him being younger, june had held back some of her strength so that they were on equal terms. However, that soon had to change when chiro began channeling some of his earth chakra into his attacks causing more damage than june was willing to take.

"Smart girl. Allying herself with the enemy. Said maya. If it was just her by herself, I could have taken her down in a nanosecond. Well, now that we've found her, what do you suggest we do now?

"I'd say that we wait for a bit and see how their little training session turns out begfore we intrude. Replied dark nymph. See what the little bug-girl has learned.

Naruto was sparring against ben planning to overwhelm him with his shadow clones. But he, while transformed into four arms again, managed to keep up with the assault of the oncoming naruto clones. Four by four, the clones had fell. But the tables had changed when ben had used up his 10 minutes of hero time and had to return to his human form. This had gave the blond shinobi the chance he was waiting for and had quickly overpowered the 10 year old.

Meanwhile, sasuke was sparring against the ghost/human hybrid danny. Despite sasuke being more skilled in the ninja basics than he was, that had served no use as it was nearly impossible to land a hit on him. Sasuke thought this to be a sort of genjutsu and tried to dismiss it with his sharingan, yet it proved to be useless. Danny had played fair for the most part, but in the end, he used his ghost powers to overpower the experienced uchia. Much to the dismay of his admirer sakura. Yet, even fuled by her intense rage and anger, she couldn't land a single blow on the ghost boy. Sakura had ended up using all her energy and had eventually lost.

As for the boy genius, he was sparring against Sabrina trying to find a weak spot in her defenses. It was a bit difficult for dexter to combat her since she always relied on the unpredictable and always caught him off guard. When she began to use her lightning bending, dexter had saw this as an opportune moment and had absorbed the energy into his metal hand. It had sparked with tiny bolts of electricity before he had charged that energy into his chidori. But whenever dexter got close enough to strike, she always flew out of the way. Yet, dexter had known about the disadvantages that came with using the chidori had and intead transmuted the ground into a giant butterfly cage trapping Sabrina inside. It didn't take long for her to break out of her stone barred prison. But just as she did, she was encountered by a airborne dexter who was charging a ball of lightning chakra in his left hand.

This was a different jutsu than the chidori as the sound of birds chirping were absent this time.

"NOW! LIGHTNING STYLE: LIGHTNING BALL! He shouted as he had fired the ball of lightning chakra at the fairy/human hybrid. Had she not raised a space/time shield seconds before the impact, the result would have been ugly. When the jutsu contacted with the shield, it caused an explosion forcing both of them onto the ground. Dexter had realigned himself and came to a skidding halt on the ground while Sabrina had stopped herself by staying airborne. The training field was soon covered in craters and scorch marks as the ten genin continued to spar against one another. Soon enough, they had all brought themselves to the point of exhaustion.

"Okay, I think that's enough physical training for today." Said kakashi ordering them to stop.

"Why? I think I can go a couple more rounds. Said jake as he had forced himself.

"Because if you continue any further, then I'm not sure this field will survive." The jonn replied. I think we should be focusing on your mental abilities for now.

"Great…I bet you have some sort of test for us right?" Asked johnny with a bored expression.

"Well I did, but, if any of you have any other suggestions on how to test your mental prowess…" Kakashi began.

"Oh! I have an idea! Sabrina shouted raising her right hand.

"Hmm? What did you have in mind?" Kakashi asked.

"Okay everyone this is a game that could help out.", Sabrina said, "I learned

it from eavesdropping a bunch of teenagers."

"It better not be something inappropriate.", Dexter warned.

"That part depends on the choices of everyone. The game is called, Truth or

Dare!", Sabrina said with a smirk.

Danny went wide eyed.

"Are you kidding me?! NOT THAT GAME!", Danny shouted, "Tucker embarrassed me

For weeks with that game!"

"I want to know how to play it!", Naruto said with a mischievous smirk.

"It's actually rather simple. It requires creativity and the ability to resist

embarrassment.", Sabrina said.

Naruto smirked. He could embarrass Sasuke to no end. Sasuke looked at Sabrina

With a raised eyebrow.

"Is this another questionable behavior or is she just looking for trouble?"

Sasuke asked.

"Both...", Chiro answered

"The game starts when someone asks 'Truth or Dare'. If you choose truth, you

Must say one thing about yourself that's the truth. If you pick dare, you have

No choice and are forced to do it.", Sabrina said, "There are no take backs."

Kakashi thought about the game in interest.

"I chose this so we could see who would be smart enough to make a better decision out of the two. Think you can handle it? Or are you chickem? She asked in a mocking tone.

"No way! I'm no chicken! Naruto shouted!

"Alright then. First, kakashi, truth or dare?

"Hmm, I think I'll choose dare." Kakashi answered.

"Alright then, I dare you to let me read one of those books you're always reading.

"Kakashi had frozen up a bit hearing the request and hesitantly handed over one of his icha icha books to Sabrina.

"See? It works just like that." She said as she opened the book and begun to read.

("So that's how this game works…I think I might have an idea to get payback on that annoying bug-girl after all.) Sakura thought.

After reading the first few pages of the book, Sabrina had a look of disgust on her face.

Ugh! What kind of book is this? She asked turning her head away from the book.

Sakura, truth or dare? She asked turning to the pink-haired kunoichi.

"I choose truth." She replied. Naruto had a slight smile on his face thinking that sakura had something to say about him. "So sakura, what do you need to say? He asked hopefully.

"First, I hate you…This had made naruto fall on the ground with his left hand twitching.

And I love sasuke. She said while staring at sasuke blushing

"Ugh! We already know that! Sabrina said tilting her head back. Try something we don't already know! Alright sasuke, your turn.

"Alright…Naruto, truth or dare?" Sasuke asked while turning to nartuo.

"I choose dare! Said naruto.

"Hmph, fine, I dare you to run into that tree over there four times while saying "I am a loser." Sasuke said.

"What?! You've gotta be kidding me! Naruto complained. That's got to be the lamest dare evr! I'm not doing it!"

"Sorry loser, but a dare is a dare. Those are the rules." Sasuke had said with a smirk. Naruto had only groaned as he had got up and clenched his fists before running into the tree that sasuke had picked out.

I'm a loser….Ow!

I'm a loser…OW! Naruto repeated for about three more times before sasuke told him to stop.

"Alright sakura, you're turn.

"Alright Sabrina, truth or dare? Sakura asked.

"Dare! She answered quickly. Come on, give me a good one!

"Alright then, I dare you to kiss that loser! Sakura had said pointing to naruto. This had made both naruto and Sabrina acquire the same wide eyed expression as they began to blush.

"You're kidding right? Is this a joke dare? Those are allowed. She said nervously trying to call it off.

"Nice try, but even though this is the first I'm hearing of this game, I know there isn't such a thing as a joke dare. Sakura replied.

"B-but….but.. Both naruto and Sabrina had stammered

"Just do it you losers. Said sasuke. But just as a completely embarrassing moment was about to come to pass, Maya and dark nymph had come out from their hiding spot.

"Playing truth or dare? I wouldn't exactly call that training. Dark nymph said still disguised.

'Who are you two? Asked chiro.

"We're ninja from the land of sound. We're here to compete for this year's chunin exams. Answered dark nymph. I'm Sarah. And this is my older sister, Maria. She said turning to Maya.

'Hello. Nice to meet you. Maya said in a fake tone of politeness.

"We were wandering the village checking out the competition. But after hearing multiple explosions going off here, we decided to see what was the cause. It looked like you were training pretty hard. That is until you got to the truth or dare game. Sarah explained.

"Don't look at us. It was her idea. Sasuke said pointing a finger at the fairy/human hybrid. While dark nymph stood there, even though she was disguised as a different person, Sabrina could tell that something was up. She got up and eyed this so called Sarah.

"Uh, can I help you with something?" Asked Sarah.

"Do I know you from somewhere? You look familiar. Sabrina answered.

"Well, I seriously doubt that. We've only just met today. Sarah replied with a smile.

'Hmm, If you say so. Sabrina said while still suspicious.

"Well, If you all are sitting around playing games,Then you must be confident that you'll pass the exams without a sweat. Said Maya currently taking the alias of Maria.

"Heh, you could say that. Said naruto grinning.

"Well, I sincerely hope you at least make it through the first round. Wouldn't be any fun if the whole competition were composed of weaklings. She said before walking away.

"What was that about?" Asked ben as the two had left.

"They're scanning the competition. Sasuke answered.

"Probably something we should be doing." Said chiro.

"Please. They won't make it to the finals so there's no need. Said sasuke.

"Well, I think that's enough training for today. Said kakashi. You're all dismissed for now. He said after disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

"Well, I'm gone. Later. Said sasuke as he proceeded to leave.

"H-hey sasuke, wait for me! Said sakura as she ran after the uchia.

With that, the others had begun to leave as well. The ten genin had continued training for the next two days in preparation for the exams. When the fated day came to pass, they stood outside a testing building awaiting their instructor, kakashi.

"Well, he's late again…Said danny.

"Shouldn't we just go inside. Asked ben. The exams are due to start soon anyway.

"I agree. Might as well not wait around any longer than we already have. Said jake. They had pushed the doors opened and entered.

"The room we're looking for should be just down the hallway." Said Dexter. As the heroes head for the testing hall, Danny didn't fail to notice that ben had his head held down the entire time they were walking.

"Hey ben, something wrong? You've been quiet for some time now.

"What? There's nothing wrong. Why would there be something wrong? Ben asked nervously.

"Well, for one thing, I had thought you'd be a bit more hyped for this. If you pass, you become a journeyman ninja. Said danny.

"Maybe he's getting cold feet since it's his first time in the exams." Said sakura.

"No, that's not it. Said ben. You see, I ran into an old face yesterday while me and june were…But ben had immediately cut from the sentence realizing that he almost said that he was on a date with june.

"What about june? Were you guys doing something? Chiro asked.

Um, no. We weren't doing much. Just a little training together. Ben said as he chuckled nervously.

He's lying. Said Sabrina.

"What? Get real. Said jake. Ben wouldn't lie unless he had something to hide.

"Well, he's hiding something. I can tell by the look on his face." Sabrina argued.

"T-that's ridiculous! I don't have anything to hide! Ben said defensively.

"I agree. Ben wouldn't lie to us unless he had a good reason." Said june.

"So, who was the familiar face you're talking about?" Asked sasuke. Ben took a deep breath before he had finally answered.

"It was our favorite snow-haired pirate." Ben answered.

"Daniele?! Danny asked in shock. What was she doing here? Asked danny.

Was she looking for a fight? Asked johnny.

N-not exactly…ben said as he blushed a little.

"Ben..what exactly happened yesterday?" Asked naruto.

Well, ya see…He started before feeling a cold chill up his spine.

"Well, talking about pirates, re we? Asked a woman who suddenly appeared behind ben. Ben had jumped a few meters away from the woman and pulled out a kunai knife. When he got a good look at who had surprised him, he saw that the woman had purple hair that was tied into a wild and spikey ponytail and wore the leaf village headband around her forehead.

She had brown eyes, wore a loose brown jacket, a fishnet shirt and orange skirt.

'Someone's a little jumpy. Aren't you going to say hi? She asked.

"It's not nice to sneak up on people you know. Ben said. But his face had turned red once he noticed the woman's revealing wardrobe.

"What's wrong? Haven't you ever seen a woman before? The purple haired woman asked as she had posed. This made the rest of the heroes blush as well except for naruto, sakura, sasuke and Sabrina.

"Anko, I'd appreciate it if you didn't tease my friends. They won't be able to compete if you're messing with their heads. Said naruto.

Oh ho, look who's growing up? The woman known as anko joked. Very well then. My name is Anko Miritashi. And I'm a supervisor of these exams. I just wanted to see the new recruits kakashi had handpicked for this year.

"So, anko, is there something you wanted to tell us? Asked naruto.

The written portion of the exam is about to start soon. I suggest you get moving. She said.

"We were just on our way there. Said naruto as they began to leave for the testing hall.

A few moments later, they had found their way into the main hall leading to the exams.

"Well, this looks like the place. Said ben. But as they walked in, a young boy in a green bodysuit with a bowl haircut and abnormally large eyebrows had called out…

Hold it right there! He began.

Huh? Who's this dork? Asked johnny.

And what's with his eyeebrows? Asked ben. As they continued to wonder about the identity of this ninja, he had took one look at sakura and blushed.

Um...excuse me. Sakura...? He began.

"Huh?" Sakura asked.

"Please dear sakura. Would you do me the honor...of being my GIRLFRIEND!" He said as he had winked at her.

"Whaaaat?! You've gotta be crazy! She retorted. Those eyebrows are waytoo thick. That haircut is ridicoulous! You're a wierdo!

"You say that now, but sson you will find that no woman is able to resist my charm. Said lee as he had winked at her sending a little flying heart at her. Sakura had quickly dodged it moving ro rhe left. But lee had winked again causing her to dodge a flying heart coming at her from the right. Soon, sakura had been dodging a barrage of the little hearts. She had even hit her head on a stone column behind her just to avoid one.

"Okay, does anybody else have a clue what's going on? Asked ben.

"Not a clue. Said danny.

As this weird display continued, the others had grew confused expressions on their faces, All except for sabrina who had bursted out in laughter.

"Haha! This is the univere's way of saying you suck! She laughed.

"Get a life! I don't want to be your girlfriend! Sakura shouted. If anything, i want to be sasuke's! girlfriend!

"Aw,really? Asked a downhearted lee.

"GRRRR! What the hell?! It's always sasuke, sasuke, SASUKE! Naruto thought in anger.

"Look, just who are you anyway?" Asked sasuke.

I am the handsome devil of the hidden leaf, ROCK LEE! And I challenge you, Sasuke uchiha to a match. This had caused naruto to grow agitated knowing sasuke was picked over him again.

"Hey! Why are you asking to fight sasuke? The knucklehead shouted. If you want a real challenge, then try me!

"No thank you. I am only interested in fighting sasuke. Said the bushy browed ninja.

"That's it! I'm sick and tired of always hearing about sasuke! Yelled naruto as he had charged at the ninja. But as soon as he had tried to punch him, lee had simply deflected the attack with a mere motion of his hand causing naruto to slip and fall. But the naruto persisted in attacking as he tried to kick him this time. But this had failed as well as lee hd preformed a spin kick sending naruto spinning into the wall.

"LEAF WHIRLWIND!" He shouted.

Uuuuuh..best two out of three? Asked a dazed naruto.

"That was just taijutsu he just used wasn't it? Asked chiro.

"I would say so. What he just did would be the very definition of it. Said dexter. When lee had turned his attention from naruto, he had noticed the training weights attached to ben's ankles.

"You! In the green bearings! Lee said pointing to ben.

"H-huh? Me? Ben asked.

"Those are weights specifically used for taijutsu training. Am I to understand that you are learning the art of taijutsu as well? He asked.

"Well, I suppose you could say that. Said ben. I only know a little about taijutsu so far, but I plan on mastering it soon enough.

I see. It is so inspiring to meet someone who wishes to rely on his own fists rather than jutsu. When my bout with sasuke is finished, I wish to battle you next. Lee said confidently.

"Oh please, you think you can actually take me on? You'll be through before you even get a chance to fight that loser." Said sasuke.

"And there's the attitude again. Ok mister cool, I hope you get your ass kicked. Said ben. Seconds after he finished that sentence, sakura had knocked ben upside the head for insulting sasuke.

"Don't you dare talk about sasuke like that! He's ten times the ninja you'll ever be! Shouted sakura.

(Yeah! That'll tech him! CHA!) Said sakura's inner consciousness.)

"You know, it really hurts when you go around punching people like that. Said ben with an evil grin. What looked like green chakra had begun to become visible around him. I think it's time someone taught you a lesson! He said as he had attempted to punch the kunoichi. But he couldn't make contact as jake had stopped his fist before it reached sakura.

"Ben, no. Not here." Jake said with a stern face.

"But…" Ben replied. But jake shook his head saying it wasn't right. If you have any conflict towards this girl, you can settle it when we get to the physical round of the exams.

"Fine…ben said as he had stood down. It took some time before the tension had cleared.

"So, you ready to lose? Sasuke asked lee. But lee only replied with a determined look on his face. Fine! Here I come! Said sasuke as he rushed at the green beast. Sasuke had attempted to attack, but he was surprisingly repelled with a simple kick knocking him onto the floor.

"SASUKE! Sakura shouted in concern.

"What the hell was that? I should have been able to see that coming. He said getting up. Sasuke tried to attack again, but was only sent flying back to the other side of the hall.

"Man, sasuke's getting it handed to him. Said chiro as he watched the fight go on. Eventually, sasuke had to activate the sharingan in hopes of getting an advantage of lee's quick movements. Yet, not even his bloodline kekkei genkai was enough to take down the bushy browed ninja. Soon, lee had delivered a fierce kick sending sasuke spiraling into the air. Before he could even move, lee had appeared behind him while still in mid flight.

"Now, for my finishing move! Lee sadid as he had begun to unravel the bandages wrapped around his arms. But befoe he could finish the attack, a pinwheel had caught one of the bandages and stuck it to the wall. Lee had knew what this meant and had landed stopping the attack.

"Sasuke! Sakura shouted as she had raced to catch a falling sasuske.

"Alright, that's quite enough lee." Said a red turtle with spiral patterns on his shell.

"Right, i'm sorry. I got caught up in the midst of the fight and got carried away. Lee apologized.

Huh, why's he talking to that turtle? Unlesss...hey sasuke, sakura! He said as he raced to his two teammates.

"What?! Sakura asked.

"That turtle over there is talking right?" Naruto asked.

"Of course you idiot! It wouldbe kind ofimpossoble ot to see the talking turtle. Sakura shouted.

"Well, that must mean that animals can be sensei too!" Said naruto.

"I'm not sure it works that way naruto. Said chiro.

"Idiot! The turtle shouted stopping lee from apologizing. You think you'll be able to slip by with just simple excuses like that? A ninja never reveals their secrets unless it'sunder the most extreme circumstances.

"Right.I'm...i'm sorry. Lee said bowing his head.

("I can't believeit! How could i lose to this freak! ) Sasuke asked in his head.

"Now,are you ready to recieve your punishment?" The turtle asked him.

"Yes. Lee replied quickly.

"Alright then. Come out, Might guy! The turtle shouted as in apuff of smoke, a jonin had appeared. This jonin was an adult male who bore an uncanny resemblence to lee. The onlymajor differences were that the man had wore a flakjacket that was suited for jonin and chunin and his eyebrows were slightly bushier than lee's.

"HEEEEY! What's shakin'? How you doin' everybody? Life treatin' ya good? The jonin asked.

"AH! He's got the biggest eybrows yet! They're almost alive! Shouted naruto.

"Too wierd." Said sakura.

"The resemblence is uncanny." Added danny.

"So that's where lee gets it from. Said naruto. Same soup-bowl haircut, and even bushier eyebrows. Hearing this caused an anger mark to appear on the back of lee's head.

"HEY! Do not insult guy sensei! He is one of the greatest men in the entirre world! Shouted lee.

"WELLL EXCUSE ME FORNOT NOTICING HIS GREATNESS! I WAS TOO BUSY WATCHING HIM CRAWL OUT FROMUNDERNEATH THAT TURTLE! Naruto shouted back.

"HE DID NOT CRAWL OUT! Lee retorted.

"Give it a rest lee. Said guy. Lee had calmed down and turned to his actual sensei.

"Yes sir. Said lee.

And now for your punishment. Guy said before he had gave aa sharp right hook to lee. YOU LITTLE FOOL! He said just before punching him knocking him to the ground.

"I'm sorry lee but, it was for your own good. Said guy as he stood on one knee getting down to lee's level.

"Oh lee...said guy as tears started to flow from his eyes.

"Oh sensei...i am...so sorry. Said lee as he began to cry as well.

"Lee, it's don't need to say anymore. Said guy.

Sensei! Shouted lee as he had embraced guy in a hug.

"Lee. Sid guy. The background had changed to the cliffside of the ocean. After they hugged, waves had splashed against the rcoks. This had caused confused, weirded out, and even slightly disgusted looks on the faces of the other ten genin.

(How couldilose tosomeone that lame?") Sasuke asked himself in his head.

"Actually, it's kind of sweet the way their all huggin and stuff. Said naruto.

"What? You've gotta be kidding me! They're both completely crazy! Shouted sakura.

"You're just caught in between. Said guy putting a hand on lee's shoulder. You're too old to be called a boy and not quite old enough to be called a man.

"Sensei...you're so good tome. Said a still bhlubbering lee.

"Now take off! I want you to take a hundred laps around the practice field. Show me what you've got! Shouted guy pointing outside.

"Yes sir! Said lee.

"Run into the sun lee! Run and never look back. Said guy. Now, let us go.

"Right! Said lee as the two began to leave.

"Hey wait a minute, we're not finished here! Shouted naruto. You guys just can't take offlike that.

"And what about the chunin exams? Asked sakura. There'sno time for fooling around. This had caught guy's attention and had forced him to stop.

"Oh right, i forgot about that. Guy chuckled. Lee, you've not only broken the rule against fighting, but you've also disrupted the chunin exams. Don't you think that requires a slightly more severe punishment?

"Yes, guy said saluting.

"Let's say five hundred laps! How does that sound? He asked.

"Excellent sir! Said lee. This had caused blank looks on the expressions on everyone.

"They're insane. Said sakura.

"Probably, but what's the deal with that turtle anyway? Asked naruto. Lee had turned his attention to the others. So, this must be kakashi's squad. He said eyeing naruto, sasuke and sakura. And the newest ninja to the village. I think i'll check them out. Guy thought.

"Ah, oh no, he's looking at us! Said sakura.

"Tell me, how is kakshi snesei? Guy asked.

"Do you know him?" Asked sasuke.

"Do i know him? Guy chuckled. "Well, people say...he and i are arch rivals for all etrnity. He answered.

"There's just no way! Both naruto and sakura shouted in unison.

"How could kakashi have a froot loop like that for an arch rival?" Asked danny.

"How dare you? If guy sensei says it is true then...lee began.

"Let it slide lee. Said guy.n A ninja's actions always speaks louder than words." Suddenly, in the blink of an eye, guy had dissappeared and reappeared behind team seven.

My record is fifty nine wins and fourty losess. Which is one better than his by the way. Said guy.

'Woah, how did he-? Asked a stunned jake.

"Wha? How'd he beat kakashi? Asked naruto.

"The fact of the matter is i'm stronger than kakashi. And faster. Guy said with a grin.

"(His speed his incredible. He's definitely faster than kakshi. Is this guy even human?) Thought sasuke.

"You see, guy sensei is the best there is! Said lee.

"I'm sorry for the trouble lee caused you. Look into my eyes and accept my sincerest apology Said guy. Also notice my handsome manly features.

(This guy claims that he's better than kakshi. I don'tthink he's making this up.) Ssuke thought as he clenched his fists.

Lee, you should acompony these fine young ninja to their classroom. Right now. Said guy as he tossed a kunai knife getting rid of the pinwheel that kept his bandage bound to the wall. When lee had proceeded to tie his hands back up, naruto had caught a glimpse at the bruses on his hands.

"His hands...NAartuo thought, Where did those bruises come from?

"Remember to give it your best! Lee, farewell! Guy said before he had dissappaered. The turtle hqd vanished seconds after.

"Hey sasuke, earlier, i wanted to test my skills against you. But in truth, you were nt really the one i wanted to test them against. I lied to you when we were fighting before. I said i was the best genin this year, but there is someone even better than me. Someone on my own team. Lee continued as an image of hs teammate, neji hyuga appeared head.

I came here to defeat wee just practice. Now you are a target. I'm going to rush you. Lee said earning an intense glare from sasuke. There you have it. Consider yourself warned. Lee finished before he had took his leave.

"Man, the air is just thick with tension around here isn't it? Asked chiro.

"You can say that again. June agreed.

"Looks like the uchihas aren't as great as everybody thinks they are. Said naruto holding his arms behind his back.

"NARUTO! Sakura shouted.

"Gr...Just shutn up. Grumbled sasuke. Net time, i'll drie himto his knees!

"Yeah, says the guy who just got his but kicked." Said naruto.

"Stop it! What are you saying?! Just cut it out naruto. Said sakura.

"As much as it pains me,i have to agree with sakura on this one. Said ben.

"You saw his hands didn't you? When he took off the tape? Naruto asked. I bet bushy brow has been training until he drops. Day in and day out. He sure trains harer than you. That's all i'm sayin. Naruto continued. There was a moment of silence before sasuke had spoke again.

'Hmph, fine then. Looks like these exams just got a lot more interesting. Sasuke said with a grin. But there's no way we're going down without a fight! Said Sasuke. The new spark of confidence brought smiles to the rest of team seven.

"Naruto"

"Right. Said naruto.

"Sakura, Said sasuke.

"Right" Said sakura.

"Let's go. Sasuke finished as the team now procceded to the testing room.

"Well, someone's got their confedence back." Said june as the others followed. Minutes later, they had reached the room they assigned to which was room 301. But upon reaching the class, they encounterd kakashi who was standing in front of the classroom door.

"Sakura, glad to see you could make it. For your sake and the ohters." Kakashi began.

"_What's that supposed to mean?" _ Ben thought.

"I'm please to see that you all could make it as well. Kakashi continued, Now, you can all properly register for the chunin exams. Or, at least almost all of you.

"What do you mean by that kakashi sensei?" Asked naruto.

"You see, only three man squads are allowed to enter the exams. But if you've done the math, there's eleven of you." Now, try to divide eleven by three. Said kakashi. The others could solve the math problem easily, but naruto was still trying to find a way to add up the numbers.

"Aaah! But thqt means-! Naruto bgean.

"That's right. I'm afraid one of you will have to sit this one out. Said kakashi. But don't worry. We've already covered that.

"We?" Asked chiro.

"Yes, we have. Said dexter speaking up. After some thinking, i've decided that i'll be the one to take a pass on these exams.

"What? But,you trained as hard as the rest of us. You should be allowed to enter as well. Said danny.

"I'm sorry, danny. But there's nothing that cqn be done. In the meantime, i plan on trying to find as much information on the pirates' as i can." Said dexter as he began to walk away. I wish you the best of luck in the exams."

"Man, tough break. Said chiro.

"Naruto, sakura and sasuke. Kakashi said gaining the attention of his squad. I couldn't ask for a better team. He said gaining smiles from them. Good luck. To all of you.

"We won't let ya down, sensei! Believe it! Said naruto as he and the others headed inside the classroom. But they were shocked to find over thirty five other ninja in the room as well.

"W-what is this?" Naruto asked.

"Gee, i guess we're not alone...Said a slightly frightened sakura. Man, i had no idea there'd be so much competition."

"Well, what did you expect? Asked jake. Anyone could imagine the rank of a chunin wouldn't exactly be easily obtained. Sakura had gulped at the sight and thought of having to fight all those other ninja to become a chunin. But those thoughts were interrupted after hearing a familiar voice.

"Sasuke, where have you been?" Asked a feminine voice. Suddenly, a blonde haired kunoichi had wrapped her arms around sasuke from behind.

"What the heck?" Asked a suprised ben.

"You have no idea how much i was hoping you'd show up here. I was starting to miss those broody good looks of yours." The girl said while sasuke had an irritated look on his face with his pupils the size f ping pong balls. This had caused sakura to grow enraged as a vein had showed itself on the side of her head. The blond was a white girl with blue eyes and had her long blond hair tied into a long ponytail. She wore a purple top and skirt over bandages which were shown on her torso and legs as well as blue and white arm warmers that were similar to sasuke's.

"GRRRR! Hey you porker, back off!" Shouted sakura. He's mine!

"Dang, the dude just dosen't have sakura after him. Said an astonished jake. The guy works fast.

" , they let you in? See you still got those frown lines on your billboard brow." The blonde replied.

"Leave my forehead out of this! Sakura snapped.

"Naruto, you're here too. Asked a slightly uncaring male voice. Man, i knew it was going to be a drag but i didn't know it would be this much of a drag. The voice belonged to a boy with black hair tied into a spiky ponytail. He wore a fishnet shirt under an open gray vest with brown pants. The leaf village band was tied to his shoulder.

" The boy standing next to him was a bit chubby and eating a bg of chips. He had spiky brown hair which was parted by his headband. He wore a green jacket over his plain yellow shirt that had a red circle imprinted in the middle. He wore short cargo pants and had bandages tied around his arms and legs.

"Oh great, so all three stooges are here huh?" Naruto asked in annoyance.

"Hey, you know what pipsqueak? Ah, forget it, you're a waste of time. The boy replied.

"_Shikamaru nara. _Naruto began to announce. _Always complaining and never does anything about it. The laziest kid in the academy. His attention then turned to the kid eating chips._

_"Choji akamichi. Akamunchi's more like it! I bet he could eat his entire head if he wanted too._

"Sorry, but sasuke's all mine! Said the blonde as she suck her tounge out at sakura.

_"Ino yamanaka. Now SHE'S annoying. And notjust because she's got the same stupid thing for sasuke that sakura's got. _

Well, well, looks like the old gang's back together again. Said another male ninja with a dog on his head. The boy himself had red markings under his eyes and dog like teeth sticking out. He wore a grey and black jacket with brown pants. Ontop of his head was his dog,akamaru which had white fur with black lips. The girl standing next to him had short blue hair and had clear white eyes with no visible pupils. She wore a white jacket and had the hidden leaf headband tied around her neck. She wore blue pants and the standard issue ninja shoes.

The third of the group had short brown spikey hair and black glasses He wore a long grey jacket which covered his mouth and wore brown pants.

"Oh...hi naruto. The blue hair girl said quietly.

:Hmm? Naruto asked. You say something?"

The girl only looked down and played with her fingers while she blushed.

_Hinata Hyuga. Said naruto. She's okay, but i don't get while she's always so shy and embarrased whenever i just like...look at her. It's kinda wierd. _ Naruto had turned to the boy and his dog.

_Kiba inuzuka and his dog akamaru. Forget what i said about ino, this guy's the most annoying of all. Thinks he so cool. _

_Shino abarame. He said turning to the one with black glasses. He's just wierd. Kind of a mystery. _

"Man, you guys are here too huh? Man, everyone's here for this stupid thing." Said shikamru.

"And here we all are. The nine rookies. Laughed kiba. And speaking of rookies, who's this bunch of clowns behind you? Asked kiba turning to the heroes.

"Watch it dog boy! Said an irratated ben. Less you want an early trip to the pound!

"Well,someone's got bite. Said kiba. Better watch yourself runt. The chunin exams isn't exactly a playground for toddlers.

"We're new to the hidden leaf village. Said chiro. We were going to the exams at the same time, so we decided to walk here together.

"Great, more competition. This thing is going to be an even bigger drag than i thought. Added shikamaru.

"Well aren't you just a ray of hope?" Sabrina asked the slacker.

"Looks like this year's gona be fun. At least, for those of us who make the cut. Said kiba. Right, sasuke?

"Kiba, better watch what you say. Sasuke replied confidently.

"Just you wait, we're gonna blow you guys away." Said kiba. We've been training like crazy.

"And just whaddaya think we've been doing? Sitting around picking daisies? Asked Naruto. You don't know what training means!

"Don't mind Kiba. I'm sure he didn't mean anything by it. Said Hinata quietly.

"Huh? Whatch'a say?" Asked Naruto. Hinata only looked down and twiddeled her fingers again.

_Hmm, akamaru's looking plumper...juicier..._Thought a hungry choji as he approached the dog. But he was suddenly stopped by shino.

"What do you want? Choji asked. Shino had looked down directing choji's attention to a little bug that was scurrying by.

"Thought maybe you hadn't seen it. Shino spoke. Didn't want you steppin on it."

"Why? You savin' it for lunch?" Choji asked.

"Hey, you guys, you're the nine rookies right? Asked a white haired ninja with glasses as he had approached the genin. It be wise not tomake a spectacle of yourselves. Or else this'll be your first and last trip to the exams. The ninja wore a headband of the hidden leaf and wore a purple shirt and same colored pants with a white band tied wround his waist,

"And who asked you? Asked ino. Just who are you anyway?

"My name is Kabuto Yakushi." The white haird ninja replied. But just look around you. The others had looked around to see all the other ninja giving themicy cold stares.

"See those guys? Kabuto asked turning to the ninja who had lines etched into their headbands. They're from the rain village. Very touchy. This exam makes everyone tense. And you don't want to rub them the wrong way right now. But, i suppose you can't help it. You're just rookies. You know, you remind me of myself a while back. Said kabuto.

"Kabuto, right? Asked danny.

"Yeah, what is it?" Kabuto asked.

"This isn't he first time in the exams for you is it?" He asked.

"No...actually, it's the seventh. Said kabuto. They're held twice a year. So, this'll be my fourth time competing.

"Wow, a vetran. You must be really good. Said sakura.

"Yeah, sort of. Kabuto replied.

"Cool! That means you can give us all the inside tips! Said an excited naruto.

"Yeah right, Some expert. He just said he never passed." Said shikamaru.

"Well, seventh times the charm. That's what they say huh? Kabuto asked scrathcing the back of his head.

"Great, So i guess all those rumors about the exam being tough are true. Great, this really is going to be a drag. Said shikamaru.

"Hold on, don't give up hope just yet. Maybe i can help you kids out. Kabuto said as he took out several blank orange crads. ..With my..ninja info cards."

"Ninja info cards? Are those like trading cards?" Asked ben.

"Believe me, these cards aren't meant for traiding with your friends." Kabuto replied. These cards are chakra incoded with information i've gathered over the last four years. So you see, i have't completely wasted my time. They may not look like much now to the naked eye. In fact, they appear to be blank. But not just anyone can reveal this stuff. Kabuto continued as he begna spinning the card around with his finger.

"What are you doing?" Asked sakura.

"I'm revealing the secrets of the cards. Said kabuto. Like this for example. He said as he preformed a hand sign. In a puff of smoke, a map had appeared on the card with the symbols of the different hidden villages .

"Awesome a map. But of what? Sakura asked.

"It's a geographical distribution of all the genin who'e come here to take the exams. Kabuto answered. What villages they come from, and how many from ach village.

"Bet dexter would love to see this. Said chiro.

It's the foster friendship between nations. International brotherhood and all that." Said kabuto.

"But there's another reason isn't there?" Asked Sasuke.

"There is. You see this way, they can carefully regulate the number of shinobi in each village. Thereby maintaining the balance of power.

"Oh yeah, balance of power. Said naruto folding his arms.

"Balance of power, big deal. It's all a drag, Said shikamaru.

"If balance isn't maintained, then one nation could end up with many more shinobi than it's neighbors. Which might make them tempted to attack them. Kabuto continued as he changed the ninja info card blank again. So, they train themselves to maintain the status quoe. Make sense?

"Yeah. Said jake. They hold these exams every year so that they can make sure one of the other countries do't get cocky and try to attack.

"Exactly. Said kabuto.

"Hey, do those ninja info cards have info on any, specific ninja." Asked a curious sasuke.

"Why yes. They do have the words "Ninja info ' in the name. Anyone you have in mind?" Kabuto asked.

"I might." Sasuke replied.

"Well, i can't promise that my information will be complete or perfect. But i've got something on just about everyone. Even you guys of course. Kabuto said as he restocked his cards. So, tell me who they are. What they look like, where they're from, anything at all.

"He's garaa of the desert. And rock lee while you're at it." Sasuke replied.

"Aw, that's no fun. You even know their names. That just makes it easier said kabuto. He said as he began to channel his chakra into the cards once more. Here they are. Said kabuto showing them two cards.

"Show 'em too me...Said sasuke with anticipation.

_I haven't a clue what's going on here, but i'll act like i do. _Naruto spoke in his head.

"Okay, first up is rock lee." Said kabuto as abn image of the ninja they encountered before had appeared along with statistics. Looks like he's a year older than you guys. Jis mission experience:11 c-ranks and 20 d-ranks. And it seems like his taijutsu has drastically improved. His other skills are a bit shaky though. And his team leade is guy. Last year, jhe got a lot of attention as a genin, but for some reason, he chose not to participate in the chunin exams. This willbe his first time competing in the exams.

His teammates are tenten and nji hyuga.

"Huh? Hyuga?" Naruto asked hearig the familiar name.

"Okay, now for garaa of the desert. Kabuto continued as an image of the sand ninja they met in the village appear.

"Hey look. It's that ninja we ran into in the village. Said danny remembering his face.

"Mission experience: 8 c-ranks and...get this..one B-rank as a genin. Said kabuto. There's not alot more information on this guy. He was a rookie from another land originally. But get this...kabuto said as he adjusted his glasses. He survived every mission without getting a scratch on him.

"He's done a B-rank as a genin...and has never been injured?" Asked as a suprised information.

"Sand...rain...waterfall...sound...By the looks of it, they've all sent exceptionally skilled canidates this year. But the hidden sound village is small. It just sprang up recentlyout of nowhere. No one noes anything about it. Those guys are a mystery. Kabuto finished as he had put the cards away.

"Well, you get the picture. The competition's going to be intense this year.

"Didn't need any info cards to figure that out. " Said ben.

"Do,,,you really think it's going to be harder this time?" Asked hinata.

"Oh yeah. In the four years i've been coming, i've never seen a crop as promising as this one.

_Okay. So we're just rookies going up against ninja older and more experienced than we are._ Sakura thought. _It's okay to be a little scared. I can handle it. But it would be a whole lot easier if i didn't have to watch naruto fall apart right in front of me. _She thought as she saw naruto shaking. _ Nothing usually gets to him...poor guy. Maybe i can cheer him up._

"Hey, don't worry naruto, we'll be fine. Sakura assured him. But it turned out that sakura was worried over nothing as naruto bursted out a declaration and was soon joined by sabrina.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki! Believe it! Naruto shouted!

"That's right! Abd the same goes for me! You losers won't stand a chance so youmight as well pack your things and go home right now! She shouted. Kakashi, who was still at the door, couldn't help but chuckle a bit.

"Hey! What are those idiots trying todo?! Get us killed? Shouted an irate ino.

_I should have known. He's not smart enough to be scared._ Thought sakura.

"Hey! Tell your boyfriend to keep his trap shut! Shouted ino.

"What?! Who's boyfriend?! Sakura spat back.

"I forgot, you can't get one! Ino shoued.

"What you say?! Sakura asked.

"Yeaaah! I fell alot better now! Naruto said as he held his arms behind his back.

"That's the same kid as before isn't it?" Asked Kankuro.

"Hmph, he yips just like a little dog. " Said Temari.

"What a jerk. Sadi Tenten.

"Well, he certaintly hasn't lost any of his spunk. Said Neji.

"He does have passion. Said Lee.

"I guess you didn't intimidate him as much as you thought. Huh Lee?" Neji asked.

Meanwhile in the background, maya and dark nymph along with danniel were watching from within the crowd.

"Hmm, so, the little dog thinks he can take us on does he?" Asked maya.

"He's full of himself now. Buy just wait. That confidence will go flying straight out the window once we're through.

"Uh, could you say that a little louder? I didn't quite catch that." Joked kiba.

"You morons. Said an irritated shikamaru to naruto and sabrina. Are you trying to get us killed?"

'NARUTOOO! Sakura growled as she began to strangle naruto. Why did you have to go and say something like that you obnoxious little...She grumbled until she saw the stares of the other ninja intensify.

'She's at it again. Come on, guys. Just let me give her one punch. Just to get her off naruto." Ben pleaded.

"Wait for it ben. You'll get your chance. Said jake. But right now, i think we should be a bit more worried about dealing with these guys. They look like they're about ready to attack.

"Oh, sorry everyone. Don'tmind my friend here. Sakura begn apologizing. He just says these really spazzy things that just sort of come out. He dosen't really mean them. It's a psychological thing ya know. He should really be on medication.

"Hey, watch it, sister. Said sabrina.

"Now see what you two did? She asked. You've hurt everyone's feelings and they think you don't respect them. But that isn't true is it? Suddenly, without warning, three ninja of the hidden sound had attacked. One male who wore a yellow shirt and grey camoflauge pants had shot three kunai down at kabuto. Kabut was quick to react, but was then immediately dodging punches from abother sound ninja whose face was completely covered in bandages giving him the appearance of a mummy.

"Gh, they're from the hidden sound village! Said kabuto as he continued to dodge his punches. When kabuto had dodged all the punches, it looked like he didn't get hurt at all. But seconds later, his glasses were shattered.

"Hey, waita minute, i just saw that! He dodge thqt attack , what happened? Asked sasuke.

"The attack must have come closer than it looked. Sadi shikamaru. Look at him trying to make it seem like it was nothing."

Kabuto had removed the damaged glasses and pocketed them. But seconds later, kabuto had fellt an intense pain and had dropped to the floor and vomitted.

"Aw...due." Said a disgusted jake.

"Kabuto, are you okay?" Asked sakura.

"Heh, guess he's not such a tough guy after all. " Said the mummy faced sound ninja.

"Write this on your little card punk! Said the other male sound ninja. The genin of the hidden sound will be chunin when this is over. Gaurenteed.

"_I don't get it. He saw the attack in time to evade it. What made him fall apart?" _Sasuke thought.

"Hey lLee, did you see what happened with that attack? Asked neji.

"That speed...it must be some kind of trick." Said Lee.

"Attacking right before the exams even begin...that's low." Growled jake as his dragon teeth had showed. Suddenly, in a puff of smoke, a voice had shouted...

"ALL RIGHT YOU BABY-FACED DEGENERATES, LISTEN UP!" The voice shouted.

When the smoke cleared, several chunin and jonin had appeard lead by a ninja with several scars on his face wearing a black jacket over his chunin uniform.

"It's time to begin. My name is ibiki morino. And i shall be your procter. And from this moment on...your worst nightmare.

**Tension sky rockets between the assorted ninja of the different hidden villages as the exams prepare to start. The competition looks pretty steep. Can the heroes stand up to the challneg, or will they be swept away and be reduced to nothing but dust in the wind? Next time on the bssc, Chapter 7: **

_**The Colision of Genin! The preliminaries of the chunin exams!**_

_(A/n):Alright everyone. Sorry to make you wait for this chapter so long. But i['m afraid that, because of recen events beyond my control, i'm afraid i won't be posting for a while. This story is not being put on hiatus. I'll coninue in whatever way possible. Until then,, please be paitient and i'll see you all next time._


	8. Chapter 7: The Collision of Genin!

_(A/n): What's up everybody? Sorry for the delay. I didn't honestly expect my computer to break down for as long as it did. But now, it's repaired. And hopefully, I'll be able to complete a lot more before I leave without notice again. Also, I've come to noticed that the number of heroes are a bit uneven even after removing dexter. But it's a bit late for it now so, here are the team match-ups for the first two stages of the exam._

**First Team: Danny, Sabrina, June and Ben**

**Second Team: Jake, Chiro and Johnny**

The reason why that a fourth member allowed will be explained further in the story.

_Now, previously, our heroes, along with team seven pushed their chakra control and ninja skills to the limit in the last three remaining days before the chunin exams began. During this time, an old face appeared. Danniel fenton, whom they first met during their search for the seven chaos emeralds in station square. She announced that she was too participating in the chunin exams as well as ben making the competition that much more difficult. _

_The day finally arrives as the group approaches the testing hall. But, they were abruptly halted by the self-proclaimed "Beast of the Hidden leaf", Rock Lee. The bushy browed ninja had challenged Sasuke to a match to see if the rumors of his great prowess and abilities were true. Yet, surprisingly enough, the powerful uchiha of squad 7 was instantly swept aside as he could not follow Lee's taijutsu. Had it not been for the interruption of his master, guy, his pupil would have ended up using a forbidden move not to be used so carelessly. _

_Yet, even with sasuke's defeat, this only boosts his excitement of what's to come. And with that, they once again set off for the training halls. Before entering, Dexter surprises the group by stating that because of the overflow in their numbers, Dexter would not be able to compete in this year's exams. So instead, the boy genius decided to take this opportunity to sit back and watch while at the same time looking for any useful information on the pirates. Upon entering, naruto and his friends are confronted by the other genin in his class. Shortly after, they meet with kabuto. A ninja who had taken and failed the test at least six times already. After sharing some of his information, the white haired ninja was jumped by the sound ninja. Before things had a chance to escalate any further, the test procter, Ibiki Morino, had appeared before the ninja. Alright, nuff' stallin.' The story continues with…._

_**Chapter 7:The Collision of Genin! The preliminaries of the Chunin Exams!**_

_Every ninja in the room were ready to rip each other to shreds when Ibiki as well as other ninja had appeared in the room behind him. _

"Alright, you there! Candidates of the hidden sound! Ibiki shouted pointing to the three ninja that assaulted kabuto. Who said you could pick a fight with others before having the permission to due so? Are you trying to fail before the exams even begin?!

"Sorry, it's our first time. Apologized the mummy looking ninja. Guess we're a little jumpy, sir. Ibiki only replied with a smirk before turning to the other ninja. Listen up and listen good, there will be no combat between participants without our say. Any of you who think you're above the rules and try to aact on your own will be booted from the exams immediately.

"Heh, well that's no fun." Said one of the male sound ninja with a grin.

"Now, all of you will be provided with a number. Ibiki continued as he held up a small piece of paper with the number one on it. These numbers will determine where you shall be seated during this exam. We shall begin the written exam once you are all seated.

"Wait…..did he say…? Naruto began

…Written exam…? Johnny finished. Both they're fears were realized when one of the proctor ninja had held out a stack of papers.

"AAAAAAAAAAH! NOOOOOO! Not a test! Both naruto and johnny screamed at the top of their lungs. Disregarding the outburst, everyone was eventually seated and prepared to listen for the instructions to the test.

-Meanwhile, in the village-

With all the genin reporting for the chunin exams, the village was nearly a ghost town save for the people that remained. With nothing to do, dexter had decided to follow the little bug he had sent out earlier.

"Well, it's a shame I couldn't participate in the exams. Dexter said to himself. I'm sure I would have done exceptionally well. Oh well, no use dwelling on the past. Time to divert my attention to more important matters. Dexter had took out a small tracker that was linked to all the scouter bugs he used. Now, let's see what I've found. Dexter had returned to the point in the village where he felt like he was being watched. He had proceeded down the alleyway cutting off from the villagers and began taking a hidden path. Soon, he had arrived at an run down inn. The building itself was a dark shade of brown with several pieces of wood peeling off here and there with large amounts of moss covering it.

"Dead end….Dexter said. What would the pirates want with an old inn? Computer, scan the building for any signs of technological enhancements. Dexter commanded. His glasses suddenly turned 3-D style as he took another look at the building. Soon, the image of the inn started to get blurry and finally disappeared and in it's place was the image of a secret base with the design of a high-tech Japanese style three story house.

"Heh, a ninja must learn to see through deception. Dexter said with a grin. But dexter had little time to properly examine the base as he heard voices approaching his vicinity.

"So, dannielle and Hayley were sent to the chunin exams?" One pirate asked to the other.

"Yeah. But I don't see why. The second replied. From what I heard, they completely flopped their mission in station square. Even when they had them on the ropes, they still got away. And with one of those chaos emeralds no less. She continued. Dexter had quickly posed in front of a poster taking the position of a male ninja readying his kunai.

"Speaking of emeralds, I heard from someone higher up that the captain's top nerds are working on some super-secret project called the "Dark Emerald" project. I don't know what it's exactly about, but I think it's supposed to be an artificial chaos emerald. Once they're finished, they'll be passing them out to all of us. The others say that their currently going through experimentation in the main base in the Final Valley."

"Personally, I'm glad I'm not there. Said the second one. I'd rather not end up as a lab rat for those experiments. I hear the chief scientists are a couple of psychos. She finished as the two entered the base. When the coast was clear, dexter had came out of camoflauge mode.

"The Final Valley, hmm? I wonder where that may be. Dexter pondered. I better notify the others before continuing with this investigation. Speaking of which, I wonder what the first stage of the test was?" He asked as he made his way back into town.

-Back at the testing hall-

The jonin and chunin were sitting against the walls keeping a close eye on the participating ninja.

"_Ugh…..i don't even know where the others are sitting….I'm on my own here…._Naruto thought in distress.

"_Hmph….tough luck for naruto._ Sakura thought watching naruto squirm from a far away seat._ Written exams aren't really his strongpoint._" She thought as she tried to keep herself from laughing.

"Man….i didn't know there was gonna be a test. I didn't even study! Said a distraught Jonathan. How am I gonna pass this? He asked himself as he buried his face in his paper.

"Alright everyone, eyes front! Shouted ibiki getting the attention of the ninja. There are a few rules you need to know about before we proceed. And I won't be answering any questions so you better get it right the first time around !

"_No questions? What kind of test is this?"_ Sakura thought.

Rule#1: The written part of the exam is conducted on a point reduction system. Contrary to what some of you used too, you shall all start off with a perfect score of ten points. With each answer you get wrong, one point will be deducted from your score. For example, if you miss three, you're final score will be seven.

"_And if I miss all ten, then that means that my final score will be zero."_ Naruto thought.

"Rule#2:Teams will pass or fail depending on the scores of all three members. Ibiki continued. Hearing this had caused sakura to drop her forehead into the table leaving a visible bruise,

"Wait a second! You're saying we all get scored….as a team?! She asked.

"Silence! Shouted ibiki. I have my reasons. So shut up and listen."

"_Reasons?" _She thought.

Rule#3: The sentinels you see positioned around the room are there to watch you for any signs of cheating. And for any incident they spot, they will subtract two points from the culprit's score. Ibiki continued. Be warned, their eyes are extremely sharp, And if they catch you five times, you'll be dismissed before the tests are even scored.

"_Aw man, even rotwood's tests weren't this harsh." Jake thought._

"Anyone caught cheating by the sentinels doesn't deserve to be here!" Ibiki continued

"I got my eye on you guys." Said one of the male sentinels causing two leaf ninja to flinch.

"If you wish to be considered shinobi, then show us..

"_Okay, okay, I know I'll be alright. And sasuke shouldn't have a problem with this. Even if naruto scores zero, I know we'll survive this. Sakura thought._

"Also, if any candidate should fail the test, then the entire team fails." Ibiki said with a cold stare causing everyone to flinch in shock.

"WHAT DID HE SAY?!" Sakura shouted. Naruto suddenly turned a sickly shade of blue. The thought didn't exactly sit well with the others either.

"_If one of us fails, we all fail? How is that fair?" _June thought.

"The final question will not be given out until the last fifteen minutes before the test is over." Said ibiki. You have one hour to complete the test. BEGIN! Said ibiki as the everyone had picked up their pencils and began. Only a few minutes in and already over half the ninja in the room were shaking with anticipation.

"_Alright sakura, this is where you show your stuff. Just don't blow it naruto. Sakura thought. Just get at least one of them right. _

"_I don't understand any of this crud….Thought Johnny. _

_Let's see, line b indicates that the trajectory of a shuriken at enemy c by ninja a seated atop a tree seven meters tall. Describe and formulate the trajectory required if c were chained to points d,e and f. Also predict the farthest possible range of the shuriken and explain how you arrived at your answer. Sasuke thought._

"_These are integrated problems based on principals of uncertainty and require a complex energy analysis. This is incredibly advanced stuff. Sakura thought. Naruto doesn't have a hope in hell of solving these. In fact there are only a handful of ninja in here who can even understand these._

"_Hmmm….okay, skip that one. Thought naruto as he had continued to skip question after question. But naruto just couldn't find one that was easy enough to answer. However, even with the mind boggiling questions, sasuke managed to find an answer as he couldn't help but chuckle._

"_Well, thi is a surprise. I can't figure out any of these. Sasuke thought._

"_Forget it! It's hopeless! Naruto thought frantically as he couldn't figure out any of the questions for the life of him. This freak out did not go unnoticed as hinata, who was sitting next to naruto had looked over to see naruto holding his head in frustration._

_I need a perfect score to pass…But…these questions are near impossible to answer. Thought sakura contemplating on what to do. I'm…I'm tempted too….No. I can't cheat. But why is it feel like they're trying to get us to cheat. I just hope naruto and sasuke don't fall for that. No….no way. Not even naruto's that much of a dumbbell….right? _

"_Okay naruto….don't panic….don't panic…There's only one thing to do…I'LL JUST HAVE TO CHEAT AND NOT GET CAUGHT! Naruto thought loudly. He began contemplating on cheating until ibiki looked in his direction quickly dismissing those thoughts. Aaaaah! Yeah right! And get thrown out on my butt?! Naruto asked bonking his head._

"_Man, if I get an answer wrong, I lose points….if I try to cheat I lose points…Danny thought as he tried to figure out what to do. _

"_Psst, hey danny. Sabrina's voice suddenly whispered in his head startling him attracting momentary unwanted attention from the participating ninjas and the procter. _

"_Uh, Sabrina? Is that you?" Danny asked curious._

"_Yep. She replied casually._

"_How are you doing this…..?" He asked in his head._

"_I can sort of read peoples mind and project my thoughts into theirs. It's a new ability I picked up about two weeks ago. She answered. But that's not really important. Do you have any clue on how to answer this test? _

"_Your guess is as good as mine. He replied. _

"_Seriously, what's with this test? She asked. Those proctors just staring at us…..watching us. Waiting for the slightest hint of a slip up. As if on cue, Sabrina had watched one of the proctors jot down a cheater on their board. _

"_Looks like someone just got pegged." Said Danny. Weird, usually when someone cheats only once, that should be enough to get them dismissed. So what makes this test any different?_

_The two had tried to think of it for a moment before an idea bulb had appeared over Sabrina's head. _

'_Wait a minute, maybe it's not just about the written exam!" She thought._

"_What do you mean by that?" He asked._

"_The eagle eyed sentinals.….the incredibly difficult questions….and the fact that the only penalty for any act of cheating is just a two-point deduction? _

"_What are you getting at Sabrina?" Danny asked._

"_I don't think he was forbidding us to cheat…..i think he's actually trying to get us to cheat!. She replied._

"_That….doesn't make any sense. Said danny. And even if it did, why would they try to get us to cheat so badly? _

"_Remember what he said earlier? Anybody who Is foolish enough to get caught doesn't deserve to be here! She continued. You see, that sounds more like a dare to me. The only ones who could see through this plot would have to be excellent shinobi. He's looking for the shinobi who can cheat and not get caught. _

"_I don't believe it….Said an astonished danny. You think anyone else has realized this yet?_

"_Definitely. See the dog boy over there? Notice anything strange?" She asked as she and danny spotted kiba's dog akamaru scanning the room and barking. Kiba had begun writing down answers soon after. _

"_He's using his dog to feed him answers! Said an astonished danny. How are we going to get information like that? _

"_You just leave that to me." She said as she began probing around into the minds of the other students to get answers and began transferring them to the others. While everyone was writing, the constant tapping of the pencils and the ticking of the clock synchronized to become the perfect nerve-wracking tune that was causing naruto to lose his marbles._

"_AAAAAGH! Why couldn't they have used digital clocks?! Naruto thought so loud that it almost broke from his mind and became audiable. I've got no choice! I've gotta cheat! _

_But wait, what will sasuke and sakura think? I can't do that….On the other hand, if I don't get any of these right I'm sunk! And I take sasuke and the others down with me! Either way….i'm dead meat!_

"Naruto…..Hinata finally spoke,

"Huh? Naruto asked breaking from his trance.

"If you want….i could..um…show you my test. She spoke hesitantly.

"_Say what? Would she really let me look at her test? Why would she wanna do that? Naruto asked in his mind. Unless of course, it's some kind of trick! He thought as his eyes squinted in an annoying look. Yeah, I bet that's-. He trailed off realizing that wasn't Hinata's style. No way…hinata's not like that. But, she could have been forced into tricking me by kiba and the others. I wouldn't put it past them._

"Hey hinata, can I ask you a question? Naruto whispered. Why would you let me see your answers. Hinata had turned away and began to blush.

Well… She began. Just because…..Naruto had looked at her with anticipation waiting for her answer.

"Well…you see….it's just…It's because I don't want you to have to leave. She finally said.

"Hmm?" Naruto asked. Hinata had quickly turned away and thought of something to say to him.

"What I mean is,,,it would be nice if the nine of us could stick together…..being rookies and all. She finished. Hearing this brought a wide grin to naruto's face.

"That makes sense I suppose." Said naruto. I thought you were trying to pull a fast one. Sorry. Naruto chuckled.

"_This has to be my lucky day! What are the chances of sitting next to somebody who wants you to cheat off of her?" Naruto thought excitedly in his head._

Hinata had slipped her test paper under her arm allowing naruto a clear view of the sheet. The blond ninja had proceeded to look at the hyuga girl's answers when suddenly, he had just nearly dodged a kunai allowing it to strike into another students paper.

'_Woaah, how did they know? I hadn't even done anything yet!" Naruto_ said in his mind shaking after dodging the close shave he had just managed to dodge.

"What the-? What was that all about? Asked the male ninja who just had his test sheet skewered.

'Five strikes and you're out. Replied the proctor with sinister grin. You just failed the test. He stated.

"What? That can't be…The boy said astonished.

"You and your squad will now leave, Said the sentinel. Two other male ninja had reluctantly rose up while the one who was caught cheating for the fifth time was still standing in shock. Suddenly, names could be heard being called out signaling that they failed the test.

"Candidate number 23, FAILED! Said Ibiki. Number 27 and 43, FAILED!

"IT'S NOT FAIR! I didn't do anything! I didn't do anything!" Said a struggling ninja as he was being pulled out of the room. Soon, one of the failed candidates had shot up and said

"NO WAY! Who said I cheated five times?! Where's your proof? He asked. How can you keep track of all of us?! You got the wrong guy! How do you know I wasn't just…He continued until he was cut off before getting elbowed into the wall by a leaf jonin sentinel.

'Sorry pal, but we were chosen for this task because we don't make mistakes like that. He spoke. You can't even blink without us seein' it. We're the best of the best and you're history. He finished as he let the ninja drop to the ground. Now get out. And take your teammates with you. Everyone was astonished at the sudden brutality inflicted on the participating ninja.

"Ouch. That's gotta hurt. Said jake.

"So we're not allowed to fight each other without their say, but when it comes to them, they can do whatever they want? Asked ben. Some jonin…." Suddenly, ben had silenced himself when Ibiki was standing right in front of him.

"Listen kid, if you don't like how we run things here, you can always leave. No one's begging you to stay here. Said ibiki.

"Yeah, right. Like I'd cave in that easily. Said ben defiantly.

"Hmph, have it your way. Ibiki said as he backed away and went back to his desk.

"Psst, naruto. Hinata whispered snapping naruto out of his thoughts once again. Go ahead. Look. Hinata continued as she had pushed her test paper into naruto's view. After witnessing what had just happened a few moments ago, naruto was having second thoughts about cheating off of hinata. He had looked to his left to see one of the sentinals jotting down another cheater. But for a brief moment, looked up and made eye contact with the blond shinobi causing him to quickly turn away.

"Thank you, hinata. I appreciate it, but no." Naruto said refusing to cheat.

"Huh?" Asked a slightly surprised hinata.

"Hey, I'm an ace ninja. I don't need to cheat to pass this. Said naruto giving hinata his signature toothy grin. However, the hyuga girl was still unsure.

"Uh…well okay but….are you sure? She asked starring at his still unanswered test sheet."

"Yeah. Said naruto with a now more serious expression. Besides, if I got caught or anything, I wouldn't want you to get into trouble for it. Hearing this made hinata blush a bit more heavily than before.

_..He cares…._Hinata thought with her eyes wide. About four seconds had passed before she had realized she was staring at him again. Oh, right. Stupid idea, I'm sorry. Hinata apologized.

'Nah, forget about it. Naruto replied. But in reality, he had thought..

_Yeah, right! I should have my head examined. When did I become so noble? _ Soon, the genin of the hidden leaf had upped their game. Sakura began writing at a rapid pace. Neji and sasuke were using their kekkei genkai to gain an advantage.

"Alright, if the fool wants us to cheat, then I'll cheat. Said jake as he activated his dragon eyes. Okay sasuke, let's see what you've got. Jake said as he used his enhanced vision to peek at sasuke's test. Jake had begun copying every answer the uchiha had put down. Meanwhile, Ino had a different method of cheating in mind.

"Look at her…she's cranking through this thing! Said ino observing sakura from a seat way in the back where she had a clear view of her. _Okay sakura, I see that you have a big brain behind that over-sized forehead of yours. Now I think I'll put it to work for me. _Ino thought as she had performed a hand sign._ You ought to be flattered girl. I don't hit anyone with my Mind Transfer Jutsu! She finished before preforming the justu and in mere seconds taken control of sakura's body. However, this caused her own body to slump over her desk._

"_So, ino's got her jutsu working has she?"_ Thought shikamaru.

"_Way to go. Having the braniac work for us." _ Thought choji.

The jutsu was a success as ino was now in control of sakura's body.

"_Thanks for letting me hang out in your soul, sakura. Even if it is a bit cramped in here." Thought ino. Now, I have to memorize these answers quick so I can pass them on to shikamaru and choji. _ '

Soon, the sentinals began calling out those who failed again. Number 59, you failed. Numbers 33 and 9, failed.

"_That's the thirteenth team to be dismissed so far!" _Thought kabuto.

"Number 41, FAILED! Numbers 39 and 62, FAILED!" Shouted another sentinel.

"HEY! No way! Complained one of the chosen ninja who was immediately silenced by an elbow to the chest. Garaa had begun to implement his own method of cheating by preforming a hand sign and put two fingers over his left eye.

"_Now look at this one. Ibiki thought turning his attention to the red head sand ninja. Acting cool as a 's his game?_

Garaa had begun gathering sand in his left hand. The sand had began forming into a small sphere and seconds later became an eyeball.

"_Opening of the third eye….Garaa said in his head. ..Magically linked to the optic nerve. Garaa had smashed the eyeball releasing sand from his hand allowing it to spread around the room. The sand had got caught in a kunoichi's eye causing her to momentarily stop working to rub her eyes. While she was distracted, the eye made of sand garaa had summoned earlier had appeared over her test sheet. It scanned the paper for answers as garaa began copying them._

"Uh, excuse me?" Asked kankuro raising his hand.

'What is it?" Asked a sentinel who didn't seem to have any pupils indicating that he was blind.

'I gotta use the can. Sorry. Said kankuro Before the two left, a pair of silver hand cuffs were clamped around kankuro's wrists.

"We go with you to make sure you're not up to anything." The sentinel said.

"That's perfectly understandable." Kankuro replied with a fake smile as the two left for the restroom.

"Ah…security's pretty tight around here. Said kankuro while he was relieving himself. But, those sentinels aren't as eagle eyed as everybody thinks they are. After all, none of them haven't noticed that there's one more sentinel than there used to be. Isn't that right crow?" The sentinel that was with kankuro in the restroom was actually his puppet in disguise. Back in the testing room, there was only twenty minutes left before the test would be over.

'Oh man….twenty minutes left and I still haven't answered a single question. I am so busted." Naruto thought to himself. _Unless…In five minutes, it comes down to the final question. So, that's what it all comes down to huh? Everything's riding on that! Believe it! _

_As the clock slowly began coming to an end, most ninja were already finished, some still going, and others who failed or were disqualified. as naruto continued to stare forward, the tension in his body felt like a steaming bowl of ramen. As he and the remaining ninja began to wait for the final answer, time was almost up._

"_Hmm, now that we've weeded out most of the hopeless cases, 15 minutes to go, time for the main event." Thought the instructor._

"**Alright, here's the tenth and final question!" said the instructor as soon as he did naruto had gripped his pencil. Here it is!, everything's riding on this one. Beleive it!" thought naruto as he awaited the final answer. **

"**Man this guy is full of himself." Thought sauske**

"**This is it the final obstacle." Thought sakura**

"**Hurry up kankuro, what good is your cheat sheet if you miss the tenth question?" thought tamari.**

"**But before I give you the question, there are some more rules that you need to be aware of." Said the instructor. "These rules are uniqe to question 10, listen carefully, and try not to let them frighten you." **

**Meanwhile before the final answer, kakashi, kurani and asuma were relaxing talking about how the ninja were doing.**

"**Hmm, I almost miss em." said kakashi breaking the silence of the room.**

"**Don't worry, chances are they'll be back sooner then you think." said asuma**

"**Why's that?" Asked kakashi **

**Asuma had tapped his cigar a few times before continuing. "I hear there examiner this year is.. ibiki.**

**Kakashi was slightly surprised at the name for some reason.**

"**So, already there chances of passing look iffy."**** thought kakashi**

"**Great…" kakashi said sarcastically. "Sticking them with that sadist right off the bat." Kakashi said leaning back in his chair.**

"**Huh, what sadist? Asked kurani unfamiliar to the name.**

**Asuma only chuckled.**

"**I forgot you a new jonin kurani, otherwise you wouldn't have to ask that." Said asuma.**

"**So I'm ignorant who is he" Asked kurani**

"**He's what you might call.. a specialist." Said kakashi. "Oh yeah? In what?" asked kurani**

**Asuma had took a quick smoke before he started explaining.**

"**Interrogation, torture." Said asuma.**

"**Oh of course he won't be using physical torture during the test, he won't need to."**

"**The thing is he works on people's minds, not their body's, he's famous for it."**

"**Everyone knows about the head of the anbu interrogation core in the hidden leaf village."**

"**Ibiki orino"**

**The screen transitions back to the exam hall. Naruto was still nervous of what the question was going to be.**

"**If even the rules are scary,(gulp) what's the question like?" thought naruto**

**Geez, they always have to build up such tension before the final answer, why can't they just give it already?" johnny thought being impatient. **

" **So, it all comes down to this? Dexter would have probably aced this thing by now, I hope we'll make it through." Thought chiro.**

"**Very well then rule number one, each of you is chosen not to be givin the final question, it's your descison." Said ibiki.**

**This had caught the 3 members of team 7 of guard. "What, were free to choose? What kind of question is this?" sauske thought.**

"**Woah wait a minute, so what's the catch, what happens if we decide we don't want to do it huh What happens then?" asked tamari.**

"**If you choose not to answer the tenth question, regardless to the other nine questions you'll get a zero, In other words you fail, and that of course both your teammates fail as well."**

**This had cause the entire room to start murmuring.**

"**Not so fast, said ibiki regaining the room's attention. You didin't let me finish."**

"**If you answer incorrectly, not only will you fail, you will be barred from taking the chunin exams ever again!"**

**This had caused nearly the entire room to jump in shock. Although gara of course was still unfazed.**

"**HEY THAT'S BULL MAN! THAT'S RIDICULOUS! Shouted kiba. "WHAT KIND OF BOGUS RULE IS THAT! LOTS OF PEOPLE HERE HAVE TAKEN THE TEST BEFORE!"**

**Akumaru had barked in agreemeant.**

**Ibiki had only chuckled at the teen's outburst.**

"**I guess your just, unlucky , I wasn't making the rules before, I am now." said ibiki with a dark grin on his face. "Of course if you don't want to take it, you don't have to." **

**Kiba had nothing to say for the moment.**

"**Now then if your ready, the tenth and final question."**

**Everyone was at the edge of their seats waiting for the last question, those who don't want to take it raise your hand. Your number will be recorded and then your free to go.**

"**What could the question be? What if it's easy?" Naruto asked himself.**

"**If I get it wrong, I'll be a genin for the rest of my life, the way things are going."**

"**But I can't just skip it, then we'll all fail, and I can't do that to the others."**

"**Sakura was watching from a distance as she herself was in thought.**

"**Well I'm ok, there's no way he's getting me to chicken out. Oh, but naruto, he doesn't stand a chance. **

**Go on naruto, put your hand up, there's no need to worry about us, there's always next year." Sakura thought to herself.**

**But it wasn't naruto who raised his hand, it was a local ninja who was sitting beside naruto.**

"**Ok I'm out, said the ninja as he raised his hand." "I just can't do it, I'm sorry." Said the ninja.**

**NUMBER50, FAILED! Said ibiki number 130, number 112, that means your out to. Said one of the supervisors.**

"**Gino, inamo, sorry guys," the ninja apologized. Soon after him other ninja had started rasing there hands. Only a few ninja were remaining. **

"**Go on naruto, why don't you raise your hand?" Asked sakura as she continued to watch naruto struggle with himself. She then started to remember some of the things naruto said in the past.**

**-flashback-**

"**SOMEDAY I'll BECOME THE HOKAGE AND YOU'LL LOOK UP TO ME! MY NAME'S NARUTO UZUMAKI REMEMBER IT!"**

"**AAAAHHHH, SHUT UP! I'M WILLING TO DO WHATEVER IT TAKES TO BECOME HOKAGE NO MATTER WHAT IT TAKES!" **

"**TO be the greatest hokage then the whole village will stop disrespecting me and start treating me like somebody, someboy important!"**

**-End of flashback-**

**The silence was broken as naruto had raised his hand shocking sakura, sauske and hinata.**

**Though what they thought didn't come to be as naruto slammed his hand on the table.**

"**DON'T UNDERESTIMATE ME!, YOU GUYS CAN ACT TOUGH ALL YOU WANT YOUR NOT GONNA SCARE ME OFF!NO WAY, I DON'T CARE IF I DO GET STUCK AS A GENNIN FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE! Said naruto as he stood up. I'LL STILL BECOME HOKAGE SOME DAY! Shouted naruto.**

**Naruto said back down whis his arms folded and a look of determination on his face earning him a smile from hinata.**

"**Hmph, he's completely clueless but he's still going for it, kid's got guts I'll give him that." Thought sauske. **

"**Way to go, you crazy little fool." Thought sakura.**

"**Heh, I knew he'd be to stubborn to give up, guess he really is a knucklehead ninja." thought jake.**

"**Heh, if he's going to go on then so am I, no way am I gonna let him show me up." Thought johnny.**

"**This decision is one thing that can change your life. If for any reason you want to quit, now's your last chance." Said ibiki**

"**No way I ever go back on my word! That's the way of the ninja!" said naruto**

"**Well then I admire your determination if nothing else." Said ibiki for those of you remaining there is only one thing left to do. and that's for me to tell you.. That you all pass the first exam." Said ibiki shocking everybody who was left in the room.**

**Naruto was left speechless mouth agape as he dropped his pencil.**

"**H-Hold on, what just happened? What do you mean we passed? Where's the tenth question?" asked sakura rising out of her seat. Ibiki had only grew a large grin on his face.**

"**There never was one, or a written one at least. Actually your descision to stay was the answer to the tenth question." Said ibiki**

"**Wait a second, began temari slightly irritated. Then the other nine questions you gave us were just a waste of time is that what your saying?! **

"**No no not at all, Quite the opposite, the first nine questions had an important overwriting purpose."**

"**To serticiasly test your intelligence to gather information in the most traverse circumstances". Ibiki explained. "Oh well that clears up everything." Said temari. **

"**Let me expain, you see my objective was not only to test you as individuals but as a team, and as how well you function as a part of that team, that's why the test was scored on a team basis, meaning that everything you did or failed to do would directly affect your teammates." "I wanted to see how you would react under the pressure." **

**Naruto had nodded smugly. "Mhm, I figured you'd say something like that, that's why I kept my cool." Naruto said earning him a glare from sakura.**

**The test was originally designed to have questions that would be too difficult for gennin to solve, I imagined most of you had came to the conclusion that you had to cheat to even have a chance at passing. The fact it the test was designed to encourage cheating, it almost demanded it.**

**Of course it would have done you little good if you didn't have any one to cheat from. So I disguised two chunin that already knew the answers and had them sit in with you."**

"**AAAAAHHHH!" the answers were right in front of me the whole time!" Said naruto.**

"**Those who worked hard at it failed, better not to cheat then to cheat clumsy said ibiki as he removed his head band. **

"**Information, It can be the most valuable weapon in battle. How well you gather intelligence can determine weather the mission is either a failure or a succsess, no mater how many times you have to risk your life to get it." said ibiki revealing his head full of scars.**

"**Man what a mess, this guy had punctures, burn marks, the things he must have endured." Said sauske**

"**Geez, this guy gives zombozo a run for his money." said ben**

"**Of course you must always consider your source of information. Intelligence gathered from an enemy is not neccesarily accurate." Always bare this in mind, dis information can be worse then no information at all, it can lead to the death of comrades, or the death of a village. "That's why I put you in the position where you had to gather accurate intelligence. Cheat in order to survive. That's why who were not good enough at it were weeded out, leaving the rest of you."**

"**Ok, but I'm still not getting what the tenth question was about." Said termari. "Yeah, what was the point of it?" asked june.**

"**Your not? The tenth question was the main point of the whole exam, surley you see that." Said ibiki**

"**Uh…sure but explain it anyway." said sakura still not getting it.**

"**As I said before, the goal here was not only to test you as individuals but as a squad." The final question, gave you two choices. Both difficult." Said ibiki.**

"**You can choose to play It safe and skip the question, though it would mean you and your teammates would fail. Or you could try and answer, although If you got it wrong, you would lose your chance of ever becoming chunin. It was a no win situation. " Said ibiki**

"**But this sort is what the chunin have to face every day." For example let me give you a hypothetical mission. To steal a document from an enemy stronghold." "You have no idea how many ninja the enemy has, or heavily armed they are." "Furthermore, you have reason to believe that the enemy will be expecting you. You might very well be blindly walking into a trap.**

**Now if you would have the option of taking a pass on this insane mission, of saying that my comrades and I would rather live to fight another day? Could you choose to avoid danger?"**

"**No. there will be many missions that will seem suicidal if you think about it, But you do not think about it. You can think only of the goal, by achieving it through honor and discipline. "**

**These are the qualities required of a chunin squad leader. Those who choose the safer of two paths, those who's determination falters within the face of adversity, those who would put there comrade's life's in jeapordy, by worrying about there own, those who would save their own necks in the price of sacred honor, will never be able to call themselves chunin, at least as long as I'm here. As for the rest of you, you have successfully answered the ten questions I put to you. You have successfully earned the right to move on to the next step. You have passed through the first gate, I hearby declare this section of the chunin selection exam completed. There's nothing left, but to wish you all good luck."**

"**ALLL RIIGHT! WE DID IT THAT'S ONE DOWN YAHOO." Shouted naruto.**

"**He's a funny one that kid." Ibiki thought to himself. But his focus was soon broken as someone had broke through the window.**

**Ibiki remained unfazed as whoever broke in had tossed two kunai knives into the ceiling holding up a banner.**

"**Is this, part of the test?! Asked naruto. "Oh great what now? Complained johnny."**

"**Heads up boy's and girl this is no time to be celebrating, said anko.**

"**I'll be your next procter, anko mitarashi. Ready for the second test? Good, then let's go follow me!" She said as she raised her fist in the air. But everyone just had a look of confusion on their faces.**

"**Your early,… again," said ibi peeking out from behind the banner.**

**Anko only stood there with her face now red with embarrresment. "Great, screaming nut cases, reminds me of naruto." Sakura thought to herself.**

"**As if we didn't have enough weird stuff happening already." Thought danny as he pinched his forehead. "How many are there? Ibiki, you let all these guys pass?" Asked anko **

"**That test was too easy, you must be getting soft." She said eyeing ibiki. "Or it could be we have a strong crop of candidates this year." "Hmm, sure don't look it. Before I'm done with them, more then half will be eliminated." Said anko earning a surprised look from most of the ninja in the room.**

"**Huh? More then half really? Asked sakura. "Hm, this is gonna be fun. Ok you maggots have had it easy so far but things are going to be different first thing in the morning. Make sure your squad leaders know where to meet me, your dismissed.**

**Later that afternoon ibiki was taking up the tests,but when he picked up naruto's test paper, he had saw that it was completely blank. He could only chuckle.**

"**I just passed two cannidates who didn't answer a single question. Naruto uzumaki and johnny test. I guess we have two funny guys in the running now." Said ibiki.**

"**Meanwhile the ninja were at the front of a gate that had seemed to be sealed off.**

"**Woah, nice place, what Is it? Asked naruto.**

"**This place will be the second location of the chunin selection exams. It's a fourty-fourth battle training zone, But we call it, the forest of death." The wind had blew as everyone stood silent.**

"**the forest of death?" Asked naruto **

"_**Hey guys, chiro here."We passed the first exam, and we didn't even break a sweat, though as soon as we thought we could stop and take a breather, miss anko suddenly appears and the next thing we know were getting ready for something called the forest of death. The name it self already gives a good idea of what were going up against, but before we take off naruto's friends, "The konohamaru ninja squad appear for an interview. Of course naruto is going to be talking about himself, and Sabrina is going to do something entertaining, I just wish the thought didn't scare me Though I'm not sure even they could distract anyone for what's to come. Oh well, if were going to fight to the death, might as well make it look good as possible."**_

"_**Next time, Chapter 8: The second gate of The Chunin exams. Enter the forest of Death!**_

"_**I really don't like snakes…"**_


	9. Chapter 8: The second gate!

_Hello everyone and welcome to the next episode of the B.s.s.c.! Previously, our heroes pass through the first gate of the chunin exams which were the written tests. Much to the dismay of Naruto and Johnny. The proctor this year was the head of the hidden leaf's interrogation core, Ibiki Morino. With the answers being too difficult for any genin to answer, they were forced to cheat while trying their best not to get caught. In the end, they all managed to pass the test with flying colors. Even Naruto and Johnny whom hadn't even answered a single question on the test paper. Now they stand at the gates of the forty-fourth battle training zone to initiate the second phase of the exams. The Forest of Death…. Nuff' said. The story continues with…._

_Chapter 8: The Second gate of the Chunin exams, Enter the Forest of Death!_

The screen opens on all the ninja who passed the first exam standing meters away from the gates to the forest of death. Our heroes look on with looks of anticipation of what they are to face in this phase of the exam. But as the ninja were distracted, they failed to notice a box with two eye holes made to look like a rock was crawling onto the scene. The box had crawled right into naruto's view.

"_A fake rock? Wait, I think I've seen that fake rock somewhere before…." Thought naruto. _ Soon, naruto had taken a few steps forward. The box had did the same as it followed him. Soon enough, he broke into a run creating a feelimg of deja' vu.

"Uh, why is naruto being chased by a box?" Asked chiro.

"That's not just a box." Said Sabrina.

"That's the worse disguise of all time! Stated naruto stopping in front of the box. There's no such thing as fake rocks. It's completely obvious!

"Heh, you saw through my disguise again! Spoke an all too familiar voice from underneath the box. You're slick boss. Just what I'd expect from my greatest rival! Suddenly, the box lit up with bright light. It had then exploded creating a cloud of smoke. Small coughs could be heard from within. When the smoke cloud cleared, it revealed to be none other than naruto's loyal followers, Konohamaru, Udon and Moegi. Or the "Konohamaru Ninja Squad" as they stated earlier .

"I think we used too much gunpowder again…" Said Konohamaru in between coughs. When they looked up and saw naruto, they once again introduced themselves.

"I'm Moegi, The sassiest kunoichi of pre-school. Check me out!" She introduced.

"I love algebra! Call me Udon!" Udon announced.

"And I'm the number one ninja of the village, Konohamaru!" Shouted the leader of the three. And when we're all together we're…."

"THE KONOHAMARU NINJA SQUAD!" The three said in unison.

"Yeah, I knew it was you guys the whole time. Said an unimpressed naruto with his arms held behind his back. What do you losers want anyway? I' m about to take the second part of the chunin exams and you're interrupting me. And I don't have time to be playing around with you guys now.

"We didn't come here to play around boss, we're on official business!" Said konohamaru.

"Yeah, that's right. We came here for an exclusive interview." Added moegi.

"Uh huh, uh huh." Said udon shaking his head up and down.

"Oh, an interview huh? Asked a now slightly interested naruto.

"We're here on an assignment to write an article for the academy's newspaper. Konohamaru continued. It's a big-time feature story about the chunin selection examination."

"So that's why we wanted to do an exclusive interview with you. Said moegi. Please tell me you're going to do it.

"It would mean a lot." Said udon sniffing.

"Yeah but right now….ugh." Naruto groaned.

"Hey, you over there! Anko called out. What are you doing? You're holding up the exams.

"Oh, sorry. But konohamaru was telling me something about the academy's newspaper. Naruto explained.

"Oh, that's right. I forgot all about it. Said anko with a nervous smile. Lord Hokage had mentioned something about them interviewing me.

"Uh….interviewing you?" Asked naruto as a sweat dropped formed on the back of his head.

"All right everyone, we're taking a short ten minute break. Anko announced to the ninja. Those of you who are going to be interviewed, please be studious and respectful to those from the academy newspaper."

"Huh? I thought I was the only one being interviewed." Said a confused naruto.

"No boss, but you are the most important." Said konohamaru taking out a pencil and notepad.

"Oh, well in that case, I'll give you an interview that'll make it clear to your readers why I'm the greatest ninja ever.

"Alright boss. Began konohamaru. First, tell us a little bit about yourself."

"O-kay. First off, no other genin can match any of my jutsu. Even iruka sensei can't help from being impressed. Began naruto. And now that I'm in squad 7, I get to prove it by going on dangerous missions every day. He continued as the scene changed to team 7 in another forest.

"What's your distance from your target?" Kakashi asked into a head piece.

"Five meters. I'm ready, just give the signa;." Answered naruto.

'I'm ready too." Said sasuke.

"So am i." Said sakura.

"NOW!" Said kakashi as the three pounced on their target.

'Ah, I got him, I got him!" Said naruto holding onto a brown cat with a bow tied around it's ear.

"Is there a verified ribbon on it's right ear?" Kakashi asked through the wire.

"We've got a positive I.D." Answered sasuke.

"The other genin in squad 7 are sasuke and sakura. Naruto continued. But since I'm the only one who shows any kind of real promise, I'm sure you wouldn't want to hear about them.

"Well, do it anyway. You know, for the article?" Asked konohamaru.

"Okay, okay. Said naruto. Sasuke Uchia is a real pretentious guy. All the girls think he's cool but they don't realize how big of a jerk he actually is. He's always swooping in at the last minute and making me look bad. But one day, I'll show him! There's also sakura haruno. And here's a little secret. She's madly in love with me! She'd never admit it of course, but I think her coyness makes her even cuter.

"I don't know, it doesn't sound to me like she's in love with you, boss. Said konohamaru remembering sakura's recent abuse against naruto.

"Haha. Very funny konohamaru. Chuckled naruto. But believe me, she is. Anyway, putting that aside, our squad is a well-oiled machine that can succed in any mission, no matter how dangerous. Although I wasn't always busy on missions. I still had time to teach the hokage a thing or two. The screen changes to naruto in the hokage's room.

"We can not accept this photo." Said sarutobi.

'Grrrr…TRANSFORM!" Naruto shouted as he activated….that jutsu. In a puff of smoke, naruto had transformed into a woman with a curvaceous body and had the womanly parts censored by wisps of remaining smoke. Pretty please lord hokage?" The girl naruto asked. Seeing this caused sarutobi to suffer a nosebleed and fall back onto the floor stunned.

'I don't think this material is appropriate for the article." Said konohamaru.

"Fine, what do you want to talk about?" Naruto asked.

"How about the first time you met me?" Konohamaru suggested. The screen changes to konohamaru charging into the room with a shuriken in hand.

"Old man, I challenge you! He shouted as he charged at sarutobi. I'm going to defeat you and become the fifth hokage!" Konohamaru shouted. But his attempt failed as he had tripped and fell. The screen then changes to the revered fourth hokage standing atop a giant toad staring down the nine-tailed fox.

"My name is Konohamaru. I'm the grandson of the third hokage. That means he's the top ninja in town. The fourth hokage was the greatest this village had ever known. He saved our home for the nine-tailed fox. And is still revered to this day. He said as the screen was covered in a flash of light. The screen then transitions to naruto holding up konohamru in the air by his scarf.

"What's the matter huh? I thought you were gonna hit me, tough guy? Asked konohamaru. Afraid 'cause the third hokage's my grandfather?

"Grr, I don't care if he's your grand_mother! _Shouted naruto before whacking konohamaru on the head. BELIEVE IT!"

"And don't forget about iruka sensei. He was the only one who was nice to me. And I sure did drive him crazy. Heh heh.

"Well, this is all good stuff boss, but the whole article can't be about you." Said konohamaru.

"Oh, I guess you're right konohamaru. Said naruto. I suppose I could tell you about all the times that sasuke messed up.

"I've already heard that story, boss! Said konohamaru. Can't you talk about anyone but you?"

While naruto continued, his teammates sasuke and sakura watched him from a distance.

"I'm sure Naruto is just talking about himself to those kids. Said sakura. I bet he never even mentions us!

"Hmph, that would be just like him." Said sasuke.

"Tell us about sakura haruno. Said moegi. She's the kind of kunoichi who I really look up to. She's got what it takes to be a top female ninja.

"Moegi, if you wanna know the truth about naruto, talk to me. I'll tell you about his different ninjutsu without all his bragging. Said sakura as she walked up to the three kids. First there's his Sexy jutsu. A vulgar jutsu he created by transforming into a girl. Why in the hell he created such a thing is beyond me.

Then there's his shadow clone jutsu. I mean seriously, who can handle that many narutos? There's also his harem jutsu which is overall using his shadow clone and sexy jutsus together. She continued as her left eyebrow began to twitch.

The screen transitions to naruto setting up a chalk eraser at the top of the door. Upon entering, kakashi was the victim of the prank as the eraser bounced off of his head.

"But most of the time, naruto is just plain naruto. Which is not a good thing.

The screen transitions to sasuke dashing through the forest.

"What I really wanna talk about is the number one rookie, sasuke uchiha.

"Good grief, this again? Forget it, I'm gone." Said naruto as he got up and began to walk away.

"Hey boss, where ya going?" Asked konohamaru.

"Sorry konohamaru, but I don't really feel like hearing sakura praise about how great sasuke is again. I'll see ya later.

'Don't mind him kids, he's just jealous that he'll never measure up to sasuke's level of skill. Not only did he graduate as the academy's top student, but he's also the most popular guy in class. He can even hold his own against kakashi sensei. I mean he's soooo cool. Oh my….i think I'm going to faint! Sakura continued swooning over the uchia. The screen began to show scenes dedicated to sasuke's coolness and strength. From the battle on the great naruto bridge to the most recent fight with rock lee.

"Oh, admit it sasuke, you care about me!" Said a lovestruck sakura with hearts in her eyes

"I guess…Sasuke replied coldly. Sakura had then slumped her head down in disappointment.

"_Who am I kidding? I can't keep up with sasuke. I can't even keep up with naruto. _She thought depressingly.

The screen cuts to an image of Kakashi lifting his headband revealing the sharingan in his left eye.

"Let me tell you about Kakashi Hatake. Also known as the copy ninja. He uses the sharingan eye to asses an enemy's technique and copies it in an instant. He's copied over a thousand jutsu! But he's always reading his dumb book. And when he's supposed to meet us early in the morning, he's always late! Plus, like everyone else, naruto really gets on his nerves. But his biggest mystery his face. Under that mask….i wonder what he really looks like. Weird, I wonder why he only has the sharingan in his left eye. I thought it was an inherited power exclusive only to the uchiha clan.

There are plenty other types of ninjustu. In fact, there are so many styles and types that, I don't even have the time to explain them all in this short interview. The konohamaru ninja squad had soon came to the beloved uchiha and target of affection of all the girls of the academy, Sasuke Uchiha.

"Boy sasuke, you're so cool. Said Udon. When I look at you, I feel like I'm looking at my future self! Mind if we get a few quotes for the article?

"Well, I guess I might as well set the record straight. Said sasuke. If you listen to naruto, your article will be more fairy tale than truth."

"Oh no ya don't sasuke! Said naruto as he approached the four.

"They came here to interview everyone, loser. Sasuke replied. There are other ninja here ya know. Believe it. Sasuke said mocking naruto's catchphrase.

"Oh, you did not just do that!" Shouted naruto angry as he seemed ready to attack. The article is about me!

"Nobody cares about you naruto. Said sasuke. All you do is goof off and get in trouble. That's why you'll never be a real ninja.

"Oh yeah? Is that right?" Asked a nearly boiled over naruto.

'Yeah! Don't you remember anything?" Sasuke asked annoyed. The students taking the chunin exam are all highly skilled and every one of them is considered to be the cream of the crop. Except for naruto.

"Hey! Naruto shouted offended.

Shikamaru nara, Choji akamichi, ino yamanaka, hinata hyuga, kiba inazuka with akamaru, and shino abarame. Each one of them is talented in their own unique way. Each one of them is special in their own unique way. But I'm still better than all of them combined. Said sauske.

"Yeah, right! Said naruto. Is that why you got your butt kicked by rock lee? Because you're better than him? You shouldn't be talking. Even you screwed up from time to time.

"I'm gonna screw you up if you don't watch it naruto." Said sauske getting increasingly annoyed.

"Go for it! Let's settle this once and for all!" Shouted naruto.

"Guys, would you cool it?Sakura interjected. We passed the first phase of the chunin exam and were about to enter the forest of death for the second phase. I don't know what's waiting for us in there, no matter what lies ahead we won't be afraid. And we'll pass ahead to become chunin. Because kakashi sensei taught us how to be a team. And nothing can break that bond.

"I guess you're right." Said sasuke.

"Teamwork, right! Agreed naruto. Thanks for the interview guys. Said konohamaru as he bowed. The three had waved good-bye as they went to interview the other ninja. After interviewing team 7, the three young academy students went to get info from our heroes who were now participating ninja in this year's exam.

"Excuse me? Sabrina?" Moegi asked as she had walked up behind the half-fairy who was now in her transformed state.

"Hmm? What is it, moegi?" She asked.

"We're with the leaf village ninja academy newspaper. She answered. We're doing an article on the ninja chosen for the chunin selection exam. Mind if we get a few words for the article.

"Oh well, sure. I guess I can spare a few words." She replied with a smile.

"Okay, so you're new here. Konohamaru began. Where did you and your friends come from exactly?"

"Um…that's kind of hard to say. Sabrina replied trying to come up with a good answer. We all kind of met up by chance. Call it a happy accident. She said as she flashed back to where she first met danny, chiro and jake atop the ice cap .

"Well, what about those wings? Asked moegi. Are they real? Where did you get them? Suddenly, she started having flashbacks of how she became a halfa. Images showing her being strapped to a operating table, gagged, and had been injected with a syringe filled with some strange pink liquid. As the liquid was injected into her body, she could hear the maniacal laughter of the madman scientist standing beside the table. Her eyes grew wide with shock as she had remembered the horrible incident as if she was reliving it.

'Hey, are you okay? Udon asked snapping Sabrina out of her trance.

"Oh sorry, I'm fine. But, I don't really like to talk about that unless it's important or life-threatening. She replied.

"Oh, okay then. Well, what do you think about naruto?" Udon asked changing the subject.

"Naruto Uzumaki? She asked. I'd say he's a good kid. He's got a great sense of humor. You should have seen our masterpiece on the hokage faces. PRICELESS! She said as she began to laugh.

"I heard that you were forced to kiss naruto in a dare. Did you do it?" Said moegi which quickly cut sabrina's laughing short. Horror paints itself upon her face as she begins to blush.

"N-no.! I mean….it was a dare. And I would have had to do it if this sarah person didn't cut me off. I owe her for saving me from a moment of serious embarrassment.

'Hey Sabrina, what do you think o f this years' favorite, sasuke?" Asked konohamaru. Upon hearing his name, sabrina's happy expression turned to a serious one.

"Pfft, that dirt bag? She asked folding her arms. I could care less. I don't get what people see in him. He's angry all the time. Not once have I seen him crack a smile. That is except for after he got his butt handed to him by rock lee. Also….she began as she leaned down to whisper into their ears. Don't tell anyone, but I used his socks and boxers to clean out a cat box.

"EWWWWWWW!" The three kids shouted disgusted.

"Hahaha. Calm down. I'm only kidding. Said Sabrina. Despite what a total bore sasuke can be, I will admit that he's one tough customer who won' t go down without a fight.

"What are your thoughts about the kunoichi of team 7, sakura?" Asked udon.

'Are you kidding me? I don't even know where to start with her. Said Sabrina with a now more harsh tone. But I'll try. First off, with friends like her, who needs enemies? The fact that the beloved sasuke uchiha is on her team sends her into a lovesick tizzy. She only cares about sasuke's well-being and couldn't possibly care less for naruto. In fact, she constantly goes out of her way to constantly pound him. She's so obsessed with sasuke that she'd probably let him die in battle. She's worse than the bullies I've had to dealt with. And you wanna know what they did? They tortured and toyed with my mind! She said with a glare as she started yanking her hair. AND I HATE IT WHEN SOMEONE MESSES WITH MY MIND!" This scene had caused konohamaru and the others to obtain a look of fear and concern.

"Psst, hey guys, I say we get out of here before she remembers something that makes her go insane." Konohamaru whispered. Well, thanks for the interesting words Sabrina. We're going to go talk to the other members of your team now. The three had then approached danny who was talking with ben and june.

"I don't get it. Said ben. The rules say only teams of three are allowed to participate, but there are seven of us right now. We'd need to remove another member to let it make any sense.

"I don't get it either. Said danny. Maybe they're letting us have a substitute?" As they continued to discuss this matter, they noticed the kids from the academy walk up to them.

"Konohamaru? What is it?" Ben asked.

"We're from the leaf village ninja academy newspaper. And we're interviewing the ninja participating in this year's chunin selection exam. Mind if we get a few words for the article?" Asked konohamaru.

"Newspaper huh? Well then, ask away" Said ben.

"Alright. First, Danny Fenton. Konohamaru began. Yesterday in town, you suddenly appeared out of nowhere and saved my neck from that creepy sand ninja. He said as the screen cut to the scene where danny had delivered a sucker punch to kankuro while remaining invisible. How did you do that invisibility technique anyway? Is it some kind of new jutsu?

"You really wanna know about that?" Danny asked. I told naruto about it and he nearly feaked out after I told him.

"Really? Asked konohamaru. Now we've gotta know! Nothing ever scares the boss.

"All right. Danny sighed. About one year ago, me and my friends went into my parents basement. They were obsessed with all things ghost. Well, my father was more than my mother. He was currently working on this invention that would, and I quote, "Bust open a wall into the ghost dimension." Unfortunately, something went wrong. When they finally started it up, it did nothing. They didn't realize what had went wrong. All the calculations were right. Everything was where it should be. So, what was the problem. Eventually, my parents gave up on the project all together. But me and my friends, sam and tucker didn't.

"Sam, my girlfriend, eventually convinced me to be the first to step through the portal and see what was up. Tough I admit, I wondered what was on the other side of that portal. And my curiosity got the better of me. Apparently, what my parents didn't realize was that they had put the on/off button on the inside of the portal! And guess what happened when I walked in?

"Did you press the button?" Asked moegi.

"Yep. Danny answered. And that was when the portal activated. With me still inside.

"What happened then?" Asked konohamaru.

"When the portal activated, I was blinded by a bright errie green light. Danny continued. By that point, ectoplasm from the portal had merged with my dna. I became…a ghost.

"A ghost? Does that mean you're dead?" Asked moegi.

"Not exactly. Danny answered. More like half dead. I only became half ghost. The upside was that I was able to gain all sorts of powers. As you can see, I'm still very much alive. You don't see any ghosts wandering around here besides me do ya?"

"I guess that's true. Said konohamaru. So if you're only half ghost, then can you do anything that you couldn't normally do?

"Oh yeah. For one, I can turn invisible and escape anyone's sight. Said danny as he turned invisible for a brief moment.

"Woah!"Said the three kids in unison.

"I also have intangibility. Which allows me to pass through any physical object avoiding any harm. Said danny as he had turned his right arm light blue and stuck it through udon's head.

AAAh! Are you trying to take my brain?" Asked a scared udon.

"Don't worry. This is only a demonstration." Said danny reassuring the boy. Another one of my favorites has to be the ability of flight. He continued as he had levitated in the air for a few split seconds. My other powers include ecto-energy blasts, cryokenisis, which allows me power over ice, and the overshadow ability. Which allows me to take over someone's body for a short time.

"Whoa, awesome. Said an amazed udon. So, what do you think your chances are of making it through the second part of the exam?

"I'd say they're pretty darn good. Danny replied. If a ninja can't touch me, then they can't beat me. Leaving them at a total disadvantage.

"Who do you think would be your toughest opponent here?" Asked konohamaru.

"To be honest, I'd say the two strongest threats in this exam so far have to be naruto and sasuke of team 7. Danny answered. After seeing him perform in action, i can see that sasuke deserves all the praise he gets from his peers. Even though he can act a bit smug at times. If I didn't have my ghost powers, I wouldn't last ten seconds against the guy. And then there's the knucklehead naruto. Oh sure, everyone sees him as annoying and thinks he won't pass, but after seeing him in action, I highly doubt that. First of all, he's able to preform the shadow clone jutsu. Which is supposedly a high-ranking technique that only the higher ranked shinobi would know. Added to that, he can make over one hundred copies of himself.

Without any special help, you wouldn't be able to tell where the real one was. But, his shadow clone technique isn't the thing that has me on edge.

"Really?" What is it?" Asked udon.

"What I'm worried about is that nine-tailed fox demon he's got sealed inside him. Said danny. Kakashi told me what happened during their trip to the land of waves. When the fox's chakra leaked out for the first time, naruto was completely different. He literally smashed through the enemy's jutsu with just so much as a single hit. Even when he had a kekkei genkai backing him up. I'm not entirely sure what might happen if he becomes like that, but I think it'll be something I'd like to avoid. People see naruto as the underdog. Meaning the one who's least likely to win. But somehow. i've got a feeling that he's gonna surprise everyone.

"And, what about sakura? Asked moegi. Do you think she'll be a challenge?"

"Well, I can't really say she'll be that much of a challenge. Said danny. Sure, she's shown multiple signs of incredible strength, but that only comes into play when she gets angry and beats up naruto. She's also a bit of a braniac as she's able to learn somewhat faster than the others. Yet so far, I haven't seen her preform a single jutsu. I doubt she'd even be able to take on naruto in a fight and win.

"What was that? Asked an enraged sakura.

"Oh, sakura…didn't see you there." Chuckled a nervous danny.

"Can't even take on naruto, can i?! She asked as she motioned to punch danny square in the face. But he had avoided this by turning intangible allowing sakura to pass through him.

'Uh, did you miss the part where I said I was a ghost?" Danny asked with a smug look. And besides, it's kind of true you know. From what I've seen, naruto and sasuke are the only two on your team who have learned any jutsu different than the standard transformation and substitution. Sakura only replied with silence as she slumped her head down is depression.

"_Oh, he's right…..Naruto and Sasuke are on a whole other level than I am…" _ She thought in her head.

"Uh…so ben, what about you? Do you have anything to contribute?" Asked konohamaru.

'Oh yeah. For starters, I haven't been a ninja long and I've only learned ninjutsu recently. Also a bit of taijutsu and chakra training. Ben began. But the biggest trick up my sleeve has to be my ..'transformation jutsu'. He said with air quotes.

"Hey, what's with that weird looking watch on your arm?" Asked udon noticing the omnitrix.

"Oh this? This is the omnitrix. This allows me to pull off all my different transformations. Ben explained.

'Cool, how does it work?" Asked moegi.

"I'd show ya, but it's too close to show time. Said ben. Besides, after the transformation wears off, I won't be able to do another one until it recharges.

With that, the three had left finally getting enough information for their news article.

'Good kids. Said danny. I hope they don't twist up any of the stories we gave them." They now move on to chiro who was distracted by the sight of the large forest. "Hey! Hey chiro, mind giving us a word for the news article? Asked konohamaru. "Huh me?, oh well.. what should I talk about?Asked chiro.

"Just give us some thoughts about yourself and the challenge ahead." Said konohamaru. "My thoughts? Well, I suppose when I first came to the hidden leaf village I was a bit scarred at first. But as soon as I learned to jump through trees I kind of forgot about what I was so scared of. "Kakashi sensei was the one who trained you right? What are your thoughts about the silver haired ninja? asked udon. Chiro's expression turned to a annoyed one.

"kakashi sensei..? well for starters, sometiemes he's not the great shinobi everybody thinks he is. He's always carrying a book called make out paradise around with him. He doesn't seem to even try to show up on time during our training sessions saying he got lost on the road of life or something. He's one of the more weird ninja we come across during our stay here in the hidden leaf, but he still is a powerful jonin. He taught dexter a special type of jutsu that's similar to his lightning blade. So I guess kakashi does deserve the credit he gets, even though he can be a little odd sometimes.

Wait, dexter? You mean the short kid with the glasses? Where is he, didn't he come to the exams with you and the others? Asked moegi. Unfortunatley no, it turns out that we were one member over before we went to take the first part of the selection test. One of us had to go and dexter decided to leave.

"so are there any opponents you might be going after in particular for the challenge? Asked udon. "Do I have a target? Not really, I just plan on moving to the next round, no matter who the enemy is. Said chiro.

I see I see, thank you for your input, and good luck in the fight. Said udon.

After chiro they had moved on to johnny who seemed to be impatiently waiting for the challenge to start. "Man, how long is this gonna take. I wanna hurry up and kick some tail! Said johnny. "Hey johnny was it, mind sharing a few words for the article asked konohamaru. "Oh right, well where do I start. First of all I'm one of the best ninja here! My fire techniqes can burn anything in it's path.

"Fire techniqes? Like that fireball jutsu sauske is known for? Asked moegi.

"Fireball? No, I have my own kind of firepower. Though I only know a couple of fire jutsu I still kick the most butt out of any of my teammates." Boasted johnny. "geez, he sounds way to familiar." Thought konohamaru as he was suddenly reminded of naruto. "Um, so is there anyone in particular you might be going after in this challenge? "well, I shouldn't tell you this, but one of our enemy's is also here and has disguised themselves as ninja and entered the exams. "No way really? You got an assassin after you? That is so cool! Said konohamaru. I know right? But anyway as we set foot in the forest of death, those people disguised as ninja are my team's target.

"Who are your enemy's ?" asked moegi. "Sorry, that's about all I could tell you. I blab any more and the others are gonna let me have it." Said johnny as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Aw, oh well, thanks for your input. Said konohamaru had made their way to jakes and junes position. "So, who do you think wich one's the imposter?" june asked. "Well, it definetley wasn't that grass kunoichi from earlier. Yeah she's freakin creepy but I didn't get the same feel from her as I did from dark nymph or haley. So we can go ahead and cross her off the list.

"I guess we'll just have to find out during the exams huh? Asked june.

"hey, you two, mind saying a few words for the leaf villages article? Asked konohamaru. Huh, oh sure what do you want to know? Asked june.

Before konohamaru could speak moegi had cut him off. "How did you get your hair to go like that? It's so pretty. Said moegi adoring june's hair style..

"Oh that's kind of hard to explain what I do is.. " june said before konohamaru cut her off. "Moegi, were here to ask them thoughts on the exams, not their hair! Said konohamaru. "But her hair is so beautiful, I wanna grow up with beautiful hair like her's. "Anyway… so what do you guys think of the exams so far?" asked konohamaru. "Well, the first part was already brutal with the mind games. And now we gotta go into a place called the forest of death. These chunin exams are interesting I'll say that much. Said jake.

"I think it's kind of cool there allowing us to test ourselves like this." Said june

"So what kind of powers do you guys have?" asked konohamaru.

"well, I know a little bit of martial arts, though I suppose here It would be considered taijutsu. Other then that I sometimes use a sort of transformation when I need to use some extra power. "Transformation? Is there any chance you could show us? Asked konohamaru. "Sorry, it's too close to curtain call to perform the transformation. You'll just have to wait another time.

"Ah rats, that's so unfair said konahamaru "so, do you think you may actually have a shot at winning the exams? Asked moegi.

"Well, they may have there powers but I'm not a magical protecter for nothing. In the end experience is going to win the day." Said june.

"Oh and I assume you have that experience? Asked jake skeptically.

"what's that suppose to mean?" asked june.

"Anyway, as long as either one of our friends makes to the finals then I'm ok with losing. But that doesn't mean I'm going to give up either. And I'm certainly not going to let another magical protector steal all the glory. Said jake. "Whenever your ready fire breather." Said june.

"Take It easy guys, we're not suppose to be at each others' necks until the competition starts. Said danny calming them both down.

"Yeah your right. Sorry, just a little excited said jake.

"Oh man, this is awesome. This article is going to be big. Thanks so much for your input." Said konohamaru.

"And good luck in the exams, we'll be rooting for you." Said moegi.

"Watch out for poison and germs" said udon.

"Alright maggots, break time's over!" Shouted anko getting the attention of all the ninja once again. It's about time to start the second phase of the exam. As you already know, this place is called the forest of death. And soon enough you're gonna find out why." Anko said hoping to scare the genin. It worked. However naruto just puffed out a few clouds of smoke and had put his hands to his side.

"They call this place the forest of death and soon enough you're gonna find out why." Naruto mocked. Whatever! Do your worst! You're not going to scare me away!" He proclaimed. I can handle anything."

"So, looks like we got ourselves a tough guy." Anko said smiling. Suddenly, she had tossed a kunai straight past naruto that was close emough to cut him om the left cheek. Then, in a flash, she had appeared behind naruto surprising everybody.

"You tough enough to handle this? She asked. You're not scared are you?" Naruto was stunned as he couldn't form a word. Tough guys like you leave your blood all over this forest. She said as she had lightly touched the blood that came from the cut. She had then noticed the presence of someone else. But just as she had readied her kunai, a tongue had unraveled over her shoulder holding the kunai she had just tossed. The tongue had belonged to what seemed like a woman from the grass village. She had long black hair and wore a straw hat to conceal her left eye. She wore plain grey garbs with black pants and a thick purple rope tied into a knot on her back.

"Pardon, I was just returning your knife." Said the grass kunoichi.

"Why thank you….grass ninja." Anko said with a fake did the grass kunoichi with the unusually long tongue.

"Did…did you just see that?" Asked johnny. One minute she's at the gate and the next she's behind naruto…Weird. It's like she's got some sort of teleportation workin' for her.

"That wasn't teleportation, johnny. That was speed." Said jake.

"Seriously? The flame-headed kid asked in disbelief. There's no way. The only one we've soon move that fast is sonic.

"Yeah well, she ain't no sonic, but she definitely has to be a jonin ninja." Said danny.

"Yeah, but what was with that other woman and her tounge….?" Asked a slightly disturbed chiro.

"You know, I only really only recommend you stand this close behind me….She began as she had took back her kunai. …If you wish to meet a premature end.

"My pardon. Apologized the grass kunoichi. With the blood and your blade slicing through my hair, I'm afraid I got a little excited. I meant you no harm.

"Hmm, likewise." Said anko.

"_Boy, I thought this forest was creepy but these guys are even creepier. _Thought sakura as she had let the ninja by,

"_Hey, I wonder if I could do that with my tongue…."_ Naruto thought as he tried to extend his tongue like the grass ninja just did

"Seems like everyone here today is quick-tempered. It must be something in the air. Anko chuckled. This is going to be fun."

"_Quick-tempered?! Sheesh! You're the one who threw the kunai at me! Thought naruto angrily._

"Now, before we begin this test I have something to hand out to you all. She said as she had pulled out a few sheets of paper. It's just a standard consent form.

"Whew! I thought they were going to make another test. Said a relieved johnny.

"Wait a minute, consent forms?"

"That's right. Before we can go any further, I'll need you all to take one of these forms and then sign it." Said anko.

"What for?" Asked naruto.

"There's a good chance that some of you might not come back from this test. And I need your consent in case of that risk. Otherwise it would be my responsibility. Anko explained as she began to laugh. Yet the other ninja did not find this as funny as she did.

Now, I'll explain what you'll be doing on this test. Pass these out." She began as she handed the stack of consent papers to naruto. The first thing you'll need to know is that this task will test every one of your survival skills.

"_Survival, what a drag…"_ Thought shikamaru as he let out a yawn while passing on another consent form.

"First, I'll give you all a description of the terrain on the practice field. Anko began as she had took out a scroll which had contained a full layout of the forest. The 44th battle training zone had forty four locked entrance gates. There are rivers and a forest inside. In the center is a locked tower located ten kilometers from each gate. It's in this confined area that you'll undergo the survival test. The test consists of…she said as she had put back the map scroll and took out two others. One white with blue trimmings and one the complete opposite. ,,,an anything goes battle to get your hands on these scrolls.

"Both of them?" asked kabuto.

"Yes. Your mission is to get both a heaven scroll and an earth scroll. She continued. All together, a total of twenty eight teams. Which means half of you will be going after the heaven scroll, while the other half will be going after the earth scrolls. I'll give one of these scrolls to each team. And that's what you'll be fighting for."

"Okay, so then how do we pass the test? Sasuke asked.

"Your entire squad must bring both a heaven scroll and an earth scroll to the tower." Anko replied.

"Wait, so that means half of us will fail. More if every team is trying to get both of the scrolls. Said sakura.

"No one ever said it was going to be easy. Oh and one more thing, the test had a time limit. Anko continued. You must finish the test within five days.

"What? Five days out there? Asked ino.

"What are we supposed to do for food?" Asked choji freaking out.

"Just look around. The forest have plenty of things to eat. There's enough to feed all of you. Said anko.

"Yeah but…that's not all the forest has plenty of. Kabuto interjected. There are man-eating beasts and poisonous plants in there.

"Aw man! Exclaimed choji.

"Quiet down! This is why they call it survival you know!" Shouted ino.

"But that means, under these circumstances, half the ninja won't be able to pass the test." Stated neji.

"With the days getting longer, the nights will be getting shorter. Which means we will have less time to sleep and little to no time to rest." Said lee. It is a challenge indeed!" He said as a gleam came off of his teeth.

"We're going to be surrounded by enemies. There won't be any time to rest and we'll have to keep a constant watch." Said sasuke.

"Right. This test also measures endurance behind enemy lines. Said anko. This is designed to be a grueling test. And I'm sure some of you won't be up to the challenge.

"So, let say we're in the middle of the exam. Can we quit?" Shikamaru asked raising his hand.

"Of course not. In the middle of a battle, you can't say sorry I quit. Said anko. Well you could, but it would probably get you killed.

"Oh just great. This is gonna be a drag." Said an unenthusiastic shikamaru.

"There are also some ways that can get you disqualified. Anko continued.

"First of all, if all three team members can't make it to the tower with both scrolls after five days.

Second, if a team loses a member or a member is incapacitated and cannot continue.

But the most important, none of you, I mean none of you are to look at the contents of the scrolls until you reach the tower.

"What if it just happens to flap open and you read it?" Asked naruto.

"Let me put it to you this way young man, you…don't…want…to…know." Anko replied. At times, ninja will be requested to carry secret documents. The scroll rule is to test your integrity. Okay we're done with the explination. Each team take your consent forms over there and exchange them for your scrolls. She said as she had pointed to a wooden structure with multiple ninja seated at it. After that, each team pick a gate, and they'll be let inside.

Oh and I have one more word of advice…..JUST DON'T DIE!" She finished. Minutes later, as everyone waited to receive their scrolls, the ninja at the wooden structure was pulling over a curtain.

"_I see how it is…_Sasuke thought as he watched them pull over the curtain. _We won't know what team had which scroll. And we won't know which of the team members is carrying the scroll. Stealing information is really a matter of life or death. It's just like ibiki said. Everyone is equally determined to pass. And all of them are my enemies._

"_Hmm, looks like they're really starting to understand what's involved in this test._ Thought anko as she had saw all the ninja studying the consent forms.

"Hey guys, you sure we should think about going through with this?" Asked a still unsure chiro.

"Stop worrying chiro. Said ben. We're not going to die here. Besides, we still have a mission to accomplish. I don't know about you, but I'm not going to let some 'forest of death stop me."

As they continued to look over the forms, sakura had separated from the rest to take a look at hers in peace. However, this peace was only temporary as she had soon ran into ino.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't little miss future failure. She said as she had got her attention. What's up billboard brow? I thought you would have washed out of the program by now. Your big forehead alone should have gotten you tossed.

"So sad. Sakura replied thinking of a comeback. You're jealous that I'm spending five days alone with sasuke. And it's obviously turning you into somebody petty and ugly. And you were already ugly. Sakura laughed causing a vein to show on ino's forehead. The two started to call each other names as they shot death glares at one another. Seeing this nearly caused shlkamaru and choji to pee their pants.

"ENOUGH! Ino shouted. Give it up, sakura! You and I both know you're too _weak to pass this test._

"_Yeah, right. You're the one who's going down!" Sakura shot back. The two only let out an audible huff and stormed off in opposite directions._

"_I'm glad they didn't turn on us. Why are they like that to each other?" Choji asked. _

"Huh, who cares? Like I have time to worry about that stuff." Said shikamaru. As naruto and left on his own to look over the form, he noticed hinata leaning against a tree.

"Hey, what are you doing all the way out here? He asked as he had approached her.

"Oh, naruto. She said slightly blushing again. I-um…I just…nothing.

"_That's hinata. Weird as always."_ Naruto thought. Suddenly, hinata had noticed the cut mark that was on naruto's cheek.

"A cut….? She asked as she had pulled out a small tub of ointment. Here, I have…this. She said as she had held it out but naruto had just kept on walking

"Well anyway, see ya later." Naruto said as he had walked away.

"_I guess I'll just….keep it for later then." _ She thought.

In a separate part of the area, ben and june were walking together conversing while looking over their forms.

"So june, you doin' okay? He began. You haven't gotten any of those so called urges anymore have you?

"Well, no. Not recently." She answered.

"Good. For a second there, I thought you would have been in danger of defecting back to the pirates' side. Ben said as he held his hands behind his head.

"So um….i have a question to ask you. It's not anything serious, just a friendly question." Said june.

"Huh? What is it?" Ben asked back.

"Have you um…..have you ever crushed on somebody back in Bellwood?" She asked.

"What? Why are you asking a question like that?" Ben asked surprised.

"Just curious. She replied. You afraid I'm gonna tell the others?" She snickered.

"What the-? Of course not. I mean…" Ben said nervously as he got flustered.

"Relax. I'm only kidding." June said trying to hold back her laughter.

"Look, I don't like to talk about it. Ben said a bit more calm now. I had one crush during my trip to Africa. I thought she liked me. But apparently she only liked me for my alien forms. Particularly one that makes me look like a werewolf.

'Well, that's the thing with crushes. Someone always ends up getting crushed." Said june.

"Heh, you sound just like my cousin. Ben said remembering gwen saying almost those exact same words to him. Gwen…ben continued with a now more depressed look as he began to think just what she could possibly be going through right now.

"Ben? Are you okay?" June asked concerned.

"Oh, sorry. I was just thinking about something. Ben said putting on a fake smile. Come on, it should be about time for the second exam to start. Ben said as he had headed back to the area where everyone else was. But june had just donned a look of concern before she made her way back as well.

Meanwhile, one of the ninja at the stand had pulled open the curtain. "Alright everyone, we're going to start handing out scrolls. Seconds later, all the teams had began handing in their forms and received their scrolls..

"_I wonder if any of them are going to survive this."_ Thought anko. As naruto and his teammates handed in their forms, they were given a heaven scroll.

"_We are so gonna win this. Naruto thought._

As anko checked her watch, she had waited for a few seconds to pass before she had spoke.

"Listen up! All the teams have received their scrolls so everybody go to your gate and wait there! When the gates open, the test is on! Anko finished. Soon, everyone was at their designated gates. The team consisting of kiba, shino and hinata were at gate sixteen.

"YAHOO! We rock at survival! There's no way we can lose!" Said kiba. Hinata, you'd better be strong for this!

"Um…right." Hinata replied.

The team consisting of ino, shikamaru and choji were stationed at gate twenty seven.

"This test may cost us our lives. What a drag. Said shikamaru. But since we have to do it, let's just go after naruto first.

"Alright, milk….check. Bag of chips, check. Strawberry layer cake…good. Said choji checking his pack filled with snacks.

"The team consisting of team 7 was standing at gate number twelve.

"Believe it! I dare ya to bring it on ninja! Naruto said while punching the air. I'll just send it right back at ya. Twice as hard!"

"_Cha! That's right!" Said sakura's inner ego._

The team consisting of the sound ninja were standing at gate number twenty.

"Heh heh, the time has come for us to carry out our orders in the open. Said the mummy-like sound ninja.

The team consisting of kabuto and two other unknown leaf ninja were standing at gate number thirty eight.

The team consisting of the sand siblings, garaa, kankuro and temari were standing at gate number six.

"_Man, not only do I have to deal with the punks from the other teams, but I also have to deal with garaa. And he might try to kill me."_ Thought kankuro.

The team consisting of the grass ninja were standing at gate number fifteen.

"We'll target the rookies. They're easy prey." Said a grass ninja dressed in black.

"We'll get the scroll from them in no time. Said the snake-tonged woman from before. Anything goes right?

"The team consisting of Rock lee, tenten and neji hyuga were standing at gate number forty one. There was a visible fire that could be seen in lee's eyes.

"_Guy sensei, I will make you proud. I promise that I'll ensure people remember the name, ROCK LEE!" _Lee thought in his head.

A team consisting of ben, june, danny and Sabrina were standing at gate number forty three.

"Alright! Let's show these ninja just who they're messing with! " Said ben as he had pounded his fist into the palm of his hand.

And finally, a team consisting of jake, johnny and chiro were standing at gate number ten.

"Time to show these fools how we do it in the n.y.c." Said a confident jake.

As the clock ticked closer and closer to the start off time, the overseer ninja began to unlock the gatees. When the second hand came back around, anko shouted…

"ALRIGHT YOU MAGGOTS. THE SECOND PART OF THE CHUNIN EXAMS STARTS NOW!

With that, all the ninja had dashed into the forest. The ninja began dashing through the trees making their way into the deep brush of the deadly forest.

"You know who we're looking for." Said the female grass ninja.

"Yeah, those three brats." Replied the male grass ninja.

"Well all right! Here we go guys!" Shouted naruto as he, sasuke and sakura entered the forest. Our heroes had took the initiative as well as they began jumping through the trees. Kiba's team had stopped in their tracks.

"Alright hinata, first thing we gotta do is find the tower." Said kiba.

"Right. Hinata replied as she had preformed a hand sign. Byakugan." She said as a pulsing sound could be heard. Meanwhile, lee was jumping ahead faster than his teammates showing he was eager to begin.

"Take it easy, lee. The second exam just started." Said neji.

"That may be. Lee replied. But still…whoever our enemies are, I wish to find them before they find us." Said lee as he continued to race ahead.

"You hot-blooded fool." Said neji as he and tenten began to increase their pace to match lee's.

"We have only one target, stay focused on it." Said the heavily bandaged sound ninja.

The screen soon transitions to ben's team after a few minutes of jumping from tree to tree.

"Alright. So the rules say that we need to have both a heaven and earth scroll before we head for the tower. We've got an earth scroll with us right now. Ben said as june had took out the earth scroll from her ninja pack. What should we do first?

"I say we find where the tower is located first. Said june. That way, we'll know where to go after we've gotten the other scroll.

"Good idea. Danny?" Ben asked turning to the halfa.

"I'm on it. Said danny as he had transformed into Danny Phantom.

"Hey, what about me? Asked Sabrina. I can fly too you know."

"Because we're sitting ducks if we only have two members on the ground instead of three. We need to stay in a three person group in case we get jumped by any of the other ninja. Explained june.

After ascending into the air, danny had turned invisible before taking off.

"Come on. Let's go find that heaven scroll! Said ben as they continued to leap across the branches.

"Meanwhile, jake, johnny and chiro were leaping through the trees with chiro leading the way. The way he was moving made it seem like he was an actual monkey born in the treetops.

"So jake, what should we do first? Asked chiro as he had stopped on a tree branch.

"I say we go ahead and see which one of the other ninja has an earth scroll. Jake answered. After that, then we'll worry about finding the tower."

"Do you think the others are going to be ok?"

"I wouldn't worry about them too much. I'm sure we'll meet up with them sooner or later." Assured jake.

"Hey, just a thought but, what if we come across naruto and the others? "Are we going to have to fight them on sight?" Asked johnny.

"well, it all depends if they have the scroll opposite to ours. If they have the same scroll then there won't be any need for fighting."

"Ah that's a relief, I really didn't want to end up fighting sakura."

"Why, you scared you're gonna get be beat by a girl?" jake teased

"O-Of course not, I'm just worried for her, um well being and whatever." Said johnny. "OH, so you have a crush on her then? Didn't really picture you to be the romantic type test"

"Shut up! It's not like that at all!" said johnny trying to act tough.

"Guys, can we save the jokes for after we find a place to rest? If we make to much noise now it's going to attract attention." Said chiro. "Yeah I guess so. let's find the nearest stop and make a plan there. Said jake as they continued to leap through the forest of death.

The screen changes back to the gates of the forest of death with dexter standing outside. Night had already fallen by this time. He took a long look at the entrance wondering what kind of new life he could have discovered within the forest depths.

"Sigh, the forest of death, just the name of this area fills me with curiosity. Perhaphs it wasn't such a good idea to volunteer not to move on." Said dexter as he continued to gaze at the forest.

"Well, so here you are."said kakashi as he appeared along with kurani sensei.

"Oh, hello kakashi sensei, and… I'm sorry I don't believe I know your name." said dexter as he looked at kurenai. "Oh right where are my manners? I'm kurena yuhi. I'm a jonin level kunoichi. "Jonin? You mean like kakashi ?"

"yes, he's told me a lot about you and your new friends, you have very interesting skills. "said kurenai. "Well, that's one way of putting it." Said dexter.

"May I ask why are you at the front gates to the forest of death? Aksed kurenai. "well, I was just looking to where my friends were going through. There's much talk about this forest of death. The kind of species that lay within that forest would have been helpful in my future research, but since I withdrew from the exams I can't really go into the forest without permission.

"Research? For a boy at such a young age?" asked kurani.

"I guess I should have told you that he's the genius of there group. He only withdrew because they were 1 member over the limit.

"I see, kakashi told me you had became quite skilled in using chakra. He even taught you how to use one of his special techniques." Said kurenai with a slightly more serious tone. "Why do I get the feeling that you two didn't come here just to say hi? Dexter asked skeptically.

"well it does seem like you have some free time on your hands so why not join me in a quick sparring session?" asked kureani.

Dexter was taken aback by the offer. Having to have a fight request from a jonin level ninja didn't happen often. Especially for genin. But then again he had no information on kurenai, so there was no way he would fight without getting surprised. "I accept your challenge. Though, should a genin really be fighting a jonin level ninja? You are obviously in another class, so I'm not really sure if it's a fair fight. Said dexter.

"Ah don't worry, it's just a quick sparring session, I just want to see what you can do at your current level." Said kurenai.

"Think of it as preemptive training. Whenever you come across those enemy's of your again, you'll be prepared." Said kakashi.

"Hmm, I suppose, I'm still a bit skeptical, but let's go, I'll show you the results of my training." Said dexter as he got into battle position.

"Ok, this is gonna be fun." Said kurani as she drew her kunai knife.

Back within the forest of death, gara temari and kankuro were walking through the forest of death. Though gara looked like he didn't even care if he had found an enemy with a different scroll or not. Before they had continued 3 ninja had appeared in front of them. All of them looked like they were from the village hidden in the rain.

"Do you believe the nerve of these sand village ninja, shurrei? Asked one of the rain ninja. Challenging us head on?"

"Yeah, they're a bunch of fools." Said the shortest one of the three. But the sand ninja did not reply. As the two teams began to stare each other down, they were being watched by kurenai's team.

"What's he thinking? Asked kiba keeping his voice low. That guy's way too little to take on an opponent that big." Akamaru began to whimper alerting his master.

"What did akamaru say?" Hinata asked.

"That that big guy, is BIG trouble." Kiba replied.

"_They all look like bad news to me. Like they're really strong." _Thought hinata.

"Too bad kids. You should've picked your opponents better." Smirked the biggest of the three rain genin. Now you're all gonna die!"

"I've heard enough out of you. Garaa replied unfazed. Let's make this quick. I don't wanna waste time on this guy."

"_We don't even know which scrolls these guys have." _ Thought kankuro. "Hey garaa, dosen't it make sense to follow these punks and gather information first? Kankuro asked. If these guys have the same type of scroll as us, then we're just fighting a pointless battle.

"I don't care…" Garaa replied darkly which caused the leader of the rain genin to flinch a bit. He looked at me the wrong way. So there gonna die. He said which had shocked the rain ninja as well as kankuro and temari. Even kurenai's team who was still in hiding.

"_This is exactly why I didn't want to be stuck in the forest with him." _ Kankuro thought.

"If you think you can kill us….began the rain gennin as he reached for four poles on his back. He had pulled them out revealing to be umbrellas. Then try it! He shouted as he had tossed the umbrellas high into the air.

"NINJA ART: SENBON RAINSTORM!" The rain genin shouted as he preformed a hand sign. Suddenly, senbon needles had shot out of the umbrellas and had begun surrounding garaa.

"How do you like this? Up, down, left, right. No matter where I go, I'll catch you. Said the rain ninja as the needles began to ready themselves for an assault. There are no blind spots in this justsu. And it's deadly accurate!"

"When the needles supposedly hit their target, a dust cloud had arisen.

"_Heh, child's play!" _He thought. But upon taking a second look, the attack was blocked by some sort of sand shell that formed around garaa.

"Is that all you can do?" Garaa asked.

"It-it can't be! Not a single wound! The rain ninja said in disbelief. Alright, then how about this? He asked as he preformed another hand sign sending down more needles. But they were just blocked by another patch of hardened sand.

"A senbon rainstorm huh? Asked garaa. I've got an idea. Let's make it rain blood instead.

"Man, his chakra's so powerful said kiba. And that smell. Do you smell that odor? It stinks.."

"Odor?" Asked shino.

"It smells like blood. Said kiba.

"H-he's created a wall of sand!" He exclaimed.

"That's right. Said kankuro. It's a defense and nothing can get through it. He carries his sand in a gourd on his back. And when he's attacked, he uses the power of his chakra to harden the sand. It's a jutsu that only garaa can use. And somehow, it happens automatically. Independent of his will. So any attacks against him are doomed to fail.

"Yeah, well we'll see about that!" The rain ninja said defiantly.

"face it. You guys can't hope to defeat garaa." Kankuro said.

"Give me a break!" The rain ninja shouted as he had charged at garaa. However, this proved to be his worst and final mistake as garaa had preformed a hand sign by forming his hands into a triangle.

"_This guys a dead man.." _ Thought kankuro.

"_We warned him not to fight garaa." _ Thought temari.

"SAND COFFIN!" Garaa exclaimed as he had outstretched his arm and hand. Soon, the rain ninja was force to halt his charge as he wos soon being enveloped in layers of sand. Soon, he was stuck motionless in a large clump of sand with only his face visible.

"I-can't move!" He exclaimed. Seeing this had chilled the other surrounding ninja to the bone. But it wasn't over yet. Let…let me go. The rain ninja demanded.

"All I have to do is cover your big mouth and you'll be dead." Said garaa as he had picked up one of the rain ninja's umbrellas that had fell to the ground earlier. But that would be too easy and too boring. Garaa had continued to move his arm as the clump of sand containing the rain genin had arisen into the ninja could only look on in horror as the final words he heard him spoke were…

"…Sand burial…." He finished as he had turned his hand into a fist causing th clump of sand to explode. Blood had began to shoot everywhere as the rain ninja was crushed to death. The sky began to rain with the ninja's blood. However garaa was untouched by the downpour as he had unfolded the umbrella he was holding. The remaining two rain ninja as well as kiba, hinato, shino and akamaru had faces of petrified horror at what they had just witnessed.

"There wasn't any pain. Said garaa. I used more force than necessary so it was over quickly. The corpse's bitter crimson tears flow and mingle with the endless sand. Feeding the chaos within me. Making me stronger."

"Just take the scroll. Said a now terrified rain ninja as he had placed the heaven scroll they had with them and backed away.

"Yes, please spare us." Pleaded the second one. But garaa didn't listen to their pleas and had just trapped the two in two more sand coffins. He had mercilessly killed the other two.

"This is bad. Said kiba. We gotta get outta here. Before he finds and kills us too! He said as he, hinata and shino began to flee the scene. Meanwhile, kankuro had proceeded to pick up the heaven scroll that was left behind.

"We got lucky, it's a heaven scroll." Said a smiling kankuro. Alright, let's head to the tower."

"Just shut up…." Garaa replied.

"Huh?" Asked Kankuro.

"It's stil….it still isn't enough for me!" Said garaa making the three hidden ninja stop in their tracks.

"_Oh no! Did he see us?! _Thought a panicking kiba._ If he did, we're done for!"_

"Come on garaa, let's go." Said kankuro not wanting to stick around.

"What are you scared? Coward." Gara said coldly. Kankuro did not take the insult very well.

"Look garaa, I know this test is no problem for you, but it's a dangerous for temari and me. One set of scrolls is good enough. Said kankuro as he approached the sand ninja. It's all we need to pass."

"Losers..can't tell me what to do." Said garaa as he motioned to prepare another sand coffin.

'Alright, that's enough. Sometimes you have to listen to what your big brother says." Said kankuro as he had tugged on garaa's shirt.

"It's too bad that I don't think of you as my big brother at all. Garaa replied. If you get in my way…I'll kill you." He finished as he had knocked kankuro's arm away and began to prepare a sand coffin again.

"Wait, just hold on garaa. You don't have to treat us like we're the enemy. Said a concerned temari. Just do it as a favor for your sister. Please?" Yet garaa acted like she wasn't even there and still continued to gather sand. Kiba and the others thought that they were found and were waiting for the inevitable to arrive.

"GARAA!" Temari shouted.. Garaa had clenched his fist which would have normally activated the sand burial. But after a few seconds passed, it seemed like nothing had happened. Turns out that he was just getting the cork of his gourd.

"Alright, this time." Garaa said as he had corked the gourd. With that, garaa had began to walk away while kankuro and temari let out sighs of relief.

"_Yeah…that's why I hate brats…"_ Thought kankuro. After avoiding what could have been their deaths, the three genin were catching their breath while akamaru was trembling even greater than before.

"I guess now we know why you were so freaked out. Said kiba to his dog. I just wish you would have said something sooner."

Later that night, kiba, hinata and shino had made it inside the tower after getting both a heaven and an earth scroll.

"No one's here." Said hinata.

"Ha! We're the first!" Said kiba.

"No, I'm sure I sensed someone here a little while ago." Said shino.

"More importantly, is akamaru okay? Hinata asked rubbing the dog's cheek. The poor little guy's been so scared for so long."

"Come to think of it, what did akamaru say before?" Asked shino.

"Well, I guess he must have been sayin' that that bigger ninja was in trouble because that little pipsqueak was gonna kill him." Said kiba.

"Just like I thought. There's no other place to go."Said kankuro as the three sand sibling began to enter the same room as they were in.

"How much longer are they going to make us wait?" Asked temari. As they walked in, they noticed the other three genin in there as well giving them the eye. Well, at least kiba and shino were. When garaa looked at them at the corner of his eye, they all flinched.

"_I don't know what that sand village squirt is, but whatever he is, he's far too dangerous to mess with….he's bad news. Thought kiba._ Meanwhile, in another section of the tower, anko was having an important conversation with two anbu ninja.

"This is turning into a real mess. Said anko. There's just no way we can cancel the tests."

"What do you mean?" Asked the first anbu. Before she could continue, another jonin had walked in.

"Excuse me. Sorry to interrupt." He began.

"What do you want? Asked a slightly irritated anko. We're talking about something important."

"I'm sorry but…it's this tape. The ninja said taking out a black video tape. You have to see it."

"What is it?' Asked the second anbu. The ninja had inserted the tape in the vcr.

:Okay when you watch this, pay close attention to the time. Said the ninja. When the static cleared, it showed a video of garaa, temari and kankuro entering the tower. After taking time to look at the clock, anko was taken aback.

"Ah….but that means…." She began.

"That's right. Said the ninja. This recording was taken from inside the tower. Those ninja had finished and hour and thirty seven minutes after the test started. They completely destroyed the record for finishing the second test."

"Wha? That's impossible." Said anko in disbelief.

"It took just ninety seven minutes. The jonin continued. Nothing like this has ever happened before. No one's even come close. Those ninja from the sand village are way above genin level. They beat the record by four hours.

"I'm afraid it's not just that." Said anko.

"I don't get it, what do you mean?" Asked the jonin.

"It's ten kilometers from the entrance gates to the tower. And in between our ferocious animals and poisonous insects not to mention the other ninja. Could they really have avoiced all those things? Asked anko. Especially the brown haired kid in the front.

"What do you mean?" Asked the jonin.

"You mean you didn't see?" Anko asked. The jonin replayed the tape to the instant where garaa looked up at the screem.

"Interesting, that is quite a surprise." Said the second anbu ninja.

"I still don't get it. What am I supposed to be seeing?" Asked the jonin.

"It's what you're not seeing. Look closely at his body." Said ninja looked back and finally noticed that garaa was completely unscathed.

"I see it now." Said the jonin.

"Not a single scratch. And I haven't been able to spot one little speck of dirt on his clothing." Said anko.

"_Not even my…no, no chunin would be able to make it to the tower without even a single scratch. It's impossible."_ The jonin thought.

"It's been a long time since we've had such a promising candidate. Said the first anbu. But his eyes….are pure evil." He said as the video ended.

"Meanwhile back at the front of the training gates, dexter and kurenai continued to battle each other, though the fight seemed to be at a stalemate..

The two had quickly rushed at each other. Dexter had one kunai knife in his had as kurenai had two. Dexter had blocked the first kunai knife with his own. Kurenai had saw this as an opportunity to attack his vunerable side. She had quickly used her second kunai knife in an attempt to cause damage. But to her surprise dexter had completely stopped her second kunai knife with his left arm. She was surprised when she was assured that the weapon indeed made contact with his arm, but there was no sign of blood anywhere.

"What? how did?..."kurenai was cut off as dexter quickly used her distraction to his advantage as he quickly thrusted his knive downward knocking kurenia's kunai's out of her hands. Before dexter could land another hit she quickly jumped and evaded the attack. "Hmm, so he is resourceful after all, but how was he able to block my kunai with just his arm. He's way to scrawny for his body to protect him. So how did he? "Kurenai thought as she saw dexter standing there waiting for her next move. "Are you going to make another move soon?, I don't really think a staredown counts as a sparring match." Dexter said as he adjusted his glasses.

"Hmm, I guess I'll actually have to use some skill against you won't i? very well, you asked for it." Said kurenai as she formed a sign with her two hands.

In the next moment her body vanished into flower petals.

"Hmm, so kurenai's planning to use her genjutsu to test the kid. A bit harsh but it will do." thought kakashi.

"What the, flowerpetals? This can't be good. But instead of moving dexter began to feel hypnotized by the dancing flower petals. The beauty of dancing flowers was almost overwhelming. "so beautiful…but what is the purpose of…" dexter had cut him self of as he heard the sound of paper burning as the petals grew closer. "Einsten's ghost, of course! Said dexter as he quickly tossed a shuriken at the flower petals making five of them explode on impact.

dexter managed to avoid the first few flower petals, but still more of them were coming. "Clever, she can disguise those petals as a ninja tool, I better take caution into not letting anyone of those touch me." Said dexter as he continued to avoid the flower petals. When he got atop one of the nearby trees, he tossed a shuriken at hoping more of them would explode. But instead his shuriken passed right through the flowers.

"W-what the!" was all dexter could say before the petals reached him. All he could do is block as a dozen sharp objects had started slashing at his body.

"Tch, so it's not just paper bombs, this must be the power of genjustsu." Thought dexter as he continued to take the attack." The attack didn't seem to end as more flower petals seemed to appear. "Hmm, I'm not going to get anywhere just by attacking. I have to calm myself and stay focused.

Dexter took the moment to close and calm himself. The flower petals this time did nothing. But as dexter kept himself calm this had left him open for surprise as the tree behind him suddenly grew arms and constricted him to the tree.

"What the, what in blazes? Asked dexter as he began struggling to get lose. As he did so kurenai had literally came out of the tree with a kunai knife ready to attack dexter. "sorry, but this looks like the end." Said kurenai as she was about to strike. "Does it now, I strongly disagree." Said dexter as he managed to put his hands together. After doing so he placed his right hand on the tree backwards causing large spikes to grow out of the tree he was bound too taking kurani by surprise. The branches constricted dexter had soon dissapered and he was able to jump free.

As he looked back at the tree he saw kurenai appear from the dancing flower petals again. "Well well well, that was an interesting trick you pulled off. Though I can't say I've seen a ninjustsu like that before. Nor did I see someone so easily escape my fuiinjutsu.

"Well, it's not really a type of jutsu, and I suspect that this fuiinjutsu allows you to merge with things when your hair is covering your body." Said dexter as he began brushing off his jacket. "What? you were able to see my attack? Asked kurenai a little surprised. "Anyone with eyes could see you merge yourself with a tree. Though I guess not most people do since they either end up dead long before they can analize your attack. "Unreal, this genin was able to read my moves? And above that he know's how to counter against it too?" kurenai thought to herself. Dexter had waited for her to make her next move, but he was surprised when all she did was chuckle.

"Huh? What's so funny?" asked dexter.

"Oh nothing, it's just that for someone your age to be this knowledgeable about battle seems to be almost unreal. On top of that your attack back there didn't fit the classifications of any jutsu I'm aware of. Said kurenai.

"So, what's your point? Asked dexter.

"My point is you seem to have a real interesting mind for a genin. I think I'll take a look. Said kurenai . "What? what do you mean by? Agh! Dexter suddenly felt a sharp pain go through his head. What in the world are you doing to me?! Asked dexter still standing his ground. "Don't worry, I'm simply going to enter your subconscious to find out your true nature.

"my true nature? Aggh… " in a few moments kurenai was now what seemed to be a endless white room. The only thing in there was a large door. "what in the world, what Is this place? Asked kurenai as she began walking towards the door. But she had suddenly stopped when she heard a voice call from behind her. "My my, aren't we the nosy little kunoichi? Asked the mysterious voice. She quickly turned around to see a white entetiy that had no face or other discriminating traits except he was the same size as dexter. "what? who are you? Asked kurenai. "gosh, I'd love to tell you, but I can't" said the entity with a grin. "Why not?" asked kurenai with a serious tone of voice.

"Well don't you know? This isin't your head, that mean's your trespassing. And that means you must be escorted out. Said the entity as he raised his left hand. "What? Just who do you think you…"? kurenai asked before she was cut off.

"Bye bye." Said the entity as he merely thrusted his arm forward blasting kurenai all the way out of dexter's subconscious. Kurenai was forced on her bottom as she was trying to recollect on what just happened.

"W-what, he negated me, but how? Asked kurenai as dexter once again began to stand.

"My my, that was a rather dirty trick you pulled. Trying to invade one's mind is a definite violation of privacy. But as you can see my mind is as tight as a steel trap. So I suggest you not try doing that again. Said dexter with a grin.

Kurenai was still at a lost for words as she wondered what force had sent her out of dexter's subconscious.

"Hmm, kurenai can't even enter the kid's subconscious. I guess it's a good thing we got to these guys first before orochimaru." Said kakashi

"Any way, if you are done, I believe it's my turn said dexter as he performed several hand signs and had started charging charging chakra in his right hand. The chakra began sparking like electricity and a sound that was similar to that of chirping birds. "Now! CHIDORI! 1,000 birds! Dexter shouted as he zigzagged left to right at a blinding speed.

"What? Thaat looks like kakahsi's attack! Said a slightly shocked kurenai. Oh well, it doesn't matter, my genjutsu will be more then enough to.." kurenai thought to herself. But she was soon cut off as she saw the young boy in front of her in just a few seconds before she could even make her hand signs. "Too slow." Said dexter as kurenai was now close enough to hear the chirping of dexter's attack. Though she was surprised when the attack had suddenly subsided and the sparking chakra had soon dissapered.

"Well, with that I believe I win " said dexter with a polite tone.

"Huh? Kurenai was confused as to what just happened. But she had soon saw kakashi laughing as if he knew that this was going to be the outcome.

"Very well done dexter, I do say you've become one of the most experienced genin I've seen. You kind of remind me of myself when I was young." Said kakashi "You flatter me to much kakashi sensei, it was your training that got me where I am. " said dexter. "Would someone please explain what's going on here?" asked a now annoyed kurenai.

"Oh that's right. You see, since dexter didn't get to participate in the chunin exams, I thought I find someone suitable to help him test his skills. And what better opponent would for a beginner genin then a beginner jonin? Kakashi said as he began rubbing the back of his head.

"So you knew he'd put up a fight even as a genin and went on with it anyway? Asked kurenai. Well he's different I'll give him that. I still don't know what was up with that weird attack earlier. As they continued to talk the things holding dexter's glasses up were broken.

"Oh rats, there goes another pair of glasses. Said dexter as he picked what remained of his glasses off the ground. With his glasses off they could see he had sky blue eyes behind his glasses. When he looked back up he had noticed kurenai was still staring at him. "Is there something wrong miss kurenai? Asked dexter.

"Uh, no it's nothing." Said kurenai trying not to look directly into the boy geniuses eyes.

"By the way, if I may ask, why did they allow all my other friends to continue?" Dexter asked.

"Hmm? What do you mean?" Asked kurenai.

"There are a total of eight of us in all. I withdrew so that drops it to seven. Dexter began. The chunin exams only allowed three man squads to participate. Now, try dividing three into seven. What do you get?"

"Oh, I was wondering when someone was going to ask about that. Said kurenai. You see, originally, there were two other teams that were supposed to participate in your place. But for some unknown reason, they haven't shown. So, we had two free spaces. And that's around the tine you and your friends showed up. The hokage was feeling generous after you had auncovered another enemy of our village, so he let you keep on an extra as a favor. However, that doesn't mean that the rule of elimination will change. If three of your team mates lose, then that'll be it for you. Despite if you have an extra member.

"Ah. Well that clears that up." Said dexter. So, you think your students will make it?

"I wouldn't worry about them. I have faith in my students." Said kurenai.

"Meanwhile back at the forest of death, the team consisting of ben, june, danny and Sabrina were taking a short break.

"You sure this is a good idea?" Asked june. Standing out in the open like this, we're completely vunerable to attack."

"Exactly! Said Sabrina. When any enemy ninja see us out here, they'll try to get the jump on us. But we'll be expecting them to jump us. And once they fall for it hook, line and sinker, we'll take their scrolls and book it to the tower!"

'Well I hope that we find some suckers soon. It's going to be boring just….

"Shh! Said june as rustling could be heard.

"What is it?" Asked danny.

"We're not alone." She answered. She was right. They were being spied on by ino, shikamaru and choji who were hiding underneath a bush only mere meters away from them.

"Crap! How'd they know?" Asked shikamru nervously.

"Maybe that tall girl can sense chakra or something." Said choji.

"Guys come on. They're rookies from the leaf just like us! Said ino still keeping her voice low. I bet they're not even that strong."

"So, what do you suggest we do?" Asked shikamaru.

"I've got a plan. Just follow my lead." Said ino with a smile. Meanwhile, the four had waited for whoever was spying on them to come out from their hiding spot.

"Whoever you are, we know you're there! Just come out and make it easier for us!" Said ben. As a response, they heard rustling from behind a bush. Everyone prepared to fight waiting for the enemy to pop out and attack. But, what happened next was a bit unexpected.

"OH MY GOSH! Can this really be happening? Ino shouted as she had ran out from behind the trees. The one and only ino yamanaka in the flesh? She asked which had caught the four off guard.

"Uh….what?" Asked a slightly confused ben.

"What is she talking about?" Asked danny.

"I know, I know. It must be amazing to meet the flower of the ninja academy in a place like this. I'm sure you may want my autograph. Oh, the proce of fame. She said which only confused them even more.

"We don't want your autograph." Said Sabrina.

"Hey, ino yama-whatever, you carryin' a heaven scroll?" Ben asked.

"What?! It's not yama-whatever! It's yamanaka! Ino shouted. And no, we don't have a heaven scroll if you must now.

"Well then what good are ya? Ben asked. Beat it. We're only after the heaven scrolls!"

"Why you little-! How dare you?! Asked an increasingly angry ino. But before they continued, everyone had heard a loud boom of in the distance.

"What was that? Asked ben.

"Let's check it out!" Said Sabrina as she had flew off into the direction of the boom.

'Hey! Just where do you think you're going?! Asked danny.

"This girl said that her team didn't have a heaven scroll. Sabrina replied. And besides, I just realized that sitting around waiting for someone to come along with the scroll we need wasn't exactly the best plan after all. Now let's go!" She said as she had raced off into the forest.

"When did she become the leader?" Ben asked as he and the others followed Sabrina.

'H-hey! Get back here! I'm not done with you yet!" Ino shouted. When they were completely out of sight, shikamaru and choji had came out of hiding.

"Well, at least we know they don't have the scroll we need. Said shikamaru. Come on, let's get moving before any other ninja show up." Ino was still angry that the genin had just swept her aside as if she wasn't even there. Yet she knew that they had to move or risk being attacked by higher skilled ninja. The three had then left the scene.

_Yo, what up my playa's? Am drag jake here to drop a sneak peek at the next chapter. While me and my boys chiro and johnny score an earth scroll, ben, Sabrina, june and danny come across naruto's team who's facing off against some sort of snake dude. Get this, he's got sasuke shaken in his boots whiole naruto takes the offensive. But things don't look good as the little dude is flattened before he could land a single blow. Who is this ninja confronting team 7? Well, you're just gonna have to wait for the next chapter to find out. Catch ya later!_

_Next time, Chapter 9: A game of prey and predator. Orochimaru appears!_


	10. Chapter 9: Orochimaru Appears!

_Hello and welcome back my fellow readers and loyal followers. It's time for the next episode of the bssc. Last time, our heroes had ventured into the second gate of the chunin exams. The forty-fourth training zone for ninja. Otherwise known as "The Forest of Death". Known for it's gigantic and man-eating wildlife, it was chosen as the next test for the selection of the newest crop of chunin ninja. Only about an hour in, and already many ninja began to perish. Our heroes had split into two groups. While jake, johnny and chiro went to locate an earth scroll, Sabrina, ben, danny and june had decided to sit and wait for their prey to come to them. But quickly realizing the situation and the environment around them, they knew the plan had more than a few flaws. Suddenly, an explosion was heard in the distance. The four-person squad now head towards the source of the explosion. _

_Alright, enough stalling…Let the heroic saga continue with…._

_**Chapter 9: A game of Predator and Prey! Orochimaru appears!**_

Ben, June, Danny and Sabrina had raced through the forest at an incredible pace. Sabrina, who was in her fairy form had took the lead while Danny had been zooming through the trees behind her leaving Ben and June to bring up the rear.

"So, what do you think could have caused that explosion?" Asked Ben.

"Don't know. Paper bombs?" Asked Danny.

"Not sure. I don't think paper bombs carry that much kick." Said June. Suddenly, Sabrina had halted pressing her shoes forward making an audiable screeching sound.

"Hey guys, look up there!" Sabrina shouted pointing upwards to a higher set of branches. Following the direction she was pointing in, they saw naruto hung over a tree branch while sasuke was on one leg.

"Hey! Sauske! Sakura! Ben had called out as he and the others had arrived on a nearby branch.

"Holy cow, what the heck happened here? And what happened to sauske?" asked ben. Sakura had a look of worry on her face as she had began to remember the fight that just happened a few minutes ago.

"There was this creepy ninja that just appeared a short while ago. I really couldn't tell whether it was a shinobi or a kunoichi. But I think this ninja had control over snakes."

"Snakes huh? Would that same ninja be responsible for the remains of a giant snake we passed by earlier?" asked june

"Uh yeah, you mean you saw it too?" asked sakura "

Yeah, we think that the snake might have gotten a belly ache from eating too many ninja." june said jokingly.

"Actually, it did try to eat sauske, but he wasn't one to go down so easy. He blew up the snake from the inside." Said sakura nearly shocking everyone except Sabrina.

"He…blew him up.."

"From the inside?" Said ben and danny.

"He must have used his fireball jutsu. Only something like that has enough force to make a giant snake explode. So where is the ninja anyway?" asked June.

"My my, did somebody call my name?" said a man with a dark tone as they looked to the position where a single ninja was tied up by invisible strings that seemed to be still alive. It appeared to be the same grass ninja with the abnormally long tounge who tried returning anko's kunai to her. The only difference is, part of her face was peeled off revealing part of it to be white while the eye was slanted with a yellow and black eye with slit pupil that resembles a snake's eyes.

"What? how did he survive an attack like that?" asked sakura as the man had began breaking through the invisible wires with a small snapping sound.

"Well, it seems like I got more then I bargained for. The ninja began. Here I am looking for squad 7, and I already have four new play things." Said the man.

"Hey! Are you the one that did this to them? What's your deal?" asked Danny.

"I should ask the same thing about you, you four say you are ninja, but that couldn't be further from the truth could it?" asked the man.

"What's it to you? All you need to worry about is how fast were gonna kick your butt!" boasted ben.

"Hey, where's naruto? Asked danny.

"Oh, so you know the little fox boy too? Well it's surprises all around then, isn't it?" asked the man with a dark tone. _"Just who the heck is this guy? And what beef does he have with kakashi's team?" _ Ben thought as they continued to stare down the mysterious ninja.

"HEY, answer us! Where's naruto?!" said danny.

The man only chuckled. "Why don't you try looking up? The man asked as he pointed upwards . when they all looked up they were surprised to see that naruto was unconscious and the only thing that was suspending him up was a kunai knife on the back of his jacket.

"You slime ball, what did you do to him?!" asked ben.

"It wasn't my intention. The little nuisance wanted to play hero and got himself in this situation. It's what happen to all who stand in my way. " said the man as the others continued to stare him down. Sigh but I wasted enough prattle talking you children. I must be taking my leave. Though before I go,I have a little parting gift for the young uchia." said the man as he made a strange handsign.

"Get ready, he could be getting ready to use a genjutsu." Said Danny as the others had got into battle position. But they were taken by surprise that the man did not use a jutsu at all. Instead he extended his neck to a very long range to that of a snake.

"What the hell?! Is that normal?! Asked ben surprised and disgusted by the extension of the mysterious ninja's neck. While they were still surprised they only just noticed that the head was heading for sauske attempting to bite him.

But the only one who had got their feet moving was Sabrina. She had jumped in front of the snake head and took the bite instead making her wince a little. "SABRINA!" shouted the gang as they saw Sabrina took the hit. Sabrina had let out a bomb dropping shriek right in his ear forcing him to retract his neck to save himself from going deaf. After a few seconds, the curse mark had begun to form on her neck.

Sasuke was at a loss for words seeing Sabrina shield him from the ninja's attack.

"Sorry, that curse mark was not intended for you. The ninja seemingly apologized. Quite the noble act shielding sasuke from my attack. But since you have the mark now, I'm interested to find out what it results I could gain from such a strange creature as yourself. But to the man's surprise, the curse mark on her neck began to glow with multiple colors as the magic in her body was kicking out the chakra used in the curse mark effectively disappeared.

"Wh-what? What happened?" The man asked in slight surprise.

Still a bit light-headed from the process, Sabrina had managed to rise to her feet.

"Don't think this means I like that creep, but I don't think sasuke is really into peduphiles.." Said Sabrina with a smug look on her face.

"Interesting. You were able to expel the curse mark by yourself. Just who exactly are you?" The mysterious ninja asked.

"I could tell you, but answering one question would only make room for others in their place. But just cause I'm in a good mood, I'll give you this piece of the puzzle. I'm part fairy. Happy now? Cause I suuure am! She said sarcastically. Hearing this only made the ninja slightly chuckle under his breath.

"What's so funny?" Sabrina asked.

"You say that you are half-fairy. Which means you would be the offspring of a fairy and from what I can guess, a human. The ninja began. However, fairies only exist in myths and legends. They do not exist in the real world. And if they don't exist, then their certainly shouldn't be a half-fairy. And yet here you are. A perfect example of such a myth. I'd think you'd make a fine test subject. Who knows how far your addition could take my research.

"Forget it you slithering creep! Said Sabrina as she had cringed at the thought of being a lab rat again. I've already had the pleasure of being the guest in a mad scientist laboratory! And I don't feel like reliving that experience.

"It seems like talking to you would be a waste of time. So I suppose I'll have to use force." The ninja said as he prepared to strike.

"Bring it on, ya long neck freak! I'll reduce you into a leather handbag! Shouted Sabrina.

"Sakura, take naruto and sauske and get out of here. We'll hold him off." Said Danny.

"Wait, but what about you guys?" Sakura asked. "Don't worry, we won't be taken down by the likes of him. I fought weirder things every day." Said ben as he was prepared to activate his omnittrix. Without saying anything else sakura had picked up sauske on her shoulders and began trying to escape.

"Little child, do you actually think I'd let you go anywhere? Asked the ninja as he quickly appeared in front of sakura almost sending a cold chill up her spine. But before the man could reach her, Danny and Sabrina had appeared in front of him and both used a respective shield blocking him off and allowing sakura to escape.

"Gah, Such insolence, You think I will be defeated by the likes of you?! Said the man as just one of his punches broke through danny's shield. He had managed to land back on his feet as he slid back a few inches on a nearby tree. Sabrina was still holding off most of orchimaru's attacks as her lght shield was still holding up for a few good minutes.

"I don't know who you are, or what you are for that matter, but you intrigue me. I haven't met too many lab rats that had such power to resist the curse mark. So I guess I'll have to take you on as a my test subject instead." The man said as a snake had started to come out of his left hand.

Dream on, I'm no one's test monkey." Sabrina had blasted the man in the face with one of her light blasts. When the smoke cleared the man wasn't there anymore. "Huh, did I incinerate him?" Sabrina asked as she looked left to right trying to find where he went off too. But he wasn't gone as he appeared above the young fairy and delivered a right hook to her sending her down into one of the neary trees. She had managed to use her wings to ease her descent on to a nearby branch.

"Hey ben, any time you wanna jump in here ,would be good." Said Danny

"Don't worry, I'm about to give this guy a dose of clone overload." Said ben as he slammed his omnitrix transforming into ditto. The transformation of course had caught orochimaru by surprise.

"What is this, some new form of transforming jutsu?" The ninja thought as the multiple aliens had performed handsighns.

"CLONE JUTSU!" shouted the dittos as clones of the alien clones had appeared around the ninja. "So creepy snake guy, think you can find the real one?" asked the dittos as the ninja looked at the surrounding clones of aliens.

"Intresting little trick, but I'm afraid that won't quite be enough ." The ninja said with a grin.

"Oh yeah, we'll see about that! Get him, boys!" Shouted the head ditto. Right on cue, the army of dittos had lunged at the mysterious ninja attempting to pound him into the dirt. Yet, the ninja had used his incredible speed and had just barely dodged the bombardment of clones. But just as he landed, june had landed right beside him and unleashed a flurry of strong punches and kicks. Even with june's strength, she was surprisingly matched by thhe ninja as he had countered her attacks with very little effort.

"Well, your quite strong for a girl your age now aren't you?" The ninja asked. June only replied by continuing her attacks. Eventually, she had went for a roundhouse which he had ducked and countered with a swift blow to the gut. Yet june managed to take the blow as expected from the te xuan ze's strength and had only slid a few meters away from the ninja. Before he could engage june in another hand-to hand combat, he had avoided an ecto-energy blast from danny. Yet things became more difficult when he had to deal with both Danny's ecto-enrgy attacks and Sabrina's wild barrage of light attacks. The result of these missed attempts had effectively started mowing down some tree branches.

"My, it's not just you. All of you have unique abilities. Some of which I have never seen before." Said the ninja slightly impressed.

"Just shut it! I'm gonna wipe that smug straight off your face when I'm done with you!" Sabrina shouted.

"Sabrina, control yourself for a minute would ya? Danny pleaded. Can't you see he's just baiting you into attacking. Don't bite the bait!"

"Danny's right, Besides, he's too fast. We have to stop his movements first then move in to strike!" Added june.

"I don't care! She retorted. I don't know what it is, but I'm getting a bad vibe from this guy. Like a complete and total psycho of a villan vibe. If I take him out, then I'd be doing this world a favor." No longer listening to her friends, Sabrina had began to bend the air around her until she began forming an air belt. She had expanded the air belt causing the ninja to jump to avoid it. However, the expansion of the air belt was just seconds faster than his movements and he was hit in the ankle forcing him to trip and fall back to the earth. With him invulnerable, Sabrina had formed another air belt, but this time using her fire in hopes of burning the creep. However, it seems as though the first hit she managed to land was just a lucky shot as the ninja was able to dodge this attack as well.

"Is that all you've got little girl?" The ninja asked pushing her anger even further.

"You want to see more? Then how about this?! Sabrina shouted as she had now began to use lightning bending. The ninja had, as sakura had described before, begun moving like a snake slithering about effectively dodging her lightning strikes. Yet the more she revealed, the more interested the ninja became in her diversity in elemental attacks.

"Impressive. Not only wind, but you also command fire and lightning. The ninja began.

"So, what's your point?" Sabrina asked as she had prepared to attack again.

"My dear, only those of jonin level could control at least two element types of chakra. But three?" And yet, you say that you have no chakra running through your body whatsoever. You seem to be just as interesting as sasuke." He continued with a sinister grin. Hearing that caused Sabrina to fire off another light orb at the ninja which he had easily dodged.

"DON'T EVER COMPARE ME TO HIM!" Sabrina shouted.

"Oh dear, not a fan of sasuke are you? Strange. Then why did you protect him earlier?" The man asked.

"I'll admit, the guy is not exactly at the top of my list of favorite people. But, I'll by a monkey's aunt if I let anyone like you sink their fangs into an innocent by standard. Sabrina said.

"While the ninja was about to strike again, he had suddenly felt a cold wind pass by him. It was brief, but he sensed what was coming. As he looked to his side, danny had reappeared right next to him ready to deliver a right hook square in his jaw. The ninja had avoided the blow from the ghostly hybrid and sought to return the favor. But to his shock, his fist had went straight through him.

'…! What is…?!" Was all he could say before he was blasted in the chest with another one of Danny's ecto-energy attacks sending him into the trunk of another tree. Just as he had tried to regain him composure, Danny had continued his assault as he had dashed towards him through the air to deliver a swift kick to his abdomen once again making the unknown ninja airborne. As the ninja struggled to open his eyes, the only sight that greeted him was the sight of the army of ditto clones raining down from the sky bombarding him with thousands of fists which had resulted in creating a crater in the ground effectively stopping the ninja in his tracks.

"Well, looks like that's it for him." Said one of the dittos.

"He's still breathing. Said danny after checking. After he comes too, we can question him on his beef with naruto and the others."

"Hey, let's check if he's got the scroll we need!" Said ben as he attempted to check the unconscious ninja's ninja tool pack. But his actions were halted as they suddenly heard a familiar voice.

"…I doubt that you'd find anything of use on that body." The ninja said from a higher branch surprising everyone.

'What the-? How is he-?! Danny stammered.

"Hey, this guy's a fake!" Said ben taking another look at the ninja they had thought they had knocked unconscious. But what was left there was a pile of mud.

"A clone jutsu!" June said in realization.

"Hmm…it seems that I have more than one nuisance in this than I had originally thought. The ninja began. All of you hold mysterious powers. And I intend to find the cause of that. Until then I shall leave you with this. My name is Orochimaru. And I have a feeling we will meet again very soon. The ninja now known as Orochimaru chuckled as he seemed to be sinking into the tree.

"HEY! HE'S GETTIN' AWAY!" Ditto shouted as he and the others raced to the top in an attempt to stop him. However, they were already too late ass orochimaru had completely sunk into the tree disappearing from sight.

'Dang, just missed him!" Said june.

"Just what was that all about? Danny asked. Why did he go after naruto's group in the first place?"

"Whatever the reason, he's gone now." Said ben.

"He said that we would meet again very soon. What could he have meant by that?" June wondered.

"Maybe he's part of this year's exams. Said ben. But, is it possible for him to have been a genin at that age?" He asked.

"Not sure if it matters now. We'll tell the hokage what we saw after we finish these exams."

"Speaking of which, we still have yet to find a the heaven scroll we need to proceed. We have to get moving!" Said ben.

"Right, no use in standing around here." Said danny. With that, they all headed into the forest to look for any ninja who might be holding a heaven scroll. All of course except for Sabrina whom was looking in the direction where sakura had taken the injured naruto and sasuke.

"Sabrina, what's the hold up?" Ben asked.

"I'm going to go check on naruto's team." Sabrina said.

"What? By yourself?" Asked June.

"You're welcome to join me if you want, but I can't just rest easy knowing that their team is injured. And you know sakura has no way of defending the both of them. With those guys out of commission, they're a bunch of sitting ducks out there! Sabrina stated.

"I guess you're right. Said june. If only to make sure that she's made it to a safe place. But oif you run into any trouble….

"I got it, I got it. I call you via communicator." Sabrina finished as she had briefly pulled out the communicator device given to her by Dexter. I'll see you guys soon." Sabrina said as she had flew off in the direction where sakura had escaped the fight with an unconscious naruto and sasuke.

'Think she'll be okay? Asked Danny.

"She can manage by herself…..most of the time.." Said june still slightly worried about the choice Sabrina made by going off by herself.

-Meanwhile, near one of the forest rivers-

We find chiro sitting by the stream with his stuff unpacked. There seemed to be a pot over a fire with boiling soup with different chunks of meat in it. He was happily gulping down the soup while he hadn't noticed that he was being watched by a team of ninja from the hidden sand village. The team consisted of two males and one female.

"Hahahhaha! This kid cannot be serious! It's like he's just begging us to take his scroll. Said an energetic girl ninja.

"Hold it, it could be a trap. Said the first male ninja.

"Seriously? The guys got his stuff unpacked like he's on a freakin' vacation or somethin'! And I don't see no trip wires anywhere! I say we go for it! Said the second male ninja.

"I agree with mizuno! Let's go already! Said the energetic girl ninja as she and the second male sand ninja jumped out of their hiding spot and stood behind chiro making their presence known. The girl had held her kunai close to chiro's neck who was surprisingly still eating his soup.

"Alright kid, I'm going to give you two choices." Said the girl sand ninja.

A: You can choose to hand over the scroll peacefully and I may decide to make your death quick and painless.

B: You could try to resist and make this fun for me and I could forcibly take it and make your death slow and excruciating.

After swallowing another spoonful of soup, chiro had finally spoke.

"I really don't see any way I could benefit from that. Either way, you'd still kill me." Said chiro.

"Huh? The female sand ninja asked slightly confused. I just told you could choose to die slowly or die quick! I'd say that's a pretty good deal."

"Well, I'd rather continue living if you don't mind." Said chiro as he took another sip from his soup bowl.

"That's it! Let's just kill the brat!" Said the male ninja as he had attempted to stab chiro ith his kunai. Yet just as he tried to approach him, the two were surrounded by a ring of fire.

"W-w-w-w-what the hell is this?" Asked the male ninja. Suddenly, without warning, both the male and female ninja were attacked by an unidentified flying object and dunked into the river. While they were airborne, they had lost their ninja packs containing their ninja tools.

Seconds after they had hit the water, they were suddenly trapped in a magical cage with Japanese numbers written on paper attached to the sides of the cage.

"What the-? Asked the female in confusion as she had tried to get up and break the cage. Yet the minute she tried to tough the bars, she was electrocuted.

'AAAH! She screamed in pain as she held her burnt hand. Looking up, she saw the boy she had just tried to murder looking through her ninja pack until he found what he was looking for. "Ah-ha! A heaven scroll! Chiro said in achievement.

"Hey! Let us out of here you brat!" Shouted the male ninja.

"Now what good would come if I did that?" Chiro asked with a visible grin. If I heard right, you two said you would kill me if wether I handed my scroll over peacefully or not. By the way, don't expect your friend to get the jump on me. He's been caught too. They wondered what he had meant until they saw jake fly in with their teammate in tow.

TORINO!" They both shouted surprised.

"Yo, found this guy lurking behind the rocks." Jake said as he had tossed the ninja to the ground."

"What are you guys? FREAKS?! Asked te female ninja from the cage.

"Nah, we're nobody important." Said jake.

"Just the ninja that beat you." Chiro said smugly as he had took out a scroll and gatherd all the supplies he had used for the trap they set. After preforming a hand sign, the supplies were sealed within the scroll.

"See ya!" Jake said before the two had left the scene. Soon, johnny had leapt out from behind a tree and joined chiro and jake as they advanced towards the tower.

'Yo johnny, what you find out?" Jake asked.

"Well, other than the fact that there are dead bodies littered all over the place, a few of the teams have already began advancing towards the tower. Said johnny,

"So I guess we're not exactly the first ones to cross the finish line are we?" Asked chiro.

"How 'bout you guys? Any luck?" Johnny asked, Chiro had only replied by taking out a heaven scroll from his pocket.

'SWEEET!" Said johnny. Then we can go ahead and finish this part of the test.

"Hey, shouldn't we check on how the others are doing?" Asked chiro.

"Yeah, we gotta make sure that they make it to the next round too." Said jake.

"Fine…Johnny groaned. But after we find them, we head for the tower!" With that, the three had continued into the forest to search for their friends. As the hours pass, night soon fell over the forest of death. Soon, it would be too difficult to see anything. Sakura had set sasuke and naruto under a the roots of a tree while placing wet towels on the top of their heads. Sakura had sighed as she looked down at the two incapacitated ninja. she had sighed as she looked up at the sky. " this is the umpteenth time naruto and sauske had saved me. I was just sitting there helpless, paralyzed with fear. And if that wasn't bad enough even the new guys jumped in to save the day.

It's good that I have friends that actually care so much but.. where does that leave me. I've been depending on naruto and sauske almost all the time now. Even with everything I learned, I still froze up and didn't do anything. Even naruto at least moved more then I did. Because I did nothing now there both knocked out. But soon a thought had came across sakura's mind. wait a minute, sauske is knocked out." She thought as she looked over the unconscious sauske. This could be my one chance.. to prove my affection for sauske." Sakura said as she began to lean in toward sauske's face.

"Come on sakura what are you doing? You shouldn't be doing this while he's asleep." Sakura began thinking to herself. "But, this could be the only opportunity I can get. Maybe just a little peck.." she said as she began leaning in towards sauske's face.

But she had stopped when she had heard rustling from the grass. She had took out a kunai knife in thinking it may be an enemy coming to attack them while they were still vulnerable "Is it that orochimaru guy again? Maybe the others didn't make it away safely… . "

But her worries were temporarily eased as only a squirrel had came out of the bushes.

Sakura had sighed with relief, "Geez, you gave me a heart attack little guy." Sakura said as she saw the squirrel coming towards her. But upon closer inspection she saw a paper bomb tied to the squirrels back. she had quickly threw a kunai knife at the squirrel causing it to stop from going any further. The squirrel had ran away in the opposite direction.

"That was a paper bomb. So there's someone here after all. Sakura had looked up and saw three ninja jump from the trees above.

Well, your quite the clever little girl to see that trick from a mile away. Said the first ninja. By the judge of their clothing they were sound ninja. Two males and one female.

The first male ninja's face was covered with a mask. He wore a grey robe and blue and grey camouflage pants. The second one had black spikey hair standing up with a yellow shirt and camouflage pants. The third one was a kunoichi with black long hair with the end of it tied with a small red bow.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Sakura asked.

"We're going to make it nice and simple little girl, just step out of the way and hand over sauske uchia to us." Said the man with the bandaged face.

"What, why do you want sauske?" Sakura asked as she took out a kunai knife.

"We were given orders to kill sauske uchia." Said the spiky haired sound ninja.

"It's my turn to protect you guys now." sakura thought to herself as she had stood in front of the sleeping shinobi trying to block the enemies off.

"Hey, it's ok if we kill anyone that gets in our way right? Seems like too much trouble to try to keep by standards alive. Asked the spiky haired sound ninja.

"I don't see why not. Just remember our true target is the uchiha." said the masked shinobi.

"Heh, well alright then." The ninja said as he prepared to attack." but before they could a large gust of wind had suddenly filled the area. "Tch, what is this? Some kind of trick?" asked the female sound kunoichi as she tried to shield herself from the gust of wind.

When the wind calmed and the dust cleared, Rock lee of the hidden leaf had appeared in battle position with the squirrel from earlier was on his shoulder.

"Huh, who is this kid?" asked the sound shinobi.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am the handsome devil of the hidden leaf. The green beast rock lee!" He said as the last bit of smoke cleared.

Geez, you leaf genin are like bugs. No matter how many we stomp on you just keep coming. Zaku, you and kin can sit this one out. I can handle this brat. Said the 1st sound ninja as he rushed at lee attempting to knock him out with one punch. "Lee had only smirked as the man had rushed for him. The sound shinobi tried to deliever a punch but it was easily blocked as lee had redirected the man's attack throwing him off balance.

This had surprised both of the sound ninja and sakura seeing that lee was able to defend against the attack as well as he did.

"You fool, do did you really think all leaf genin was as inexperienced as the ones you faced before me?" lee had quickly delivered a kick to the male sound ninja sending him up into the air. As the man was still airborne lee had appeared behind him again.

"what in the world? What is this?"

"This is my special technique. Feel honored that you are the first one to see it In it's glory. Bandages had started to wrap around the male sound ninja. soon his whole body was covered and he was't able to move. "Take this! Primary lotus!" lee had grabbed the body of the man then had spun around rapidly in the air as they descended to the ground. Lee had jumped out of the way just before impact to avoid being taken along with the ninja. it was a while before the dust from the attack had cleared. Both sides had waited for the dust to clear awaiting the end result. When the smoke finally cleared only the bottom part of the sound ninja's body was sticking out of the ground. He wasn't moving so it was believed that he was knocked unconscious. But what was suspicious was that part of the ground was sticking up sometime after the attack. And lee seemed to be struggling after the move as if he still took damage.

"Did, did that do it? Did he really take out that guy with one move?" sakura thought to herself as she waited for someone to make a move.

The smile had disappeared off of lee's face as the man began pulling himself out of the ground. "Well, that was a neat little trick you pulled of there. But I'm afraid that's not going to be enough to save you." the sound ninja said as he pulled himself out of the ground. . I could have seriously gotten hurt just now." the ninja said as he pulled himself back on his feet. Lee was standing there with a look of shock and disbelief on his face.

"What? how were you able to stand up to my attack? it should be nearly impossible for you to stand." Lee said surprised .

"Heh, it comes in handy when you have someone who can manipulate ultra sonic waves.

"ultra…sonic waves? What are you talking about?" lee asked when he looked over to the male sound ninja known as zaku ibiki had his hands buried in the ground. Lee had looked back at the patch of unearthed ground and put two and two together. "wait, was it you, who stopped my attack?" Lee asked as his gaze narrowed at the young sound ninja.

"I wouldn't say as much stopped as much cushioned the landing." The sound ninja replied.

See like he said I'm able to manipulate ultra sonic sound waves and air pressure get it? So that old fashioned taijutsu stuff isn't goanna work on us." Zaku said as he pulled his hands out of the ground. "Thanks to my special ability I can obliterate boulders or make the ground it's self as soft as a feather cushion. It's not that you're not good at it, it's just compared to our jutsu what's the point?" Zaku said as air pressure had started coming out from the holes in his hands. Lee only glared with anger knowing that he may have used his ace in the hole a little bit early. "Now, watch closely, were going to show you something called the wall." Said the masked sound ninja. there was a moment of silence in the area as no one had appeared to make a move.

Then in a split second lee's ear was experiencing excruciating pain. He had fell to his knees as the high pitched sound began tearing apart his ear drum.

"Agh, My, my ear." Lee had held his left ear in pain.

"Oh, I forgot to mention this little gadget I wear." The man said as he showed a device that looked like a gauntlet with 6 holes in it. "You may be able to dodge my blows, but you can't run away from it.

"What kind of trick does he have up his sleeve now?" sakura thought

"With this I don't need to hit you with any of my blows. I can hit you with the power of sound." Said the ninja as he showed off his device.

"S-sound?" lee asked as he was still trying to keep himself steady.

'What makes it possible for the ear to hear things. What is sound anyway?" he asked.

"Vibrations." Said sakura realizing what he had meant.

"Give the little lady a prize. Yes the vibrations of molocules in the air creates a sound wave. These vibrations are collected by the ear then directed to the ear drum. The human eardrum, the tympanic membrane, ruptures when exposed to an excess of sound waves in excess of 150 decebales. More so if it's enough to upset the fluid with in the deepest inner ear canals, it becomes impossible for you to maintain your balance. Lee was soon on both knees after the damage.

"Feeling a little nautios, dizzy? That's normal. It's best you not try to move at all for now. The man had then turned to sakura.

"Now then little girl, It's your turn!" he said as he had rushed right passed lee and headed for sakura. Sakura had took out a kunai knife as she prepared to defend herself.

"NO!" Lee shouted as he rushed to intercept the attack of the ninja.

"What?!" the ninja asked surprised as he had saw the leaf genin moving again.

"Leaf hurricane!" lee shouted as he tried to land an attack on the enemy. But intercepting the ninja's contact with sakura made him take another blow to the ear once more making him quickly lose momentum .

"Heh, not as effective as before is it?" the ninja had jumped above lee's leg then had put some distance between him and the leaf genin before he charged again.

"Still it's impressive that your able to still move at all. We're going to have to fix that aren't we?" said the ninja as he prepared to land another attack. lee was able to block the man's fist, but as soon as they collided the device on the man's arm started releasing sound waves again. Do you hear that? This device releases the vibrations of the impact, forming them into a wave of sound. A sound wave I can channel with my chakra. Focusing it's energy onto one target. The sound waves seemed to be focused directly to lee's eardrum. "Stop it!" yelled sakura as she was helpless to help lee do anything. It was soon too much for lee to take and had soon collapsed on to the ground. "Alright little man, time to end it" the masked ninja said as he was about to deal the finishing blow.

"That's what you think!" sakura said as she tossed a row of kunai knives at the ninja. But he had only blocked the kunai with his device. "Ah, I almost forgot about you." the man said being unfazed.

"Raaagh, Catch these!" sakura had threw a row of shuriken at the masked ninja. But zaku had stepped in front of him and used a wall of air to bounce the shuriken right back.

"A wall of air? My shuriken just bounced off. What do I do now?" sakura thought to her self. But before she could move again the sound kunoichi from earlier had grabbed her hair.

"My my, what soft and shiny hair. She began. You know what? If you spent less time shampooing and a little more time practicing your jutsu you might not be in this fix." The kunoichi said as she began to tug sakura's hair roughly.

"Hey Zaku, I got an idea, let's make little Ms. Beauty queen here watch while you finish off that sauske guy." She said as she looked towards sauske.

"Why not? Sounds fun to me. Said zaku "You stay away from him " sakura said as she tried to get up. But the sound kunoichi only pulled her back.

"Don't even try it.:" she said as she kept sakura in place. Sakura could only claw at the ground at this point. "It's no use, I got no strength left. Way to go sakura, even in the moment of life and death you cave. You'd think maybe just this once, when there all counting on you, you could do something." She thought as zaku had began walking towards the still sleeping body's of sauske and naruto. But before zaku moved any closer out of nowhere came a sharper than normal kunai knife that cut straight through sakura's hair cutting it in half causing the kunoichi to release her grib on sakura. The knife had ended up in zaku's left arm catching him off guard.

"What the hell? What is this? Hey I thought you were holding the girl back. "The sound kunoichi was about to grab what was left of sakura's hair but she had noticed that there was a paper bomb attached to the kunai that was in zaku's arm. "ZAKU! GET RID OF THAT KUNAI NOW! IT"S GOING TO BLOW!" the kunoichi warned as zaku just notice the burning paper on the kunai. "CRAP!" was all zaku could say before the paper bomb exploded sending him right into a nearby tree and temporarily disabling his left arm. "Dam, who's the bastard that did that? zaku asked as he began to stood up. "The sound kunoichi tried to look for who the culprit was, but while she was distracted in a split second she felt her body began to lock up. "W-what the.." before she knew it it was like a force of a brick wall had suddenly attacked her knocking her on her backside.

Sakura could only watch as the ninja who were just attacking them were falling one by one. "What is this? if you're not afraid in fighting a fair fight then show yourselves." Said the ninja bearing the device. When the smoke had cleared, jake , chiro , johnny and Sabrina were standing between the sound ninja and sauske.

"Geez, look who's callin who cowards. You tried to use an innocent little squirrel as a decoy." Said Sabrina as she was picking her ear.

"What the… who are these jokers?" asked zaku as he had got up on two feet again."

"We ain't jokers dude. Were just leaf genin looking out for leaf genin. Simple as that." said jake. "By the way, I suggest you tell your kunoichi friend over there not to move for at least 5 minutes. I hit her with an ancient paralysis technique. All but one of her chakra points are locked up and if she tries to do any excessive movement, it could prove to be a rather dire consequences to her health. "The female sound ninja eyes widened with fear as she could feel her body getting heavy.

"Hmm, why do you want to protect these genin anyway? are you after the uchia as well?" the man asked.

"Oh please, I wouldn't be that interested in a stiff like him even if you paid me. Regardless he's a friend to our friend so we can't really let you harm them. " said Sabrina.

"Heh, you punks may have gotten a lucky shot in, but that luck's about to run out." Said zaku as he was ready to make another attack.

"Dude, I suggest you reconsider about challenging us. I think the better solution here is that you guys leave your scroll and crawl back to whatever rock you came from." Said johnny.

"Well it seems as though you're a couple of brats that don't know your place. It seems like you three are in need of a painful lesson." Said the man as he rushed at the three.

"Johnny, if you would do the honors?" asked jake as he motioned towards the oncoming ninja. "Oh yeah it's about time!" Johnny said as he began rushing at the ninja. As the two were about to clash, chiro had appeared behind sakura.

"H-huh? Chiro how did you..?" sakura asked But chiro had cut her off. "Don't worry, we got your back. Come on, let's get somewhere safe." Chiro said as he put one of sakura's arm's over him. "Oh.. ok" sakura said as she and chiro moved to a tree a few feet above the battlefield.

"You're making a big mistake kid! Your going to end up just like the others." Said the sound shinobi as his device began making sound waves again. But to his surprise they weren't affecting Johnny at all. "What? what's going on?" the man asked as he and Johnny was about to trade blows. Right before Johnny landed a punch, he had ignited his left hand on fire. "FIRE PUNCH!" Johnny shouted as he had punched the man in the face. The punch had not only caused massive damage, but it had burned of some of the man's bandages causing him to scream in agony.

"Why you little brats! Try this on for size!" Zaku said as he began releasing air pressure once again. "Zaku don't! you don' understand!" warned zotsu.

"Watch this! I'll take care of all of them in one fell swoop!" SUPER SONIC SPLICING WAVE!" zako had shouted as he used an attack causing giant gusts of winds to blow against the others.

"Sabrina, I believe that's your cue." Said jake "On it. Sabrina said as she stood in front of the attack and stretched both of her hands out. "Heh, at least someone's deciding to accept their fate. Just stand there and meet your doom peacefully. But it wasn't as zaku suspected. After a few seconds Sabrina had turned the force of the air around and redirected the attack back at zuko.

"Wh… What the hell? What kind of freaks are you!? Zako asked right before he was flattened by his own attack. Soon the sound kunoichi was about to start moving again, but she had soon looked up and saw jake staring at her with a red piercing glare.

"Sorry, but this is it for you." said jake as the kunoichi looked at him with slight fear. A few seconds later there was a small explosion in the area.

At this time the masked man was able to see again but when he did he was surprised to see both of his subordinates passed out. "What? what did you do?" The man asked as he looked at the destruction. "Just teaching you guys why it's not good to pick on kids. by the way Sabrina nice touch. You really are good at airbending. I thought you were fibbing when you said you could before. Said jake.

"Nah I only lie when it's funny." Said Sabrina as she held her hands behind her back.

"Who are these freaks. Did orochimaru send us after sauske knowing they would get in our way? Does he really expect us to take something like these guys? This is bad. If we stay here any longer and there's a good chance we'll be killed.

"Ok, enough playing around. We still got one more guy to take care of." Said jake as he turned to the only enemy left standing at the time.

"Wait, I'm withdrawing from battle." Said the masked sound shinobi."

"What? you mean your giving up?" just like that? that's kind of boring." Said johnny.

"Orochimaru didn't tell us about the strange reinforcements you ninja had. I'm not one to drag out a pointless battle. We'd only be delaying the inevitable." The masked man said as he placed a earth scroll on the ground. "We'll strike you a deal. We give you the scroll and you let us go. The heroes only looked as the man had picked up his unconscious team mates. "It's obvious that we won't be getting sauske as long as people like you are crawling around places like this. But I warn you. the next time we meet we will neither run or hide. The man said before he walked off with one of his team mates on his shoulder and the second one in his arm.

"well that was easy." Said johnny

"Sakura had sighed with relief as she was finally safe for now.'

"Are you ok?" asked chiro. "Y-yeah, I'll be fine. Just glad you guys came when you did.

"Oh, sorry about your hair by the way. it was the only way I could think of to get you free in time." Chiro said as he looked down at his knees. "Ah don't worry about it, I was planning to do that anyway. I just didn't have the guts to move at the time. I wish I did have any at all." Said sakura

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked chiro

"Well I couldn't move, all I could do was just sit there and watch lee risk his life. I just threw kunai knives and shuriken. I was completely usless. "No you weren't. if you were usless then you wouldn't have moved at all. But you actually got up and tried to defend your friends despite the impossible odds. That's more then someone can say for a certain group of people I'm not going to mention. Said Sabrina.

"Thanks Sabrina." Said sakura with a smile.

"So, how are naruto and sasuke? How'd he get like that anyway? Asked chiro.

"Earlier, we had encountered this snake ninja named orochimaru. I don't know what he wanted, but he seemed to have an interest in sasuke. Sasuke tried to fight him. And for a time, it looked like he had him on the ropes. Around that point, the other half of your team had showed up.

"You mean Ben, Danny, June and Sabrina?" Asked Johnny. Sakura had nodded in response, After we got a good enough distance away from the fight, me and sasuke had decided to rest for a while. But…At that moment, sasuke's eyes had shrunk as he felt a sharp pain in his shoulder. As if he was being bit. When sakura turned around, she was horrified to see orochimaru biting into sasuke's neck. After a few seconds, the curse mark had appeared. Sasuke had fell to the ground in pain as orochimaru had disappeared laughing evilly.

"Sasuke had fell unconscious after that. So I had to carry both their unconscious bodies to a safe place. And so, here we are."

"Have they shown any signs of coming too?" Jake asked.

"No. Not since we got here." Sakura replied.

"Tell me, how did you manage to get past that ninja's sound attacks?" Asked Lee.

"Easy. We watched the fight for a bit before we jumped into action.S aid Johnny. Afteer seeing what the mummy dude could do, we had put on these." He continued as he pulled out an ear plug out of his left ear. Gotta love the ear plugs."

"Listen, it's obvious you won't be able to defend them if another group of enemy ninja find this spot. How about we stay here until they come too?" Asked jake.

"Thank you. I'd appreciate it." Said sakura with a smile.

_As the Jake, Johnny, Chiro and Sabrina aid sakura in watching over the unconscious Sasuke and Naruto, the days within the forest of death grow shorter and shorter. What will come of the curse mark orochimaru planted on sasuke? And how will it affect him and his team? Find out on the next episode of the b.s.s.c.! _

_Hey everyone! Naruto here! After sometime in the forest, I keep thinking what's inside these scrolls we're supposed to get to the tower. Sakura keeps telling me that I shouldn't open it, but even she can't resist finding out what's inside….I know the rules forbid it….but…_

_**Next time on the B.S.S.C., Chapter 10:The secrets of the scrolls! Till next time!**_


	11. Chapter 10: Secret of the Scrolls!

_Hello again my loyal readers and followers. And welcome to another episode of the bssc. Last where we left our heroes, they had continued to traverse the forest of death while searching for their needed scroll. During this time, they discover naruto passed out and sasuke injured. The assailant, a mysterious snake-like ninja who goes by the name "Orochimaru". It seemed like the ninja had showed interest in the three leaf genin. Just as it was about to place some sort of curse mark on sasuke, Sabrina had jumped in the way taking the attack much to everyone's shock. But the curse mark began to disappear as quickly as it had appeared as it seemed to starve. With no ounce of chakra running through her body, the curse mark was rendered useless. Discovering that the ninja had intended to kill them, ben and the others decided to hold him off while sakura got the others to safety. While as though it seemed they held them off, what they actually destroyed was a mere clone. The ninja then made his escape. With the battle won, they sought to continue their search for the scrolls. All of course except for Sabrina who chose to follow where sakura ran and make sure nothing else bad happens until naruto and sasuke woke up. Meanwhile, the party consisting of jake, chiro and johnny had achieved their goal and acquired the heaven scroll they needed. But before heading towards the tower, they instead decide to check up on their comrades._

_Yet, they didn't expect to find sakura and lee getting beaten by a group of sound ninja. The leader of the three stated that their target was sasuke uchiha. Before they could do anymore damage, the combined forces of Jake, Johnny, chiro and Sabrina was more than enough to hold them off. Seeing as they couldn't possibly win at this point, the bandaged ninja had left an earth scroll and took the unconscious bodies of his two teammates into another part of the forest. With the enemy ninja successfully repelled, the team stays with sakura to help watch over naruto and sasuke until they wake up. Will the two shinobi of team 7 awake before something else jumps out of the brush of the deadly forest. The story continues with…._

_**Chapter 10: The secret of the Scrolls. **_

We join Sakura, Lee, Sabrina, chiro, Jake and johnny in the forest clearing where a team of sound ninja attempted to kill her and her unconscious team members. While Jake and sakura talked, Sabrina, chiro and Johnny formed a protective perimeter around the tree where Naruto and sasuke were resting.

"So, seems like you had it pretty rough. Said Jake as he had leant back against a tree trunk. Have you guys managed to find the other scroll you needed to pass?"

"Yes, we were lucky that those ninja from before had left us an earth scroll. Now we have what we need to make it into the next round. I guess all we have to do Is wait till naruto and sauske wake up" Said sakura.

"That's good. The rest of the exams weren't going to be any fun if you guys didn't make it." Said jake with a grin.

"So, what are you planning to do now?" asked Sakura.

"Huh? What do you mean?" asked jake.

"Well, you've already helped us retrieve the scrolls, what do you plan on doing now?" asked sakura

"Huh, ya know, I never really thought about that. I guess I'll try doing some recon to see if any of our enemies are around. It's not like them to leave us at peace for too long. We gotta make sure our other friends are safe too." Said jake.

"Other friends?" Asked sakura. Sakura had just remembered about how close ben was to punching her last time. And he would have too if Danny didn't stop him. That reminds me, about your friend ben." Began sakura.

"Hmm? What about him?" he asked.

"Well, I was thinking about earlier. He must still pretty much hate me doesn't he?" asked sakura.

"Well, don't really take it to heart. I think it's just because he's sick of seeing the amazon pirates abuse him and others. So don't really blame yourself. " Jake told her.

Also I think ben wanted a chance to hit a girl back. His cousin usually knocked him on the head most of the time and he never did anything about it." Said jake as he chuckled a bit.

As they were still talking, Johnny had yawned as he got bored from just sitting in one place most of the time. "How much longer do we have to guard these guys?" Asked johnny.

"Have patience johnny. We just need to wait until they fully recover. Right now we should just sit here and plan our next move." Said chiro.

"Aw, but that's boring. I need to find something exciting to do in like now." said johnny as he looked towards the two scrolls. He had then remembered that they were told that they were never ever supposed to open either of the scrolls until they get to the tower.

Unfortunately ,that only made johnny want to look inside the scrolls more. He had looked to his left and saw that chiro was busy meditating and jake and sakura were still talking.

He figured this would be the perfect chance to take a peek inside one of the scrolls.

"You're not really thinking what I think you're thinking are you?" whispered Sabrina

"Come on, you gotta be curious too. Just think what could be inside those scrolls. It could be a super-secret two part jutsu and you'd need both scrolls to learn it. " Said johnny

"Come on, they would have to have some reason to tell us not to open the scrolls. Remember what that instructor said earlier?" Sabrina replied. Johnny had flashed back to the moment where anko had told them about the scrolls.

"_Let me make this easier to understand. You..don't…wan't…to." Said anko. _

"Come on, she was just saying that to scare us. I bet she wants us to open these scrolls." Said Johnny as he proceeded to open the scroll.

"Johnny wait, will you think for just one second. Sabrina said trying to top him again. We're in a world full of ninja in the middle of a forest that has death in it's name. Do you really want to run the risk of activating a trap that could be concealed In that scroll?" She asked. Johnny had then imagined what could happen should he go against the rules. The scroll could activate a forbidden summoning that could summon a giant monster that would kill anyone as soon as it appeared. Or it could send the rule breaker to a horrible alternate dimension to fight a hideous spider creature. Johnny decided that he wouldn't want to risk his life just to find out the secret.

"Fine. Johnny grumbled. I'll wait. But when we get to the tower, I'm the first one to open the scroll! Johnny had then took a look back to the unconscious ninja. Hey, you're into all that magic stuff right? Know any spells that might wake them up? Sabrina had put her thumb and finger to her chin aand thought a bit.

"Hmm….Not sure. I know lots of spells, but none in particular allow me to wake someone up. Sabrina replied. But, maybe I could try sending a mental shout. Like an alarm clock for your brain." She suggested.

"How do you plan on getting that to work?" Asked Johnny.

"Only one way to find out. "Sabrina said as she had went under the tree where naruto and sasuke rested.

"H-Hey! Sabrina, what are you doing?" Asked chiro as he broke his meditation.

"Trying to wake up these slackers, that's what." Sabrina replied. I figured I might give him a little mental wake up call. Remember how I shared information with you during the written exam?"

"Yeah, why?" Chiro asked.

"Maybe, I can use that same trick to wake up naruto. Provided I don't damage his brain in doing so that is." Sabrina said.

"Wait, what? Asked Johnny.

"Just kidding." Sabrina said letting out a small giggle. Putting all joking aside, Sabrina had begun to try and transfer thoughts into naruto's mind in an attempt to wake him up.

NARUTO! Sabrina screamed. NARUTO, WAKE UP WILL YA?! She shouted mentally trying to get naruto awake. She was concentrating her magic as she had closed her eyes. But unbeknownst to her, doing this had slipped her consciousness to a place she had least expected to end up. When Sabrina had opened her eyes again, she found that she had woke up in a dimly lit room with metal walls. The floor was submerged in a strange yellow liquid.

"Huh? Where am I? How did I get here?" She asked looking around. Naruto? You here? She asked not wasting any time in trying to find the blond shinobi she was trying to wake up. I guess I won't get anywhere standing here." Sabrina had channeled some of her light magic into her palm and made it into a make-shift lantern. With that, she had flapped her fairy wings and began to explore the mysterious chamber. At the first few minutes of the search, she found nothing. But she did not deter. For some reason, she had a feeling that she was on the right path. As if some unexplainable force was guiding her. While she was about to go straight down into another hallway, she caught something in the corner of her eye.

Down another hallway, she saw a fairly large room with a gate with steel iron bars. Placed in the middle of the two gates was a seal written on a small slip of paper. Being the only thing she found in the place, it was worth checking out. She had landed and walked closer to the steel doors. But she had immediately stopped just as she was mere meters away from touching the metal. It suddenly felt like she was going to be crushed under the presence of whatever lied beyond the steel doors. She had then instinctively took a few steps back from the steel gates sensing something within.

Something dangerous.

Suddenly, out of the darkness bulged a bright red and slit eyeball that stared down at the halfa as a low growl had escaped the cage. That red eyed glare had reminded her too much of her evil counterpart, Dark nymph.

"WHO ARE YOU….? You are not the brat from before." Asked the being from behind the bars. How did you get here?"

"I-I don't exactly know. Sabrina replied trying to mask her fear. I was just trying to wake naruto up through his mind and….somehow I ended up here…Wait a minute…who exactly are you?"

"You should know all too well, child. The voice replied. The foolish youth has already told you my title."

"A foolish youth already told me….?" Sabrina asked as she wondered what the voice was talking about. I don't follow." The voice which was coming from the beast known as kurama had harrumphed at the girls' inability to catch on.

"You may recognize me as the very same creature who had assaulted the hidden leaf village." Kurama continued.

"The creature that…." Sabrina trailed off covering her mouth with both her hands as she gasped. Wait…so..so that means you're the…Sabrina said shakily. The fox had grinned knowing the girl had finally realized it.

"Yes…you are correct. I am the one that you and you're people call "The Nine Tailed Fox!" Kurama said evily. Sabrina had backed up a few paces and was shocked. It turned out what naruto had told her was true. Inside him dwelled the beast that had wreaked havoc on the village twelve years ago.

…_This girl is just as slow as the brat….Figures, if only she knew how close they were. The thought of them multiplying like rabbits….The thought made kurama shudder._

"Hey, what's with all this water everywhere?" Sabrina asked changing the subject. At this point, kurama was a bit hesitant to continue speaking.

"Well...Said kurama a bit hesitant. Being trapped in a human has it's disadvantages...Such as not being able to...how you humans say, "Mark my territory." Hearing that, sabrina's face suddenly changed to a look of disgust.

"So...that means i'm standing in...EEEEEEEEEEEEEW! She screamed as she had let out one of

her infamous bomb-dropping ear-splitting screams and shot into the air out of the liquid. The scream was so loud that even the feared nine-tailed had covered his ears.

GAAAAAAH! CEASE THAT INFERNAL RACKET!" The demon roared.

"Ugh! That is just all kinds of gross! How long have you been doing this?! Sabrina asked in disgust.

"Hey! You try finding somewhere to do your business when you're trapped inside a child for twelve years! Kurama snapped back.

"Disregarding the bathroom issue, what else do you do in here besides….you know?" She asked him.

"As long as I am imprisoned within this child, my life force is connected to his. If he perishes, then so do I. So, during times when his life seems to be in danger, I allow him to use some of my strength. Kurama continued. Although, it be best that the child know that everything comes at a price.

"What do you mean by that? What kind of price?" Sabrina asked. Kurama only replied by letting out an evil laugh.

"I'm afraid that little discussion is only between me and my host. Now leave, he will return to your world soon enough." Kurama finished as it began to fall asleep. When it closed its eyes, Sabrina was suddenly enveloped in a bright flash of light. Seconds later, everything went dark. The next thing she heard was chiro's voice. ….brina….Sabrina…wake up! His voice echoed. She had slowly opened her eyes as the world seemed a bit blurry at first.

"Hey, she's waking up!" Said sakura. As Sabrina was beginning to stir, she looked to the side to be met with naruto's snoring face. She had blinked twice as she had shot up from the comatose ninja with her face slightly red.

"W-what happened?" She asked qickly.

"When you started preforming that mind reading trick of yours, you suddenly fell asleep ontop of naruto. We tried waking you up, but you were out like a light." Jake added. Suddenly, they all heard a groan coming from the said ninja. Naruto had slowly lifted his eyelids as a blurry picture began to form in front of him. He wiped his sleepy eyes to clear his vision. With a low grunt, naruto had got up as the towel placed on his head had fell off.

'Ugh….what happened?" Naruto grumbled.

"N-naruto, you're finally awake." Said a relived sakura.

'Sup' sleepyhead?" Asked jake waving.

"Huh? What are you guys doing here? What happened?" Naruto asked.

"During you're battle with a ninja, you passed out. We had to defend you while you were asleep." Added lee. But as soon as naruto saw him, he had shot up with an annoying look on his face.

"What are you doing here, bushy brow?!" Naruto asked getting in lee's face.

"Naruto, calm down. Said chiro. Lee had helped out with the sound ninja while you were somewhere in slumberland."

"Huh? What sound ninja?" Naruto asked confused. As chiro begun to explain to naruto what had happened during the time he was unconscious, sakura had looked to the side in quite shock. Out from behind the bushes appeared team yamanaka.

"Ino…." Sakura said quietly.

-Meanwhile, in another part of the forest-

Ben, june, and danny had sat down for lunch. After a days' worth of exploring the forest, they decided that it was time for a break.

'An entire day of searching the forest, and not one team with the scroll we need. Ben said as he had took a bite out of his sandwich.

"Guess luck's not on our side today." Said Danny.

'Well, not that much time has passed. June added. Who could possibly pass this part of the exam in one day?" She asked. At the tower, kankuro had suddenly sneezed.

"Feeling under the weather, brother?" Temari asked.

"Nah, I'm sure it's just some brats talking about me." Kankuro replied.

"I hope sabrina made it to the others ok. Said june.

"Eh, I'm sure she's fine. Anyway we need to find a team with an opposite scroll in yesterday. If we don't find one soon were not going to make it to the next round. " Ben stated as he took a sip of his drink.

"No need to explain the obvious, we want to find it too. But if were not finding anybody that means they must have already lost their scrolls or have been killed by one of the forest's traps." Danny stated as he took a bite out of his riceball.

But as they continued eating they could hear rustling from a nearby bush.

June was the only one who heard it at the time.

"Uh, did anyone else hear that? June asked as she turned back to the bushes.

"Heard what?" Asked danny

"I didn't hear nothing" spoke ben as he took a sip of his soda.

June had looked back and knew she wasn't hearing things. But for the moment she decided to let it go.

But as they continued to eat ben couldn't help but feel a chill run up his back. "Man, this soda must be colder then I thought." Ben said as he began to take another sip. But as he did he started to feel a chill on the tip of his neck.

"You ok ben? You're not catching a cold are ya?" June joked.

"No, I have this weird feeling that I'm being watched. I sure hope none of those snakes got into my food." As ben began checking his food to make sure that it was safe, Danny's ghost breath had reacted.

"June, I think ben maybe right. There's someone here." Said danny as he looked left to right.

"But where is it coming from?" june questioned as she began looking as well as ben was still trying to enjoy his lunch. But as soon as he took a bite into his sandwich he heard someone whisper in his ear

"Enjoying that sandwich benny?" asked the voice.

Ben had completely froze as he slowly turned to see Danniel right beside him and only a few inches away from his face smiling.

"GAH! What the hell are you doing here!" ben shouted getting danny and june's attention.

"Oh man, I just couldn't resist, I always love scaring you." Danniel laughed as she held her sides as she floated in mid air.

"Danniel, what are you doing here? If you're here to ambush us then you've done a pretty bad job at it." Danny said as he had already turned ghost.

"Ya got that right. No one scares ben 10 and get's away with it!" Stated ben as he was activating his omnitrix.

"Relax everyone I'm not here to do that much harm to you." Said danniel as she descended back to the ground. "I find that hard to believe." Said ben reaching for the dial.

"Honest, we already have what we need for now so it'd be pointless in trying to ambush you guys."

"What do you mean by that?" June questioned suspicious of the ghost girl.

"Never you mind that. anyway I was bored so I came looking for you guys to play a little game." Danniel said as she reached for something in her bag,

"Whatever this game is,we don't want any part of it!" Ben shouted

"Oh really, maybe you'll change your mind when you see what the prize is." Danniel said as she pulled out an earth scroll.

"A-An earth scroll?! Ben asked shocked to see the item in their enimes posestion.

"Yep, had an extra one left over after we beat up some guys who were hording loads of these scrolls for themselves. So I thought why not use this to my advantage?" Danniel questioned as she looked back at the three.

"Let me guess, we either play your little game or your not going to give us the earth scroll right?" questioned ben.

"Correct handsome. So how bout it? You guys wanna play?" she asked tossing the earth scroll up and down .

"Um, can you give us a moment?" asked danny. "Sure, take your time. I'm not going anywhere." Said danniel as she sat down on a nearby log.

"Ok guys, we got two options, either pass on the offer and try taking her down while she's alone, or go along with this little game and get the scroll to advance to the next round." Explained danny.

"I Don't trust her, I say we take her down now and get that scroll and save ourselves the trouble!" ben spoke as he pounded his fists together.

"Now let's not be hasty ben. Think, She wouldn't have come out here on her own if she didn't have a plan to counter against us. Let's not forget she's one of them now. and last time I check girls weren't so gullable as to go rushing into a fight before thinking out a rational soulution." Stated june.

"It sounds like someone still thinks a bit too highly of herself." Ben spoke under his breath.

"What was that?" June asked a bit ticked. "Come on guys were not fighting ourselves here. Now we got to decide on what were going to do." stated Danny.

"Well, Ms. High horse here is right. This could be a trap just to get us to separate. But it's the only way we have that involves us getting an earth scroll and making it to the next round." Stated ben

"I agree. If we can get an earth scroll by just playing a game then it seems like this is the only decision that'll lead to a positive outcome." noted June.

"Ok, then it's agreed. We play this game and get the scroll." Spoke Danny.

"Hey Danniel, we've decided, we'll go through with your game." Said ben

"Glad to see you guys are up for it. This is going to be fun." Danniel said as she performed a hand sign.

"Clone jutsu!" Danniel spoke as there was a poof as she was covered in a cloud of smoke. When the smoke cleared, there was a total of 9 danniels standing in front of them. "Well that's just perfect. She tricked us just so she'd have enough chakra. I knew we shouldn't have trust her.

"Relax ben. This is all part of the game. Now allow me to explain the rules. " said the first D clone.

"All of you will be chasing 3 of us. 3 for each one of you." spoke the second D clone.

"The object of the game is to catch and defeat all of us and find out which one has the scroll. You find the scroll, it's yours." Spoke the third D clone.

"And to make this game fair, you are only allowed to use your ninja skills, ninjutsu taijutsu etc.

If we catch you using your original powers, the deal is off. " said the fourth D clone.

"What? you gotta be kidding me!" Shouted ben.

"Those are the rules." All the clones stated in unison.

"Fine, we'll play by your rules, just make sure you keep up your end of the deal." Said Danny as he got into battle position.

"Oh don't worry I will. Now on the count of three, we'll begin." Said danniel

Ben, June, and danny all got ready to charge on the count.

"1…2…" Danniel counted down as all of them were ready to go at the clones at once almost in an instant.

"3!" shouted all the clones as they split up into different directions.

"There they go!" shouted danny as he, june and ben split up into different direction's chasing after the danniel clones.

Ben had went north, danny had went south and june had went west.

Meanwhile back in the hidden leaf village, dexter was sitting with kurenai and asuma sensei and enjoying a cup of green tea inside the hokage's building. They were sitting on a cushy couch

"So dexter, your friends sound really interesting." Spoke asuma.

Dexter had chuckled. "Interesting is a good way to put it." Spoke Dexter as he took another sip of his tea.

"I'm still surprised though, you're just a bunch of kids and yet you're willing to go to war despite your numbers. Said Kurenai.

You're either very brave or very foolish and reckless.

"Call it what you will, the fact still remains, the amazon pirates invaded our home. So we're going to make them pay. It's as simple as that." stated Dexter

"You only make it sound simple. If I were your parent, I would have told you to stay home. But I'm not your parent so all I can do is give you support." Spoke kureani.

"By the way, you never told us how you guys met anyway. We still got some time left before the next leg of the exams anyway so why not entertain us with a tale?" asked Asuma

"Well, I don't know everything that exactly happened, but I guess I could tell you some off what happened." Dexter replied.

After I narrowly escaped the pirates from my home world, I had landed in amity park. Unfortunately, it seems as though the local hero wasn't aware of the pirates' presence at the time." Spoke dexter as he had flashed back to amity park before the attack.

"He told me that he was just having a normal day fighting some box ghost fellow."

-_**Ninja Art: Flashback Jutsu!-**_

_**Attack on Amity Park…**_

The box ghost was flying across the town carrying a wrapped box with purple paper and a black bow.

And of course danny phantom was hot on his trail.

"Dang it box ghost give that back! that's one box belongs to me!" shouted danny as he shot an ecto energy blast at the box ghost.

The box ghost managed to narrowly avoid the attack and continued to fly.

"Foolish mortal! The box ghost! Can not simply return a box such beautifully decorated as this, this box must be treasured forever. Only the box ghost can appreciate a gift such as this!" The box ghost spoke as he continued to fly. But he had stopped when danny had appeared right in front of him.

"Oh yeah? Well guess what, that gift isin't for you. so I'd appreciate it if you gave it back!" shouted danny as he delievered a energy charged right hook to the box ghost knocking one of his teath out

And sending him crashing all the way into a pile of trash cans as the box he was holding dropped a few inches away from him. The box ghost tried to reach for it but danny had already snatched the box up before he could grab it.

"Sorry, but this box is going to someone else. I hope you enjoy ovals just as much as squares though." Danny said as he took out his fenton thermos and sucked the box ghost in.

"Stupid box ghost, I don't have time to be playing with him." Danny said as he transformed back into Danny Fenton.

"Oh great, I'm already three minutes late. I better get back over to nasty burger before she kills me." Said danny as he got on his scooter and had dashed away from the alleyway.

Little did he know he was heading for an unpleasant surprise. As he was nearing the next corner he had decided to contact tucker on his phone.

"Hey tucker, is sam still at the nasty burger? I want her to be surprised when I show her…" danny had trailed off as he was only hearing static on tuckers end.

"What the? Tucker…tucker hello? Are you there?" asked Danny but when he finally got a response it sounded like someone was breathing heavily somewhere.

"D..d..Danny.." tucker responded out of breath.

"Tucker? Are you all right? You don't sound too good…" danny spoke with a concerned tone.

"Danny…. something happened….. sam is…" tucker struggled to say as he was still breathing between words. "Tucker, what happened to sam?! Tucker speak up! Tucker!" Danny shouted as he tried to get a response out of his friend.

But as soon as he came around the next corner he had dropped his phone on to the ground as he stared at the horror. Nasty burger was obliterated. The sign was broken off the pole it usually stood atop on.

All the windows of nasty burger were broken and shattered with a few body's littered with shards of glass through their unconscious body's. and the roof that was atop the dinner was broken in half. There was rubble covering the entrance

"What… happened here…?" Danny questioned terrified of the destruction of one of his favorite hangouts. Even dash, polina, quan, and a lot of other people he knew were unconscious. He was relieved that they were just knocked out and something worse didn't happen. But as he climbed through one of the broken windows he could see tucker on his back on a broken table.

"TUCKER!" danny had ran over the other unconscious body's and rushed to the side of his wounded friend. He looked as he was fighting something. Which is strange because tucker was a smart guy but he was never really had to go into direct combat. At least direct enough to get beaten up so badly.

There was blood running down one side of his face and his glasses were missing. He was also missing his backpack which usually had all his geek tech in it and there was a slash mark across his chest.

"Tucker, Tucker wake up! What happened here?!" Danny questioned as he tried shaking his friend.

Soon tucker was able to open his eyes, but not by much. He seemed to be in extreme pain.

"Da..Danny? is that you…?" tucker muttered as he turned his head to see his half ghost friend.

"Tucker, tell me, what happened here. Was it Vlad? What did he do this time?" or was it technas? Tell me!" Danny pleaded as he tried to keep his friend awake.

"Danny….it wasn't them this time….. it were… a…amazons." Tucker muttered.

"Amazons? What are you talking about?"

"Amazon pirates…. Strange powers…. I tried to stop them but…. They took her…. They took sam.." Tucker spoke. "They what…..?" Danny questioned as he seemed as he was about to explode.

"I tried to do anything I could but… they were too strong.,, and they took sam.." Spoke tucker.

"Tucker, tell me, where did they go?" Danny asked franticly.

"Th…they went to….. Fenton works…" tucker spoke before he passed out again.

"Fenton works… Oh no, mom and dad! Tucker, try to hold on. I'll be back I promise." Danny said as he went ghost and flew out of what was left of nasty burger and headed straight back for home.

But as soon as the fenton building came into view, it seemed as though that their was a large metallic ship above the house.

"What the… what's with the giant ship? Maybe those feds in white have something to do with this! Danny shouted as he darted ahead.

When he reached the front door he didn't waste time knocking and just phased his way through the door. When he got in it looked like there was a struggle there as well.

But the scars that were on the floors and wall were still fresh.

"Mom? Dad? Jazz?! Where are you guys!?" Danny shouted as he looked around hoping for somebody to respond.

"Danny? Son is that you?! We're in the basement!" Shouted Maddie. But soon after there was a sound of a punch being landed and a body hitting the floor.

"OH no! Mom, hang on!" Danny shouted as he quickly phased through the floor and headed straight for the basement. But when he got down there he was horrified to see jack passed out on the floor with blood dripping from slash wounds. And jazz, maddie and sam knocked out with electrical cuffs on there arms.

And the person standing in front of the ghost portal was a woman with blonde hair tied up in two pigtails with a white bear berrete on the left and a black bear berette on the right. She seemed to be wearing a long black and yellow cloak that had a winking skull with a bow and crossbones on the back of it.

"YOU! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY FAMILY!" Danny shouted as he got ready to fire an ecto energy blast at the mysterious assailant.

"Huh? Oh sorry little boy I'm afraid you're a little too late to the party. I had to play with your family instead until you got here. Your girlfriend seemed to be the most active out of all of them though." The woman said as she looked at the unconscious goth teenager.

"You… You did this?! Were you responsible for what happened to tucker too?!" Danny questioned as he gritted his teeth.

"Oh him? No I didn't have time to play with him so I let my friends play with him instead. Though I must say it's disappointing because he really didn't put up that much of a fight. But I guess as long as we get what we came for I suppose It's all the same.

"Why..why are you here?! Tell me now!" Danny demanded as he began to clench his fists as they began sparking with green electricity.

"Oh right how silly of me. I suppose I should have introduced myself first. Unfortunately I can't really stay for introductions right now. Though I'm sure we'll get along just fine once we get back to the ship.

"You think you're going anywhere with them! Your dead wrong!" Danny said as he changed into rebirth mode and charged at the mysterious woman. But before he could hit her with his scythe, someone else had got in the way and blocked off his attack with their sword.

It was another female dressed almost similar to the one who took out a long sword to block danny's attack.

"Now now, we can't have you playing hero this time, Danniel. This is just far too important, so I'm afraid you won't be saving anyone today. In fact it's quite the contrary." The woman explained as Danny backed away from her foot soldier.

"What are you talking about?" Danny questioned as he prepared to attack again.

"There's no need to fret. This is good news. You'll be joining your family too. For you see the amazon pirates have roles that need to be filled by both males and females. So if you're worried about being with your family then don't. just surrender quietly and you can all be happy together." The woman explained with an evil smile.

"Thanks, but I get the feeling that It wouldn't be that easy. You come to my world and trash our hangout and mame all my friends, I don't think you'd be as nice as to let us just live happily ever after. So I think I'll be taking them back my family and friends now." Danny said as he got ready to strike.

"I'm afraid you don't understand the position your in mister phantom. While as males and females play a important role, there are other people who's rolls are more important then others. With that being said I'm afraid letting you go is out of the question." The woman said as she walked over to the button that opened the ghost zone.

"What are you doing?!"

"If you insist on resisting us then we'll play a little game. If you can manage to escape us long enough you'll be free. Of course that means that you'll be leaving your family behind. "

If you stay here you can fight but the end result won't turn out well for you. not even with your little fancy power boost." The woman said as she started circling her finger around the release button.

"Danny could only cringe in anger knowing that he may have been doomed either way. if he stayed he might not survive, if he fleed he'd be hunted down.

"IF you choose to run then will be happy to give you a five second head start. But you better hurry. My friend here isin't a very patient person." The woman said as she pointed to her servant that lookd like she wanted to tear away at the young half ghost's boy's skin.

"I also can't gurantee your loved one's safety if you try to fight. So I highly suggest you either surrender or try to run and prolong the inevitable.

"Tch… damn you …" Danny shouted as he phased through the ceiling and soon through the entire house until he was outside again.

"Guess he want's to do it the hard way." The cloaked woman sighed as she slammed her hand down on the red button slowly opening the emergency doors that was keeping the ghost zone sealed off.

As the doors of the ghost zone began to open danny was still flying through the grey skies of amity park trying to figure out what he was going to do.

"Dang it.. there's gotta be something I can do. I'm going to save them. But first I need to find some help. If there is any left." Danny thought to himself as he continued to fly. But he had stopped when he had heard a large tremor that shook the ground. Of course danny didn't feel it since he was still in the air, but he could see the ground shaking violently.

When he had looked back to the fenton works building, he saw their entire roof was blown off as green ghost energy was spouting from it. As it continued to glowed all the ghost danny caught in the past, all the work he had to do to save amity park from all the trouble that sprouted for years now.

"All of it was released. This means he has to do the work all over again. And if that wasn't bad enough, Danny had saw what looked like a mechanical pirates ship be enveloped into a ball of light. The next few seconds the ship had disappeared through a tear in the sky and vanished completely soon after.

"Dam, they got away. How am I supposed to find them now?" danny thought.

But he didn't have time to think to himself as he was already surrounded by a large group of ghosts that had escaped not too long ago.

"Dam it. Don't worry guys, I'll find you. And when I find those pirates, they're going to pay." Danny proclaimed as he hoisted his scythe over his shoulder as the group of ghosts had lunged at him.

"Wow… so your saying some spry bitch is the reason you guys are here in the first place? I thought she was some old hag gone power crazy. But the way you described her it sounds like she's just above 20. Said asuma.

"She actually looked about her late teens, but that's beside the point right now. Dexter continued.

"Anyway, with over one-hundred ghosts free to roam the mortal world of amity park, Danny had more than his fair share of work to do. And with his friends and family whisked away to parts unknown. He was left to do all the dirty work all by himself.

-The screen transitions to the streets of amity park-

The streets were paved with destruction. Half of the town's buildings didn't survive the one to one hundred fight. We find Danny hunching over and propping himself up with his scythe inching down the road. It was about two more steps before danny had fell to the ground. Using up so much power, he had reverted straight back to Danny Fenton.

"Ugh….I…have to keep going… Danny struggled. Must find…the others.." Danny had rested on his back as his breathing became sharp. Multiple bruises were visible on his face showing that he let some of the ghost zone's escapee's land a few decent hits. He looked up to the gray clouds that obscured the vision of the sunlight. With all the ghosts back where they belong, the town was errily quite. It was like a literal ghost town as the halfa was the only thing close to a ghost there. It was strangely peaceful, but now wasn't the time to be relaxing. Just when he had gotten a gift that was meant for sam back from the box ghost, things had started to spiral out of his control. Who were these pirates that tucker spoke of? And how did they arrive without him noticing a thi-. Danny's train of thought was cut as he had suddenly realized that he had left tucker at the remains of the Nasty Burger.

"Agh…tucker! That's right! Danny said as he had got himself back up. Gotta find tucker and…." He began until a new voice had stopped him in his tracks.

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid that you're four-eyed friend has already lost and left with our leader." A calm sounding voice said.

"When Danny had turned around, he had encountered the same pirate that had blocked him from the one who had took his friends and family. It was a girl who seemed to be in her mid to late teens. She had waist long silver hair with two large bangs hanging down the sides of her face and soulless grey eyes. She had fair white skin and wore a silver and black vest with a black top with a black skirt along with brownish/black hunter boots. Attached to her back was an unusually long sword.

"You….you were with that woman back at my house! Danny exclaimed remembering her face.

"Glad to see you didn't damage your brain while fighting all those ghosts. The grey-haired woman replied. Guess, I did a good job after all." She smirked. My name is Demona shikijou. A pleasure to make your acquaintance. She said as she had bowed.

"What are you talking about?" Danny asked already having a sneaking suspicion of what she meant.

"Why, my mission of course. The woman replied. My assignment was to open any and all possible ghost portals on this world, free all the ghosts you've worked so hard to contain, and set them free on the town. The ghost boy uses up all his strength to re-capture all the ghosts leaving him vulnerable for capture. "

"If you think I'm going down that easy after fighting a couple of ghosts, you're wrong. Danny said as he got ready to transform. But he still cringed a bit after the workout from earlier.

"Oh, and I wouldn't recommend trying to go ghost again. The silver haired woman told him. Seems like whatever powers you used earlier drained you. Unless you plan on becoming a full on ghost child, that is." She laughed.

"_Grr, she's right! I used up too much power in rebirth mode! I can't go ghost again for at least another ten minutes. What am I gonna do until then? _Danny thought. _I could run…but, then I don't know how far I'd get. What can I do?!_ The pirate had smirked seeing Danny in this helpless situation. He had no means of escape or fighting back. She relished in the fact that her opponent was helpless before her. Like a deer caught in the headlights, Danny barely moved as the pirate began to walk towards him.

"Okay, ghost boy, her majesty has requested your presence at her castle and I intend on fulfilling her request. So, are we going to do this the easy way…? She began as she had drew her long sword. …Or the 'hard' way?"

'Gh….no…I won't." Danny muttered. I'm not going anywhere with you! He shouted as he had charged at the woman knowing full well that he wouldn't be able to go ghost. But hey, how strong could she possibly be? Judging by the current situation back at Danny's place, it seemed like the blonde one in the cape had done the damage to his family. And sam too. But Danny found that he had severely underestimated the girl's abilities as she had dodged his punch with great ease and had hit him in the head with the hilt of her sword. Danny had fell to the ground as he had held his head in pain.

"Seriously, you didn't think it be that easy to hit me did you? Demona asked. Who do you think gave your family and your little girlfriend those cut marks. Danny's eyes had widen in shock as he had found he was wrong. The silver haired one did all the dirty work! He should have known.

"I don't think you understand the position you're in. Demona said looming over the boy with a wicked smile. You have no powers, no allies, and nowhere to run. You can't do anything. So, either surrender peacefully, or I'll have to use force. Danny had lowered his head as he had closed his eyes. He had got up and raised his fists getting ready to muster all of his remaining strength to rebel."

"Stubborn little….She grumbled. Fine! Don't say I didn't give you a fair chance!" She said as she had proceeded to slash at Danny with her sword. But just as she was about to bring her blade to cut him, out of nowhere, a trail of stone spikes was heading straight for them. Both of them had jumped out of the way to avoid being run through with the stone pillars.

"What the hell?! Who did that?" Demona shouted as she had looked around for the mysterious assailant. While she was looking around, a rectangular-shaped shadow begun to loom over her . Looking up, a giant stone fist was about to smash her into the ground. Her eyes had widen in horror as she watched the stone descend. She had jumped out of the way and tucked into a roll just narrowly avoiding getting quashed. As danny was wondering what happened, he heard footsteps that were getting closer. Looking to his left, he saw a short red-haired kid with black glasses and blue lenses. He was wearing a long white labcoat with purple gloves and grey pants with a golden D buckle and black boots.

"Well, seems like you could use a bit of help here does it not?" The kid asked.

'What the-? What are you doing here, little guy? Danny asked. This isn't exactly the time to be hanging around. Danny told him.

"I completely agree. He replied. Yet, if that's the case, shouldn't you be taking your own advice?" The red-head retorted.

"HEY! Demona shouted quickly getting the attention of the two. Which one of you brats did that just now?" She asked with a glare. Danny had proceeded to stand in the way between her and the kid.

"Don't worry, I'll handle her. You go on and-." Danny began. But to his surprise, the red-headed kid had just walked from behind him and in front of the pirate standing only meters away from each other.

"Oh please, just because I may look young doesn't mean I can't defend myself. " Said the red-head as he took out a few gold D shaped projectiles and tossed them down at demona's feet.

"Oh come on! Do those stupid glasses make your vision even worse?!" Asked Demona.

"I suggest you check again." The red head said before clapping his hands together. After slamming his palms onto the ground, blue-lightning like energy had erupted from his hands. Seconds later, the ground beneath them had transformed and expanded into a growing pillar of stone as they had ascended to one of the rooftops.

"What? What did he-? Demona began until she heard a rapid beeping. When she looked down, she had saw flashing lights on the small Ds the four-eyed kid had tossed at her. When she realized what they were, it was already too late.

BOMBS?! She asked in shock. The second she uttered the word, the d's had exploded rising a cloud of grey smoke. Danny had looked down from the rooftop to view the aftermath. She had miraculously survived, But not without suffering a comedic result. Like in the cartoons after a gunfire, her hair was scattered about wildly as she breathed out a puff of smoke.

"Come on, she'll be coming after us before long." The red-head said as he had opened a door that led downstairs into the building.

"Wait a minute, who are you? Are you with those pirates as well?" Danny asked hesitant to follow the little kid.

"Quite the opposite. He replied. The reason I'm here is because of those infernal pirates."

"You serious? Danny asked. Do you know anything about these pirates then? Anything that might help?"

"I'll tell you everything I know so far. But now's not the time or the place to do such. We'll continue this conversation at a much more safe location.

"Right. Thanks for helping me out back there, uh, who are you again?" Danny asked.

"I'm Dexter." He introduced himself as he held out his hand for a handshake.

"Danny, Danny Fenton." Danny introduced as he had shook his hand.

_**-Flashback over-**_

"And that's how I met the first halfa of our team. Said Dexter taking another sip of tea . Later on, we had moved about the town carefully avoiding being spotted by Demona.

"Wow, these amazon pirates seem like some messed up chicks. Said Asuma. We'd help you If we could, but we've got our own responsibilities to attend to here in the hidden leaf.

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about the issue of help. Said Dexter. It seems we've grown into the habit of adding members to our group. And each new addition having something to contribute to the team. If things keep progressing like they are now, I think our group will be pretty formidable by the time we reach the pirates' Hq. Suddenly, a ninja had walked into the room.

"Excuse me for the interruption, but are you Dexter?" The ninja asked.

"Yes, why do you ask?" Dexter replied.

"The Hokage has requested your presence." The ninja replied.

"Sorry, but it looks like the story will have to conclude at this point for now." Dexter said as he had set down his teacup. Thank you for the food, Asuma-senpai and Kurenai-senpai." He said as he had bowed before leaving with the messenger ninja.

"Do you really believe that part of the story about a ghost portal being opened?" Asked Kurenai.

"The story itself sounded real enough. Said Asuma. But what I want to know is what those pirates do to their prisoners. You think those kids are going to be alright?"

"I wouldn't worry too much. If they've made it this far on their own, maybe they can make it a little further." Kurenai replied.

-Back in the forest of death-

With them being unable to use their powers due to the rules of Daniel's little 'game', it was becoming more difficult to track down the clones, let alone the real Daniel. Ben had appeared from behind a tree looking exhausted. He had just recently managed to chase down two Daniel clones. Looking for a ghost girl who can turn invisible at will was not an easy task."

"Ugh, it's the afternoon, and I still haven't found that girl, yet. Ben said as he rested against a tree trunk to take a breather. Man, I bet even with that ghost sense, Danny can't be doing any better. Why are we even wasting time doing this? While this weird cousin of danny is having us playing hide and seek, who knows what kind of advantages the pirates are getting over us. Or worse…..No, thinking like that isn't going to get me anywhere. It won't for any of us. Damn pirates! Ben said as he had slammed his fist into the side of the tree. Or at least, would have if there wasn't something the way. Instead of the bark of the tree, ben had felt like he had hit something considerably softer. His thoughts were confirmed when he had heard a shriek seconds after he had hit the object.

Right before his eyes, Daniel had reappeared holding her gut where he had hit her.

"Ah…..That hurt!" Daniel whined as she had rubbed her mid-section.

"AH! Ben shouted in shock . Where did you come from?! He asked

"I was hiding out here until you all defeated my clones. But I guess it doesn't matter now." Danielle said as she had took out the earth scroll from her pocket and handed it to him.

"HAHA! Yes! Next stop, the tower! Ben shouted in achievement. But the celebration was cut short as he noticed the ghost girl was preforming a hand sign. Wait, what are you doing now?"

"Don't worry, I'm just banishing all of my clones. Said Danielle. Congratulations on beating my game, Ben-kun." Danielle said with a smile."

"Wha? What's with this Ben-kun? My name's ben!" Said Ben.

"Why don't you ask your four-eyed friend? She replied as she began to ascend into the air. Till next time, Ben-kun. She said with a wink as she had disappeared.

"I TOLD YOU MY NAME'S NOT BEN-KUN!" Ben shouted to the heavens even though he knew full well that danielle had already vanished from sight. Ben was still a bit steamed after she left, but he decided to let it go for now. He had glanced back down at the earth scroll he had got.

'Well, at least I got what I needed." Said ben.

-Meanwhile, in another part of the forest-

Danielle had returned to her own team which consisted of Dark Nymph/Sarah and Maya.

"So, did they get it?" Asked Sarah.

"Oh, I made sure they got it." Danielle replied with a sly smile.

"Good, then we can finally take care of them without having to search this stupid forest anymore." Said Sarah as her blue eyes had glowed Dark nymph's bright red.

_With both heaven and earth scrolls in the hero's possession, they now have clearance to enter the tower and make it to the next stage of the exams. But could the loss of danielle's earth scroll be part of a plan concocted by the three? The trial of life and death draws to a close next time on the b.s.s.c.! _

_Next time on the bssc,_

_The screen transitions to the tower in the middle of the forest. Yet, when the heroes get there, they find naruto's team being swarmed by multiple clones._

"Perfect, just what we needed. And here I thought we'd be done with this part of the test!" Said ben annoyed by the new obstacle.

"Well, look at it this way, least we can use these clowns as a warm-up." Said Danny as he had jumped down from the tree branch and into the horde of clones.

"Come on, we've spent at least two days on this part of the test, what's a few more minutes gonna hurt?" Sabrina asked as she had joined the fight as well. The others had soon followed.

The screen then transitions to dexter speaking with hiruzen.

"Huh? A mission? Dexter asked a bit surprised.

"Yes. Since you are one of the only genin who hasn't been preoccupied with the exams, I figured this would be a good time for you to get some mission experience. As a ninja of this village, I expect my people to do their part.

"I understand. Dexter replied with a calm face. So, what's my mission anyway?"

"We've recently received word from a neighboring village that it's currently being overrun by a horde of unidentifiable machines. The only clue we received was that they all had this mark on all of them. Hiruzen continued as he had took out a peace of parchment that had an elaborate design of the amazons pirate symbol. Dexter had cringed at the sight of it.

"The pirates….He hissed. So now their beginning their invasion are they?"

"Yes. And until we find and shut down who or whatever is manufacturing these monsterous machines, then it could very well spread to the other countries. As you can already imagine, even with the best ninja we've had on hand sent to deal with them, it's been rather difficult just to get a scratch on those things Hiruzen explained as he clasped his hands together in a finger pyramid. Though, as I understand, you special type of jutsu can manipulate more than just the earth."

"Say no more lord hokage, I'll see to it the machines are dealt with." Dexter said with a hint of confidence in his voice.

Next time,

_**Chapter 11: Final gate, the great ninja knockout!**_


	12. Chapter 11: The Great Ninja Knockout!

_**Chapter 11: The great ninja knockout!**_

-Ben's P.o.v-

"Last time on B.s.s.c, Sakura was forced into a confrontation with three sound ninja that were going after that dweeb, sauske uchia. Luckily, Jake stepped in along with Johnny chiro and Sabrina to stop things from escalating to a horrible level. It was a dirty trick they pulled attacking her right after she escaped orochimaru. Luckily reinforcements stepped in before things got to serious.

About a while after that, me, Danny and June were taking a well-deserved break after driving off that snake creep. Even though we did help team seven head to the next round, we were still left without a scroll witch sucked big time! And if that wasn't bad enough, Danny's cousin had decided to pop in for a surprise visit proposing we play some sort of game.

I didn't trust any game she was thinking of playing, but she had put the scroll we needed on the line. So we had no choice but to accept. Though it was only thanks to danny's hunch that got us the scroll.

Danny suggested that Dani would most likely be targeting me in the game so the real deal would be lingering around me. I really didn't know what led him to believe that but it worked. I'm just glad it was her stomach I hit and it wasn't any.. other parts of her body."

"Anyway, now with both scrolls in our hands we can advance to the next round. Though somehow I don't think that things will turn out as easy as I hoped. Call it a hero's hunch, but something tells me her little game is far from done."

-Normal P.o.V-

Danny and june had met back up at the spot they had lunch with their clones torn and scratch marks on their person with them breathing heavily trying to regain their stamina.

"Have I mentioned…. I hate clones?" June asked between breaths.

"Eh… you get used to them. At least I think anyway. Never fought clones that resilient before." Danny answered between breaths.

As danny and june continued to recuperate, ben had jumped down from a nearby tree with battle scars of his own. He seemed to have it worse then the rest of them.

"Hey guys, how you holding up?" Ben smiled as he waved to his team.

"Eh.. we're doing fine. Except that we couldn't find the real Danni. So no scroll." Spoke June.

"How about you, ben? Any luck?" Asked Danny

"Eh, not sure, all I got was this scroll. Does that count for anything?" Ben grinned as he took out a heaven scroll from his bag making both his team jump.

"What the.. how did you get the scroll?!" Asked a surprised june.

"Turns out Danny's hunch was right. She was coming after me. So it would make sense that the real one would be somewhere near me. Ben began as he rubbed the back of his head. Though I actually ended up unintentionally hitting the real one." Ben chuckled.

"Well we got the scroll, now we don't have anything to worry about right?" Asked Juniper

"Not exactly.. ben began getting their attention. Yeah I was able to land a solid hit on her, but it seemed like she gave up to easily. I mean why would she just give up after I landed just one hit? I don't know much about the amazon pirates, but I know that their still girls. And I really don't peg girls as ones to give up on things so easily." Ben explained as he folded his arms.

"So what you're saying is that they still might have something planned even if we have their scroll?" Asked danny.

"In that case we should probably regroup with the others before they make a move. It's not safe being divided like this." June chimed in as she jumped on to a nearby tree branch.

"June's right. I'll contact Sabrina and tell her to meet us near the river bank." Danny said as he had took out his communicator and had begun pressing buttons.

Meanwhile, Sasuke and Naruto had finally awakened from their sleep. As Sabrina was telling them what had happened, ino had been cutting off loose ends of sakura's now short hair.

"You're really getting on my nerves billboard brow!" Sauske's not enough for you so you have to go and make another guy fall under your spell?" Ino asked annoyingly as she resisted the urge to cut off all of sakura's hair.

"What are you getting at Ino pig?" Sakura asked annoyed

"I'm talking about the little guy over there with the orange scarf." Ino whispered as she looked over towards Chiro who was still meditating.

"Just how many people do you have protecting you billboard brow?! Do you ever fight on your own or are you just too scared to do it?" Ino snarled as she cut off another piece of hair.

"For your information they came on their own free will, I can fight on my own. In fact I'd be more worried about you." Sakura grinned as she looked at Ino.

"What are you talking about?!" Ino asked slightly irritated.

"You only got sir munch a lot and duddley do nothing on your team. I'd say you're the one that would need the extra protection. Especially when I kick your but in the next round." Sakura snickered as she looked back at ino as she gave a glare towards sakura.

"Is that a threat billboard brow?!" Ino sneered. "It's a promise ino pig!" Sakura retorted as sparks were already flying between the two of them.

The others were watching as they could already sense a fight about to break out between the two of them.

"Yeesh, do they always fight like that?" Jake asked the blond haired ninja.

"You're asking the wrong guy. All I know is whenever they fight it's about sauske or something. I suggest you keep your distance when they go at it or you never know what might happen if your caught in the crossfire." Naruto chuckled.

"I'll make sure to remember that." Jake said as he looked over to Sasuke who was giving Sabrina a dirty look. It didn't take long for her to notice. But before she had said something about it, she was getting a call on her communicator.

"Talk to me." Sabrina said answering the phone.

"Hey Sabrina, we just got our second scroll! It's time we headed to the tower. Danny began. Meet us at the riverbank. And hurry. We've only got a couple of hourrs remaining before this phase ends." Danny told her.

"Wait what? That's great. I'll be there as soon as I can." Sabrina said as the transmission ended. But as soon as she put away the communicator, she noticed that sasuke was still shooting her dirty looks.

"What are you looking at?" Sabrina asked coldly. Sasuke didn't respond. He only continued to look at her with that ugly face. He knew that she was the one that saved his butt, and he despised the thought of having to have someone else save him.

He also wondered why she was able to block of orochimaru's attack so easily. This only proved that he was even farther away from his goal from getting revenge on his older brother. But he had dismissed his thoughts as he heard Sabrina trying to talk to him and turned his head.

This only made Sabrina mad as he was staring at her and didn't even say anything.

"You know it's rude to stare. But I guess the uchia clan wasn't known for it's manners." Sabrina spoke slightly ticking sauske off.

"Don't you talk bad about the uchia clan!" Spat sauske.

"Then don't stare at me and not answer!" Sabrina retorted.

As they had continued squabbling, chiro was meditating drowning out all the noises that served as a distraction. He had learned that meditation helps him focus most of the time.

But something was wrong. As he continued meditating he could feel the presence of two people approaching their position. When he saw two faceless figures, chiro had stopped meditating and quickly shot up from his position.

"Someone's coming.." chiro spoke as he quickly checked around the area.

"What? Someone's coming this way?" asked naruto as he quickly got up along with sauske and johnny.

"Let's not get carried away. Maybe their friendly." Noted johnny.

"No, whosever coming is far from friendly." Chiro confirmed as he narrowed his sights in the west direction.

"It's about time, it was getting boring here without anything to do." Sabrina said as she jumped up already in fighting stance.

It fell quiet for a moment as they awaited for something to jump out at them. But they were relieved when they saw that it was ben and danny had arrived at their area. Everyone else was relieved except chiro.

"So here you guys were. We were worried that something may have happened to you." Ben spoke as he held his hands behind his back.

"It doesn't seem like the pirates have found you guys yet. That's good." Danny chimmed in as he looked at the scrolls Sabrina was holding.

"Oh hi ben. It seems like you guys made it back safe ok." Spoke Sakura.

"Well of course, you didn't think a bunch of dumb girls could take us down did you?" Ben chuckled.

But ben became concerned when he saw chiro glaring at him.

"What's up chiro? Something wrong?" Asked ben

"Ben…where's June?" Chiro asked bluntly.

"Juniper? Oh she said she would catch up. She said she had a few things left to take care of before she would come and find us. But I'm sure she's fine." Said ben.

But chiro still wasn't convinced.

"Ok, then what did you have to do before you came here? Surely you must have encountered some trouble on your way here."

"Trouble? Oh yeah we did run into dannielle back before we came here. She made us play some stupid game to fight for a scroll." Explained Danny.

"But of course we had managed to win of course. Dannielle's cute but she didn't stand a chance against us." Chimmed in ben. After that sentence chiro had narrowed his glare as if he just confirmed something.

"I see.." Chiro said as he walked up to ben.

"Is there something wrong?" Ben asked with an innocent tone.

Chiro only responded by quickly taking out a kunai knife and slashing it against ben's face sending everyone in shock.

"Hey! What the hell man? I thought he was your friend!" naruto shouted

"He is. But that isn't ben! That isin't Danny either!" Chiro exclaimed shocking everybody.

"What are you talking about? of course it's us!" Danny argued as ben was trying to recover from the attack.

"You can't fool me. Your transformation jutsu is almost flawless except for a couple of things. One of those things being that you can copy a person's clothing, but not their technology. So if you are the real ben then would you please explain where the omnitrix is?" Chiro asked causing Ben(?) to flinch.

Also if there's one thing I know about ben he'd never admit a girl is cute. At least not out loud anyway." chiro continued as Ben(?) and danny(?) took a step back.

Plus the disguise would have been more believable if you were able to hide your chakra better. You can pull of transformations well, but your skills at hiding chakra are rookie level at best." Said chiro.

"Your saying there fakes?" Asked naruto. "But if there not Your friends then who are they?" asked ino as Ben(?) and Danny(?) grew smirks on their faces.

"Shit.. I guess I should have guessed that the monkey boy would have seen through our disguise." Spoke ben in Dark nymph's voice creeping everyone out.

"It seems like we'll have to approach the situation with a different tactic." Spoke Danny in maya's voice.

Soon a cloud of smoke had covered them as they had dismissed their transformation jutsu and reverted back into dark nymph and maya. Yet dark nymph still had the slash mark on chest shocking everybody.

"I must say, your perception skills have greatly improved since we last used it on you. I still can't believe you thought I was that little girl you had a crush on." Dark nymph spoke already angering chiro.

"Who – who are these guys? And what the heck is up with their chakra?" Asked Ino

"Those crazy bitches are the ones responsible for taking over our homes! The one with the evil twisted look on her face is Dark nymph. Sabrina's counterpart. And the other one is… Johnny trailed off when he looked at Maya. I don't remember her." Johnny spoke quickly angering the pirate.

"You incompetent little child! How can you not remember me? Do you need a beating to refresh your memory?" Maya threatened as she clenched her fist in anger.

"So this is the so called dark nymph Sabrina was talking about? She doesn't look all that impressive. Sauske bragged as he scanned the enemy.

"Yeah, it'd be really helpful if you can the smug attitude for now. These two are dangerous. Well, at least Dark nymph anyway." Sabrina spoke irritating maya again.

"What is it with you brats and disrespecting my power? You'll all get what's coming to you! I can assure you that!" Maya shouted as she got in battle position.

"Don't let them antagonize you so quickly maya. Were suppose to be the one's with the mental advantage here." Dark nymph spoke as she looked back at the ninja against her.

"And your metal advantage is what?" Sabrina asked in a monotone fashion.

"Never you mind. We let you escape earlier, but not this time. We're going to finish what we started." Said dark nymph as she got into battle position.

"My thoughts exactly, you skinny witch! Let's end this! Sabrina said as she got into battle position.

"You guys, we can't waste time here! Did you forget we only have a few hours left before we run out of time! shouted chiro once again shocking everyone.

"What? You gotta be kidding! It can't be that close to the deadline already!" Shouted naruto as he began moving around frantically.

"I'm afraid not. If we don't hurry were not going to make it to the next round." Spoke chiro as he raised his fists.

"I don't see why you're worried. You guys came here to stop us in the first place right? So what's it to you if you miss a silly little competition." Maya snickered .

"Our business here is none of your concern!" Spoke chiro.

"We could say the same thing about us with our plans but you guys show up anyway so what's the difference?" asked Dark nymph.

"We're wasting time here! Can we quit it with the chit chat and just get to the fighting already?" Johnny asked itching to punch something.

"I agree. Let's show them just who them who they're messing with, I haven't paid them back after last time." Naruto said as he cracked his knuckles.

"I heard that!" Jake shouted in agreement as he had assumed a familiar pose. DRAGON UP!

After uttering his catchphrase, In a blaze of blue flames, Jake had transformed into his dragon form.

"Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, you guys get out of here and get to the tower! We'll take care of them." Chiro said as he had stood in front of team seven in a defensive position.

"What?! No way!" Said Naruto. We're staying here to fight.

"Look, we don't have much time left before this part of the exams end. We've already got them outnumbered four to two so no problem." Jake added.

"And besides. The last thing we need is for them to get ahold of the nine-tails'! Just go! We'll be fine." Said Sabrina.

"But…" Naruto begun.

'"Oh no, you aren't going anywhere!" Said Dark Nymph as she had fired a dark lightning bolt at team seven. But just as they were ready to get out of the way, Sabrina had jumped in the way and directed the foul lightning back at it' caster. Maya and D.n. had moved out of the way.

"Now, while there's still time!" Shouted chiro as he charged a Monkey fu attack at Maya. She had jumped in the air to dodge the blast, but it served well as a good distraction as jake was able to give a swift dragon punch knocking her back to the ground. Although still unsure to let them fight on their own, the three ninja decided to leave it to them.

'We've only got two hours left before this phase is over. D.n. told her opposite. You sure you can take me down and get to the tower in time?"

"Please, two hours? I'll only need five minutes to deal with you! Sabrina finished before she and her evil clone had once again engaged in an Ariel battle.

Meanwhile, as the two side started, the other half of the group was still trying to reach them.

"Hello, chiro? Chiro are you there?" June asked as she had activated her communicator.

"June? Is that you? Chiro said as sounds of a struggle could be heard from her side of the phone.

"Is everything all right? What's going on?" She asked.

"We got jumped by Maya and Dark Nymph trying to pose as our allies! Thankfully, we've got them outnumbered so we may be able to finish them off before time runs out. Chiro responded. Don't worry about us, just get to the tower before-Whoa!" Chiro shouted as an exsplosion could be heard before the transmission ended.

"Dark Nymph and Maya huh?" Asked Danny.

"Yeah. I wouldn't be worried if it were somebody else. But then, after seeing what dark nymph can do…." June trailed off.

"Don't worry, they can handle it. Said Ben who was sitting on a tree branch above.

"What makes you so sure?" Danny asked cocking an eyebrow.

"Come on. Sure Dark nymph may be a serious problem, but the odd are four to two. I'm pretty sure we don't have to worry about her. Ben said rather calmly as he had stood up."

"C'mon, let's get moving." Ben said as he had dashed ahead in front of the trees.

"Do you think it's safe to let them deal with them by themselves?" June asked concerned. Just as Danny was about to answer, a large explosion sounded in the far distance. Upon closer inspection, there was a short flash of white light before the explosion.

"I think they'll be okay." Danny said with an assuring smile as he had dashed into the trees headed for the finishing tower.

"Meanwhile, the area that the battle took place had been severely damaged. Most of the thickest trees were either cut down or burnt to a crisp as a result. The collective unit of Jake, Johnny, Chiro and Sabrina seemed to be slightly exhausted with burn marks and cuts on their person. But they were looking far better than d.n. and Maya at the moment. Dark nymph was exhaling In and out as she had stared down Sabrina. Maya however was struggling, just to get up. Yet even though it seemed like Dark nymph took one heck of a beating, She still found the energy to smile.

'What are you….so happy about?" Sabrina asked.

"As much as I hate to admit it, I'm impressed. Said Dark Nymph. I see you haven't been slacking off. That's good.

"It is?" She asked slightly surprised.

"Yes. Because when I defeat you, I want to drain every last ounce of will you have. And then when you're reduced to only a grain of energy left, I'll leave you to rot in the nightmare realm just as you left me to do. But now, it's time we made our exit. Dark nymph said as a dark circle had appeared under her and the nearly unconscious Maya. In a matter of seconds, The circle had turned into a Dark tornado which had enveloped both of them.

When the tornado finally subsided, they were gone. Vanished without a trace.

"Heh, she wasn't so tough." Johnny said confidently. I probably could have taken her myself."

"No, she was holding back." Sabrina spoke as she had begun healing herself.

"Huh? No way! Chiro disagreed. It took about three of us to take her down."

"Well it's true. She said in a matter of fact tone."

"What exactly aren't you telling us, Sabrina? Asked chiro.

"Dark nymph doesn't usually partake in physical combat. Not this much. She continued. But, let's save that for after we've made it to the tower. She said quickly changing the subject.

"She's right! We don't have time to be telling stories right now!" Johnny said as he had zoomed off already getting head start.

"Yo, race ya to the tower!" Jake said as he had flew off still in his dragon form. Everyone had soon left the battle-scarred area. After about three minutes, the two divided groups of the heroes had reunited.

"There you are. We were worried something may have happened to you." June began.

"Please, they didn't stand a ghost of a chance." Sabrina joked.

"Was that supposed to be a joke?" Danny asked a bit irritated from the joke.

"It had to be, because I'm laughing!" Sabrina laughed as she had flown ahead. Well come on! We've only got a few minutes left! With the group whole again, they had begun to advance towards the tower where the third and final phase of the chunin exams would begin. Soon, after a short trek through the trees, their destination was finally in sight.

'There's the tower!" Said ben as he had jumped faster than the others but couldn't get pass the flyers. But ben had suddenly stopped when he had noticed Danny, Jake and Sabrina stop right when they were about to make it to the tower.

"Hey, what's up? Ben asked curiously."

"Take a look down there." Danny said pointing to the ground below. Following Danny's finger, ben's eyes had widened in shock as he had saw Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke along with the white-haired ninja they had met during the beginning of the exams. Kabuto! That was his name! The four were surrounded by a large group of ninja that looked the same. It had to be an army of clones.

"Whoa, that's a lot of clones!" Ben said surprised by the sheer number.

"The question is, where did they all come from? Asked Sabrina. As far as we know, only naruto has been able to produce that many clones.

"Don't know, but it seems like there intent on stopping them from reaching the tower." Said june.

"I say we go down there and kick those clones butts while there guard is down!" Said johnny as he had prepared to jump down on to the scene.

"Hang on johnny, I don't think that may be a good idea." Danny said as he watched naruto hit one of the clones and his fist went right through him.

"What the heck?! his fist went right through the guy! Like literally!' Excaimed johnny.

"These clones are different from the usual variety we've dealt with. They won't dissaper with just a bop to the face like last time. if we go down there now we'll be in the same situation there in." Said chiro.

"So what can we do? just wait for them to do something? There going to lose their scrolls if we don't do anything."! Ben added as he was ready to jump down on to the battle field as well.

"Just calm down guys. I think the uchia's got this one covered." Danny spoke as everyone had turned their attention to sauske who had just activated his sharingan.

This time he was back up to full energy and there was nothing to stop him from using his sharingan.

"**I knew it, there all fakes. So where are the real one's? Sauske thought as he checked his surroundings. **he had saw one of the many clones about to throw a kunai knife as something else was coming from the ground.

"**Gotcha…" Sauske thought to himself as he narrowed his eyes on the body.**

"Naruto! Jump now!" Sauske shouted. "huh? Why?" naruto asked confused.

"You idiot just do it!" Sauske commanded. Naruto wanted to shout something bad at sauske but he decided to just do as he was told and jump instead. When he looked below him he had saw a guy sticking out of the ground.

"What the hey? He's.. coming from the ground?" naruto questioned as he saw the ninja fade back into the ground.

"So that's how they were sneak attacking us! Those dirty rats!" Naruto shouted as he landed back onto the ground.

"Heh, so it looks like you figured out our secret technique too. But that still doesn't mean you're going to beat us. One of the real ninja said hiding behind a shrub.

"After a few minutes of punching through the seemingly endless hoard of clones, the four defending ninja were beginning to look a bit worse for wear.

"Man, these guys just keep popping up out of nowhere!" Naruto said as he had avoided a kunai strike from another ninja. This has to be some sort of genjutsu! As one of the clones were headed for sauske ready to strike, sauske was about to defend. But he suddenly felt a sharp pain in his shoulder and found that he couldn't move.

_Ngh….What the hell?! _Sauske thought as he was helpless to do anything about the oncoming attack.

"Get down!" Kabuto shouted as he had pushed sauske to the ground avoiding getting cut while kabuto himself took the hit. After Kabuto got up, sauske tried to move, but he found that he was still a bi paralyzed.

"Sauske, are you alright?" Asked Sakura as she had helped him up.

"As the fight raged on, the heroes were beginning to think if it were a wise choice to stay on the side lines when they could help at any moment? Sabrina looked the most worried out of the group.

"I can't just stand here and watch this! Sabrina said as she had prepared to charge onto the battlefield, but before she did, she was held back by Jake and Johnny as they had covered her mouth from spouting anything out.

"Don't give away our positon!" Jake said in a hushed voice. You want to get trapped in that genjutsu?!" As they continued to try to hold her back, Sabrina had stuck out her tounge and licked the palms of their hands nearly making them scream out in disgust.

"Ugh, gross! She's licking my hand!" Johnny exclaimed.

"Move that hand and we're all going to be in trouble!" Said Jake as he had kept his hand where it was despite her coating it in her saliva.

"Man, where's the end to these things?" Naruto asked looking around. He felt like he had been fighting for hours, and yet it didn't even seem like he had made so much as a dent in their numbers. Naruto was opted to strike, but sasuke had stopped him again.

"Hold it naruto! Don't waste your breath. This is definitely genjutsu! Sasuke said still recovering. The real ones are in hiding somewhere!

'So that's it, huh?" Naruto asked with a grin. We'll then let's go find these jerks and-!"

"No! Kabuto protested. Don't you think that's just what they want?! If we try searching around the forest for these guys, then we'll be playing right into their hands! Exhausted and weak while they aim to pick us off one by one.

"Tch, fine then!" Naruto said as he preformed the hand sign needed for the shadow clone Jutsu.

"Naruto don't! That's just what they want!" Shouted Sasuke.

"If we can get rid of all the clones, then there won't be any left to hold the genjustu together. So if we get rid of all the clones, then we'll find those jerks no problem! Shadow clone jutsu! Naruto finished as he had summoned shadow clones which almost equaled to the number of clones surrounding them.

"What? The kid can summon clones too?" Asked the ninja surprised.

"Alright Naruto, That's using your head!" Sabrina thought mentally. While they continued to watch, out of nowhere, butterfly had flew into view. The butterfly had flew onto Sabrina's nose making it itch. Sabrina tried wiggling her nose around to shake I off, but no such luck as the thing seemed stuck on her. Soon, her nostrils were having a negative reaction to the butterfly.

"Ah…ah….aaaaah….! Sabrina began as she was about to sneeze. Jake had quickly swatted the butterfly away and covered her nose with her finger.

"Aaah." She said in relief. But after a few seconds passed….

"ACHOO!" She sneezed releasing a large gust of wind from her nostrils blasting through the leaves of the branches that they were hiding in which had got the attention of the hidden ninja.

"What the-? There's more of them?! Asked the second ninja surprised.

"Hmph, good. The more scrolls, the better. Said the ninja as he had performed a hand sign extending the genjutsu as clones had appeared surrounding them.

"Well, so much for our cover." June said as she had cracked her knuckles getting ready for a fight.

"Perfect, just what we needed. And here I thought we'd be done with this part of the test. Ben said at the new obstacle in his path.

"Well, look at it this way, least we can use these clowns as a warm-up. Said Danny as he had jumped down from the tree branch and into the hoard of clones.

'Come on, we've spent at least two days on this part of the test. What's a few more minutes going to hurt?" Sabrina asked as she joined into the fight as well. The others had soon followed. With the extra numbers, the clones were vanishing a lot faster than they were before. Unfortunately, they were still coming. But relatively slower than they did before. Despite the massive number against them, the clones had started dropping like flies. Before they had a chance to regenerate from a kick to the head, they were quickly incinerated by an ecto blast, fire blast, light blast,etc.

"What the heck?! These many clones and they don't even put up a fight! Said Jake as he drop kicked another clone into non-existence. Ben was about to smash another clone as Four arms, but all of a sudden, the clone had disappeared.

"Hey! Where'd ya go?" He asked searching around. Soon, all the clones that were surrounding them had begun vanishing right before their eyes.

"Is it over?" Chiro said as he watched all the clones vanish.

"Let's check back with naruto and the others." Said sabrina who had ran back to the area where naruto's team fought with the others following behind her. Upon arriving, he saw three unknown ninja unconscious at the feet of naruto, sakura, sasuke and kabuto.

"I'm guessing those are the guys who cast the genjutsu earlier huh?" June asked glancing over the comatose bodies of the ninja.

"Yeah, but no worries. Naruto said with a grin. They were a cakewalk thanks to me!"

"Well, now that that's over, can we please go to the tower now?!" Asked Johnny.

As he group finally proceeds towards the tower, dark nymph and maya are found in a spot nearby. Along with the three ninja that had made the multiple clones.

"Well well well. Seems like you were unable to get the job done. Said a disappointed D.n.

'It's not our fault! The first ninja spoke up. We had no idea that nine-tailed brat could make shadow clones as well! Just give us another chance and will…

"Too late. Dark nymph said cutting him off. You had your chance, but now the final round of the chunin exams are about to begin. So I won't have any use for you until later. She continued as she had raised her hand as the three ninja began to glow bright red. The had all howled in agony as their bodies morphed into blackish purple creatures with the same eye color as dark nymph. The three monsters had varying sizes. One was short with bat like wings, the middle was tall and had long arms with sharp claws, and the one to the far right was medium sized with no other identifications.

"So, these are your famed shadow minions? Asked Maya unimpressed. I don't see what's so special about them.

"Dearest Maya, where exactly do you think these minions came from? Dark nymph asked with a malicious smile, The three ninja they were posing as were more than kind enough to surrender their bodies for my use.

"Hmm, okay, I stand corrected. Said maya with a smile. And how exactly do you come by making these creatures?

'Normally, I'd just bring most of them from the nightmare realm that I've been keeping in reserve. However, it always puts an irritating strain on my powers to bring minions from another realm. Thankfully, I can use the shadows of live organisms as suitable replacements." She explained. Once I gain enough power, then we can start the real fun." She finished as she had vanished the three minions to parts unknown.

_**And we'll end this chapter here. If you're wondering where dexter is,**_ _**he'll be getting his own chapter. I couldn't quite fit it In with this one. So next time on the bssc,**_

_**Chapter 12: The robot riot in suchiru village! **_


	13. Chapter 12: The Robot Riot in Shuchiru

With Ben, Jake, June, Johnny, chiro, Danny and Sabrina passing the forest of death, they prepare for the final phase of the chunin exams. Meanwhile, the brains of the group has other plans as he is called to the Hokage's office for a mission involving machines terrorizing a neighboring village. Can Dexter complete this mission without the help of his comrades? Find out now!

**Chapter 12: The Robot Riot in Shuchiru village!**

Dexter was called to the Hokage's office while he was sharing stories with Asuma and Kurenai. It didn't take long for the boy genius to get to the hokage's mansion. After walking up to the door, he had given a few knocks before entering.

"Lord Hokage, it's me Dexter." Dexter called from the other side of the door.

"Ah yes, come in." Hiruzen said as Dexter had walked into the room and closed the door behind him.

"You wanted to see me?" He asked as he stood in front of the hokage's desk.

"Yes, I have called you here because I need you to take on a mission." Hiruzen said getting straight to the point.

"Huh? A mission?" Dexter asked a bit surprised.

"Yes. Since you are one of the only genin who hasn't been preoccupied by the chunin exams, I figured this would be a good time for you to get some mission experience. As a fellow ninja of my village, you should know I expect all my people to do their part.

"I understand. Dexter said with a calm voice. So, what is my mission anyway?"

"We've recently received word from a neighboring village that it's currently being overrun by a hoard of unidentifiable machines. The only clue we received was that they all had this mark on all of them. Hiruzen continued as he had took out a peace of parchment that had an elaborate design of the amazon pirate symbol. Dexter had cringed at the mere sight of it.

'The pirates…He hissed. So now they're beginning their invasion are they?""

"Yes. And until we find and shut down what or whoever is manufacturing these monstrous machines, then it could very well spread to the other countries. As you can already imagine, even with the best ninja we've had on hand sent to deal with them, it's been rather difficult just trying to get a scratch on those things. Hiruzen explained as he clasped his hands together in a finger pyramid. Though as I've come to understand, your type of jutsu can manipulate more than just the earth."

'Say no more lord hokage, I'll see to it the machines are dealt with." Dexter said with a hint of confidence in his voice.

'Glad to see you're up to the task. You'll be meeting with two others before leaving for the village. Gather any supplies you'll need and arrive at the gate in an hour." Hiruzen finished.

'Right. Will that be all?" Dexter asked.

"Actually ,yes. Considering the current situation, this will be your first B-rank mission." Hiruzen said surprising Dexter a bit. Yet he still managed to keep his cool.

"B-rank? Dexter asked. From what he heard from naruto, genin usually got stuck with lame errands that weren't even considered missions. So B-rank had to be a major rank-up. Yet Dexter still kept hi focus and continued on. I'll do what I can." Dexter finished before leaving the room.

"_A B-rank mission huh? _Dexter asked himself as he had left the mansion. _Guess I should thank the pirates for this one. These are one of the higher paying missions. Could be useful to afford a quick place to stay since the ship won't always be an option. But this mission just isn't for the money. Maybe whatever I find among the wreckage can lead me to this so called Final Valley. _As Dexter walked through town, he suddenly heard a strange melody being played. Looking to his right, he saw someone sitting in the street with a straw hat covering his face. The man was wearing a white kimono with a gray lining on the sleeves and the outer edge of his clothes tied together with a white sash and was wearing a pair of wooden sandals called _geta. _ Sitting beside him was a sheathed Japanese katana blade. The hilt of the sword was decorated with black with yellow diamond patterns on each side. The man was blowing through a leaf playing it as a musical instrument.

The melody he was playing sounded strangely soothing. As if it was easing the worries that was on his mind. Passerbys had stopped and listen to the straw-hatted man's song. When the man had played the last note, the crowd that had gathered had cheered and threw their ryo into the open satchel he had placed in front of him. Dexter was the last one to toss his share into the satchel.

"Nice song. Dexter commented. But, how are you able to play it on a leaf? I didn't know any fauna had musical capabilities."

"My father showed me the trick. If one knows how, then they can fashion a leaf into a musical instrument. The man replied.

"Judging by the sword, I'm guessing you're a traveling fighter. A mercenary perhaps?" Dexter asked.

"You could say that. However, the same could be said for you could it not?" The man asked as one of his black eyes had shown from under the straw-hat.

'What?" Dexter asked slightly surprised.

"I can tell by the aura your emanating. The man continued. You are not a person of this world are you?" Dexter only remained silent. Was it that hard to keep it a secret or did all the people of the village know about this? Judging by your silence, I can tell that I am not wrong. Fear not, I am not seeking to harm you. I can tell that the quest you are on serves a good purpose. And I wish you the best of luck.

"Well, that much is true. Dexter admitted.

"Be weary on your travels young one. Many trials await the path you walk. Who knows? You may even one day face someone who poses as your equal. The man said in an ominous tone.

"Are you a fortune teller as well?" Dexter asked.

"No, just passing on some words of wisdom." The man replied.

"Well, thank you..Mr…?" Dexter asked wondering his name.

"Many refer to me as Jack" The man finished.

"Well, Jack, it was a pleasure meeting you." Dexter said as he walked away while not knowing that he and the straw-hatted fellow would meet again soon enough. Before his rendezvous at the village gate, Dexter had went back to the omni-star to collect a few supplies. Food, reading material, and a first-aid kit. After getting all the necessary items, he had packed his things into a purple backpack and had exited the ship. But As Dexter proceeded to head back to the village, he had suddenly stopped getting the sense that he was being followed.

"You know, that trick may fool an idiot like Naruto, but I suggest you come up with a more convincing camouflage if you want to pull the wool over my eyes." He said turning his head slightly to find a box-shaped rock with two eye holes in the front.

"Heh, guess you got me. You're almost as slick as the boss." Said Konohamaru's voice as he had disposed of the disguise in the usual fashion revealing him, udon and moegi.

'What are you three doing following me?" Dexter asked.

"With the chunin exams going on, it's way too boring. There's nothing to do!" Said Konohamaru.

"But then we spotted you walking around town. Moegi added in. And since you weren't in the exams, we decided to follow you. But we didn't think that we'd see an actual spaceship!" She said looking back to the spot where the omni-star once was. By the way, why is it invisible?"

"So as to keep it from any of the snooping time to go looking around in it. Dexter retorted. Listen, you are not to tell anyone about this ship!

"Awww, but why?" Whined konohamaru.

"It's dangerous enough just having it here. Should anyone find their way inside…Dexter began as he had checked the watch on his left sleeve. Ah, I don't have time for this! He said as he started back for the village gates. Do not tell anyone what you saw or else!" Dexter shouted before leaving.

"Great, now what konohamaru?" Asked Udon.

"How the heck should I know?" He asked. He then took another look at the camoflauged omni-star as a toothy grin had appeared on his face.

"Later, Dexter had arrived back at the village gate just before the rendezvous time had passed. And as Hiruzen had told him earlier, two others were waiting for him. Yet dexter was a little more than surprised when he saw kakashi hatake and the straw hatted man he met in town earlier who referred to himself as jack.

"Kakashi? You were assigned to this mission as well?" Dexter asked.

"It would appear that way wouldn't it? Kakashi replied. But, why are you here? Are you the third that the hokage sent?"

"Yes. He thinks that I may be able to do something about these machines overrunning the village we're about to head to. By the way, what's the name of this village?" Dexter asked.

"Suchiru…" The straw-hatted man spoke up getting dexter's attention.

"Excuse me?" Dexter asked turning to him.

"The name of the village is suchiru. It's a village north east of here and is so far the closest village to the hidden leaf.

"You were the begger in town earlier weren't you? Dexter asked. Are you a mercenary for hire now?"

"Well, one must find any way possible to survive. The man replied. But, we don't exactly have the time to idle here right now."

"Right. Let's move out! Suchiru awaits." Dexter said before he, kakashi, and the straw hatted man known as Jack had headed off. As soon as they left the village, they took to the trees and began to make their way towards suchiru village.

Meanwhile, a far way up ahead, a village of fair size is nearly deserted. It's almost as large as the hidden leaf. The village was comprised of buildings of varying sizes. The only thing seen running about the town were various ninja from different villages. One of them had just dodged a smash from a metallic leg. Looking up, a ninja from the leaf had saw one of the mechanical monstrosities that were terrorizing the village. It towered over the ninja below with its long legs. The robot had a greyish purple coloring and was designed like a giant arachnid. On the side of its metal thorax was the symbol of the amazon pirates. After beeping a few times, it had fired a bright red laser beam at the ninja below.

They just barely escaped the shot as it had destroyed a few houses in the process.

Earth style: Mud pit! The ninja shouted as a hole opened below the machine. It tried to move, but the chakra infused mud was making it difficult for it to move around.

"Ha! Got it now!" Shouted the leaf ninja. But the victory was short lived as the robot had powered up another laser blast and had fired another laser blast causing them to scatter. When they did, the head of the robot had detached itself from the rest of its body and had grown arms and legs becoming another robot entirely! Without its oversized attachments slowing it down, it was able to move about freely. It attacked the ninja at a near blinding speed. The leaf ninja tried to stop it with another mud pit, but it was moving around too much. The ninja had moved in on the earth user first and had gave a hard punch to his gut.

"What the hell? What are these things?" Asked a ninja from the hidden sand village. He tried to avoid the robot's punch, but it was far too fast to dodge. The force of the attack had sent the ninja flying into the wall of a shop. Another leaf ninja had stabbed attempted to sneak up behind it and stab the machine in its back. But it had quickly backhanded the ninja knocking him onto the roof of a tea house about a block away. The only ninja left standing there was a leaf ninja. He had trembled as the robot of unknown origin had stared him down. The mech had charged power for its laser blast as the ninja found himself unable to move. He had closed his eyes and had waited for the worst to come. But the next thing he heard was the sound of metal crackling and crunching. Opening his eyes again, he saw dexter cutting the robot in two using his newly taught chidori. He had aimed for the section that connected the legs to the torso. With the legs gone, the mech was reduced to nothing to a large piece of scrap with arms. It had sparked with electricity as it was now experiencing severe malfunctions.

"Are you alright?" Dexter asked looking up to the ninja.

"Uh….yeah, thanks. He said surprised that a kid took down the machine with such ease. Speaking of said machine, the ninja saw that it was still moving. Hey, that things still movin'! The leaf ninja said pointing at the still slightly functioning machine.

"Oh please, just stay down. Dexter said as he had clapped his hands together before touching the robot with his palm. Seconds later, the robot was covered in blue electricity-like energy before it was morphed into a fairly large steel box that was fashioned as a jail cell. Soon, a woman with short black hair had run up to the bars.

"Hey! What the hell did you do to my mech?! The woman shouted angered.

"I simply changed it into something that better suited my needs. Dexter explained.

"Forget that crap! Just get me outta here!" The woman shouted as she tried pulling the bars apart.

"Considering the damage you and your friends are doing here, I doubt that I would want to do that. Why don't you just sit tight and wait for the authorities to break you out?" Dexter said jokingly as he had prepared to leave. But suddenly, another three spider mechs had landed around the destroyed one.

"Heh, you're in trouble now, kid! Serves you right! Gloated the woman.

"Hey, you there. Dexter said turning to the leaf ninja. If you want to run, now's your only chance to do it."  
"Don't act so tough! I don't know what you did, but I don't know what makes you think you can take on all of those things on your own!" The leaf ninja protested. But suddenly, the spider mech to the far right had lost three of its legs falling to the ground now unable to support itself. Wha-? What happened?" The pilot asked from the inside.

"Now whoever said I came here alone?" Dexter asked with a grin. Soon, the third mech had fallen after taking a lightning blade to a vital part of its machinery. Jack and Kakashi had appeared as the giant robot had fell to the ground.

'Hmph, finally. And here I thought all the ninja here were just small fry. The pilot of the spider mech said staring down at the three from her monitor.

"Dexter, we'll handle things here. Kakashi began. Search around town and help out anyone who needs it."

'Right." Dexter said as he had jumped onto the rooftop and began heading further into town.

"Hey, don't let that kid get away!" Shouted the caged pirate. Dexter had ran across the rooftops dodging the attacks of the invading mechs. After a beam had destroyed a building dexter was about to land on, he had raced out of the smoke with his hands charged with alchemical energy and turned the robot into a pile of useless scrap metal while leaving the pilot alive. Before he had raced off again, an alert suddenly went off in his glasses.

"Warning, missiles approaching at a dangerous velocity." Computer's voice spoke through a mic in his glasses. Approaching Dexter was a red and gray missile with the pirates' symbol. Upon impact, a large yellow blast had emitted from the spot in town. When the smoke had cleared, a large hastily crafted steel dome appeared where Dexter had stood which had quickly broke apart after taking the worst of the blast.

"Well, looks like I won't last long the way I am now. Said Dexter as he had pressed a button on the right strap of his backpack. Good thing they're not the only ones who likes to use robots! He said before machine parts had erupted from the backpack. Secxonds later, Dexter was now using a more advanced version of the dodge ball mech he had used in school against the bullies. The metal on the robot was more sleek than it was before and had three giant bolts screwed into its shoulders. Okay, time to see who's machines are better. Dexter continued as a slot had opened on his back. A large version of Dexter's signature wrench had popped out of the slot. He had grabbed it and gave it a good practice swing before racing off towards the mechs.

Meanwhile, a hoard of mechs who was patrolling the eastern part of the village were guarding a transportation ship. Any of the ninja who were unfortunate enough to be caught by the pirates were being loaded onto the ship along with most of the civilians they managed to find.

"That's it, keep it movin'!" Said a pirate as she had pushed a woman onto the ship ."

"Hey, you see that?" The second pirate asked pointing to the sky.

"What? What is it?" She asked squinting her eyes to get a better look. Something was approaching them from far away.

"You see? I think it's some kind of missile. But who would be reckless enough to…" The pirate began as she suddenly got a clearer picture of the approaching projectiles. Wait…are those….balls?" She asked as the projectiles were indeed red rubber balls used for an all too familiar game. Before they had time to react, the balls had spun into them smashing them into the side of the transport ship as the exposed parts of their bodies had burn marks on them. The villagers had stared out of the ship seeing their captors incapacitated. This had attracted the attention of the pilots of the spider mechs.

"Hey, where do you think your goin-AAgh! The pirate said just before she and the other pilot were blasted back with the dodge ball projectiles.

Dexter had landed in front of the transport ship after the surrounding enemies were taken care of.

"Alright, everyone, move along in an orderly fashion." Dexter said leading the way. The frightened villagers wasted no time in rushing out of the ship in a frantic manner. Or…you could just do that. Dexter deadpanned watching the villagers scatter like roaches when the lights go on. But two more mechs had appeared before the villagers causing them to stop dead in their tracks.

"And just where do you think you're going? The piloting pirate asked. Now you all head back to the ship or-?" She began before Jack had come down from above and slashed off one of the robot's legs. The villagers stared in awe as they watch the man land seconds before the metallic limb had crashed to the ground.

"Gah! You little-! The pirate said in frustration as she had charged her laser. The people In the area had ran, but Jack had chosen to stay.

"DIE!" She shouted firing the laser at full blast. But jack had stayed in place as he had slowly brought down his sword just as the laser was fired. There was a blinding flash causing everyone to cover their eyes.

"Ha! That's what you get you arrogant little….WHAT?!" The pirate asked doing a double take and saw as the dust cleared, the swordsman was unharmed. While the swordsman himself seemed to not have a single scratch on him, there was a large gap behind him where the laser blast had fired. The only thing the blast seemed to do was blow off the straw hat revealing the man's face. It had square like features. He wore an intense glare that would strike fear into any opponent. He had jet-black hair tied into a topknot.

"I do not know who you are, or where you obtained those machines, but you sought to harm the lives of the innocent. And that is a crime I can never forgive!" Jack said as he had placed his right hand on the back of his sword's blade and closed his eyes as he begun to concentrate. The amazon pirate thought that he was about to give up, but that thought quickly changed as she saw the man glowing with a blue aura. Seconds later, gusts of wind were rushing into his sword.

"Damn it!" The pirate shouted as she had fired another laser beam at the swordsman. As Jack had finished gathering chakra, he stared down the machine once again as the beam seemed to enter slow motion.

_Wind Style: Blade of storms! _

Jack uttered as he had swung his sword down as it had released a powerful gust of cutting wind infused with his own chakra cutting straight through the laser beam and cutting almost half of the robot in the process. The pirates eyes had widen in shock and slight fear.

'What the hell? Who are these guys?" She asked before the robot had fell to the earth. Seeing as that mech would no longer be a threat, jack had sheathed his sword.

"Well, seems like you handled that pretty well." Kakashi said walking up to him.

"I've had…experience dealing with machines before. Jack replied. But right now, we should make sure the village folk are safe.

"Hmm, I wonder how the little guy's holding up?" Kakashi asked. Meanwhile, Dexter had took down another group of mechs and was standing over one of the pirates who were badly hurt from the fight.

"Alright miss pirate, I need you to do me a favor and tell me where these mechs are coming from." Dexter said as he had disengaged his mech as it had returned back into his backpack.

"Tch…yeah right. And what makes you think you can get anything outta me?" The woman spat defiantly looking up at the red-headed kid. You can't even do squat without your toys and your magic.

"Hearing that word had made Dexter cringe. He felt something in his mind had cracked. But he had dismissed whatever outburst he was about to have and had breathed calmly before talking again.

"Magic, you say? He begun. My dear, I am a scientist. Which means I seek to solve the mysteries of life with science. I never have, nor will I ever rely on magic to do my work for me. If you believe that alchemy is magic, well…I suppose explaining it to you would be pointless. I'm only wasting time here. But one more thing…He said as he began to walk away. If any of you refer to my alchemy as magic again….I will not hesitate to strike you down. He finished before leaving to join back up with kakashi and jack. Meanwhile, the two had managed to find all the villagers who were hiding since the attack began and had brought them out as soon as it was safe. Sure enough, it seemed that the enemy had fled for now.

"Well, it seems everyone is unharmed. Except for a few injured from the assault." Said Jack.

"Ugh…what were those things? Asked an injured stone ninja. I've never seen machines like those before.

"And that's exactly how they managed to invade this village so easily. Dexter said walking up to the recovering ninja. Those people you just faced right now were using some very advanced technology. It will take a lot more than you standard earth style to ground those monstrous mechs. But, something's been bothering me.

"Oh? And what would that be?" Kakashi asked.

"If the pirates were planning to strike weak villages, then why haven't they already charged the hidden leaf? With the chunin exams underway, almost all of the reliable jonin would be preoccupied leaving a huge weak spot for an attack. So, why haven't they?" Dexter pondered. Before the conversation could continue, they were approached by a man wearing official looking robes. He had dark brown skin and brown hair tied into a small ponytail. He looked to be in his late forties.

"Excuse me, are you the ones who drove off those horrible machines?" The man asked.

"Yes. They were a bit of a hassle, but we managed to repel them for now. Though I'm fairly certain they'll be back with larger numbers than before." Dexter replied.

"Well then, on behalf of the entire village, I'd like to thank you all for your efforts. The man said holding out his hand for a handshake. My name is Yamatao Takashien. And I am this villages' leader.

"Greetings sir. Jack said as he had shook the man's hand. We come as allies from the hidden leaf village. I am Jack.

"Kakashi Hatake." Kakahsi introduced.

"And I am Dexter." Dexter said shaking his hand.

"Me and my people are in debt to you ninja. This here is my daughter nabuna. The man said directing their attention to a young blue haired girl who was a about 4'5 in size. Her blue hair had yellow highlights in her bangs and extended down to her shoulders. She had purple eyes and fair white skin. She was wearing a blue kimono with floral patterns with a red ribbon tying it together. She seemed to have her gaze transfixed on the kid in the glasses, but she quickly looked away before he had the chance to notice.

"Please, I insist that come to my home for some rest. Yamatao continued. You all must be exhausted after defending our town. There, we shall tell you everything that's happened considering those machines.

"I…could use a good rest." Said Jack accepting the man's offer.

"What the heck? If you insist." Said Kakashi nonchalantly. Dexter?"

"I'd rather continue to search for the place where those robots are coming from, but, I suppose I can't do that if I use up all my energy trying to fight. I accept your offer as well." Said Dexter.

"Splendid. Please, follow me. Yamatao said as he had begun to walk into the town plaza. Or, what used to be the town plaza. As they continued to follow the village leader, the three had looked around examining the damage that was done before they had arrived. Multiple business areas were completely destroyed and others had either been put out of commission for a while, or buried under a mountain of rubble.

"As you can tell, those strange robots have made quite a mess of my village. Yamatao began. It's a good thing you arrived when you did. One of those robots were almost ready to strike me down in my own home. But then it got some report of someone causing trouble for them in town. That was around the time you showed up."

"Well, I'm sorry we could not arrive at a better time." Jack said looking over the injured people who had got caught in the midst of the fighting.

"Oh please, do not trouble yourself. You are here now and that's what matters." Yamatao said with a smile. Soon, the three had arrived at a wrought iron gate. They were now standing at the gate of a large mansion that had rested atop a hill. The building rested in a clearing in the middle of a group of trees.

"This is your home?" Dexter asked.

"Well, being the chief of the village with the greatest steel deposit has its advantages you know." Yamatao said with a grin as the wrought iron gates creaked open allowing everyone to enter.

"Greatest steel deposit?" Dexter asked interested.

"_Shuchiru, _Means steel. This village is relied upon by many other villages for the construction of ninja tools, weapons, or armory for any country. Yamatao explained. Most of the villagers work as either blacksmiths or construction workers to further the development of our village. However, I realized it wouldn't be too long until the need for defense had arrived. Sooner or later, we had to prepare ourselves against any oncoming threat the other ninja countries may have posed. And so, we had begun developing defensive measures around the village and begun training ninja here to defend their home. As they had listen to the man continue, they had finally arrived at the mansion at the top of the hill. And as expected, the mansion was as impressive on the inside as it was on the outside.

The mansion was a large four-story building which towered over shuchiru which reminded Dexter of the hokage mansion back in the hidden leaf. In front of them were two stare cases leading to them to the next floor of the mansion. To the left and right were hallways leading into different parts of the mansion. Please, make yourselves at home. I shall have my maids prepare some tea and we shall continue the discussion then. Yamatao continued as he had left the three.

Meanwhile, in the hidden base in the final valley's water fall, the scientist were monitoring everything that had just occurred in shuchiru. Rose and mina had walked into the laboratory to check on the status.

"Alright girls, what's the situation like so far?" She asked.

"Miss thorn, after today's assignment, we have only been able to successfully transport a handful of villagers and even less ninja."

"What? But how? Asked mina in shock. Those mechs were made to be nearly impenetrable against the ninja's jutsu! How could they-?

"About that. Began another scientist cutting her off. Only four mechs have made it back to base with severe damage to their internal and external circuitry while all the others were destroyed during their mission.

"You think it could be them?" Rose asked referring to the heroes.

"No, it couldn't be. Mina replied. Last we checked, each and every one of them had signed up for the chunin exams being held back in the leaf. There's no way they can be in two places at once!

"Not every one of them sir. Said another scientist. Check out this footage one of the drones picked up during the fight. R=The screen had brought up a video of the mission being carried out as planned until dexter had appeared before it in his dodgeball mech and prepared to smash it. The screen suddenly turned to static after that.

"Rewind that!" Said mina. Rewinding the footage just before it cut to static and paused it on dexter.

"The four-eyed nerd? What's he doing there?" Mina asked.

"Intel from Dark Nymph tells us that he did not actually join them for the exams. Something about exceeding the proper number limit. The scientist said.

"So, looks like one of them is trying to find us by himself. Said Rose. But not even he's capable of taking on those machines by himself. "We've also received word that he arrived with two others. And those three alone managed to halt the rest of our forces. Images of kakashi and jack had appeared on the screen.

"Well, where were these two when we made an assault on the village earlier?" Asked mina. Gather all the information you can on those two." She said as she had begun to leave. Oh, one more thing. I hearby give clearance to commence with operation: Black Knight. She said as she had left the room with rose soon following behind.

"Black Knight already huh?" Rose asked mina.

"With that dork running around the place, he's not really giving us much of a choice. Mina told her. The only way to defeat a nerd like that….She said as the screen transitioned to a secret lab cut off from the main laboratory. The walls were covered with multiple plans and blueprints as the desks and floors were covered in scattered machine parts and equipment. Standing in the closet were parts of a mech that were yet to be assembled. The person working on the arm was a girl. But, the difference she had from the other pirates was that she was the only non- human there. The girl had long blonde hair with a red bandanna tied to her head. She had purple fur and big rat-like ears. She wore a yellow zip-up jumpsuit with black lines going down the sides. She also wore grey gloves and boots with a belt and had a stamp with a picture of a pink mouse with glasses on the left side of her suit.. Protruding from her lower back was a long light-purple tail. The sparks of the device reflected off of her glasses. The girl had seemed to be close to adulthood as she had a mature female body which was accentuated by the suit she wore.

"…Is using a nerd to fight." Mina finished. As she had continued working, a scientist had walked into her room.

"Penelope..? I've just received orders from Commander mina. The scientist began. Operation: Black Knight has been given the green light.

"Tell her I'll have it ready as soon I can." The mouse girl known as Penelope had told her. The scientist had simply nodded her head before leaving Penelope to her work. The girl had stopped her work for a moment and had gazed at the mech that had yet to be completed.

'Hmm…didn't think I'd be using that thing again…oh well." Penelope said before continuing to her work on the mech's arm.

-Back at Yamatao's mansion-

Jack, Kakashi and Dexter were gathered in the dining room with Yamatao and his daughter nabuna who was still eying Dexter with each chance she got. Dexter didn't mind it before, but now it was starting to become unsettling. He decided to focus to the attention on the matter at hand.

'So, chief yamatao, exactly when did the pirates appear in the village?' Dexter asked before taking a sip of tea.

"It happened as recently as yesterday. Yamatao said flashing back to the moment where the mechs had crash landed in the village. Those robots came out of nowhere followed by these 'pirates' as you called them. They immediately demanded that we board these strange metal birds and follow them to an unknown location. We refused to go, but they would not take no for an answer. They persisted in making us go by taking us by force. I managed to escape with my daughter and hide out in one of the more deserted places in town. But no matter where we ran, they always found us. It's like they were using some special jutsu to track our movements. My people were forced to hide underground for several hours. While we were safe from being forcable captured from the time being, I sent letters to other villages and hired on other ninja to help us get rid of this menace.

"However, no matter what jutsu they used, no matter what weapon they brought to the fight, the robots were too much for them. Soon, some of the more fool hearty villagers had got the gall to face them without their machines. Strangely enough, they accepted the challenge and fought hand-to hand. But still, the techniques they used were unreal. We didn't know what to do. We couldn't harm them with weapons…we couldn't defeat them in a fair fight….

"The pirates are trained to be unstoppable fighting machines. Even the strongest men you have on hand wouldn't be able to so much as scratch them if they had no idea what they were facing. Dexter stated. We've managed to drive them off for now, but we're going to need a permanent solution in dealing with them. All I need is a few of those parts from the destroyed mechs.

"Do whatever you must to drive away these pirates. As long as you do not endanger the safety of my people in the process." Said Yamatao.

"The thought never even crossed our minds." Said kakashi.

"Thank you, ninja of the hidden leaf. You are welcome in my home anytime." Yamatao said as he had bowed.

Minutes later, dexter was heading out for the town as he had put back on his boots which he had to take off earlier after entering. As soon as he closed the door, nabuna had appeared from behind the wall as she had been tailing Dexter ever since they had left the dining room. Standing at the side of the village where he had cut down a spider mech, he had took out a few tools that he had packed before-hand and began analyzing the machine part.

"Hmm…interesting. Are these the modified versions of the mechs the pirates used in sonic's world?" Dexter asked flashing back to the battle mechs they faced. No, that's not it. These machines definitely used the same technology, but their design and battle capabilities are definitely different from the others.

"Whatcha' doin?" A voice asked distracting Dexter from his work. Looking up, he had saw nabuna.

'Sorry little girl, but I don't have time to play with you. I'm conducting important business here." Dexter told her as he had quickly went back to work examining the machine.

"Looks to me like your just messin' around with junk." Nabuna said innocently.

"This is not merely junk! Dexter shot up. In fact from these parts, I can craft the thing that's going to keep this village safe from the pirates' mechs.

"Jeez, you sure are touchy about this stuff." Nabuna said.

"Well of course I am. Any respectable scientist would see an opportunity to learn if possible. And It just so happens that I see an opportunity here.

"Meh, kind of sounds boring to me." She said.

"Don't you have anywhere else to annoy?" Dexter said beginning to grow irritated.

"Nope! All my friends are in hiding because of those pirates right now. Nabuna replied as she had sat atop one of the discarded spider mech heads. Besides, I'm not going anywhere.

And why is that?" Dexter asked as he had picked up another piece of the broken machine.

"Weeeeell, your job here is to protect the people of this village until you drive away those things for good righ?" Nabuna asked.

"Yes, I suppose you could say that." Dexter answered as he had fiddled around with a couple of the wires.

"If I went off on my own, wouldn't it be possible for me to get snatched by one of those pirates?" She asked holding her chin in her hands.

"What are you getting at?" Dexter asked cocking an eyebrow.

"Until those pirates are gone, you have to protect me!" She said touching his nose with her finger.

"Excuse me?" Dexter asked not sure if he had head quite right.

"That's right! Your my bodyguard! Which means you can never let me out of your sight!" Nabuna told him giving an innocent smile. Dexter had remained silent for a moment before he had just went back to his work.

"Huh? Hey! Didn't you hear me?" Nabuna asked poking his head.

"I heard you. But just because I'm stuck with you doesn't necessarily mean I have to indulge in you in a conversation." Dexter replied as he had packed up any of the parts he could and packed it in his backpack. I'm going to look for more parts in the other side of town." Dexter said as he had got up and had began to walk away. But he suddenly jumped in shock as nabuna had attached herself to his back.

"PIGGY BACK!" She shouted as she grabbed on.

"AH! Hey! Get off me!" Dexter said as he had tried detatching her from his backside.

'Make me! Nabuna said defiantly as she had held on tight to Dexter's coat. Dexter tried to shake her off, but this provided the opposite result he wanted as she was enjoying the ride.

"If you hurt me, what are you gonna tell me daddy?" She asked causing dexter to abruptly stopped his moving around.

"Ugh….are you ever going to let go? If we get attacked, then I can't have you riding piggyback!" Dexter told her.

"That's fine then. I'll just get out of the way when we'e under attack!" Said nabuna with a smile. Or at least until I get back to the house."

"Fine then! I'll take you back to the house and then maybe I can get some work done.!" Dexter said as he quickly began to make his way back to yamatao's mansion.

"I don't think we can do that right now." Nabuna said looking behind her.

"And why, pray tell not?" He asked.

"Because there's a giant robot behind us." She said pointing in the diection where a mech had just landed. Turning around, Dexter had saw a giant black and yellow mech that was completely different from the spider mechs he had dealt with earlier.

"Hello, Boy genius." A voice spoke from the knight-like mech.

_**As a mysterious mech appears before dexter, he's poised to take action. But will this mech go down as easily as all the others? Next time on the bssc,**_

"_**Chapter 13:The Black Knight!**_


	14. Chapter 13: Dexter vs, The Black Knight!

_Greetings my loyal readers and followers. Sorry for the delay of updates. Other priorities have been getting in my way. Thank you for your patience. I am proud to present the next chapter in the legends of the land of fire!_

_Previously, with the others currently preoccupied with the chunin selection exams, this had allowed a certain boy genius to roam about as he pleased. While he was sharing stories of the past with Asuma and Kurenai, one of the hokage's aides had arrived informing him that he was requested to report to the hokage's mansion immediately. Once there, he found that he was to be given a B-rank mission. Apparently, a group of unidentified machines were running rampant in the neighboring village of shuchiru. The hokage has sent some of the best ninja he had on hand whom were not occupied with the exams. Unfortunately, the steel that comprised the monstrous machines was too thick for the ninja's jutsu to break through. And even if they did manage to bring down one or two of the machines, the ninja were taken out by the same group who's been giving him and the others grief. As the hokage pulled out a piece of parchment with an elaborate drawing of the pirates' symbol on it, he knew what was coming next. Dexter's mission was to travel to shuchiru village with two others, find the leading cause of the machines, and strike them down. He didn't hesitate once in accepting the mission. Later on, he had met up with a traveler by the name of Jack, and kakashi hatake, leader of team seven. The three had arrived anout asn hour later and immediately began to dispose of the pirates' mechs without much trouble at all. _

_After driving them off, the three had met with the village chief and his daughter whom had seem to enjoy pestering Dexter. During his investigation of the discarded and destroyed robot parts, Dexter was confronted by a mech that was different than the spider types he had encountered earlier. A mech named the Black Knight piloted by a anthropomorphic rat girl named Penelope. Like Dexter, she was an inventor who had shown a lot of promise. Can Dexter defeat this mech and add it to the junk pile with the rest, or will it be he who gets sent to the scrap heap instead? The story continues today in…._

_**Chapter 13:Dexter VS. The Black Knight**_

The screen zooms in once again on the pirates' base hidden behind the waterfall in the final valley. The base seemed like it was going under the final steps of completion of it's structure. Even though it was built rather hastily to get an early foothold in the ninja world, business has been a bit shaky, but manageable all the same. Yet, there was still the matter of the blacklisted heroes that was requested by their leader for some unknown reason.

Rose had arrived into the laboratory to find that Demona and Sonya was watching the events transpiring in shuchiru on a flat-screen. They seemed to be engrossed in the program waiting for the part where the goody-goody gets crushed. But, just as they were enjoying themselves.

"Hey! What do you two think you're doing?" Rose asked cutting their attention away from the TV.

"Oh, hey thorn. Sonya said cheerfully. Pull up a chair. It's about to-.

"Aren't you two supposed to be working? She asked quickly cutting her off.

"Aren't you?" Demona asked.

"You two are supposed to be on lookout for any ninja who might find this place out. Not wasting your time in front of the t.v. screen! Rose stated.

Oh please, not one of those masked clowns have even gotten close to its location. Let alone find it. What makes you think that anyone will find this place?"Demona asked while still watching the television.

"I don't think I need to remind you, but this base was built on the borderline of two hidden villages. And fairly large ones at that. It wouldn't surprise me if someone had- hey wait, is that..Dexter?" Rose asked suddenly directing her attention to the t.v. as well.

"Yep. The four-eyed brat as well as two others came to the village and started busting up mechs like it was nobody's business. Demona said with a snarl. Those parts aren't exactly easy to come by. But not to worry. We have just the thing to deal with this nerd.

"And that would be what-?" Rose replied.

"Just look at the screen." Sonya said motioning towards Penelope and her black knight mech.

"Well, I guess I can watch for a few minutes.." Rose said as she had found herself watching the program with full attention as well.

Meanwhile, the boy genius was locked in a stare-down with the machine standing in front of him.

The mech Dexter confronted had two legs instead of six. It was designed as a warrior type battle mech and it was covered in black and gold hence the name it was given. It had metal adaptions that looked like armor. On its back was a metallic sheath holding a sword that was designed to cut through almost any type of matter.

"Hello, boy genius." Penelope spoke through the robot's voice. The mech had made her voice sound deeper than it usually did.

"Hmm, finally got tired of the spider design did you? Dexter asked. Oh well, makes no difference to me. I'll send this one to the scrap heap like all the other-. Dexter began as he had proceeded to perform a transmutation, but before he could get the chance, the black knight had run up to him and sucker punched him in the gut sending him flying back a few paces. He had struggled a bit to get up as he had held the spot he was hit.

"I know what your alchemy can do. But do you think I'd just stand by and let you destroy my mech without fighting back?" The black knight asked.

"Ugh…clever aren't you? Dexter asked forcing a grin. But, let see how you fair when I even the playing field!" Dexter said as he had pushed a button on the left strap of his backpack once again activating the dodge ball mech.

"A portable mech? Impressive.." The black knight complemented.

"Believe me when I say that you have yet to see anything Dexter said as he pressed a button on the right arm of the mech.

As a compartment had opened up on the mech's back, Dexter had pulled out a wrench made of material similar to the black knight's sword and pointed it at her.

En garde!" He said confidently. The black knight only responded by pulling out her sword from its sheath and gave it one practice swing. After a few moments of tense silence, the two mech pilots charged at each other with the weapons ready to strike. In a loud clang that reverberated throughout the entire village, the two weapons had clashed. They immediately tried to get the upper hand over the other. But it had seemed like it was a stalemate right now. Seeking to end things fast, Dexter had released one hand from the wrench and had tried to punch the knight in the gut. She dodged the punch, but this allowed Dexter to attack with his wrench. As the weapon had hit the head of the warrior-type mech, she felt her brain rattle about from the loud ring that sounded in the machine. She felt a bit disoriented after that strike, but she quickly shook it off and then had activated rocket jets installed in the back of the mech. Using the boost from the rockets, she had quickly charged after Dexter swinging down her sword effectively leaving a cut mark on his wrench.

Dexter had tried to retaliate by swinging his wrench seconds after the black knight had struck, but she had gave herself a boost into the air using the same rockets avoiding his attack. The black knight mech was now airborne.

'Hey, that's no fair! I've haven't had time to install Ariel capabilities into mine!" Dexter protested.

"Eh, you win some, you lose some. In this case you!" The black knight retorted as she had came down with her sword raised ready to slice the boy genius again. Dexter had dodged the sword swing by jumping back a few meters.

"If that's how it's going to be, then try this!" Dexter said as he held out his left palm firing a succession of heated dodge ball projectiles. But they were rendered useless as the black knight had raised an energy bubble to block off the incoming attack. Seeing as a long-range attack wouldn't work, it was time for another close encounter. As Dexter prepared to attack once again, the cylinder like devices on the arms had pooped up revealing a container containing a light blue colored power source. After five seconds, Dexter had charged again, but this time he was faster than he was earlier and had knocked back the black knight with a hard swing from his wrench. Dexter decided to not give the knight any ground as he had begun attacking relentlessly showing no signs of letting up. Penelope was becoming tired constantly staying in the defensive. So, when Dexter had readied for another strike, she had clenched her robotic fist as It had charged with electricity and had socked Dexter square across the face causing some sparks to disperse before knocking him away with a left hook. Dexter was slightly dizzy after the strike, but had shaken it off as she had charged for another attack. Dexter attempted to block with his wrench, but instead of aiming for a fatal blow, she had sliced off one of the hands on Dexter's suit forcing him to hold on to the wrench one-handed.

"Gah! My mech! Dexter shouted as he watched the socket where his robotic hand used to be give off electrical discharges. When the black knight attacked again, Dexter had forced the wrench up into the air for another strike. Unfortunately, it proved useless as she had slashed off half of the other functioning arm. Without anything to hold on to it, Dexter's wrench had fell to the ground with a loud CLANG! With no defenses left, the black knight had grabbed Dexter's face and had activated the booster's in its back flying high into the air with Dexter in tow. When she was high enough, she had stopped and had raised Dexter into the air before tossing him downward sending him hurdling towards the earth below.

As Dexter made his decent, he opened his left eye to see that the black knight was giving chase. The knight's fist had reared back before punching Dexter in the stomach making him spit up blood. Seconds later, the crashed into the ground creating a medium-sized crater. As the dust cleared, it revealed the black knight was standing over the crater with Dexter lying in the center barely conscious. He found that his mechs limbs were no longer functioning properly. He tried to move, but it was no use. The Black knight had stepped into the crater and hoisted him up by the collar making it a bit hard to breath.

"Hmm, I don't see what all the fuss was about. It was almost too easy to take you down." The black knight said while strangling Dexter. In any case, I guess it doesn't matter so long as I get my reward. But the victory was cut short when Dexter had grew a smirk across his face.

"Don't be too sure of yourself." Dexter smirked as he had raised his hands over his head and had clapped them together signaling a transmutation coming on.

"Crud!" She shouted as she had attempted to slash Dexter with her sword. But just as she was bringing it around for the kill, Dexter had halted it with his right hand seconds before he transmuted the sword to nothing but scrap metal. As she looked in shock, Dexter had used his other free hand to transmute the black knight's arm. But this was seemed different than a normal transmutation as the alchemy did not turn the arm into something else, but instead tore it to pieces that would be nearly beyond repair. The black knight stumbled back as she was now without a weapon and an arm.

"AAAGH! You little twerp! Do you know how long this took me to build?!" She shouted in anger.

"Give me a break. I'm sure you can repair it. Provided you find all the pieces to it that is." Dexter said with a short chuckle before doubling over in pain. He was still having trouble with the damage he had endured earlier on.

"Whatever. I'll only need one arm to deal with you. The black knight retorted. But before I do, answer me this."

"Huh? What is it?" Dexter asked slightly confused. Not really the perfect time to be asking questions in the middle of a fight.

"First off, I must admit that you caught me off guard with that dodge ball mech. I didn't think there was any way to make fighting machines like that portable.

"It was just an idea that came to me one day. Nothing special. Dexter replied. Well, not anymore I guess. He said turning to the ruined mech still lying motionless in the crater. Why?"

"It has come to my attention that genius like ours goes unrecognized often.

"What are you getting at?" Dexter asked.

"You remind me of someone I used to know. She began. He was a genius like you. But his talents were wasted on the simple things such as stealing money and jewels." Penelope growled as certain memories started coming back to her.

But she had dismissed those memories and focused on the situation at hand.

"However, you alone were able to make a space ship that could rip through dimensions and yet your still…

"A kid?" Dexter finished as the blonde rat had nodded inside the mech, but of course dexter couldn't see it at the time.

"Now I know why you have an allias such as boy genius. I have to say I admired what you've accomplish thus far." She stated causing dexter to be a bit taken back.

He never thought that an enemy that was on the same intellectual playing field would be admiring him, especially since she destroyed his mech in a matter of seconds.

"Really now? I wouldn't expect anyone of the pirates would be admiring me. Especially someone like you. ngh…" Dexter said as he clutched the wound that the Mysterious knight inflected on him.

"Your someone who actually uses his genius for something bigger. But you probably don't get too much respect from your team mates did you?" The knight asked as dexter only became a bit more confused.

"Well, I do admit that my team mates do become a bit… unbearabile at times, my friends have never stifled my genius. They helped me rescue my sister from those pirates's control." Dexter explained as a thought went of in the girl's mind.

"So you were the ones responsible for Agent Dee Deestruction's surprise defection right?"

"Her name is deeDee. But enough about that. why are you asking these questions?" Dexter asked now a bit aggravated when the mech had stepped on a touchy field.

"No reason. Though I will say that not the other members of your team seems the least bit interesting, you seem to be a different story. Perhaps I've chosen the wrong side." Penlope spoke to herself while dexter was still trying to hear what she was saying.

"Excuse me? I couldn't quite hear you.." Dexter said as the girl in the mech had regained focus on the battle at hand.

"Oh well, even if you are a genius, I have a mission to complete." She spoke as she raised her sword.

"Crud, I better… GAH!" Dexter winced as he was still in pain from the wounds that the knight inflicted. Taking direct attacks from a mech wasn't good on the genius's body. he wasn't able to move his legs.

"Dang.. I better do something fast!" dexter had quickly used alchemy to summon up a wall of rock and clay. But it wasn't enough to block the black knights sword. It cut straight through the wall and inflicted a large slash wound across the boy genius's chest.

He was knocked into a nearby pile of crates and was now laying there with his glasses slightly broken.

As he struggled to pick himself up the black knight had landed in front of him as the sun reflected of the mechanical armor.

"It's been fun boy genius, but I can't let you interfere with the plans of the amazons!" she declared as she raised the sword and prepaired to bring it down for a final attack.

"Dang it…. Am I actually going to die here?... well, if I am, then at least…. I'll be slain by another genius. Guess the queen beats the king in this one." Dexter sighed as he awaited for the sword to be brought down.

But for some reason the mech couldn't bring the sword down on the young prodigy. It seemed as though she was struggling to finish the job.

"What…what's going on? Why won't my arm move? I should have enough power… but…why can't i…" as the female tech geek hesitated to bring down the sword, it proved to be a fatal mistake as jack and kakashi had finally arrived to the battle scene.

"Wind style: BLADE OF STORMS!" The samurai shouted as he completely cut the mech's blade in two with just one attack.

"What the heck! my sword! I'm gonna!" She shouted before kakashi had soon arrived next.

"LIGHTING BLADE!" Kakashi shouted as he had cut through the robot's remaining arm now leaving the enemy completely disarmed now.

"What the heck? What is it today with everyone smashing my machines?" She complained as she looked at her disarmed mech.

"Someone like you should becareful with machines, they can break easily if there not built sturdy enough." The samurai chuckled.

"Who are you to give lectures about machines?! Tch, forget this, I have no choice but to retrat for now." The girl in the mech had activated the knights remaining rockets and had fled the scene.

"Don't think that this is over boy genius, I'll be back when you don't have ninja protecting you!" she spoke as she had retreated and was soon out of sight.

"Oh no… Dexter." Kakashi had noticed the boy genius lying in the pile of crates heavily wounded but still moving.

"Dexter, are you ok?" Jack asked as dexter was finally able to stand on his feet again.

"Yes yes, I've sustained quite an amount of damage… but nothing a little first aid won't do…"*cough* *cough*

Dexter was obviously in a great deal of pain after the close encounter with the knight.

The genius hadn't had an enemy that could match his genius except mandark. Now that the pirates had a genius on there side, this would only mean that the hero's mission was going to be that much harder.

"Dexter, you shouldn't try to move, you've taken a lot of damage from that fight." Kakashi suggested, but dexter only shook his head in disagreement.

"No, really I'm fine. Besides, I can't really rest now, there's someone out there who can match my intellect. This will only make our misson here harder. I need to start formulating a plan too.. Gah!" Another arrow of pain coursed through dexter as he was now on one knee again.

"You see, your not fine. If you try to move to much now that injury is only going to get worse. You need rest." Jack added as dexter could only sigh.

"I suppose your right. We should probably be getting back to the…

"DEXTER! YOU BEAT THE SCARY MACHINE GUY!" Nabuna cheered as she again latched on to the boy genius's back causing him pain, but not that much.

"Agh.. Dang it nabuna this is no time for a piggy back ride!" Dexter growled as the samurai and the ninja had began chuckling at the young boy.

"Well, seems like the boy genius has made a new friend." Jack chuckled as he watched dexter trying to remove the girl off his back.

"I had no idea you were into the younger types dexter." Kakashi laughed.

"believe me this wasn't planned. She tagged along with me and now I can't get rid of her!" Dexter complained as he continued trying to shake her off. but it was like the girl had glue on her hands as she refused to release her grip of the genius's coat.

(sigh) "Let's just get back to the estate so I can rest, I don't have the energy to be a rodeo right now." Dexter sighed as he had got up on his feet and reluctantly began carrying the girl on his back. it was then the little girl noticed the large cut mark on the boy's jacket

"Dexter…where did you get that large cut? Were you running with a giant pair of sciccors?" The girl asked as dexter only held his head down in annoyance.

"sure, I was running with a giant pair of scissors while I was fighting the robot." Dexter said sarcastically as they continued up the road. As Dexter had went ahead with nabuna still on his back, kakashi and jack had fell behind for a small chat.

"Do you really think it's safe for a boy at such a young age to be on such a dangerous journey?" Jack asked concerned.

"Well, those pirates attempted to take their family's away from them. And it seems like their intent on doing whatever it takes to stop them. I don't think talking them out of it is an option either, some of the other jonin already tried, but there still going for it." Kakashi had chuckled as he went on ahead.

"Having the will to fight at such a young age..perhaps if I had such spirit at such a time, perhaps things would have turned out differently." Jake spoke recalling an old memory. But he had dismissed the thought and had resumed following the three back to the estate.

-a few hours later after some rest and some food, the three were now prepared to leave the village.

Dexter's coat couldn't be repaired until he got back to the hidden leaf so the hole in his jacket was still there. There were bandages around the large cut mark on his chest and he had a few supplies given by the villagers.

"I see, so you're already leaving back for the hidden leaf? Asked Yamatao.

"I'm afraid so. Dexter began. I imagine that the pirates have robots rampaging across the land, so the sooner we find their base, the sooner we can stop those robots in their tracks. And I'm more than certain they'll Be coming back here. So, when that happens, I'd like you to use this. Dexter said as he had handed a remote-control like device to the village chief.

"Huh? What is this?" He asked as he had eyed the device curiously.

"That is a remote control to my hand-made Electro Magnetic Pulse device. Or, E.M.P. For short. This should render all the machinery within a ten-foot mile radius useless. I don't think you'll have to worry about the pirates for a while.

"But, we'll check up on you and your people regularly until we can find a way to permanently dispose of this pirate problem.

"Thank you, Leaf Ninja. Me and my people are in your debt." Yamatao thanked them as he had bowed.

"Wait…they're leaving?" Nabuna asked with a disappointed expression on her face.

"I'm sorry Nabuna, but these ninja have to return to their village. They're needed back home. Yamatao told his daughter.

"But…but I don't want them to leave! She said as he cheeks puffed up. Can't we go to the hidden leaf with them too?" She asked as she had latched on to Dexter's side.

"Guh…hey! That spot is still sore!" Dexter said as he tried to pry her off.

"Maybe when it's safe enough to leave the village, we'll go and visit them. But right now, you'll have to say good-bye. But nabuna had shook her head defiantly refusing to do so. Dexter had let out a sigh before smiling down at the little girl.

"Look, how about this? Before I leave to get rid of the pirates, I promise to come back and visit you, okay? Dexter asked.

"Really? Then make it a pinkie promise!" She said as she had held out her pinkie.

"Fine….Dexter side as he had wrapped his left pinkie around hers completing the pinkie promise." With that, the three began to leave after waving a final good-bye to the villagers. Even though Dexter was bandaged up, he was still mobile enough to move through the trees along with the samurai and leaf shinobi.

"Hmm, I wonder how the others are doing in the chunin exams?" Dexter wondered.

"By this point in time, they should have already made it to the sudden death round." Said Kakashi,

"Sudden Death round?" Dexter asked.

'The final stage of the Chunin Exams. All the teams will have been disbanded by now." Said Kakashi as his gaze narrowed.

"So, that means they'll have to take on each other to make it to the end. Said Dexter with a hint of concern. Well then, it's sure to be rather interesting.

-Meanwhile, back at the Pirates' base, the tv had mysteriously lost reception with suchiru. The transmission was cut just as Penelope was about to deal the final blow to Dexter, and they've been trying to fix it ever since.

"Come on! Haven't you gotten it fixed yet?! Demona snarled getting impatient.

"We're sorry, but we can't seem to get through to any of the surveillance devices set up around the village. Someone must be tampering with them.

"And…that someone is Dexter." Penelope said as she had entered the room in her busted up Black Knight mech.

"What the hell?! What happened?! Demona shouted.

I almost had the little dork, but then a white haired ninja and a samurai had got in my way." Penelope continued as she had jumped out of her mech wiping her brow after being locked in that stuffy suit.

"A white haired ninja and a samurai? What's next? A sword-wielding Demon with dog ears?" Demona asked.

'Don't tempt fate demona. Said Rose. A lot of people gets screwed that way.

'So, now what do we do now? Asked Mina. It will take some time before we can get some more of those battle mechs. I still can't believe three lone people had destroyed all of those at one time. Suddenly, a blaring alarm silence had went off while constantly repeating 'Intruder Alert.'

"Intruders? How?Asked a surprised Mina. Quick, find them and detain them before they-.

"I'm going to go ahead and stop you right there. Said a sinister voice. They turned to see two unfamiliar people had entered the base. Both were males. And somehow, they managed to strike fear into their hearts just by looking at them. After what they've seen the leader of the pirates do, no one else but her was able to make them shake with anxiety. The two were wearing black coats with red clouds imprinted on the sides. The one to the left had the facial features of a shark and had spike blue hair. He had razor sharp teeth and had carried a huge bandaged up sword.

The other seem to be human…But, human was hardly the word to use in his case. He had long raven hair that was tied back by his head band which had the symbol of the leaf village. Except unlike the ususal headband, it had a cut mark across the leaf. His skin was a bit pale and he had seemed to possess the uchiha's Kekkei Genkai, The Sharingan. But unlike sasuke, there were three comma like marks circled around his pupils.

'Who….who the hell are you barging in here like this?" Asked Demona acting unphased.

"We could ask you ladies the same thing. Replied the shark-faced ninja. You lot are walking straight into our territory. We've been sent by our boss to ensure you mind your own business.

"What are you talking about? Asked Rose. Whoever you are, we haven't done anything to interfear with your plans.

'I beg to differ. He replied. If I recall correctly, you came into contact with a certain blond ninja about three days ago.

"Wait, your talking about Naruto aren't you?" Rose asked.

"Heh, bingo! He said with a shark-toothed grin.

'We cannot allow you to take the nine-tails for your own use. The second ninja began. I'm afraid we need it for a more important purpose. Know this, the akutsuki has need for the jinchuriki as well. Should you interfere, I can ensure you that it will be the last thing you do.

"Sounds like you're threatening us. Just what do you need the nine-tails for anyway?" She asked.

" Best that you don't give in to your little curiosities. Wouldn't want to end up losing something important, now would we?" The shark-faced ninja asked.

'And what if we don't wanna back off? What if we decide to get the nine-tails before you even after warning us?" Asked Demona. But, this had only caused the Shark faced ninja to begin to chuckle with glee.

"I was hoping you would ask that." The ninja said as he had dashed at Demona getting ready to strike with his weapon.

_**Hmm, A ninja with shark-like features and a ninja with red and black eyes. And both of them are claiming to be from a group called the 'akatsuki'. Can anyone guess who they are? While the pirates deal with their new visitors, the next part of the chunin exams begins! Next time on the BSSC….**_

_**Chapter 14: Final Stage! Begin the ninja elimination!" **_


End file.
